The Saint's Hope
by The DragonLord2912
Summary: The Retelling of the 2k3 series filled with Action, Adventure, Humor, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Romance and much more. Follow the story of a young girl; along with her mutant brothers as she battles her way through her life and uncovers the secret to her past. This will probably be the story that you will never forget. OC X ?
1. Prolouge

**The Saint's Hope**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!

**Announcement from our writer:** HEY! Sorry for the wait, it's just I was busy writing up the summary for the fanfics that I was going to write in the future. It did took up most of my time but it was worth it cause I think you guys are gonna like this story. It takes place during the 2k3 series of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. One of my favourite shows on the planet!

Also, I will try my best to finish the other fanfics as soon as possible. Just need the inspiration, that's all. Just…give me time.

This fanfic will be about the first season to the FINAL SEASON! Yep, that's right. I ain't stoping until I have finish the entire story which ends in Turtles Forever. This story will be filled with Action, Adventure, Humour, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Romance and much more. I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic that I took a long time to prepare. So, relax and read on!

* * *

It was a clear night sky in New York City as a young girl was running on the rooftops; along with four other people.

"_My name is Salvadora. What I'm about to tell you is what I would consider is a life-changing experience."_

As she comes to a ledge, she performs a double flip which lands her in a forward roll on the other building. She then resumes her running as the other four people catches up to her.

"_For all my life, I have always wondered what my past was like before this whole adventure started."_

She continues to run as the three people catch up with her. They all looked at her and smiled at her as she smiles back. They continue to jump from building to building.

"_Before coming into this family, I was born to fight with these skills and…these powers for some reason; like a purpose. I don't know why but that's not going to hold me down. Because sooner or later, I WILL find these answers and I WILL find out who I am. No matter what."_

They then jump down into the alleyway as the moon continues to shine in a clear night.

"_This is my story."_

* * *

**(15 years before the series – Manhattan, 10:15pm)**

The moon was gleaming down on a serene night as the rat scurried across the alleys of New York City. But tonight was not all calm; not for this certain person. A young brunette woman in a long sleeved grey shirt with black tracksuit pants and white sneakers was carrying a bundle that needs both her hands to hold it steady. She was racing through the alleyways. She was on a mission; a mission to protect something.

It was something very important to her, more than her life.

The young women continued run through the dark alleys that no good soul would ever set foot during afterhours. She runs through many alleys until can to face-to-face with a wall.

A dead-end! She was definitely in panic mode. She looks around for a few seconds; trying to find way to avoid the danger. She takes a second to catch her as she looks behind to see the shadows of the monsters approaching.

With time running out, Serenity slowly walks backwards until her back met with the wall.

This was it, for her and her child. She takes one look at her daughter. Her eyes were shut closed as both her hair and skin were bounced off from the moonlight. Even in great danger, her face is always calm. The young women's eyes were then darted towards a man-holed cover, right in front of her! A ticket of escaping her and her daughter's doom!

She puts her right hand out in front and closes her eyes for a second. If anyone was around her, they would not believe what would they seen next. Her hand began to glow and the next thing happen, the manhole cover began to float, five feet in the air. The young woman is quite pleased with her powers. She has a gift of Telekinetic.

As it continues to float in the air, the young woman hops down through the hole as the cover falls on top of the man hole. As soon as she landed in the sewers, she continues to run with no second thought.

She then halted on the spot. She looked behind her to see no-one has followed her down here – yet. Fearing for her baby's safety, she knew she can't bring anymore danger to her child again. They were after the baby; _not her_.

With no other option, the young women decided to leave her child in a safe place. She looked around to see a basket just floating around in the sewers. She then grabbed the basket and then runs to a corner nearby. As she takes a minute to catch her breath, she carefully placed her baby in the basket.

She then pulls out something that was around her neck. It was a necklace with a red pedant that wrapped around by what it appeared to be dragon that is attaching to a long brown, some-what unbreakable string. There are words that are engraved on the back of the amulet:

_To my daughter, Salvadora. Never give up on hope._

The young woman was giving her the only thing to remember her by, even if she doesn't remember in such a young age. She lifts her baby in her arms and hugs her which stirs the child up. Tears escape her eyes as she looks at her baby.

"Goodbye, my child. I hope someone will find you and raise you to be a strong person that you already are; just like your parents and perhaps one day in the future, you will know the truth about yourself."

She carefully places the baby in the basket and pushes the basket back into the shadows. She stands up and walks away as she cautionary looks around her surrounds and takes one final look to her daughter.

"I love you so much, sweetheart. I will never, ever forget you."

And with that, she is gone...

* * *

**(A few minutes later…)**

A tall rat wearing a brown robe was walking around the sewer with what appears to be four small turtles right behind. They were looking around for a home for him and the turtles; his sons. The rat couldn't believe that everything changed a month ago. From losing his one and only owner to mutated into a giant rat plus four turtles.

As the giant rodent continues to walk on, his ears flick up as he heard a distant cry in the sewer. He orders his sons to follow him as he walks towards to the source of the cry.

Through a number of jumps and turns in the sewers, they found who was making that cry. It was a small baby; about the same age as the turtles whom were standing behind the rat. She had short brown hair with rosy cheeks and bright hazel eyes. She was all curled up in a beige blanket as she lies in the basket.

He looks around to see if anyone was here to collect the child but there wasn't anyone in sight. It would seem that the child was left down here for a reason or perhaps, was left down here to die. The rat lifts the basket carefully as looks at the baby. He also noticed the amulet around her neck. He holds the amulet in his paw as he flips it around to see the engraved words on the back.

"Splinter?"

The rat turns his head to see the young turtles. All four of them with big eyes show a curious expression on their faces as they wait for their father's. He looks at the small child in his grasp as he looks on with rational look. If no-one is coming for the child, then, he is now responsible for her. He turns around to show the turtles about his new surprise.

"My sons, I am pleased to announce a new addition to the family." He kneels down to show the turtles their new sibling. The turtles were overcome with wonder of the baby human as they have never seen a human before in their life.

"What's her name, father?" one of the turtles asked his father. As the rat ponders in thought, he looks back at the amulet and looks at the engraved words and the name for the baby was right in front of him.

"Her…her name shall be Salvadora; your new sister."

It was officially. They have a new sister. The four young turtles made a pact that they will take care of their new sibling and never put in harm's way. They continue to walk through the sewer in search for a home when something has caught the rat's eye. There was a book that was floating in the water. He reaches down to pick the item up. He then realised it was a book on the Renaissance Masters. As he flips through the book, he has found some interesting names. If the baby can have a name, so can his sons.

He turns to the turtles as he closed the book, "I shall now give you all names," he went from left to right, "Leonardo…Raphael…Donatello…Michelangelo…" he looks down to the child in his arms, "and Salvadora…my family" And with that, they were all given names for the first time, and later, a home.

* * *

**(15 years later – 5:00am)**

The sun has risen over the horizon over the Big Apple as a new day begins to rise. The birds are chirping, cars and buses are honking and the sound of alarm clocks have been set off to waken their owners. Everyone has risen from their slumber to begin their day.

So does one particular person.

Below the concrete surface of the city, lies another world that no-one knows. Through the sewers is a small burrow where that certain someone has risen from her beauty sleep. She pulls the cotton covers off to reveal a young girl with long brunette hair that goes along her back, rosy cheeks and hazel eyes while wearing a black loose top and shorts that acts like her pj. She sits up as she looks around the room to see her roommates. The four turtles that she knew for the first fifteen years of her life were all now grown up as teenagers but today wasn't like any other day.

"Happy Birthday to me" she whispers to herself as she is filled with glee with the wonders of turning fifteen years old. She climbs out of her bed as she quietly tip-toes to her wardrobe. She pulls the drawers out silently; trying to not wake the turtles up who were snoring up like a storm but she was used to the noise. She knows she can't sleep without it but it wouldn't kill her to have her very own room. She pulls out her clothes for the day, closes up the draws and tip-toes out of the room to let the reptiles sleep peacefully.

A few minutes later, the young girl is fully changed and ready for a new day. She was wearing what appears to be a loose short-sleeve blue kimono top with a sleeve less white tunic over the top. Both of them have a blossom pattern on the trim. To hold them together, she is wearing a cyan sash or in her case, an Obi. Underneath, she was wearing her tight white shorts.

On her arms, she is wearing black finger-less gauntlets with metal bracers. Around her waist, she has her very own custom belt that holds her Dual Kodachi with retractable gauntlets. On her feet are black lace-up Tabi sneakers with blue knee-length Tabi socks. Pretty stylish for a teenager who loves to fight.

On her head is her cyan ribbon headband with the same blossom pattern just like the one on her clothing and it was placed around the centre of her forehead and her long brown hair is tied back in a fishtail braid with her bangs are going to the right.

She looks around her home that she and her family have been living for their entire life. One part of the lair was the kitchen where the young girl spends every hour once a week cleaning up with no help from her brothers. Another part of the lair is the training grounds where, believe it or not, is where she and her brothers are trained to be ninjas. The third part is where the living room is and also where the family spends most of their time watching their favourite shows. It's one of her favourite places in the lair – as long as she and her brothers don't fight over the remote all the time. And the last part is the bathroom and the bedroom. Unfortunately, the place is quite cramped for a family of five but hopefully, they will make some more room in the future.

She looks to the photo that was hanging on the wall of her home. It was a picture of a Japanese man with a rat on his shoulders. She smiles as she bows to the picture.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Master Yoshi." she greeted. She has heard stories about this wonderful man from her father who turns out to be his father. She admires the gentleman and wishes she could have met him years ago. Although she hasn't said this to the others but she always has some kind of connection to him; like she was a part of him and he was a part of her. But she will never know because he has been dead for many years. It all happened before she was born. That's what her father told her.

She walks over to the kitchen where she begins to pour her own breakfast. After she pulls out the bowl, spoon, cereal box and milk from the cupboard and places them on the kitchen bench, she looks to her sides to see no-one was in sight. Not even her father or her brothers were up yet.

She takes a few steps back as she left her right hand in front of the cereal box and closes her eyes. A second later, her hand began to glow and the next thing happen; the cereal box and the carton of milk begin to float and pour the contents into the bowl.

Feeling pleased about this, the young girl doesn't know why she has these powers. All she knows is that she has a feeling that she was special. Well, a lot more special than her brothers; not just because she has powers and they don't but her name is a lot different than her brothers. What her father told her, her name means "_Saviour_". She also doesn't know why she was named like that. Maybe, just maybe, her father knew she wasn't just like her brothers and wanted her to stand out.

The hairs on the back of her neck begin to stick up. Something was approaching her – or _someone_. Two things came across her mind: Attack or Speak. Either way, that person will know she heard or _sense_ him coming. By the sound of the footsteps that person was making, it had a faint – but quiet - sound like that person does not want her to hear him.

She puts the box and carton down as she waits a few more seconds to make her move. With her opponent comes closer, she smirks as she quickly whips her right leg around; hoping to hit her opponent with a nice roundhouse kick to the head. But unfortunately, the attacker grabbed her ankle which halted her attack and leaves her foot in the air.

"I see your Levitation has improved quite well, your roundhouse kick has greatly toughen up but your Spatial Sense could use a little bit of work. Guess we'll have to keep you out of danger a lot more." She lets her leg down to see the certain turtle who she knows that would be wake this early in the morning. The eldest, blue turtle, the Fearless Leader, the _de facto_ leader of the team – her best friend and big brother – Leonardo. The turtle that she is very close to, who always been her side since the day she became part of the family. He lets her ankle go as she grabs her breakfast and takes the first bite.

"Well, my powers has improved really well ever since I was little, I have been using Mikey as a dummy lat-HEY! And I DID sense you coming this way, Leo! I'm trying to do my best to master it thank you very much. And I can handle pretty much any danger that comes in my way, ok?" She said as she walks past him; heading towards the living room. That's right. The young girl has powers. She began to have them since she was four. She doesn't know why she has them but she knew they were…something special. She finishes her mouthful as she resumes talking again. "I'll admit: I'm still curious about how my powers came to be. I don't have the answers for everything. And besides, one of these days, I will be able to go out there and find out the answers for myself."

The blue turtle just simply smiles at that remark as he turns to grab his bowl. "Well, good luck with that. Oh! By the way, Sal?" She turns to her mutant brother. "Happy Birthday. May all your hope and excitement shine on you today." He states as he pours his own breakfast.

She smiles at him. It was sweet of him to say something on her special day. It kind of feels all warm inside of her. "Aww, thanks" she acknowledges as her backside meets the couch. She was munching down on her Sugar Bran cereal while she was flicking through the channels on the family television. She left it on the news where they were talking about the recent robberies that has happen for the past week. Where are all the policemen when you need them? I guess snacking on some coffee and doughnuts rather than fighting crime; according to her book.

Even at a young age, Sally loves to watch the news. Staying in the lair for all her life is no fun but learning information from the surface through the tv is. She learns a lot. But the one thing that she doesn't understand is why wouldn't her father let her go up to the surface? Was it because she has powers? Or maybe because she lives with a family of mutants? Well, one thing for sure, Sally's father would NEVER let her or her brothers up to the surface; despite being the only human in the family.

"Tanjyoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Salvadora- san."

Sally turned around to see her father behind her. He was like any other father: Kind, caring, responsible for his children, teaching them everything they need know before they are ready to leave home. Though overprotective of his children at times but still understandable.

To Sally, her father was a lot different from any other fathers in the world. He was a ninja master but other than that, he was a rat. A giant, talking, mutant rat. His usually attire is his brown Kimono robe that wraps around his little grey body and walking around with a stick; his staff, in his hand. Why does he have a stick? Well, that's a story for another time.

His daughter was not the first human who accepted him as part of the family. Another story for another time. He was actually the same rat who found her years ago when she was a baby and accepted her into the family. Ever since then, Sally has been very courteously to her father. She smiles as she puts her bowl on the floor and stands up from her seat.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu, Otosan" she acknowledges to her Sensei as they bow respectfully.

"My dear Salvadora, I wish you with all my heart as you enjoy today filled with love and hope." He addresses to her. Sally just simply stands there; smiling with delight; hoping for more thoughtful sayings, rather than gift.

"And for your special day,…" He then pulls out a wrapped parcel out of his robe and hands it to the young girl. Ok, maybe just one. Sally's eyes have become like dinner plates as she is takes the gift out of her father's hand. She unwrap her gift with enjoyment. As she pulls his gift out of the paper, she has become speechless.

It was a diary. The front cover was decorated with the same blossom like her outfit with a beige background and a black border. The diary itself also came with a pencil with the same design as the cover. It was gorgeous from her point of view but for some reason, she wasn't smiling.

One look like that at her new present from the young girl and Master Splinter's smile disappears. "What is the matter, my dear? You are not usually your optimism self. Especially on your birthday. Do you not like the gift that I have prepared for you?"

She looks up to her "Oh? No! No, no, no, Master Splinter. I love the present. It's beautiful. It's just that…" A few seconds later, she decided to tell him. She knows she cans never keep secrets to her father. Not even on her birthday.

"Well, Sensei. For the past fifteen years of my life, I always wanted to know what my life was like before I met you guys. I mean, you guys are great and wonderful and all. It's just that…I don't where I came from; let alone of how my powers work exactly. I just wish I-I…" The rat places his hand on her shoulder from talking too much.

"Patience, my dear. The answers will some come to you. Do not let these little questions become a big burden on your shoulders. A true ninja must balance his or her problems alone. Relax my dear and enjoy your day." He exclaim. He then walks away to the kitchen as he prepares to make his morning tea. "And since it is your special day, we will have our training session tonight. Make sure you tell your brothers."

"Don't worry, I will tell them." She response as she looks down at her gift. At least, the guys will have something to look forward to when they wake up. She keeps looking at her diary that she received from Splinter as her birthday gift. Well, what better way to start the day then by writing it in her new diary. Sally picks up her pen and begins to write.

_Day 1_

_Dear Diary._

_My name is Salvadora. Nickname: Sally or Sal. Full name: Salvadora __Splinter-san__. The reason I'm writing today was because today is my BIRTHDAY! YAY! Fifteen today and feeling good! Well, almost. You see, what I'm about to tell you is what I would consider is a life-changing experience._

_For all my life, I have always wondered what my past was like before this whole adventure started._

_Before coming into this family, I was born to fight with these skills and…these powers for some reason; like a purpose. I don't know why but that's not going to hold me down. Because sooner or later, I WILL find these answers and I WILL find out who I am. No matter what._

_This is my story._

She decided to close the chapter. Just for today. She then takes her new diary and places it under her pillow. She has feeling that today was going to be something more special and exciting. Something that is going to change her life; forever.

* * *

**Looks like it's the start of a new adventure for Miss Salvadora and there's going to be a lot more in stores for the young heroine as the story continues to unfold. Find out next week on:**

**The Saint's Hope****: Things Change**

**Author's Notes: ****And there you have it! My first chapter of my NEW STORY! I have to tell you, it has been a LOOOOONG time since I have uploaded a chapter in one of my stories. And for that, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for taking so long with my stories. Why? Because I was, again, busy last year and I didn't have time to finish them but now with that's out of the way, let the writing of the Fanfics commences!**

**First things first, I just back from my Easter Holidays and now, I also have a two week break! Sweet! Which means…more Fanfics to write! I'll see if I can finish the other ones while I have this one in progress but it's kind of hard to get some inspiration nowadays, you know? But, let's not let that hold me back, ok?**

**Another thing,…hang on (thinks for a minute and realizes I haven't got anything to say) Never mind. Oh! I also update my bio. That thing could really use a clean-up since I haven't used it in a long time. I guess I leave it until tomorrow. Other than that, my story will be uploaded every week if I have the time to write my other fanfics. So, like I said before: "****Relax and read on!"**** Enjoy!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**


	2. Things Change

**The Saint's Hope**

**Chapter 2 – Things Change**

**Disclaimer:** I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!

**Announcement from our writer:** Well, with the first chapter up, the next few will be piece of pizza pie! ^^ Sorry! A little inside Turtle Joke if you know what I mean. Anyway, just then, I just got a fight with my sister who has been constantly annoying like there is no tomorrow because she has been begging me to fix up her iTunes and music and she is only frigging 11 years old! Trust me. If there is anyone out who is dealing with the same problem, raise your hand!

But, let's not get all the negative energy hold me down from writing my fanfics. Let's move on with the VERY FIRST EPISODE!

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – unknown time)**

It was night-time in New York City; windy perhaps but also it was a clear night sky. The five teenagers are backed up in an alley way with no hope of escaping. Instead, they are going to do what they do best: Fight. As they prepares by taking a few steps forwards, their opponents are a couple of street thugs; also approaches them.

The blue turtle himself takes centre stage as he narrates for the show.

_My name is Leonardo. And right now my brothers, my sister and I are in a mess of trouble."_

The thugs then pull out their chains and metal pipes to give the newcomers a beating of a life time. The turtle himself could only glares at his and his family's first ever opponents whom are armed and ready.

_Our backs are up against the wall in some trash strewn alley, cornered by the toughest street gang in the East Side._

"Look at the freaks." One of the members said; wielding his metal staff at them. The human beside the turtle doesn't appreciate his remark since she is a lot different than her brothers.

An overweight thug takes a crack at it as he asked. "What's with the dweeby costumes?"

"This ain't Halloween." Remark another thug; spinning his chain around in a small circle.

The leader of the pack appears to have blue bright long hair; almost the same colour as the girl's bandana. His outfit is consider a long purple coat with yellow sleeves that has picture what appears to be purple lizards or dragons. Underneath it is his black shirt and pants with a purple belt with a sliver belt buckle and top it off is his purple finger-less gloves, purple shoes and dogs tags around his neck.

"You're going down, freaks." The leader said. He then takes out what appears to be his staff from behind him. He twirls it his hand and swing it around him. He then points his finger towards them.

"Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid turtle costumes." He advises his opponents for tonight. So, they appear to be called "The Purple Dragons". Figures.

The five teens just keep staring at the thugs; with their signatures weapons in hand. The blue turtle pulls out his last sword from his scabbard. He growls with grit as he and his siblings prepare themselves.

_"He's wrong. We're not wearing costumes."_

The ninja team of five leaps forward and the fight begins.

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – 8:30pm)**

The day of Sally's birthday has nearly gone by in a heartbeat. First, she received a wonderful present from her father which it is followed by a horror movie marathon with her brothers that lasted out through the entire afternoon. Not much of a birthday but to her, it meant something; Spending time with her family means very much to her.

Soon came night where the teens are engaged in their nightly training like their Sensei promise because of their sister birthday. Their training for today has involved their home completely dark. No light was visible but only the lit candle in the rat's grasp.

"Remember, to be a true ninja you must be one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja cover while light reveals the ninja's presence." Splinter says; holding up his walking stick with the lit candle on the end. "Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?" He flipped the candle into the air and caught it with eyes closed; preparing for the first attacker.

The first figure tries to grab it at a running speed but failed to do so when the rat pulls it down causing the attacks to slam into the wall; dropping his bo staff.

"Too noisy, Donatello." he exclaim with half lidded eyes. According to his book, Splinter: 1. His students: 0. But he cannot celebrate just yet since he has four more student to go.

The second figure; with his nunkuchus in his hand, tries as quietly as possible by tried to hit the candle out of his hand but failed as well when the master pulls the candle away as he stands up and flips him over and crush into his brother.

"Too clumsy, Michelangelo." The rat said with his eyes still shut close. With two attackers down, Splinter was just getting warmed up. The third figure decided to try to sneak behind him. As he approaches the rat, he tries to tackle his father but Splinters ducks the attack. The figures lands on its feet, turns around and faces his teacher, with his Sais in his hand. Splinter holds the candle, firmly in his grasp and watches his opponent with a close-eye. He knows that this figure is a bit rushed to get the candle. The figure twirls his Sais as he comes charging in but didn't have time to react when the master sit back down on his knees and tripped him with his walking stick, making him slam into the first two. They all groaned in agony as the rat master stood up, candle still in his hand.

"Poor choice Raphael." Splinter says; opening his eyes. The rat was winning so far with him: 3 and his students: 0. But it was not over just yet. He was missing two more. The fourth figure jumps down and lands in a drop-stance. The figure then pulls out one of her sword from her scabbard that hangs from her waist and holds in her grasp, near her head. She was planning to stab the candle as she claimed to be the fastest in her family. She then jumps forward; attempting to hit her target but the rat quickly pass the candle from his left hand to his right as he uses his free hand to grab her wrist, pulls her forward and perform a shoulder throw over his shoulder which caused the figure to drop her weapon and crash landed on the first three who are just recovering. The figure lands upside down as she runs her head.

"So close." The fourth hisses in disappointment. The rat passes the candle back to his left hand. He then shakes his head. "Too obvious, Salvadora." With all four of his student down, there was only just one more left. The fourth figure secretly looks up to see the fifth and last figure; hovering silently above, just waiting for the right moment. She hopes he would win this round. As soon he drops, he quickly pulls his two swords out from his back and manages to cut the candle into two. He lands gracefully on the floor with his sword out in front. The top half of the candle lands on his sword. The fifth figure brings his sword near his face as he blows the candle out; making the room goes into complete darkness. Looks like the student have narrowly won the round.

Master Splinter goes over to the power box and turned the lights back on. The entire lair is lit up as four other teens have recovered themselves from the impact.

"Well done, Leonardo." The rat congratulates his eldest son in success. Leo smirked with pride tossing the top half up and down in the air. Raphael looks on with an envy look on his face. His older brother has done it again; by being the biggest show-off of all.

"Teacher's pet." Raphael muttered with bitterness in his tone.

"Ninja dropout." Leo countered; tossing the top half to Raph.

"Oooh'ed!" Don and Mikey teased their brother at the comeback while Sally giggles at that remark. The hothead crushed it in his hand and advanced to fight his brother as Leo gets ready to defend himself. But their Sensei – their father- halts them in their tracks.

"My children!" he orders. Leo and Raph stops and turns to Master Splinter. The rat master then sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "My children, if you are to become true ninja you must work harder."

As he continued, everyone got in line and sat on their knees in front of Splinter. "Your path in life will not be an easy one." Master Splinter continues onwards. "The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You five are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand."

Sally was starting to become irritated because she understands there are human up on the surface but what irritates her most is that her father wouldn't let her up on the surface, under any circumstances.

"To survive, you must master these skills I teach you." As Master Splinter continues to speak, Mikey was being distracted by a fly. He tries to capture it while Master Splinter continues to lecture his children. "Ninjutsu powers of stealth and secrecy, you must become Kage, Shadow Warriors, and you must never be discovered by the outside world." Sally looks over to see her brother next to her; trying to "capture" his opponent. Before Mikey catches the fly in the palm of his hands, Sally uses her speed and grabs the fly with no difficulty, and also beating her brother to it. Mikey yelps at the sight of her hand and glares at her while she smirks at him. But all of a sudden, Sally lets the fly and quickly puts her hand down on the ground. Like this morning, Sally has the ability to detect or "sense" any vibrations within the ground for any intruders. It was really helpful for her training as a ninja and for her family in case for any trespassers.

"Salvadora? Is everything alright?" Master Splinter asked his daughter but no answer. Not yet.

She closes her eyes to get a better sense of the source. As her entire family watches her like a hawk, she finally opens her eyes and looks up to see her father with alerting news.

"Something comi—" before she could finished it, the lair starts to shake as stones and debris started to fall down from the ceiling.

"What is that noise?" Splinter asks. The walls started to crumble; they all stood up looking around, frantically trying to figure out what was going on.

Mikey walks over to his brainy brother. "Whoa! Earthquake!" Mikey exclaim while backing away with the others.

"In New York?" Don wondered, rubbing his chin. "Possible, but not likely." Luckily Don was quickly to counter as he jumped out of the way when a large slab of stone that broke off from the wall, nearly crashed him.

"I don't think it's an earthquake, you guys." Sally reminded her mutant brothers.

"What ya mean, Sal?" Raph asked.

Before she continues, a portion of the celling begins to crumble and finally caves in. Sally was standing directly beneath the crumbling ceiling. She looks up, alarmed, only to be grabbed by Leo.

"Watch out!" he barks as he pulls her into his arms and they roll across the floor, the debris from the ceiling crashing several feet away from them. They finally settle on the ground as Sally looks up to see her big brother; hovering over her.

"Thanks." she acknowledges him who nods in return. They look up to see a small mechanical creature appeared but then more appeared; giving off a weird screech. These "creatures" appeared to be about knee high. Their head has built-in sharp jaws that proved to be strong enough to bite down anything since it brought down the wall of the lair and stand on their two legs.

As the family of ninjas got a good look of their new "guests", they all draw out their weapons.

"What are those things?" Leo asked; hopefully an answer from the smart turtle.

"New York City Cockroaches?" Mikey joked in his usual manner. But this was no time to be joking around for the good-humoured turtle.

"Whatev'r they are, they picked da wrong party ta crash!" Raph said as he charges in and kicks the first one to the ground. It was suck but it pretty much starts the whole mess of as the robots come charge in.

Donatello wracks the first one with his staff but as soon the second comes around, it was smart enough to chomp down on the stick; halting Don's attack but the smart turtle counter it by lifting his bo staff, with the robot still holding on and smashes it onto the ground.

Mikey did his part as he whacks a number of robot's head with nunchakus. As he took down pretty much half a dozen, he decided to use teamwork in the miss. He grabbed two more and decided to bring in the "Sword Siblings".

"Hey, Leo and Sal, think fast!" He tossed it to them whom sliced them up no difficult. Leo then jumps in the air and does an aerial move which slices one in the air and another as soon as it landed on the ground.

Sally did her fair share. As three more robots approach her, she jumps right behind them and does a horizontal slice; separating their heads from their feeble body.

Master Splinter wasn't having an advantage battle of himself. As he continues to wrack the robots with his stick, more of the mechanic menaces keeps on coming. Leo looks over and to his horror's, he saw the majority of them that were around Master Splinter. He then realised that he and his brothers and sister were supposed to protect their Sensei, not _themselves_.

"We have to help Master Splinter. Come on." Leo order his siblings as they made their way through more of the weird mechanical machines were chewing through the supports that kept their home intact to their father.

Master Splinter was doing his best; trying holding them off by smashing them. Especially for his staff that can slice through four more of them like a sharp katana.

As the robots keep munching away on the support beams, the teens continue to fight them. Raph was getting close his Sensei as he hits the robot away but the ceiling starts to crack and Raph was about to be buried alive! Luckily, his older brother was fortunate to notice.

"Look out!" He manages to pull his brother just before the ceiling gave in and the debris hit him.

The teens see the father; still battling the robots when the rest of the ceiling in-front of them came crashing down; thus crushing the remaining creatures and causing a huge dust cloud. The teens looked shocked at this event.

"Oh no!" Leo said; whom raced into the dust cloud.

"Master Splinter!" Raph added as he and the others followed him.

Leo approaches the rubble and tries to pull a rather large stone out of the way. Sally came to his side and helped. "Master Splinter? Master Splinter!" Leo looked through the rubble frantically. "NOOOOO!" He shouted.

It was officially. Master Splinter was separating from his children and was gone.

Sally moves closer to the rubble and placed her hands on the surface and closes her eyes; hoping to "hear" her father as Leo tried his best to move the rubble out of the way in order to find their rat master.

One of the robot was still activated but was destroyed by Raph whom stepped on one; effectively shutting it up. Guess the hothead of the team is not too pleased of them intruding their home and making them lose their father in the miss. He does his usual spinning of his Sais before replacing them back in his belt. He goes over to Mikey who was studying another deactivated bunch.

"What the shell are those things?" Mikey asked

"Whatever they were," he kicked the pile away. "they're junk now."

Leo started searching again but in a more calm fashion. "Guys, Splinter, we've got to find Splinter," He stood up. "Master Splinter, can you hear me?" He also noticed Sally beside with her hands in front who then open her eyes up will glee.

"Guys! I can sense him! He's on the other side." She announces which everyone was relieved to hear

"And…" Leo wonders; hoping for some more good news. Sally opens her eyes and begins to hesitate.

"I…I don't know. I wish I know if he's okay but all I know is that he is on the other side and he isn't crushed – which it is lucky – but I can't tell if he is alive…or not…" she looks with disappointment. She was miserable that she can't seem to sense if Master Splinter was okay. Leo places his hand on her shoulder and smiles at her; indicating that she did her best and was thankfully to bring the news about Splinter. Sally acknowledges him by smiling back.

"But Sal, can't you just use your psychic mumbo jumbo to move the rocks?" Mikey asked; pleading for his sister's help. Sally signs and puts on an irritated look on and turns to her little brother.

"Ok, one: It's Telekinetic, Mikey. Two: I'm might do more harm than good if I move these rocks with my powers and hurt Master Splinter and three: Since when are you asking for my help that involves using my powers because you always have been teasing about them EVER SINCE I GOT THEM!" She raised her voice near the end for Mikey to get the point. That actually scared the orange turtle out of his shell. At times, Sally does have a habit to scare her brothers.

Since Sally can't sense if Splinter was ok or her powers are not advance enough to move the rocks, it was time to move on to _Plan B_.

"Donatello, anyway to –" He was then interrupted when he heard the sounds of buttons and a ring tone. He looks over to see his younger brother on their own communication device: the Shell Cell.

"What are you doing?" He asked; walking up to Don who had his Shell Cell next to his ear. He turns to his older brother with a prospect look on his face.

"Shell Cell. I'm calling Master Splinter…I hope…"

On the other side of the rubble, a ringing sound was made not far from the teens as it was coming from the rat. Sally was right. Master Splinter was on the other side and not crushed but is he alright?

Splinter opens his eyes and begins to sit up while rubbing his head from the impact. The ringing sound must have woken him up. He pulls out what appears to be his own Shell Cell from his robe and managed to open it.

He rubs his chin; ponder to operate the Shell Cell. "Hmm, which button do you press to answer this thing?" he asked himself; pressing the button on the phone.

At the moment of his voice which put a smile on everyone's faces. Leo grabs the phone out of Don's grasp.

"Hello?" Splinter answer; hoping for his children to hear him.

"Master Splinter, are you alright?" His eldest asked. But the rat continued to press more buttons.

"HELLO?" The rat answers it again but this time much louder. So far for him, he can't seem to pay attention to his eldest son since he is busy trying to work the device.

"Master Splinter…" Leo asked again.

"Stupid device…" Master Splinter grumbles silently. It was also officially. Splinter couldn't handle any electronic devices. Sally couldn't help nonetheless giggle at her master's remark but relieved to hear him okay.

"…You don't have to press any buttons, you already answered it." Leo answered it slowly near the end; seeing how amusing it was.

"See? This is why Splinter and technological don't mix. He just lucky enough to understand how opens a newspaper." Sally whisper to Raph who nods in agreement.

"I heard that, Salvadora!" he snapped. Sally actually cried out a little yelp when her Sensei heard her.

"Looks like somebody gonna get the stick." Raph whispers to her. Sally could only glare at him but her face becomes pitiful when she turned her attention to the phone.

"Gomenasai, Master Splinter." she apologetic to her father on the phone for her comment as her master continues to speak.

"Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away." The teens all huddle around Leo while holding on to the Shell Cell as more debris fell from the ceiling. Looks like the teens will have to move out the destroyed lair and fast.

"Meet me at the old drainage junction in south point." Mikey tried to in closer but unfortunately, he was in his older brother's way which caused Raph to shoving him into the rubble. As soon hit the impact, Mikey was groaning in pain. Don pulled a map out of his duffel bag and blew some dust off of it. He opens the map up to show the part of the sewer and their…former home.

"If we take the south conduit, it'll intersect with the old drainage tunnel." Don said.

Leo nodded; agreeing with his little brother's plan. "We'll meet you there Sensei." Before he hangs up, Sally grabbed the Shell Cell out of his hand and talked into it.

"Master Splinter, do you have any injuries? If so, don't strain too much, ok? We'll be there as soon as we can so I can heal you up." She said; concerning for her father's wellbeing. Sally proves to be the nurse of the family of ninjas.

"I am fine, Salvadora. There is nothing here to fix up. Go with your brothers and meet up at the rendezvous." Master Splinter concluded as Sally hangs up the Shell Cell.

Then Mikey rushed back over placing a hand on both Leo's and Donnie's shoulder after he recovered himself. "What'd he say? What'd he say? Did he mention me?"

This caused Raph to push him again; just for the amusement of his three other siblings.

The five teens decided to gather what little remains of their home they could find that was useful on their journey. Sally finds her diary still under her pillow; not damaged from the attack. She carefully places the item in her backpack that she normally uses. As they prepared to leave, Mikey insisted on saying his goodbyes to their former home.

"Goodbye, broken drain pipe. Goodbye, grungy pay phone. Goodbye, dented manhole cover. Goodbye home, sweet home." Mikey said; farewelling the place they know and love for years.

"Hello cruel world." Raph added; coming up behind the orange turtle as he was getting impatient with his goodbyes. "Come on!" he said in his usual gruff voice yanking Mikey away by his bandana tails.

As the teens exit out of their former home, they all observed the damage done to the sewer walls. They couldn't believe that something small can do a lot of damage.

"Looks like those things have been through here." Leo mentioned; taking the lead.

"You said it." Sally agreed him as she looks around the sewer tunnels.

"These walls are seriously compromised, it's lucky this roof hasn't caved in." Donnie lecture on the group. But Don was about to eat his words when they were continuing their short journey, a large problem stood in their way. The roof had indeed collapsed, blocking off their only straight way to the old drainage tunnel.

"You were saying?" Raph said to his technological brother.

Leo gave out a frustrated sigh. Well, so much for the usual plan. "Can't go forward, can't go back." With no way around, that leaves only other option and Raph thinks that his sister is really gonna like this one.

"Looks like we go up." Raph headed straight to the nearest manhole ladder. When Raph mention the word _up_, Sally was actually jumping for joy. Well, not in reality but deep down she is. She finally gets to go up to the surface. She quickly followed Raph who was already climbing the ladder as she is aching for some fresh air and wide open spaces without hearing Master Splinter constantly tell her not to go up there under any circumstances.

"I'm with Raph on this one!" she eagerly as she starts climbing but someone grabbed her by the shoulders. She looks over her right to see a concern Leo.

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea." Leo stated to his brother and sister who were on the ladder.

"Not for me. You know how long I have been waiting for this moment, Leo. Seeing other people, cruising around the surface, blending in with everyone? You guys have no idea what it is like to be the only human down here but I do!" Sally said with misery in her tone.

Leo looks at her with sorrowful expression. He understands what Sally has been going through. He understands why he and his brothers should never be seen by a human's eye but Sally? She is a human. All she ever wanted was freedom and nothing more. He closes his eyes for a minute and opens them up again to see the look on his sister's face. "I understands how much you want to but –"

"—but we've got no other way to go, Leo." the brainy turtle reminded his older brother.

Sighing once again, Leo went into leader mode and faces his other two brothers. "Alright, but we're only going up to go down the next manhole, got it. No fooling around, remember what sensei said. It's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight."

Raph, on the other hand was getting a bit impatient as he finds himself hanging upside down; just a centimetre from Sally's head.

"We got it the first thousand times, Leo. Just follow my lead." Raph said as he climbs up the ladder. Sally mouths "_Thank you_" to Leo for giving her this one chance. As she climbs up, Leo follows her with Mikey after him and Don last.

As they got to the surface, Sally was actually getting excited by the minute. Raph moves the manhole lid and was the first out of the manhole. Sally was the next one and they both jumped out into the ally. Leo, on the other hand, took longer as he was observing the area constantly on the lookout for potential threats.

"Come on Leo, move it, I don't wanna be staring at your butt any longer than I have to." Mikey complained being that he was right behind their Fearless Leader. As the three other turtles climbed out of the hole, Sally, on the other hand, becomes absolutely stunned. She has only seen New York on television but now, she was experience it in person and she absolutely loved it; every minute of it. As she begins to admire the full moon, she was pulled back into reality when she senses something coming this way.

"Shhh, guys…" Sally warned as Leo ducked back down and she and Raph hid in the shadows while a guy on a Moped went by.

When the Moped finally left in sight, Raph moves out onto the streets but Sally senses "_something_" else.

"Raph, hide!" she warned him but he also hear people about to come through the door next to him so he flips up to the little shade that hangs above the door just before two people have just come out. Raph then jumps higher onto a nearby pipeline. Sally looks over to see the hothead turtle on the pipeline.

"Raph, any sign of manhole?" she asked. She was also hoping that he can't see one so they have to look for another one because she starting to enjoy herself on the day she gets to go up to the surface on the day of her birthday. The turtle looks around to see another manhole – in another alleyway just across the streets!

"Ah! Manhole cover - 12:00." He said to himself. Raph looks down to Sally and points to the streets across the road. Well, so much for freedom for one night. Maybe tomorrow. Raph jumps from the pipeline and lands gracefully and jumps over a parked car and hides behind it just before he was spotted an active car coming his way.

As Leo, Don and Mikey climbed out of the manhole, they joined Sally who was keeping an eye on Raph who just made it to the other side.

"Where's Raph?" the blue turtle asked his sister. She points to the hothead turtle that was just across the streets to her brothers.

On the other side, Raph was just about to approach to the manhole when he spotted a nearby truck that was heading towards to Raph!

"Awww! Now what?" he states as he ducks behind the car to avoid being seen as the vehicle came to stop. Raph was worried that he been spotted but to his relief, the truck was put into reverse – into the same alleyway where the manhole is. As the armoured truck has come to a stop, the headlights were switch off and four people got out of the truck. Raph peers around the corner and decided to wait until they have gone inside the building. When they did, Raph went over to the van to find out that the vehicle is parked right over a manhole cover. The red turtle was not in a happy mood.

"Great… just great… the ol' turtle luck running true to form." he mumbled; in a grouchily tone. He then kicks the truck in anger before being seen by his siblings who have joined him.

"Way to be stealthy, Raph." Leo whispered. Raph looks over to see his brothers and sister watching him.

"Yeah, I don't think they heard you over in _Joisy_!" Mikey joking in what seems to be a Brooklyn Accent with the word "_Joisy_". Sally could only roll her eyes at her younger brother's remark.

"Give me a hand." Raph pointed at the truck; indicating them to help him push. Mikey raised his hands ready to clap…

"Don't even think about it, Mikey." He said as he wags his finger at him; telling him off or _else_. Sally puts Mikey's hands down as Leo shook his head and points his thumb at Mikey; sharing an 'I-Don't-Get-Him-Either' sort of look.

"Aw for git you guys I'll push it myself." Raph shrugged them off and moved to the back of the truck to push it out of the way but no avail. Sally quickly runs over to him.

"Need a hand?" she asked as she helps him pushed the truck. No matter how hard they push, the vehicles would not just budge.

"Can ya use your psychic powers to help push this thing?" Raph asked; hoping her powers would come handy.

"It's Telekinetic, Raph and I don't think I can push things just ye—" Just like before, she becomes alert and looks over to where she see a door. She senses people that were coming from inside and there are about to come this way!

Sally took her time to jump onto the roof of the truck; keeping herself out of view from anyone seeing her.

"What's wrong, Sal?" he asked her but the sound of door unlocking; not to mention voices that were coming from inside. Understand what Sally meant, he needs to disappear and fast.

"Hide Raph, come on! Hurry!" Not thinking straight and just before the door was open, the rushed Raph jumped into the back of the truck just as the owners of the truck who have just come out.

"No!" All of them groaned while Sally smacks herself in the head.

"_Poor choice, Raphael_." Mikey said repeating their master's words and also smacks himself in the head. Raphael has made a _poor_ choice indeed. Sally crawls backwards to avoid being seen as the owners of the trucks who came out with this time, bags full of cash.

"Heh heh! Did you see the way that guy squirmed when we took his cash? Sheep, man – sheep to be fleeced by us wolves." Said what appears to be the leader of the gang as he and the gang throw the bags into the truck. Luckily, they didn't manage to see a large green turtle in the back because Raph was hanging in the celling. Sally then realized these guys are reason behind the recent robberies that she heard on the news.

The leader of the pack appears to have blue bright long hair; almost the same colour as the girl's bandana. His outfit is consider a long purple coat with yellow sleeves that has picture what appears to be purple lizards or dragons. Underneath it is his black shirt and pants with a purple belt with a sliver belt buckle and top it off is his purple finger-less gloves, purple shoes and dogs tags around his neck. He goes by the name John.

The one next to him who has red spiky hair with a goatee who also wears dog tags but wrapped in a chain necklace, a black tattled singlet, metal elbow pads, white bandage that covers his hands and goes up to his elbows, blue pants and yellow shoes with white laces. He also has a dragon tattoo that goes in a spiral shape. He goes by the name Spike.

The other close to them is an overweight thug with a blue singlet that has the dragon picture with a yellow circle in the background who also wears green cargo pants with a large chain belt that fits around his tummy, black sneakers, white bandages that covers his wrist and goes up to his elbows, a purple headband just like Sally's and black finger less biker gloves and also wields a bat with nail screwed in at the top. He goes by the name Two Ton.

There were also two more that goes by no names. One of them has blue spikey hair with a purple headband, wearing a long-sleeve grey top with a horizontal line that goes around his chest, green shorts, purple boots, light green finger-less gloves and a purple necklace. The other one has red afro while wearing blue sunglasses, a dark green top with light green around his collar and trim an also has a picture of a purple dragon with the light green circle, red shorts and orange sneakers with blue and green highlights.

As they close up the rear door, with Raph trapped inside, John decided to secure the door with the electronic pad lock. As they pulled out of the alley, the three turtles hid behind the car and Sally back flipped off of it and lands near her three remaining brothers as they walked out from their hiding space watching the van.

"Aw man." Leo whispered; knowing that he is going to be in big trouble for letting his little brother for getting in a whole lot of trouble

"Imagine their surprise when they open the back of that truck." Mikey said grinning.

"Oh yeah, they'll be pretty surprised alright." Sally remarks.

"This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about. We've got to get him out of there." Leo reminded his siblings

"What are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Sally asked in a playful way when she and her brother started running towards the closet building, Donatello took the lead and taunted.

"Last one to the roof, hatched from a rotten egg!" Don teased as he used his series of acrobatics jumps with the help of the fire escape rails to get to the rooftops with his siblings in pursuit. They looked over the edge to see the certain truck with their certain turtle locked in the vehicle.

"We can cut them off at Third and First." Leo commanded.

"If we run like crazy." Don mentioned as he and Leo starts running.

"Is there any other way to run?" Mikey asked as he and Sally begins to follow them.

"I don't think so!" Sally finished off as they continued to run. With that, the chase of the truck to rescue their brother has begun. As the truck turned right into the next street, the four teens jumped over to the next building. Mikey was taking an early lead which he decided to gloat his winning to his siblings

"You guys are too slow!" He triumphed to his brothers and sister but he thought twice when they flipped over him and landed gracefully in front of Mikey.

"You were saying, Mikey?" yelled the young kunoichi as she and her brothers continued their running. Now, the three ninjas are taking the lead, leaving the orange turtle in their dust.

"Hey!" barked Mikey. He couldn't believe they would catch up to him since he is one of the fastest. In order to win, he starts off running again and after jumping a number of building, Mikey has manage to catch up with them by sliding down on one of rooftops' building, does a flip, grabs on to a clothes line with his nunchaku and does a swing when he faceplate with a hanging towel and lost his grip with his weapon but lands on a nearby rooftop with the towel still on his head. Mikey takes a good sniff of the towel and pulls it off his head with a smile on his face.

"Mmm. Springtime fresh." He replied as he amuses the scent. He then throws off the towel and again, re-joined his brothers and sister in the chase until they jump down into the alleyway. Clearly, the original mission was to rendezvous with their master but this was more important. They just hope their Sensei would understand but he is not the only one who is in trouble…

* * *

**(_The Sewers – 8:45pm)_**

Below the surface, water was dripping from the pipes as the aged rat has made it to the old drainage junction. Over the years, Master Splinter and his children used to use this place as a training ground to practise their ninjutsu skills. He starts to look around to see if any turtle or human has shown up yet. With no answer, the rat just sighed.

"The old drainage junction. Now where are my children?" he asked himself; hoping to know what's keeping his students for being late to the rendezvous. Perhaps, they have used their time to up to the surface world. No, they wouldn't. Not with his eldest son in charge. Then again, something did happen on their way here and they have to take surface as an emergency. He couldn't blame them. They were teenagers. He knows that they can't spend the rest of their lives down here, especially Sally. She was the only human in the family and never once in her life she has been up to the surface. She was aching for adventure out of the sewers since she feels trapped down. Maybe, just maybe, it was his fault; for keeping her down here for many years, not giving her enough freedom in the world.

After a long of hard thinking, the rat has decided that it was time.

Time to let Salvadora…to have freedom.

Not the turtles, not just yet. They would absolutely know they are going to get the "stick" when they come to the rendezvous.

Just before he looked around again, footsteps were heard from below the rat's feet and the place starts to rumble and just right in front of, part of the floor began to crack and so does another one on his left. As the rat takes a few caution steps away from the danger, the danger itself appears.

Two robots crashed through the cracks and approach the rat. It was those weird machines. Again. The robot menaces close in on the rat as he was again forced back.

Looks like Splinter is _definitely_ not the only one in trouble…

* * *

**(On the surface – 8:46pm)**

With no knowledge of their Sensei in trouble, the teens were still on the chase to save their brother. Their running was beginning to worn them out but luckily, they have finally caught up to the truck who had made a turned into another street. The vehicle itself has parked at the back of a building's loading zone.

Raph was still at the back door but at the sound of doors opening, he quickly vanished inside the truck. Luckily, the five goons only left the truck to go inside the building. The leader, John, turns to Two Ton who was the last to come out.

"Hey, Two Ton, watch the truck. We wouldn't want somebody to steal our stolen money." He order as he leaves; laughing his own little joke. Two Ton did what he told and guards the truck. Although, he will be expecting some intruders but what the big thug was not going to expected was these intruders just happen to be green and ninjas.

The four teens watch from the edge of a nearby building; figuring out a way to get rid of the guard and save Raph; from pretty much the careless mistake he has made. They jumped down as they get into position.

Leo gives out the signal which causes Sally to throw a can on the other side of the truck to get Two Ton's attention.

"Huh?" Two Ton replied. He goes over to the other side of the truck to find that there is no-one there. While he was distracted, Mikey snuck up behind him and taps his shoulder. Two Ton turns around to see a giant turtle wearing a ninja mask that was standing right behind him!

"Hey, this is a no parking zone. Here's your ticket." he held up a piece of paper. "And here's your fine!" With that, Mikey lifted up his leg kicking the guy into the truck and successfully knocked him out. Both Leo and Sally jumped down.

"Nice work, Mikey." Leo is impressed by his younger brother's act.

"Eh, it's a ninja thing." Mikey bragged; if he wasn't as Don jumps down behind him.

"Now, let's get Raph out of there." Leo replied. Raph was pounding on the window and yelling at them like crazy; demanding his siblings to get him out but whatever he was saying was being muffled by the door. They look at the electronic padlock that has six buttons. Although the lock was small, there would properly be over ten thousands combination and they don't have long until those thugs realize one of their men is knocked out and there are turtles trying to break into their truck!

They all looked at the lock on the doors. "Man, whatever happened to good old fashioned padlocks?"

"Ha, what's the fun of that?" Donnie gloated as he took out two screw drivers from his duffle bag. He spins them around with a cocky grin on his face and walked towards the lock.

"This one's all mine." The brainy began to get to work on the lock as the hothead continued to pound and yell. With his big brother trapped, Mikey can't help but decided to use this opportunity to tease his older brother.

"What's that, Raphael? You're gonna have to speak up, dude." He points to ear; teasing his older brother. "I can't hear you." Although, the sound was muffled from the inside, Raph has no trouble hearing Mikey, and hearing Mikey's taunts just got him angrier, so he pulled back and punched the window even harder. "Okay, I heard that."

'I'm trying to _work_ here." Donny replied; with emphasized on the word "work" as he turned to his younger brother while wearing glasses that he modified himself.

"Knock it off, Mikey. Karma will bite you on the shell." Sally warned her little but Mikey continue to ignore her as he continues to tease Raph. As the brainy turtle works on the lock to free the tough turtle that is at his mercy by his goofy brother, Sally and Leo are both wondering if their Sensei is okay…

* * *

**(_The Sewers – 8:48pm)_**

Splinter has his own hands full as five robots approach the ninja rat. The one on his left has managed to grab hold of his robe with his sharp teeth and begins to shake it. Before it can rip the clothing off the rat, Splinter himself decided to let his tail do the talking as he used his tail to hit the robot and it collide with the wall. Bits of his robes were pulled off has fallen from the mechanic menace's jaws. The robot itself has regained its senses and lets out a robotic screech. So, these mechanics mean business, eh? Well, Splinter was not going to give up. He takes a few steps back and gets ready to defend himself while the robots advances the rat and attack him as they let out as screech.

* * *

**(On the surface – 8:50pm)**

After a few short minutes, the genius turtle pushed two wires together; the sparks flew from the pad lock causing it to crack open. Stepping back and pushing the glassed up, Don smiled at his masterpiece lock picking. The teens step back as the doors opened up; giving them a view of Raph near the back.

"Hey Raph, welcome back bro." Mikey greeted his brother but before he could react, Raph had already taken a running start away from the doors and tackled Mikey as the three siblings watch them.

"What a hothead." Replied Leo at his two siblings as Sally nodded in agreement as Mikey lets out a yelping of pain. Sally warned Mikey about karma but he wouldn't just listen.

"You said i—Oh boy." Sally looks passed Leo and notice something coming towards them.

Leo and Don noticed her and looks over their shoulders and completely understands what she was looking at. They draw their weapons as they started moving back.

"Uh, Raph?" Don replies.

"We don't have time for this." Leo finished backing away with his brother and sister.

"And why not?" Raph asked in an irritated state as he had his little brother pinned against the wall by his shoulders.

"Because we're not alone," Mikey answered for him, Raph let him go and the all looked in front of them with their weapons drawn.

There walking towards them was the infamous gang: The Purple Dragons. The leader, John, steps forward while holding his staff behind his neck.

"Look at the freaks." One of the members said.

Another thug takes a crack at it as he asked. "What's with the dweeby costumes?"

"This ain't Halloween." Remark another thug.

"You're going down, freaks." The leader said. He then takes out what appears to be his staff from behind him. He twirls it his hand and swing it around him. He then points his finger towards them.

"Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid turtle costumes." He advises his opponents for tonight. But he though wrong as the teens prepare their weapons out and do their own kata.

Don does a twirl of his bo staff in one hand and with two, holds it with both hand, jumps in the air while doing a couple of wracks and ends it by doing a sweep on the ground in front of him.

Mikey brings out his nunchakus and wracks it around and brings it under his arms.

Raph has no trouble as he brought out one of his Sai and twirls it in his hand and holds in his grasp, does the same one for the other Sai and ends it with spinning kick.

Leo has already drawn out his Katana and slashes it along with the other and ends with his swords in an X-shape.

Sally draws out her Kodachi from her gauntlets and begins to slash the air in horizontal and diagonal lines, jumps in the air with her swords in her hands and lands in a drop-stance with her arms spread out and the tips of her Kodachi nearly touching each other.

The ninja team of five lets out a battle cry as they leap forward and the fight begins. Despite being the toughest street gang they are, the Purple Dragons only to be taken down in about five seconds flat by five teenagers. The satisfied siblings of ninjas stood over them in their victory poses.

Realising how tough these "freaks" are, the Purple Dragon are forced to do the only thing left: Run for their lives.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" The leader screams; terrified of them as he is the first one to start running.

"I'M WITH YOU!" replied another as he joins in. The others all ran away in terror, yelling and screaming.

The Turtles and Sally have become victorious. Using their fighting skills for the first time and easily succeeds.

"Give me some green!" Mikey cheered as he and Raph shared a "high-three".

"Well, that was easier than expected." Donny gloated as he walked next to Raph.

"I hope there are more of those guys. I'm just getting' warmed up." Raphael replied; hoping for more challenge.

Sally then senses some more people again. But it feels like that they have been watching the teens for some quite time. For who knows how many times today, Sally's powers have been greatly improved as she looks up to the source. She taps on Mikey's shoulder to get his attention. As he turns to her to see what she is looking, he then looks at her direction and understands what she meant.

"Uh… well… looks like you got your wish Raphie boy." Mikey answers as he points up to the rooftop where their "_observers_" have been watching them. From what they can see, it turns out to be people in back from head-to-toe and somehow they have bandana tails. Like what the Turtles and Sally have.

"Are those guys… ninjas?" Leo asked; who was surprised to see more ninjas other than him and his siblings. The so-called "_ninjas_" drops down from the rooftops and circle themselves around the heroes who are getting a good look of their opponents. They are wearing black clothing that covers their face and body with a red symbol on the front with long black bandana tails that hangs off the back, a dark grey tunic that goes over the black clothing with a light grey obi, dark grey gloves with metal armguards with dark grey Tabi with metal plates on it too. The teens are certainly trapped by these "_new ninjas_" as they armed the weapons at ready.

"Well, they're certainly ninja- esque." Mikey answered as he and his brothers and sister keep watching their adversaries.

"Be ready for anything." Leo warned as he crossed his Katanas.

"I am so gonna enjoy this." Raph said as he raised his Sais up near his face.

"You and me both, bro." Sally agreed with him.

And with that, round 2 begins. Donatello was first to deal with another as he pole-vaults over six black ninjas. As he lands, with his back towards them and his bo staff on his back, he spins around as he wacks four of ninjas in one go with his weapon. Two more charged in as Don hit his bo staff with the one with a Katana blade but he blocks the turtle's attack. Another comes in but the brainy turtle swing his staff behind him and strikes the second ninja in the gut; taking him down. Don then comes down as he blocks himself from the first ninja with the sword who does an upward strike and quickly puts the other end of his staff behind the ninja's leg and trips him; taking him down as well. Just when the purple turtle thinks this was all over for him, the two ninjas flips themselves back up. Guess these ninjas proved to be more of a challenge to the teens than they asked for.

With Raph, he has his hands full with three ninjas who are doing several of punches and kicks but the turtle had no trouble dodging them.

"Nice dragon kick. Ah, sweet double phoenix punch." Raph impressed with the moves that these ninjas can pull off that the turtle himself is actually having a great time. He also blocks some of those before he unleashes a surprise attack on them.

"Hey, do you know this one?" he asked as he delivers a spinning kick which knocks his opponents down. As he got into his horse-stance with his weapons still armed, he was ready for more.

Sally was having no trouble dealing with two ninjas of her own who were in front of the girl. As those two charge in at her, the young girl does a flip over one of the ninjas' heads and delivers a kick in the back; taking him down. As for the other one, he jumps in the air as he lifted up his sword and brought it down but instead of slicing her, she spins around and kicks the sword of his hand. She puts one of Kodachi back into its gauntlet while doing a backflip and lands graceful. She then gets the idea of to blind her opponents by using her sword. As the ninja comes charging in and with the help of the moon, she use the lunar light and reflect it into the ninjas' eyes which it was successful. While he was distracted, she puts her Kodachi away, grabs him by the black clothing in the chest area and swings him around. As she lets him go, she manages to tears off the ninja's insignia on the clothing. The ninja himself goes flying off across the loading dock. She then looks at her hand to see the black cloth all scrunch up. She unravels it to reveal a red foot symbol.

At the sight of the insignia, Sally couldn't help but looked at it. Both her eyes and hands were shaking with shock. She has become stunned and frightened. A lot of things are pouring through her mind. The symbol. _This symbol_.It's so scary. So bloodcurdling. So, _so familiar_.

It's like she has seen this symbol somewhere before but can't seem to remember it. Not one bit. As she continues to stares at the symbol, the ninjas that she took down early have regain conscience and prepare a sneak attack on the young girl.

With Leo, he was going all at it with sword against sword but proves to be skilled as he parries to his right which cause the black ninja to lose balance, leans forward and the turtle himself strikes him with the handle of his Katana. Leo does a backflip and lands on the roof behind himself.

From the small rooftops, Leo spotted the same ninjas coming up behind Sally. He sees that his sister isn't paying any attention to her opponents that were coming up from behind her.

"SALLY! BEHIND YOU!" Leo shouted to her but she didn't need to hear him because she delivers a spinning roundhouse kick to the head which knocks them both.

"Thanks, Leo!" She acknowledges the leader. She looks at the symbol and places it in her tunic and resumes the fight.

With that done, Leo then looks over to see another ninja who has jumped onto the same rooftop and to the surprised turtle; he begins to run the wall like any other skilled ninja can do. As he was closing in on the reptile, the black ninja brings out his sword and clashes it with Leo's. He then falls off the wall and skids onto the rooftops. He lands just a few feet away from the turtle with his sword at ready. Another ninja came up to the rooftops to help the other ninja as he brings out his sword and the two ninjas battle it out with the blue turtle. Leo is trying his best to hold them off.

They pushed their swords down on him with all their might as the turtle struggles to hold on.

For Mikey, he was against one with a pair of tonfas as he whacks his nunchuka around but all the black ninja can do was block his opponent's strikes. Another wielding tonfas ninjas joins the fight which proved to be tricky fight for the orange turtle.

Don was holding off two more black ninjas as they both throw metal shurikens at the turtle. But Don manages to block them by using his bo staff. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to react when one of the ninjas jumped in the air and delivers a kick which sends him shell first onto the side of the truck. Mikey joined in later who was also kicked back by his foes.

"Don…Are we beatin' them or are they beatin' us?" the orange turtle asked his older brother but Don didn't have time to answer that as he looks up and gains a freaked out look. He opens up the door on the drivers' side, pulled in his brother in and closed the door. Why? Cause they about to be skewed by a several shurikens that were coming this way but they were saved by the door and the shurikens decorated the spot that they were just a moment ago. They opened the door to see their door is embedded with shurikens.

"Asked me again when we're winning, Mikey." Don answers his younger brother while they looked at the stars.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Mikey replied. As they continue to battle the ninjas, they just hope that their Sensei is not into too much trouble…

* * *

**(_The Sewers – 8:53pm)_**

Back at the old drainage junction, Splinter wasn't exactly having a time of his life. Battle robots are not something that a ninja like him should see and fight every day. With the two robots approaching the rat, Splinter waited for them to make the first move.

The two robots jumped in the air; ready to strike but Master Splinter took out them with ease and with the help of his walking stick. Thinking the battle is over; another comes out and tries a sneak attack on the rat but the master wracks it as well. After that, the robots were nothing but twisted metal.

The mechanic menaces have been finally been destroyed. Now, with that's over, Splinter waits until the dust has settled so he can go and find his children.

But the danger hasn't yet finished. The ground below Splinter began to rumble. The support of the metal that has started to fall apart thanks to the robots that burrow their way to find the rat. The floor crumbled underneath him and begins to fall with the debris. He slid all the way down through a tunnel which leads him to the bottom. Luckily, he did not receive any injuries.

Splinter stands up and dusted himself off and starts walking down a path where he sees a bright light at the end of it. He also finds what he could not believe what his eyes were seeing…

* * *

**(On the surface – 8:54pm)**

The battle between ninjas vs. ninjas was becoming pretty brutal as Leo was trying to hold his own and more of those black ninjas coming at him in every direction. The black ninjas are trying their best to hold to the blue turtle but with a little strength left, he manages to punch one out of his grip on his right, kicked another on his left which leads him with three ninjas left; right in front of him.

Sally decided to help her brother out as she jumps up onto the same rooftops and runs to the ninjas.

"SPECIAL DELIVERY!" She let out her battle cry as she jumps in the air and kicks ninjas away from the turtle. With that done, they jumped off the rooftops and joined with Mikey who was near the truck. They are then joined by Raph who was getting tired as well as his brothers and sister is.

"How many of these goons do we hav' ta bat before they get the hint?" Raph asked who was getting frustrated.

"Really, they just keep coming." Mikey agreed with his hot-headed brother. They weren't kidding. More of those ninjas are coming from all ends and with the heroes backed up and all worn-out, there is no-way for them to win this battle. Sally then turned to the Fearless Leader

"Time to switch to plan B. Donatello?" Leo turned to his younger brother who was one-step ahead of him. He was busy hot-wiring the truck; trying to get the engine started.

"Almost there, Leo." Don replied as continues to hotwired the truck. He puts two green wires together which emitted sparks. As soon as he heard the engine roar to life, Don quickly sits up and took the wheel.

"This bus now leaving for anywhere but here!" He called out to his brothers and sister as he closed the door. As more ninjas showed up, Mikey, Sally and Raph are still ready to fight but Leo is not as sheathed his Katanas and grabbed Raph's shoulder.

"Come on we're going!" he orders as Donny pressed the gas pedal. With the truck on the move, Raph, Mikey, Leo and Sally all jumped into the back that was still open. With the turtle behind the wheel, they were driving towards the ninjas but they manage to move out of the way by an incoming vehicle. The teens were struggling to hold onto the truck as Don keeps ramming the sides of the building and trashcans along the way.

"Whoa, nice driving Don – for a turtle with no license." Mikey said as they were all bouncing up and down; thanks to Don's crazy driving. Not bad of a beginning driver but the turtle could use a little more training as well.

"Take it easy with the driving, Donnie. I think my dinner is about to come up!" Sally cried out as she was bounced out of her seat.

"Hey you want pretty or do you want effective?" Don joked around as he continued to hit trashcans. As Don continues to drive, the others begin to reminisce about tonight's actions.

"I gotta tell ya, this has been one mondo bizarro day." Mikey started. "First, all those metal robot things from underground. And, what's with all those ninjas? Ninjas in New York City? Besides us? It's just not right." Don made a sharp left turn, throwing Mikey out of his seat. Raph, on the other hand, grabs a duffle bag next to him from before and begins to unzip.

"Talk about _not right_. Check this out!" Raph replied as he opens up a duffle bag, flips it upside down and the money began to pour in front of the orange turtle.

"Holy Shell!" Sally exclaimed at the sight of all the cash. With all this money, she can imagine all the books that she can buy. Mikey looked as if Christmas came early as he grabbed two wads of cash.

"Show me the money, baby! Whoo hoo!" Mikey cheered.

"This isn't finders' keepers, Mikey." Leo sternly reminded his younger brother as he walked up to him and snatched one of the wads from him which made both Mikey and Sally pout.

They keep driving until they spotted a police car. What better place to leave the money then with them.

Inside the car were two guys. One was younger with shoulder height brown hair and has moustache and the other was much older with grey hair and wears glasses. They go by the names Officer Frank and Officer Laird. Officer Laird was drinking down on coffee when he and Frank spotted an armoured truck heading towards their way. The truck suddenly stops right beside them as Leo opens the window down.

"Take care of this money, will ya guys?" Leo asked as he threw the bags of cash on the hood of the car and drove off. Frank couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Did you see that?! Some little green men in an armoured car just threw a bunch of money at us!" Frank said to Laird but his partner could only scoff.

"Rookie." Laird said to himself.

Don continues to drive through the alleyways to the old junction where they were supposed to meet Splinter. As they got to the entrance, it was barred off but Don kept driving towards it as he rammed the bars down and continued through the tunnel while hitting the sides.

At the rendezvous, Splinter was sitting near the destroyed robots when he heard he heard a truck approaching. He did not escape into the shadows because he knows who were in that truck. Don stopped the car and he, the Turtles and Sally all got out to find their rat master who waiting for them. They ran toward their sensei as they all gave out joyous cries at the same time but Splinter interrupted them.

"I am glad to see you too, my children." He replied. He sounded happy as well. They hope he wasn't mad about them stealing a truck as well.

"Master Splinter, so much has happened today." Leo responded as he smiled at Splinter.

"Yes, yes. There will be time to tell me all about it later, Leonardo, but first, I wish to take you all home." Splinter said as he started to walk; leaving the five of them all very confused.

"Home?" Mikey said who was confused as his brothers and sister.

"We ain't got no home, those robots trashed our pad." Raph replied as he knelt down and knocked on one of the heads of the robot. "Remember Sensei?"

"Do not worry. I think I have found a solution to our…current housing problem." He then points to a recent broken hole that the teens never knew about it. "Follow me." he said as he jumped into a hole.

The five teens all looked at each other. Has their Sensei found something else that will fix their former home or what? Well, there is only one way to find out. They decided to follow their master.

Leo was the first to go as he does a single handstand and jumps into the hole. Don was next as he dives in after his big brother.

Mikey was the next to go. As he stood at the edge of the hole, he takes a deep breath before he lets out his usually catchphrase.

"Cowabu—" But he was halted when Raph pushed him in. 'Ohhhhhhh! Not funny, Raph!" he yelled at his rude big brother who he and Sally snickers at this event. Looks like Raph was getting back at Mikey for teasing him when the red turtle was trapped in the truck.

"Oh, yes, it is." he answers as he jumps in. Sally waits for a few seconds before she jumps in. She hopes that there would be cushions at the end of the ride.

Instead of falling straight down, it actually turned into a slide like what the rat experience. At the bottom, Leo arrives with a somersault, then Don has lands on, then Mikey who crashed into them by his shell, then Raph who crashed into Mikey and lastly, Sally who slammed on her side into Mikey's chest. They were all groaning with pain but the ride was totally worth it.

"Wicked slide!" Mikey exclaimed. Collecting themselves and shaking off the dust from the ride they just experience, they started following Splinter again but this time, was way ahead of the teens and was waiting for his children. Mikey ran up to him.

"No offense, Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great." The orange turtle replied.

"Look with your heart, Michelangelo, and not your eyes." Master Splinter advises his son as he continues to walk ahead. Mikey stops walking as he rubs his head.

"Um, okay?" he answered as the others gathered around him.

"And walk this way." The rat orders them.

Mikey started to walk like Splinter as a joke to Splinter's words. Don crossed his arms but before Mikey could take another step, Don pulls out his Bo Staff and then smacked Mikey's head with it.

"Ow!" Mikey cried; earning a giggle from Sally who finds it amusing in her book. As the others walk ahead, Leo pulls Sally aside.

"Hey Sal. Can I talk to you?" he requested.

"Sure. Whats up?" she asked with a smile on her face. Leo stands with his arms crossed over with concern look on his face.

"So, what happen to you during the battle with those ninjas? You got distracted." he questioned her. Sally's smile just disappears. Oh, boy. Look like he has already notices it. He must have seen the garb in her hand just before those ninjas came up behind her and she didn't even noticed them but he did. What is she going to say? Like "_Hey! I found this garb. I think it has to do with something from my past which I don't have a single clue about it!_" Well, he does have a point. It wasn't like her to be distracted in a battle. As she tries to think of something, she decided not to tell him until she has figure out for herself.

"I-t's nothing really. Just tired from today, you know?" she told him as she puts her arm behind her back with an innocent look on her face. After a long pause, Leo was about to speak up…

"C'mon! What are we standing around for? I wanna see what Splinter wants to show us. Let's go!" she cried out as she race to catch up with her other siblings; leaving Leo all by himself.

Something is definitely up. The blue turtle knows she is keeping a secret from him. Something did happen to her in that battle. But for now, he decided to let it go and catches up with the others.

As the two ninjas catch with the others, they were at the entrance of what seems to be one of the greatest places that they have ever seen. It was a huge cavern that has huge stone pillars around the room that holds up the balcony that acts like the second floor of the cavern. There were broken pipes everywhere; not to mention the broken pieces of stone just lying about. This place may be in the ruin but it was doesn't matter to the family of ninjas because it was perfect. It felt…_home_.

"This is beyond awesome!" Mikey replied as he and his brothers and sister walks in with smiles on their faces.

"I could really tune this space up." Don spoke excitedly as he turned his head from side to side.

Running around exploring all the rooms and open spaces, Mikey raced upside to check out the rooms.

"This here room: mine." He announce as he points to one of the rooms. He then jumps down and goes over to where his brother Don was and points to another room. "And where you're standing: also mine."

Sally poked her head out from above. "This place is amazing! I could really get used to this!" She then jumps down to join her Sensei.

"See my children, change is good." Master Splinter advises his children.

"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter." Leonardo acknowledges as everyone gathered around their father.

"Good, so let's see you boys clean up for a change, this chamber is filthy." he orders his children as the first thing to do in their new home.

Gaining groans from her brothers, Sally looked at them who wore miserable expressions and couldn't help but smile a little. But then, Mikey realised something. Splinter has left somebody out.

"Hey! What about Sally?" Mikey complained. They all looked at the kunoichi who has her arms crossed. She puts her hand to her chin.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly, today is my birthday, right?" Sally reminded them.

"Well, of course it is but –" Don said

"AND I was pretty much your maid back at our old place." She added. "So, I think I deserve a little break," The boys couldn't help but stare at her. They remember they used to boss her around; giving her orders and giving her a hard time. She then turned to her father.

"Isn't that right, Master Splinter?" she asked him. The boys looked at their Sensei who was deep in thought; hoping that they could use a little help from their sister.

"It is still her special day so…she deserve some time off. Enjoy the rest of your day, my dear." He interrupted them. He bows respectfully to his daughter as she bows back to him. With that, she walked away to go find her own room.

"But –" Mikey whined.

"Have fun boys. Since you guys are too busy cleaning up the place up, that means I'll get to choose which room going to be mine!" the girl teased as she jumps up to the second floor of their new home while her youngest brother complaining that he has already chosen his own room. As she walks, she places her hand on the walls as she begins to admire the place. As her hand touches the wall, she can fell a great power inside of it. Confused by the reaction, she just simply ignored it and continues pressing onwards.

After checking each room, she decided to choose the biggest room that they have in the cavern. She walks in to find her new room also a mess with bricks and broken pipes lying around. It may be a wreck but for fifteen long years, she has finally got her own room. She walks into her new room, sits on a bolder that acts like a seat and places her backpack beside her. She places her hands behind her on the boulder as she lets out a sign.

"What a day…" she replies to herself as she begins to closes her eyes and She then began to reminisce the day she just had. First, the present that she received from Splinter, then the robots and the loss of her home, venturing to the surface, her first battle with the so-called Purple Dragon and the _ninjas_ –.

_The battle._

_The garb!_

She almost forgot all about it. She pulls the garb out of her tunic and takes a good look at it. This symbol. This red foot symbol on the black garb is what she has been thinking for some time now. She knows that she has seen this insignia somewhere. And those ninjas? The ninjas that she and her brothers faced tonight. She doesn't seem to remember those ninjas before; just only _their_ symbol. This could properly be the answers that she has been waiting for. Something about her past that she has long waiting for but tonight was not the night to start her search. She will have the time to sort it all out. She then pulls out her diary from her backpack and opens it up. She takes one more look at the symbol as she puts its down on her recent written page of her diary. Only one question keeps swimming in her mind as she lets out a sign.

"I know I've seen this symbol before…but where…and when?" she asked herself. Something tells her that she will find out about her answer soon enough. Very soon…

* * *

**(Unknown building – 9:00pm)**

…And very soon indeed; because that symbol belong to another man that Sally will face later in the future. Sitting in his office, was a Japanese man in his late thirties with long dark blue hair and dark piercing eyes. He was wearing a grey short-sleeve tunic with light tan long sleeve and wears a dark tan Obi across his waist. His pants and Tabi shoes are also the same colour as his sleeve. The same red foot symbol was located on his tunic on both sides on the front. He goes by the name Oroku Saki.

His office was set up like any Japanese room you know but a lot darker. On two sides are blue Shoji that acts like windows. The floor is striped with the colour bloody red and the walls were also the same colour as well. Behind him are his two Katanas both resting on a stand that is placed on another table as well. The table that was in front of him had a dark yellowish table cloth that goes over the edge. The two tables and himself were sitting on a platform which it was foot higher from the floor. There were also two lit-up torches near him; one on each side, a red rug a few meters right in front of him and all over the room were long black banner with the same red foot symbol on it.

As he sits in his office, he pours his own tea with a ladle into a small cup that he lifts with his hands and slurps it with ease as his eyes are focus on a certain object in the room. That _object_ was none other than the leader of the Purple Dragons himself, John! As he puts the glass down on the table, he listens in on his subject's report.

"S-s-sir? I-uh-I-I…my men…We, uh, we lost the armoured car with the money, but we were attacked. By some sort of karate frog creatures or something. And a g-girl was with them too." John shakily explains; hoping trying his best not faces the consequences. But by the sound of his report; Saki was not exactly pleased with this. Not very pleased at all. He frowns as John continues to plead for mercy.

"They took us by surprise. I-it wasn't my fault." John clarifies.

"Enough!" Saki exclaims as he holds out his hand; the steam from his tea has moved with in time of his motion.

"I promise, sir. I won't fail you again." John assure his boss; hoping for a second chance.

"I know. You won't fail me again. Ever!" he exclaim. He rise from his seat as John looks at him with horror on his face. He quickly bows down to his master.

"No, sir! please!" John pleaded; hoping for forgiveness. The doors with the insignia closed the room to muffle out the noise. With the blood-curling scream made by the Purple Dragon leader, Saki has finished off John as his _punishment_. Saki then lets out a malevolent laugh as he accomplish taking down another failed operator.

Well, it looks like Sally is going to have a lot more trouble when she meets Oroku Saki; face-to-face…

* * *

**WOW! Some day this turned out for Sally. First, she was celebrating her birthday with her family, then her home got trashed cause of the mysterious robots, then she and her brothers got separated from her Sensei, then they venture up to the surface and battle thugs and ninjas for the first time and then, finally reunited with Master Splinter and found themselves a new home. Not to mention that we also got to see Oroku Saki. Ohhhhhhh, but we will get to see him later in the fanfic and what's with Sally being distracted by the symbol on the clothing of those ninjas? Does she have some kind of connection to Saki. Well, read on and find out next time on:**

**The Saint's Hope: A Better Mousetrap**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey! Just finish the first chapter of the Greatest Show on Earth that has ever made by the two Greatest Guys on Earth! And sorry for the wait. I just got back from shopping with my mum and sister who were shopping for horse gear. My sister rides horses and my mum wanted me to get out of the house for a change. Sorry about that. Anyway, with this chapter done, I'm going to get started on the next one where we get to find out the robots and where we get to meet April and Dr. Stockman. And my other fanfic that I really want to get finished: _Sonic : The Movie_! I feel like I have been ditching that story for some time now and I really want to finish it ASAP and who knows, it might turn into a blockbuster film in the future…I hope. But the next chapter is not done yet so it will be uploaded tomorrow at 5:00pm, hopefully. And then its _Kung Fu Hedgehog_ that everyone is DYING for me to finish it.**

**Also, forgot to mention this in my last chapter that I put some Japanese greetings in it. If you guys are curious to know what they mean, here they are:**

**Ohayou-gozaimasu – Good Morning (polite)**

**Tanjyoubi omedetou gozaimasu – Happy Birthday**

**Arigatou-gozaimasu, Otosan – Thank you, Father (polite)**

**Gomenasai - Sorry**

**And Sally's given name: Salvadora, is Spanish for _Saviour_ just to let you know because it actually fits her and the reason of this story. So, look out for more updates and looking forward to more reviews and I'm surprised to hear people like the 2k3 version more than the 2012 version. Let's just hope we don't start a war, ok?**

**Also, it HAS been a long time since I last wrote up a story like this cause the time and also I have to write it while I'm watching the episode as well and I just hope you guys like the new story and the other stories in the future.**

**We also got a chance to see a bit of Sally's powers like sensing other around her and the ability to move objects and a whole lot more. So, remember to review and add me or the story to favourites. Love to hear more from my fans! Sayonara!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**


	3. A Better Mousetrap

**The Saint's Hope**

**Chapter 3 – A Better Mousetrap**

**Disclaimer:** I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!

**Announcement from our writer:** Hey! Only 2 down, more than a hundred to go! Sorry for the delay last time because I was out but I will upload them at the same time next Friday.

From the reviews that I got, I will answer them:

_**For 16:**_ First off – Thanks! And I'm sorry if my OC was being mean to Mikey. It's just they're brothers and sisters and sometimes the _sisters_ can get a bit cranky and annoyed if a sibling of their tease about something that you're good and later asking for help on that certain thing and then you began to think "_Oh! So, she wants my help? After what she did to ME?_" So yeah…Just like that. But deep down, they love and care for one another and I definitely will show a flashback of when he mocks her powers for the first time.

And about finding out about the Foot Clan and the Shredder, don't worry, she'll find about them the same time as the Turtles do but if I AM going all Mary-Sue, let me know, ok? Just because she found their insignia, doesn't mean she doesn't know about them.

And YES! I WILL do flashbacks with Splinter, the Turtles and Sally.

_**From **__**kilppari:**_ Thanks! I will try to make sure that Sally will not steal the show but they are gonna be _some_ episodes that are going to rewritten. And what Shredder has something to do in her past is going to be dramatic and I promise I won't rush their first meeting. She'll find out about the Shredder the same time that the Turtles does.

Onwards for the second episode…

* * *

**(In the Sewer, Manhattan, NY – unknown time)**

Another night in the Big Apple as the rain is pouring down. Most of the water from the sky were pouring into an open manhole cover down and into the sewers.

Nearby, the two rats were just minding the own little business in their little lives when they were interfere with a sudden rumble that _so_ close to hear it. They perked up to see or _sense_. Suddenly, the wall a small portion has blasted behind the rodents as they have scamper away from the danger.

The robot menace from before has bitten though the walls as it looks around. The robot itself jumps out of the hole and marches on; chomping away.

The intelligence turtle decide to take the first say of the day.

"_May not look like much, but this tin toy can chomp his way through steel and concrete like Michelangelo through a pizza."_

Five familiar figures were racing through the sewers on a mission.

"_A bunch of these Mouser robots saw fit to trash our old lair and nearly turned our sensei into robo chow."_

The four turtles and human were halted at an intersection where they have lost track of the target when they heard a distance scream. The purple turtle points to the source of the scream as he and his siblings follow in pursuit. In a closed-off sewer tunnel, five more of these _robots_ that have trapped their "_prey_": A young women wearing a dark purple top that shows her belly, her red hair in a bun with her bangs going to her right, light brown cargo pants and black shoes with grey laces. The robots advance on the young woman who was at the time, helpless and prepare to meet her doom, but she wasn't prepared to meet her _saviours_.

"_I look at these incredible machines and the techno geek in me can't help thinking 'awesome'."_

Just before they chomp her down, one of the robots looked behind to see that help for their victim has arrived. The five figures then jumped in the air, pulled out their weapons and landed right in front of them.

"_But the ninja in me can't help thinking 'payback'."_

With the ninjas finally armed and ready, so were the robots as the rest looked behind and ready to chomped down on their next target.

* * *

**(In the new Lair, Manhattan, NY – 7:30pm)**

It has been a week since the incident that changed the lives of a family of six forever when their former home was destroyed by the smallest, yet strong robots that they have ever seen, quickly got separated from their father, venture up to the surface for the first time, battle many thugs and ninjas that they faced, stole a truck and finally reunited with their father and found themselves a new home; one that's a lot bigger and much better.

Not to mention it all happened on a certain someone's birthday.

Speaking of which, the young kunoichi was out with two of her brothers who were on another mission while the other two were back at the new lair; fixing up the last minute detail of their new home. The new lair itself was no longer in the ruins now; not after what the teens have done to fix up the place. There were no sign of broken pipes or broken pieces of stone. Now, the new lair; their _new_ home, the bedrooms all fixed up, the new kitchen and bathroom now operating, the new dojo section ready for training and the living room is ready for any teen to kick back and chill. The teens has also put up skate ramp all over the lair, ropes were hanging all around as part of their training and also, there is bridge that goes over the lake with stepping stones.

The youngest of them all was setting up numerous of televisions; all different shapes and sizes, that are stacked on by one in the new entertainment centre in the new living room with the help of a ladder, the smart one was busy wielding a certain pipe that was located on the second floor of their home and their rat sensei was busy on the blue couch; sewing up their latest practise dummy. As he finishes setting up the TVs, the orange turtle was halted for a minute.

"What's the matter, Mikey?" The youngest turtle looks up to see his older brother whom attached himself to his special harness as he continues to wield. The purple turtle has already noticed his trouble brother.

"Can't decide what to watch?" he removes his goggles, switch off his handheld Welding Torch by the nozzle, puts the tool in his harness belt and journeys back to the first story of the lair as he grabs the rope next to him and abseil down to meet his brother and master.

"I need more _powerrrr_ captain." Mikey rolled his tongue at the "r" as a Star Trek joke. His older brother continues to descend down as the young ninja picks up two power leads that connect to the entertainment section the power outlet of the lair.

"The _Turtle Cave_ must be set for maximum entertainment potential." With that, he plugs the power leads which sends out sparks. On the surface, thanks to Mikey using up all the energy on his _new space_, the televisions in the shops and the street lights began to flicker and soon, it caused the entire city to have a blackout.

Back in the sewer, with all the plugs plugged in, the satisfied Mikey grabs the remotes and turns on the TVs. As the entertainment boxes opened up, all that power from the surface cause the televisions to blast on the orange turtle with blinding lights and pumping audio. But immediately closed down, upsetting the young ninja.

"Aww!" Mikey dejectedly whined. Now, he has to do it again, just so they can have regular picture and sound.

"_Turtle Cave_? That is so lame." Don responded as he freed himself from his harness and comes over to his younger brother. The rat himself was still busy sewing the practice dummy as he was halted by his two sons who are suggesting names for the lair.

Mikey then points to his brother. "What would call our new digs? _The_ _Shellter_?" the younger turtles asked as he turned and puts his hands in the air. Donnie looks around as he tries to come up with a name for the new place.

"Uh…" As he continues to think, an idea just popped into his head. He turns back to his brother with a delight expression takes over his face. "How 'bout _The Sewer of Solitude_?"

"_The Terrapin Station_?" Mikey suggested another one.

"_The School for Gifted Reptiles_?" Donnie taking another crack at it. The rat had resumed his sewing but with all the names that two of his sons are coming up with, no of them seems to fit in.

"The Hall of NinJustice!" Mikey added. As it was turning out to be a "_Naming the new Lair_" match with no end to it, the rat master decides to make a suggestion to finish the game. He looks up to see both his sons glaring at each other.

He then puts the unfinished practice dummy on the floor as he brings his paw in front of his mouth. "Ahem." he interrupted his pupils. They turned to see their father who picks up his staff from his side, stands up from his seat and holds his staff in front of him.

"We will call this place..._home_." he declared. Realising that name actually beats the other names that they come with and fits perfectly, the boys couldn't help but smile at their father's suggestion.

"Hmm, catchy." Mikey approved as Don nods in agreement. Relieved that he managed to come with a name for their home, Splinter was only missing three more children of his as Mikey and Don race off with the next part of constructing the home together.

"Now, what is keeping Leonardo, Salvadora, and Raphael?" he asked his two sons as Mikey grab and lifted a bundle of pipes that were nearby and Don race down the small set of stairs, over the bridge and to his table where the broken robot from before that he picked early.

"They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair." Mikey replied as he carries the pipes over his left shoulder and careful walks down the steps, over the bridge and places in another part of the lair.

"And the way the new Sewer Slider is performing, they should be back any minute now." Don concluded as he use his screwdriver on one of the leg pieces of the broken robot to find how this robot ticks. Unfortunately, he shorted it out on him; giving him a surprised look on his face as smokes starts to come out of the robotic leg.

* * *

**(At the old Lair, ****Manhattan, NY – 7:32pm)**

Everything was a complete mess at the old lair. Loads of debris was all over the place, pillars that were holding up the celling were starting break and big portion of the walls that were made by the robots were now the size of a garage door.

Luckily, there was still enough time for Leo, Raph and Sally to pack up the last of their belongings to bring over to the new lair before the place starts to cave in.

On her old bedside, Sally manages to find the photo of her and her family of mutants with her; still intact. It was on her tenth birthday where she got a camera for her birthday from Don and a photo frame that was decorated from Mikey. To make a memorable moment, they decide to take a photo. They were huddle around her with her birthday cake right in front of her.

After carefully placing her photo frame in her bag, Sally zips up the bag, carries it over her shoulder and walks over to the Sewer Slider where she meets Raph who had his arm crossed over with grouchy look on his face. She looks at her former home. She couldn't help feeling sad and disappointed but excited. Sad because the lost over her home and excited that she and her family were getting a new home which has a lot more room. She then sees Leo coming back with something in tow. It was silver canister with a glass cover which it is broken and has the letters TCRI. No-one knows where it has come from but all they know it was the ooze that came from the canister that mutant her brothers and father into what they are today. Leo was approaching them with a sorrow look on his face.

"Our home for fifteen years." he said as he carefully placed the canister in the Sewer Slider and ties down everything else that still survived in the destruction like their own custom sign "Sewer Sweet Sewer", their spare weapons, some of the furniture that were not destroyed, Mikey's DVD collection, Sally's book collection, most of the young kunoichi's clothes and Master Splinter's robes in a box and the teens' extreme sports gear. "And this is all that's left."

Sally understands what both her brothers were going through as she presses her back on the side of the vehicle. "I can't believe this happening to us. I'm really gonna miss this place."

She looks down with miserable expression. Leo looks over to his little sister with the same look. He goes over to her side and comforts her by placing his hand on her shoulder. She looks up to him and the wistful face suddenly disappear and bring up a smile when she took a good look at the one on Leo's face. "At least we had some good memories living here, don't we?" she asked the blue turtle which Leo nods in agreement. Even though they were family to each other for all their life, they were still the best of friends; maybe close perhaps.

Sally and Leo looks over to see the red turtle; full of rage as always, goes over to the recent broken stone pillar.

"When I found out who built those home-wrecking robo roaches…" He actually proves his point by delivering a strong punch into the stone pillar. The pillar starts to crack which shakes the whole place and a few debris fell from the celling which was made from the impact that Raph made. Leo walks over to calm his brother down as Raph looks down with fuming but forlorn expression. Luckily, the shaking has stopped and the ceiling still remained intact.

"Raph! Come on let's not trash this place any more than it already is." Leo commands his brother as they race back to the Sewer Slider where Sally has taken the passage seat.

"Well, look on the bright side, you guys. Our new place is going to be much bigger thanks to all the space AND I'm _finally_ getting my own room!" Sally happily declares to her mutant brothers.

"Looks like your wish that you made nine years ago has finally come true." Leo jovial replied as he hops into the back to make sure none of their belongings falls out and Raph takes up the drivers' seat. Raph and Sally buckles in as the driver switches on the headlight, starts up the Slider and the vehicle begin to move forward. After getting a running start, the Sewer Slider's special features kicks in as it begins to lift itself from the floor, the wheels smoothly slides in from underneath and begins to hover along.

"Now remember, Don said the accelerator hasn't be calibrated yet. So, take nice and…" As Leo continues to talk, Raph and Sally shared a crafty look. She nods at her brother as his hand reaches over to the accelerator knob and pulled it and was now speeding through the sewer. "SLOW!" He screams as they continue to speed through the tunnel.

"YEE-HAW!" Raph cried out in joy as the Slider whipped by and went round around the walls. Leo is trying his best to on so that he wouldn't fall off when the Slider went upside down and Sally puts her hands up in the air; having the time of her life.

"BEST RIDE EVER!" exclaims the human who was enjoying the ride.

Raph looks over to his excited human sister. "You said it, sis!" He looks up to his older brother still trying to hold as he clutches onto the board he was sitting on.

"And I call this a successful field test, wouldn't you two agreed?" He turned back to the front as he continues to drive. Although his younger brother didn't listen, Leo had no choice but to enjoy the ride.

"You betcha', Raph!" Sally excitedly agreed as she puts her hands on the dashboard. Raph just gotta love his sister who loves to have fun to the extreme.

"YEE-HAW!" the three of them screamed as the thrilling ride continues.

* * *

**(In the new Lair, Manhattan, NY – 7:33pm)**

Back at the new lair, Don was looking down on the head of the robot as he was busy trying to figure out who would build them. As he was staring at them and placed his finger on the surface of it head, Master Splinter comes to his side. The rat couldn't but be disgusted at it. Not only those _things_ that came and destroyed the old lair but they were also trying to destroy him as well.

The rat looks over to his son whom was deep thought. "Even though it is inactive, that thing still makes me uneasy, Donatello." The rat admits. The brainy turtle looks back at the machine.

"This is state of the art robotics, Sensei." Don replied as he carefully picks up the head to observe it more. "Brilliant work. I just gotta know what makes it tick."

The rat could only rub his chin. If his son could figure out what makes the robot work, then he has faith in him. They were then soon interrupted by a light that is entering the lair. They looked over to the entrance where that light was coming from the Sewer Slider that has entered in hover mode. As the vehicle halted in the middle of the lair and ready for landing, it extended its wheel back out and the Sewer Slider comes to a stop as it made contact with the ground. Raph then turns off the Sewer Slider which switches off the headlight as Leo then jumps out while carrying a certain box for a certain turtle.

"Hey! Good news, Mikey. Your DVD collection survived!" He announce to his younger brother as he spins the box on his before throwing over to Mikey who was waiting eagerly for his _stash_ in the living room. He then catches the box with one hand as he holds the remote in one hand. Finally, after a long wait, Mikey was ready to kick back and chill out with his all-time monster movie marathon.

"Awesome! Let's throw in something on that's light on story and heavy on gory 'cause the video model is ready to rock and roll!" He proclaimed as he turned on the televisions by the remote. This time instead of blacking out, it was switch on like a normal television would and the first channel that comes on is the news channel where it shows a certain building that the front side is on a diagonal with blue windows that goes vertical across. The walls itself is painted with yellow-clay colour. The building itself is important too because of the certain logo which looks like a dark orange "S".

"_In a press conference today at Stocktronics __Incorporated__, New York's leading new technology firm."_

As he continues to watch, Mikey was kind of blanked out and got bored really quick. A news report about technology really puts him a train to Snooze Vile.

"Boring!" Mikey exclaimed as he put his hand in front of his mouth like if he was yawning. He about to change the channel…

"Wait!" His brothers and sister looks over to see Don who eager to hear this news piece. "I want to see this." Looks like Mikey has no other choice but to watch the news with his entire news. As they continue to watch, they then saw three people what seems to be the lab of Stocktronics. One of them seems to be the cameraman as he gets a close up on the man right in front of him.

"_Founder and CEO, Dr. Baxter Stockman was on hands with __to unveil his latest innovation._"

The camera goes up close to show an older man, probably in his thirties, was an African American man who has dark brown hair and wears glasses. He was also wearing a white office shirt with a black tie, dark grey pants and dark purple shoes. He also wears his lab coat over the top. He pulls off his glasses as he cleans them while he talks about his _latest creation_.

"_A wise man once said: Build a better mousetrap and the world will lead a path to your door."_

He puts his glasses back as he turns towards the camera and resume talking.

"_I say: Let the path leading begin! For I, Dr. Baxter Stockman, have designed the solution to the city's ever growing rat problem._"

He was standing next to the cloth that covers his latest creation which will make the certain viewers at home; surprised.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I give you_ –" he then lifted the cloth as he unravel his invention which actual makes the mutants and human gasp as they continued to watch in shock.

"– _the ultimate expression of rodent termination technology: The Stocktronic Mouser._"

That robot which made the entire family of ninjas all gasp once more. It was the same robot that destroyed the old lair and tried to eat their father. And now, the answer that they have been looking for about the origin of those robots has been uncovered.

As the family of ninjas continue to watch the report, Don puts his hand to his chin. "I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing." He said in disbelief as he looks at the robot head in his hands. He was disappointed to learn that a great scientist likes him would make something that would set out to destroy their Sensei just because he was a rat. Mikey grabs the robot's head from his smart brother's hand and has a look at it.

"Huh, and what's with those glasses?" Mikey asked while he used the head of the robot as a puppet for his entertainment. "Dork City." he says in a dorky voice while the red turtle growls as he stomped forward, brought out his Sais and thrust one of them into the small TV. Something tells his family that he is not happy with Stockman's new toys.

"I say we head over to Stocktronics and kick some serious shell." he announce as he heads for the exit while twirling his Sais.

Sally followed the turtle. "I'm with ya, Raph. I like to give a little piece of my mind after sending those bots on my birthday." She agreed with her brother as she slammed her right fist into her left hand. Just before they head for the exit and Leo was about to reason with them, their rat master halts them in their tracks.

"Absolutely not!" Splinter sternly argues as he smacked Raphael on the head with his walking stick. He rubs his head in pain as Sally giggles at that remark, only to be hit on the head by the stick as well.

"Ow!" Sally yelps as she rubs her head. Ok, what's his problem?

"Your last venture to the surface was a disaster. You can ill afford to be seen by more humans." He explains to his students about their first time up to the surface. Ok, Sally was now getting annoyed. She was basically the only human that they know and she was allowed to go up to the surface and not be caught or anything but her master; her _father _would NOT let her go up for any particular reason.

"Well, they can't but I can. Come on, Master Splinter, I'm a human and I live with you guys and there are hundreds of people out there on the surface and I'm stuck down here. I know you won't let the guys go up there again but what about me? Can't you just let me go up there again?" she pleaded to her father for permission to go up but only his stern glare on his face says _No_. She tried to put on her cutest puppy dog look but no avail.

They were then interrupted again by the same news report but only this time, it shows a young woman who has green eyes and was wearing a dark purple top that shows her belly, her red hair in a bun with her bangs going to her right, light brown cargo pants and black shoes with grey laces. She was also wearing a lab coat over her original clothes. She was fixing her hair up as she was holding a box until her attention was called by the doctor.

"_My lab assistant, Miss. April O'Neil, will release several rats into the simulation chamber._"

She started walking over to a small maze with a box in her hands.

"_April, proceed my dear._"

She dumped out of the box into the maze was several common rats all running around. Stockman bent down with his Mouser and placed it at the entrance of the maze.

"_Now, observe the shear genius of my Mouser in action._"

As they watch, the Mouser dashed through the maze to find it prey. At the same time, a rat was going the same way as the bot but was quickly spotted by the Mouser. The rodent has quickly retreated away from the robot as it comes charging towards it. Unfortunately, the Mouser was too fast for the rat. It quickly catches up to the rodent and captures the little animal in its jaws; swiftly ending its life.

The Turtles, Splinter and Sally couldn't believe what they are seeing. They could only watch in horror as the Mouser is just doing its job as it continues to _clean up _the other rats.

Sally shield her eyes away from the TV could only look away in disgust. Good thing she was against Animal Cruelty because she actually feels really bad for the rats that they have to end their lives in the inhuman way as possible.

"I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town." Mikey replied. But then he just remembered something as everyone looked at him. He looks back to see his rat father.

"Oh! Sorry, Sensei." he apologize to the rat master.

* * *

**(Stocktronics, ****Manhattan, NY – 7:35pm)**

"_And the Mouser's search and retrieval function are all ingeniously controlled by a remote mother computer._"

Even though this event was only recorded a few hours ago, the young apprentice couldn't help by feel appreciated as she and her boss were in the laboratory watching the news.

April happily points to herself on the screen. "Oh this is so great. My friends, my family will finally see that I really do work with THE Baxter Stockman." April delighted replied as she looks behind to see her boss.

"You flatter me, Miss O'Neil. I like that." Baxter replied. The scientist was rather pleased with that remark as he just simply crossed his arm over with a smile on his face and looks to his right.

"Oh, that's strange." Baxter turns his focus on the screen in front of April where a few Mousers appear on the screen. "I was running a routine diagnostic check. Half of the Mousers prototypes aren't even transmitting. It's like they just vanish." April speculated out loud.

"Hmm, I-I'm sure it's nothing April. Probably just a computer glitch. I'll have the system tech look over it in the morning." Stockman assures his assistant who was at his best to stay calm under pressure but the young scientist was still not buying it as she continued to press more keys on her keyboard.

"But what if the Mousers have been tampered with? We should go over all their transmission backup." April replied. She begins to run the program when she was halted by the touch of her boss's hand; firmly gripping on her right shoulder.

"That WON'T be necessary, April." Stockman calmly snaps at her. Ok, with that tone and reaction, April was actually getting chills down her spine. He carefully removed his hand from the young women's shoulder as he walks away.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm expecting an important call from a significant financial backer." Baxter said as he enters his office. As the doors come to a close, April becomes very suspicious of Stockman. Something tells her that her boss is definitely hiding something. _Something big_…

* * *

**(In the Lair, Manhattan NY – 7:36pm)**

With their minds are still preoccupied with the Stocktronics press conference, Splinter has order his student to do training and what better to do training than combat training. Hoping this will get them to focus on something else rather than the scientist himself and his menacing robots.

The five teens would all takes turns fighting their Master, whom by far, was not an easy opponent. He stood in the middle of the circle with two of the turtles on his left and the two other turtles on his left but on the stone platform and the human kneeling right in front of him. As the rat looks left to right, he wonders who was going to attack first while the teens are armed and ready.

Waiting for his father to look away, Donatello decided to go first again like last time. He spun around his Bo Staff and charged at Splinter. The rat blocked the attack and moved to the side. From his kneeled position, Don strikes again from below but his attack was blocked again. Splinter spins around and whacks him from behind which makes the turtle stumble forward.

"Do not lead with your shoulders, Donatello." The rat Sensei said.

One down, four to go. The blue turtle decided to go next as he choose to do an aerial struck by jumping high into the air and come down with both his Katanas; aiming for the rat. But Splinter proved to be quicker than him as he attacked his eldest son back by whacking him away with his walking stick which sends the sword turtle flying back and lands flat on his shell.

"Faster on your counterattack, Leonardo." Splinter advises him.

With two turtles down, Sally decided to go next. She waited for Splinter to be distracted as she quietly sneaks up behind her Sensei. She delivers a roundhouse kick with her left foot to the head but the rat simply senses her coming and ducks her attacked. She spins around while she withdraws her Kodachi from her left scabbard. She tries to slash her Sensei in the torso but the rat quickly kicks her away which sends her flying across the room and slams right into the stone pillar. She then rubs her back which it is a bit hurt from the impact.

"Never leave yourself open, Salvadora." The rat informs the young kunoichi.

Mikey decide to charge forward but didn't even have time to make a strike with his nunchakus when the quick rat swept his feet with his walking stick, which sent Mikey onto his back.

"Find your foot work, Michelangelo." The master notifies the orange turtle.

With only one student left, will he be able to strike his master? If the last attacker is a certain hothead, guess not. Just like his siblings, Raph attacked head on but Splinter manages to dodge his attack by flipping over him. Raph tossed his Sais at him one by one but each one was blocked with his walking stick which he charged with horizontally and rammed Raph against a pillar. With the turtle pinned against the pillar with the help of the stick across Raph's shoulders, the rat sees his son is unfocused during the sparring.

"You are distracted, Raphael. You must learn to focus your attacks." Sensei instructs as he let his son go. Not just Raph who is focus but the rest of his children as well. The rat was not pleased with himself. But he totally understands what his children felted. Their first home was taken away by a menacing scientist.

"I'd like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy!" Raph replied as he dusted himself off and shook his fist in the air. Splinter understands what he meant as he simply walks away and decided to do resume their training another time. The red turtle chased after his father.

"Why can't we just go topside and show 'im a little mean and green?" the red turtle begged for his father's approval. Sally understands what her older brother meant and decided to join in.

"Yeah, Sensei. I wanna teach that Stockman guy a thing or two when he messes with us ninjas. Especially, what he did on my birthday! Beside, I'm bugging to go up topside. Can't you just let us go?" she also pleaded as well.

"Because I forbid it!" Splinter barks at his two roughest children. They both groans as everyone else started to gather while they watched their Sensei retire to his room. The Shoji that leads to his room slide open automatically thanks to Don's invention.

"We will resume your training in the morning." He requested to his children as the Shoji closed behind him.

"Hai, Sensei." Sally replied.

"Ha!" Mikey slumped over an as he hunch over like their father for the second time of the week and mocks her father's words. "_We will resume your training in the morning._"

"I heard that." Splinter barked form his room.

"Busted!" Don teased as he wagged his finger at Mikey while Sally and Leo laughed at that remark.

Raph, on the other hand was exactly not amused. "I'd like to bust a few heads." He remark as he punch his right fist into his hand.

"You and me both, bro." Sally grouchy agreed with him as she crosses her arms over.

As much as they wanted to go up the surface and take down Stockman for trashing their old home, they wouldn't disrespect their master for any reason. Plus, they usually get bored really quickly but Mikey has another better idea to keep his brother and sister occupied.

"Chill, dude and dudette. We don't need no stinkin' surface world." Mikey replied to his siblings as he walked to the living room and jumps onto the couch. "We've got late night movies, Top Ten Video Countdown, BMX vert highlights…some really weird Korean language soap opera, —" Don walks over to his work table where the broken pieces of the Mousers are lying about.

"Or you could give me a hand with these Mouser parts." Don asked from his work table as he started up the flame of his torch. "If I can get one working, we can trace it back to its source and find out what Stockman's really using them for."

Raph then lets out a big yawned and stretched his arms up. "Nah I'm beat. I'm gonna rack." He announced as he walked to his room and waved goodnight to everyone.

"Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Leo asked Sally while sitting on the ledge of the wall on the ground floor. He was getting suspicion of his brother. He knows he wouldn't go to bed early if he had a reason.

"It's not like he's gonna wake up early or something." Sally replied who was also suspicion of the hothead himself. Instead of going out to fix things up with Stockman, Sally decided to retire and go to her bedroom for some down time.

"Well, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Sally announce as she heads for her room

"Sal."

The young kunoichi stops for a second and looks behind to see the blue turtle with a concern look on his face and his arms crossed over.

"Promise me you won't sneak out, ok?" Leo asked her. Sally just simply smiled at the turtle. The blue leader was just only looking out for his best friend which Sally really appreciates very much.

"Don't worry, Leo. I promise I won't but I have a pretty good feeling somebody else will." Sally assures the blue turtle as she jumps up to the second floor. Yep, she _definitely_ has a good feeling somebody will try to escape _and so will she…_

* * *

**(Stocktronics, ****Manhattan, NY – 7:38pm)**

Back at Strocktronics, another story was going down. It seems April was very suspicion of her boss' motivate as the scientist himself was busy in his office. In his office, the scientist's desk was orange and in a shape of a crescent moon with his computer built into it. He was sitting in his purple leather seat as he was having a conference to a mysterious person on his video communicator. Though his face can't been seen but the voice pretty much gives away. It was Oroku Saki. It turns out he has hired Stockman for a special kind-of-mission. They were arguing about the recent events that happen over the week.

"The Mousers will be ready when I decide they're ready. Our first field test was –" Baxter started.

"—was a complete failure! I do NOT tolerate failure!" Saki harshly interrupted the scientist. Look like patience is wearing thin for Stockman's boss.

"Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist," Baxter replied. "The test was supposed to expose any possible design flaws. As a result, I've already upgraded the Mousers for greater durability and I assure you they will performance flawlessly for the next phase of the plan."

Unknowns to him and Saki, April was eavesdropping on the entire conversation as she has her ear placed against the door. She was getting very suspicion of her new boss and his true motivate of the Mousers. She continues to listen as her boss has finally finished talking to Saki.

"They had better, . For your sake!" As the conversation comes to an end, April can only utter a gasp. So, Stockman _is_ planning something big, but what? To find out, she decided to wait until the scientist leaves the building…

* * *

**(In the Lair, Manhattan NY – 9:30pm)**

A few hours has passed since the training and witness the same robots that destroyed their old home. The teens occupied with their downtime; Mikey watching a Monster Movie marathon, Don working on the Mouser that they scavenge, Raph off sleeping away which both Sally and Leo and the blue turtle himself was nowhere to be seen. As for the young kunoichi, she was busy using her downtime in her new room.

With no sign of huge stone pieces and broken pipes, Sally's room was set like what she has always wanted. Her dark wooden platform bed was set up at a corner of her room; away from the door on the left side of the room. Her bed sheets are light blue with a picture of pink blossom with light brown stems. Her swords were hanging up by a hook near the doorway. Beside her was her dresser was candlelight along with her diary and pen and the same picture from before. She also has her own little wooden table right in the centre of the room on a large rug with a bonsai plant that was placed in the middle of the table. The plant itself was planted in a small orange painted concrete pot.

On the right side of her room were 4 panel Japanese screens that she uses to get changed so the boys won't see her getting change. The only things that were brought over from the old lair were her wardrobe that was for her clothes in one draw and her books on bookshelf on top of it as well. All around her room were banners of her favourite Japanese symbols and pictures hanging of her family.

Right at this very moment, Sally was sitting on her bed while reading yet another novel from one of her favourite author: Philip Pullman. She has to admit; he is one of the greatest authors that she has read; mostly for _His Dark Materials_ which she is reading right now. Ever since she was little, Sally always has a habit of reading fantastic novels from the greatest authors on the planet. She has also heard about another of her favourite author, James Patterson, was going to write another book series that it is based on one of his earlier piece that would be for teens. Other than that, Sally could not wait.

Sally was just halfway through the book when the main character, Lyra Belacqua discovers that Mrs Coulter, one of the main antagonists, is the leader of the Gobblers. She looks over to her left to see her diary. She then realized that she hasn't wrote anything in here since her birthday plus losing her home, going up to the surface for the first time, fighting thugs and ninjas for the first time and finding a new home.

She then looked at time on her clock. Look like she has enough time to write a log before she hits the hay. She picks up her diary and pen, opens up a fresh page and begins to write.

_Day 8_

_Dear Diary_

_I'm so sorry that I didn't get a chance to write to you since last time because – well, where should I start! First off, in my last entry it was my birthday (Happy Birthday to me!__). Afterwards, I enjoyed a peaceful (sort of) day with my brothers with a monster movie marathon. At night, we were engaged in the middle of training when we were attacked! By robots! Our home was caved in and we were separated from our father._

_With all the sewer tunnels blocked off, we had no other choice but to go TOPSIDE! For years, I have waited for this moment, to go up the surface where I can FINALLY be with other people who just look like me! (Although my best bud Leo was concern about getting him and the others spotted - excerpt for me)._

_While we were on the surface, Raph manages to trap himself in an armoured truck! (Talk about rookie mistake!) We did manage to get him out but we were then surrounded these thugs who called themselves the "Purple Dragons". They proved not much of a challenge but the night wasn't over when face off against these…ninjas._

_During the fight, I manage to swipe the garb off of one of the ninjas that had a little red foot symbol on it. This…this actually shocked me, a lot. I could have sworn I see this symbol somewhere in my life but…where? Maybe it was somehow connected to my hidden past like where did I come from before Splinter and the Turtles found me or who my parents were or why do I have these powers or how I ended up in the sewers. With all these questions circling around my head, I will find the time to get the answers that I need. _

_Since the fight with those ninjas wasn't going to stop, we decided to retreat from the battlefield and end up meeting our Sensei at the meeting point and he showed something that we wouldn't have believed our eyes – he has found us a new home which I 3 every second of it._

_Just today like before, we found out the robots that attack us were called "Mousers" that were created by some guy name Stockman. (If you asked me, he doesn't look like a scientist to me!)_

_Although both Raph and I really want to go topside and show some business to that guy's face but Splinter would __NOT__ let us go! MAN! Sometimes, I wish Sensei would just let us, mostly me, to go up onto the surface. I have no excuse since I'm the only human down here and there is like hundreds of human up there! Just once, I wish I have the freedom to go up there if Splinter __**would**__ just let me!_

_Is that too much to ask?_

As she comes to an end, she puts the lid back on her pen and places it on her drawer. She then turns back to the first page. It was the first page that she has written since she has gotten this for her birthday. Not only that but it is where she kept the same garb that she swipe on the day she and her brothers adventurer up to the surface for the first time. She continues to start at it as the question that she mention in her diary were rolling around inside of her head.

"Ya got a minute?"

Though she can sense something or someone within a mile away, Sally literally jumped out of her skin at the sight of him and quickly hides the garb inside her diary and closes it shut. The red turtle himself was standing at the doorway of her room. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over.

Sally lets out a sign after seeing the turtle himself. "Geez Raph! Sneaky around that much?" she asked the hothead.

"Ha, and I remember you said something like you can sense anything coming your way. Am I right?" Raph remind the young kunoichi. He's right. She would have sense him coming but she didn't because she was distracted by the red foot symbol on the garb. She puts her diary in her drawer on her drawer and placed her feet on the ground. Although her best friend is the blue turtle himself, Sally is also pretty close to Raph by the share love of wrestling, fighting, and extreme sports. He hadn't told this to his brothers or father but he usually goes to Sally if he was in a vulnerable state or if he had any problems that were affecting with his life and she did promise not tell anyone else.

"What's up?" she asked her brother.

"Look. You said you wanna a little payback, right?"

"Well, yeah but—," Sally starts but was interrupted by the hothead turtle.

"—If you come and help, we'll go to a book store that you always been dying to go. How's that for a deal."

Sally's eyes widened at the second he mention one of the favourite stores that she has been dying to go ever since she was little. She thinks for a second there be

"Alright…but we have to be back before breakfast, okay?" Sally demands Raph causes she doesn't like to get the "_stick_" from the rat master.

"Of course we will. Now, are ya comin' or what?" he asked as he leaves her room.

Sally picked her belt gauntlet with her swords, puts it around her waist and clicked the buckle. She joins her brother who was waiting outside of her room for her.

After doing a quick scan of the place, they do flip of the second floor as they gracefully lands on the ground.

She looks over to see Mikey still sleeping on the couch and snoring up like a storm after watching hours of horror movies. Though not a big fan of scary movies, she still watches them with her brothers. She couldn't help but smile at Mikey. She knew a big goofball like him would love to have fun even when the times are tough.

She looks over to see Don still working on the broken Mouser so they tracked down the source. She has to admire her little brother's technologies expertise. It helps with a lot of things around the old and new lair. Although, she not as smart as her brother, she always there to help her brother when needed.

She knew Master Splinter would still be in his room; either sleeping or mediating. So, the only one person left who is not in the living room or anywhere in the dojo would probably be somewhere but she has a good feeling of where. After doing one more scan around the room, they quickly sneaked out of the lair and out through the door.

As she and Raph make their way to the nearest man-hole, they were halted by a familiar figure. Yep, Sally was right. She knew that certain someone was here; waiting for his younger sibling to slip out but he wasn't expecting to see his best friend to join him as well.

"Midnight stroll?" Leo asked his younger siblings.

Before they get into trouble, Sally decided to take the fall since she knows that she would never lied or keep anything away from her best friend. Well, almost anything if you count the garb that she found a week earlier. "Hey, Leo. Listen, about what I said before—"

Leo crossed his arms over. "He bribed you, didn't he?" Sally couldn't help but nod. The blue turtle himself knows her too well. When it comes to her favourite things, Raph will do anything to get Sally on his side but unfortunately

"Yeah but hear me out. To be honest, I'm still ticked off about the whole Mouser-robot-thing as much as he does but –"

Impatient to get away, Raph decided to butt in. "Out of our way, Leo." But his big brother would not just budge as he puts his hands on his hips.

"Look Raph, Master Splinter said we stay put." Leo remained them but Raph continues to not listen to him.

"Look, I'll go through you if I have to." Raph warned him as he gets into position. Looks like Raph isn't going down without a fight as Leo also gets into the same battle position. "I'd like to see you try, hothead!"

"Careful what you wish for, Splinter Jr!" Raph wasted no time as he tackles the Fearless Leader to the ground. Sally simply rolls her eyes as the battle between brothers against brother continues. This has always been a habit between Leo and Raph. They have always been fighting ever since Leo was appointed to be leader of the team and who outshine everyone else which affects mostly the red turtle because it turns out Raph has always been in Leo's shadow for years now and he was sick of tired of it.

"Every single time." Sally said to herself. As she watches, she sense coming up from behind her. She looks behind to see the working Mouser robot that her brainy brother was working on goes right past her.

Raph and Leo have halted their wrestle match when they noticed the robot sprinting past them as it makes pitter patter noise as well. A second later, it was followed by two turtles that were still back at the lair during the brawl.

"Hey guys! I got one working!" Don told them as he and Mikey who were trying to keep up with the speedy robot.

"Come on! He's faster than he looks." Mikey calls out to them as they ran past the three eldest and continue to chase after the Mouser.

Sally quickly looked at the two turtles on the floor. "Well, c'mon, you guys! Move your shell, will ya?" she joins the chase with her brothers after the escaped robot.

"Next stop: Stocktronics!" she bellows as she raised her fist in the air and catches up with her other two brothers. Looks like Sally is going to get some payback after all. Her brothers just hope that she doesn't go too far this time.

"So, ya just gonna let that Mouser roam free?" Raph asked his brother who was on top of him. He was right. Leo was the leader and he needs to be in charge of his siblings when their father is not around. Looks like Leo has got no other choice but he knew he was going to get the blame and not his siblings.

"Master Splinter is _so_ going to kill us." He gets off of his brother and takes a few steps running but he then halted for a second and he looks behind to see his brother.

"Well, are you coming or what?" Leo asked as he races off to catch up to his other younger siblings.

"If you insist…" Raph replied to himself. He then flips up and joins his brother as he and Leo left to followed the others.

The chase of the runaway Mouser has begun and hopefully, it will lead them to Stocktronics…

* * *

**(Stocktronics, ****Manhattan, NY – 9:32pm)**

The young women was still on her computer as her boss has exits his office to see his assistant still working as any other hard worker can be.

"Goodnight, April dear," said Baxter as she turns her seat around to face him. "Try not to work too late. You know how I don't like to pay overtime." He reminded to her as he leaves the room while fixing up his tie.

"Goodnight, ." she says with a shifty look on her face. The scientist then heads into an elevator and looks back to his assistant as the door closed on him. Good, it looks like she has enough time out what her boss is planning and get out.

As soon the elevator goes up, April quickly races into his office, sit in his chair and begin to work her magic as she goes into his computer. "Now, let's find out what kind of 'plan' you've been cooking up with those Mousers, Dr. Stockman." She clicks on a number of files that were listed about the Mousers plans when she came across what seems to be a flashing red foot symbol.

April was taken a surprised there. "Never seen that icon before." Curious, she needs to know what it has to do what Stockman is planning. Could it be connected with the guy that he was talking to in his office? Well, only one way to find out. She grabs the mouse on her left as she drags it to the symbol and clicks on it. A beeping sound as the young women gasped when she witnesses something she had never noticed before in her life.

She rises out of her seat to get a better look. "What is—" The bookcase near her began to open up to show something that April would have never guessed in her life: A hidden elevator. Right in her boss' office! Looks like there is a lot more than meets the eye…

* * *

**(In the Sewer, Manhattan NY – 9:33pm)**

The five teens were still on the chase on the Mouser as it leads them to another part of the sewer where water was flowing out of different sorts of tunnels that end up in a whirlpool below. One small mistake could actually be your biggest mistake. There were also pipes all big and small that go vertical, horizontal or connected to one pipe and another and they were scattered around the room.

The Mouser was first to appeared out of the tunnel but was smart enough to run on a huge pipeline that leads to the other side without slipping. It was then followed by the teens. Event these teens were skilled enough to go across as they continue run across the pipe. Any human beings wouldn't dare to walk across. Except for one girl and she is with the ninja turtles.

"Watch your step here, guys. Don't wanna end up as turtle plus human soup." Leo cautions his siblings as they carefully make their way across the pipe.

Coming to the end of the pipe was a dead end for the robot itself. The teens think they have the rogue robot trapped but thought wrong. The robot simply looks up and suddenly, it just clamped its feet to the wall and begins to scale the wall. The five siblings stopped and watched it climbed. Ok, now that's something you don't see every day.

"Resourceful little critters." Don was absolutely astonished by what the robot is capable of. Now, how are they supposed to get to him now?

"So what do we do now?" Raph asked the Fearless Leader who was right in front of him. If the robot here can climb, then so they can.

"Like Master Splinter says: _A ninja is always prepared_." Leo reminded as he pulls out his shuko spikes and slipped the band over his hand as everyone else does the same thing.

"I thought that was the boy scouts." Mikey replied.

"It applies to ninjas as well, Mikey. Let's go!" Sally remarks him. Since she was behind the orange turtle, she decided to take the lead. She bends her knees and does a big jump over Mikey and manages to grab onto the wall thanks to the help of her shuko spikes. She then starts climbing as her brothers followed her in pursuit.

* * *

**(Stocktronics, ****Manhattan, NY – 9:33pm)**

After finding the hidden elevator, April has made her way to the entrance. Reluctant to enter, April feels like she has no other choice. It was the only way to find out what her boss was planning with the Mousers in the first place. She walks inside the elevator and examines that there is only one button rather than the usual dozen or more button. The button itself looks like the symbol of the company's logo.

With no other opinion, she pressed the button, the door close behind her and all of a sudden, the elevator was dropped down at incredible speed as April has to hold on to the bar for her life. While going down, she looks at the screen to see the elevator is passing so many floors and it isn't going to stop until it gets down to the bottom.

When she gets to the bottom, what April is going to find out what Stockman's true motivated of the Mousers…

* * *

**(In the Sewer, Manhattan NY – 9:34pm)**

Sally was still in the lead and nearly catching up to the Mouser while her brothers were halfway up the wall. As the young kunoichi was gaining close to the robot, she could hear her youngest brother complaining down below.

"Next time let's leave the wall crawling to the dude in the blue and red tights." Mikey whined as he looks down; probably taking to his older brother.

"You read _way_ too many comic books." Leo replied back to his little brother.

As they continued to climb, the Mousers have made it up to an open pipeline and climbs into it. It's a good thing Sally was ahead of her brothers to actually see where the Mouser is going.

"In there!" Sally exclaims as the five teens then did the same thing as they climbed to the top and crawled through a pipe. Then, they were off running again.

"Just curious, Don, what's to stop ol' turbo jaws from munching up another 6.2 on the Richter scale?" Mikey asked his brainy brother. But as always, Don was one step ahead of pretty much anything when it comes to technologies.

"I shut down its jaw servos," Don answered with a confident smirk. "It couldn't even chew through a stick of gum."

But he thought wrong when the Mouser skidding to a halt and turned to face three small pipes. It then started munching through them! Look like the robot was one step ahead of the intelligent turtle.

"Or not." Sally said who was not impressed to see that the Mouser still knows how to munch steel and concrete.

"You were saying?" Raph replied as he placed his hands on his hips.

Don couldn't believe it. "But I… I'm sure I shut it down." He quite sure he was able to shut down one piece of software in the Mouser that would cause less trouble but it didn't work. Mikey walks up to his brother and placed his hand on Don's shoulder.

"Oh, Don's finally lost his techno mojo." Mikey teased his brother's achievement. He then places his hands on his hips as he watches the robot that was still chewing through the pipes. "Sad really."

Sally cross her arms over. "Could it have been something else, Donnie?" Sally asked as the purple turtle rub his chin with his hand.

Don places his hand on his chin as he begins to think. "It must have some kind of security override routine." He explained to his sibling about his theory. But it wasn't long until the robot has disappear into the hole.

"Come on!" he said as he takes off running to chase after the robot with his brothers and sister following him in pursuit.

All of a sudden, Sally pulls the turtle back. "Uh, Donnie?" she pointed to the dipping crack pipe that was located above the recent damaged pipe. Analysing her face, the purple turtle follow the direction of where her hand was pointing and once he see what she sees, his face now is absolutely shocked as much as his sister is.

"Oh no." Don gasped.

"What is it, Don?" Leo asked the brainy turtle as he, Mikey and Raph looked at Don and Sally who were still looking up.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a serious water main hanging right over our heads!" Don replied as he pointed to the soaking pipe. The water is now dripping at a very fast rate.

"So?" the red turtle inquired the purple turtle.

"So, our little Mouser friend just ate through the pipe's support!" Don answered as they looked at the huge gap right beside them and then looked back up to the huge pipe. Look like the Mouser has made a whole lot of trouble for the heroes here.

"So, in other words: Without support—" Sally have time to finish her sentence as the crack on the pipe grew larger and water started to pour out more until it burst out!

"INCOMING!" the blue leader screamed. But the ninjas didn't have time escape the water as it came rushing in, sweeping up the heroes off their feet and away from their original target. They continue to flow with the water through the tunnel and right back to the opening of the large drainage. The water pours out of the entrance of the pipe and gushes not only the water but five teens out as well as they begin to fall. Look like Turtle plus human soup is going to be on the menu after all as the ninjas continued to fall down toward the whirlpool below.

Thinking fast as he falls, Don has pulled out his Bo Staff and manages to hook it onto a pipe. With him secure, he has to advise his siblings to do the next thing.

"GRAB ON!" he hollered out to them and one by one, they all grabbed each other's ankles as they all fall. Leo was the first one to grab his younger brother's ankles; Sally was next, then Raph and lastly, Mikey. Look like the teens ninja have survived their doom. For the time being. But if the smart turtle lets go of his Bo Staff, they end up asRight now, the question on their minds: How are they going to get out of this sticky situation?

"OW! Watch where you point those shuko spikes, Mike!" Raph yelped at his little brother. Guess the ninjas forgot to take off their Shuko Spikes after they scale the wall.

"You're not the only one complaining here, Raph. Yours is tearing my skin off!" Sally baked at him. She can feel the spikes pinching into her skin and can also feel the skin peeling off because of it.

"Aw, keep your shell and headband on, you two. I've got an idea!" he announced as he starts to swing back and forth. Now this would be the perfect time for his siblings to freak out because they have absolutely no idea what the youngest them of is doing at this very moment.

"Mike! Wait, what are you-?" Leo didn't have time to finish because Mikey swung them all hard enough that they all went flying through the waterfalls of sewer water in front of them and manages to grab on to the wall behind it with their Shuko Spikes. Well, it a good thing that they didn't take it off yet.

"Guys, you ok?" Don asked the gang. Sally nods at her brother and looks down to see Raph was about to say something but manages to spit out some sewer water. Gross.

"Peachy…" He grumbled.

As they climbed back to the same pipe, Sally stayed behind a bit when Mikey was at the same level as she is. With the Shuko Spikes on her hand, she slaps Mikey upside the head. This actually hurts the funny turtle a lot with the spikes on.

"Ow! What?" he whined as he rub the sore on his head.

"If you're gonna do that again, warn us!" she barked at the orange turtle as she resume climbing the wall. Guess Sally wasn't too happy about Mikey's _surprise_. Mikey decided to heed her warning as he resume climbing.

* * *

**(Underneath Stocktronics, ****Manhattan, NY – 9:36pm)**

April was still going down on the elevator as she has her grip on the hand bar. As the elevator makes it to the last floor, it stops. The tremor from hitting the ground floor actually shake the young women but she lets out sign; relived to make it to the bottom. "Finally." She pleased as the doors open and she exits out of the elevator. She finds herself walking through a glass hallway when she hears a number of machines running. She goes over to her right and looks through the glass. What she was about to witness was nothing like she has ever seen before.

Right underneath her workplace was a manufacture factory that is producing an army of Mousers that have been made. There could be hundreds. Even thousands. And it was all happening here; right under her nose. April couldn't believe it for one second but she still doesn't know her boss's true motivate is for creating so many robots.

"I don't care how bad the city's rodent problem is. This is serious _overkill_." April declare to herself. She then decided to head to the main computer to find out Stockman's plan that involves the Mousers.

What she doesn't know that as she was walking to the Main Laboratory, she has set off a motion detector. Looks like Miss O'Neil is about to be expected by certain somebody…

* * *

**(In the Sewer, Manhattan NY – 9:36pm)**

Climbing back up to the same pipe, they manage to avoid the rapid current of water. To help them keep going further into the tunnel, they decided to swing across on the pipes that were firm into the concrete wall. They manage to land onto the sidewalk of the tunnel. Raph actually still ticked off now that they lost their only target. So, how are they supposed to find their Mouser that will lead them to Stocktronics with no leads?

"When I get my hands on that metal menace, I'm gonna grind him into little bot burgers." Raph replies angrily as he pulls off his Shuko Spikes and clutches them in his fists.

"Easy Raph. We still gotta keep him in one piece." Don said as he rest put their Shuko Spikes away.

"What makes you think we'll even find the little blender butt?" Mikey wonders.

"I think he left us a few clues." Leo replies as he points out the broken pipes beside him. The robot may be strong but they sure leave a big trail behind them.

Sally looks closer to hole and scoffs a little. "Well, that's pretty noticeable if you ask me." she sarcastically replied. Of course it was noticeable and that was a start for the ninjas. "Come on, you slowpokes! Let's go!" she teased her brother as she race into the hole.

"Hey, wait up, Sal! Don't start a brawl without me!" Raph yelled as he followed his sister into the hole and the rest followed them through the recent made tunnel and resume their hunt for the rogue Mouser of their.

* * *

**(Underneath Stocktronics, ****Manhattan, NY – 9:37pm)**

April has finally made her way to the Main Laboratory where she has manage to hack into the computer that has files on the Mousers.

"Rat problem my eye. What are you really up to, Stockman?" April said to herself as she continues to hack the computer.

"Now, now, Miss O'Neil." April quickly turns her head to see her boss coming out of the same elevator that she was in a few minutes. Look like already knows that she was down here thanks to the motion detector that she didn't know. "That would be telling." Stockman finished as he approaches her. But what she doesn't know that he has a control pad in his hand which it is hidden behind his back. "Suffice to say, my army of Mousers will make me a very rich and powerful man." he finished. With the help of his control pad, he secretly control one of the mechanical claw that he commands as he press another button that rolls down the screen.

"But, aren't you already a very rich and powerful man?" April asked the scientist; unaware of the claw behind her.

"Ahh Miss O'Neil, so brilliant yet so naïve." He closes his eyes as he fixes up his glasses. He then opens his eyes again with a sinister expression. "I will truly miss working with you."

"What?! You mean I'm fired? " April asked with a shock look on her face.

"In a manner of speaking…" He then press the main button on a control pad as a claw reached out and grabbed April which pulls her out of the Main Laboratory. Her lab coat was ripped up from the claw as it drops her down with the Mousers.

April then looks to see the insane scientist has approached the main computer. "I'm afraid I can't let you live, Miss O'Neil. You've seen far too much already and," He types in a few keys as he fixes up his tie. "Well, let's just say I have trust issues." The head scientist has already order the Mousers to hunt a new prey: her! This could actually be curtain for Miss O'Neil…

* * *

**(In the Sewer, Manhattan NY – 9:37pm)**

The teens have come to the end of the tunnel. They then find themselves in the subway tunnel

Cautiously, they looked around to make sure they wouldn't be spotted by anyone as they looked out for a certain Mouser. Thanks to her powers, Sally was able to sense the robot.

"There it is!" She shouted. She points to the annoying little Mouser whom was all the way across the room.

Jumping down onto the tracks, they chased after the Mouser. Raph was ready to grind the little cretin…

"LOOK OUT!" Leo cried out as he grabbed Raph by his shoulder and pulled him way just as the train went by. Talk about _close call_. If Leo didn't grab his brother the minute he was on the train tracks, he would have been _turtle road kill_. When the train has finished passing, the Mouser was gone!

Ok, now the teens are gobbed smacked. "Whoa, Robo Houdini." exclaimed Mikey.

"Wrong, Robo hitch-hiker!" Leo said as he points to the train. They saw the Mouser who has bitten down on the handrail on the back of the train.

Sally was absolutely fuming about the Mouser's latest trick. "That cheeky little…" she snarled. Mikey tried chase after the train but it was fast for the orange bandana turtle. "We'll never catch 'im now…"

"Two can play that game." Raph said as he walks to the edge of the platform. They gave him a confused look but caught onto his plan as he jumped on another train. As they four other siblings moved away from the tracks, Raph was not moving which gave them a confused look but caught onto his plan as jumped onto another moving train and slams his Sais down so he would fall off. His siblings could NOT believe what they have witness.

"What a maniac!" Leo cried out.

"Yeah…Wait for us!" Don yelled out to his red banded brother as they too jumped onto another moving train right behind them. Riding for few minutes, the Mouser has rolled itself off the train and continues to it path. It came up to a wall on the other side and started to munch another hole.

Raph stopped the Mouser as it went through the hole. "There's our stop!" Raph called out. He pulled out his Sais as the red bandana turtle and his siblings manage to jump off as well. They followed the Mouser through yet another hole that was recent made by the robot itself.

* * *

**(Underneath Stocktronics, ****Manhattan, NY – 9:39pm)**

The activate Mousers have surround the young defenceless women in her tracks. April tries to look for a way out but so far, no luck. She then looks to her left to find a fire extinguisher. She quickly grabs it from the case and aims the nozzle at the nearest Mouser. As the robot takes a step forward, April takes a step back while still holding the nozzle in front of it.

"Keep back! I know how to use this." She warned the steel-munching monster. The Mouser simply ignores her and tries to chomp but April manages to jump back and sprayed carbon dioxide at it. Unfortunately, it was unaffected against a high-tech robot. The robot itself again charged forward as it lets out a screech. April puts on a panic look on her face but at a split second, she slams her weapon down into the Mouser's head; destroying the robot.

"Ha!" she laughed as she holds her _temporarily weapon_ behind her. They may be dangerous and smart but not very durable.

More of the other Mousers came and attacked her. She tried to use her weapon again by whacking the robot to the side but one of them chomps down on the bottom of the fire extinguisher. It then bits off the end; thus releasing the fog and destroyed the Mouser. April retreated away from the smoke. Since the exit was on the other side, she use the fog as an advantage made her getaway as she runs on the diagonal strip and runs to the exit.

Up in the Main Laboratory, the doctor could only stand there and watch the scene from below with a menacing smile on his face. "You can run Miss O'Neil, but you cannot hide from my Mousers!" he bellows to his prey as she escapes.

In the fog, April has pulled down the emergency lever which opens the emergency door; letting all the fog out. She looks behind her to make sure the Mousers have lost her track and runs out through the door. As she got out, she tries to see through the smoke but it was so thick that she could hardly see. She takes a couple of steps and falls into water. She realised she is in the sewers. Gross but this is no time to be complaining; especially when you are being chased by a mob of killer robots!

She stands up and runs off into the sewers as fast as she could. She then came up to an intersection as the fog enters from the tunnel behind her. Unfamiliar with the sewers, April is panicking to find the exit route but with five tunnels in front of her, which one will she decide?

"Which way out? WHICH WAY OUT?" she wondered as the fog starts to fill the room up and she begins to freak out. She does a 360 and does a massive sprint into another tunnel hoping for a chance to get of the sewers.

Back at the emergency door, the army of Mousers are ready to hunt their prey…

* * *

**(In another part of the Sewer, Manhattan NY – 9:40pm)**

As the lone Mouser roams on one side of a section of the sewers, the five teens have finally come out of another long tunnel from the side of the room. They looked around to find their robot when they manage to spot it across the stream. Before they could at it, what seen to be another appeared right in front of them.

"Whoa!" Mikey turned back to his siblings as he pointed at the new Mouser. "Who invited him?" But no-one really had the time to answer that because the Mouser let out mechanic screech on the ninjas were ready to attack.

"I got it!" Raph called out as he pulled out a shuriken and threw it at the Mouser's head which slice the top bit. The Mouser then falls down on its side. Raph and Mikey did their own "high three" but their victory was cut short when the damaged Mouser got right back up. The teens were now shocked at this new discovery.

"This is not good, guys." Leo cautioned his siblings as the Mouser lets out another screech. But that wasn't their only problem.

"Neither is that!" Don points to an army of Mousers that are coming up a flight of stairs as they approach them and letting out a screech cry. "Chrome domes are a lot tougher then the last batch."

"Yeah, and there's a lot more of 'em too." Raph replied. The five teens are now back-to-back with each other as they are now completely surrounded by Mousers. And something tells them that it is going to be one _shell_ of a fight.

"Great, just great…" Raph grumbled as he and his siblings are ready and in position. They all sprang into action when the Mousers attacked. Raph stabs a couple, Mikey whacks more than he can count, Leo and Sally slashing up robots like there is no tomorrow and Don did his best as he stab his Bo Staff into the Mouser's head and pole vault over a couple more. Just before he landed, he hits another with his staff and lands behind two more as he whacks them across the room.

Two robots were approaching Raph but the red bandana turtle jumps in the air and stab one of them with his Sai as he does a flip and stomp the second one.

Mikey does another share of his as he wraps his nunchaku around a Mouser's neck and slams it into the ground; destroying it. Another approaches him but whacks it away from him as possible.

During the fight, the smart turtle couldn't help but feel amazed about the latest upgrade on their recent opponents. "These mousers are incredible! The servo mechanics, the circuitry, the articulation...!"

Raph was stabbing another Mouser as he couldn't take another word from his techno brother. "Geez, Donny, why don't you just marry one already!" he sarcastically comments as he stab another whom was in mid-air.

Pieces of metal were flying everywhere as the brawl continues. As the two turtle were doing their fair share from below, Leo and Sally were up a platform with their backs together as they were having no trouble separating the Mouser's head from their bodies and Mikey was also nearby walloping as many of Mousers as he can hit.

Sally was getting frustrated as she stabs her Kodachi through one of their heads from a kneel poistion. "Man, where are these guys come from? It was bad enough with just one Mouser, now there's a whole freaking' army of 'em!" She criticized as she chops down another one.

Leo simply ignores her as he continues to slice the Mousers off the platform. "Guys, the only way to stop them is to slice their heads off!" he orders the team.

"Well, ain't that great news, for the turtles and human with the blades." Mikey sarcastically complain and hits another one on the head.

"Drive 'em this way, we'll slice and dice!" Raph promoted as he tossed two Mousers to Leo and Sally, both whom sliced up the Mousers. They all gathered around at the top of the stairs to stop the Mousers from getting any further and fought them there.

Don whacks more with his Bo Staff which sends them flying away, Mikey hits their heads off with the help of his nunchakus, Raph stabs a couple more with his Sais, Leo was doing a good job slicing more Mousers with his Katanas and Sally was also slicing and stabbing the robots with her Kodachis.

They continue on with the conflict until when it came to a conclusion where the five teenage ninjas are the ones left standing as pieces of scrap metal were scatted all around the heroes. Now, with that's done, it was time to go back to their original plan. Since their primary target was either gone or destroyed like the others, they have to get another one.

"Great job, guys. Just make sure to leave one—" Unfortunately, Raph jumped up, drove his Sais into the last remaining Mouser, and then angrily stomp on its head; repeatedly. "—intact." Don said in disbelief.

"So much for tracing them back to the source." Leo replied; putting his swords. With no active Mouser around the area, how are the teens supposed to get to Stocktronics now? Sally puts her swords away and slaps Raph upside the head.

"Ow!" Raph yelped as he quickly glares at his sister

"Nice going, tough guy. And now, thanks to you, how are we supposed to fi—" Sally didn't quite finish her sentence when she looked to her left.

"What is it, Sal? You sense something?" the blue turtle asked her. After a long pause, the young kunoichi finally opens her mouth.

"Yeah. I sense something else down here."

The turtles all looked at each other. They were pretty amazed of Sally's powers improving. "What? Is it more Mousers?" Raph asked as he armed his Sais but Sally grabs hold of his wrist and lower them down.

"No. It's…a person." She quietly answered as her eyes went wide.

"A person? Down here? Well, good thing you can sen—" Don didn't have time to finish his sentence when Sally does a massive dash towards another tunnel, located on the other side of the room. The boys couldn't help but be surprised by her actions.

"Hey, Sal! Wait!" Leo yelped as he and his brothers were in pursuit of their sister whom was far ahead of them. The boys were absolutely surprised by this. In fact, this was actually the first time that like this happens to Sally. Could it be that her powers are improving since her birthday? But first they like to find out what their sister has sense at first and find out about her powers later.

* * *

**(In another part of the Sewer, Manhattan NY – 9:42pm)**

April was running out the same tunnel that she just went through. Why? Because there were a group of Mousers; waiting for her. They were pretty resourceful little machines they are but the young women decided to track back to the intersection and take a different tunnel. She was still looking behind to see if any Mousers were still chasing her.

Unfortunately for her, she turns to the front to find more Mousers; right in front of her. She lets out a little scream as they start chomping at her. April then takes off again in the other direction with the Mousers in pursuit. She looks behind again but was halted again by this time, another group of Mousers. Frighten about this, she takes a couple of steps but with the two groups of Mousers blocking her path, she is trapped. Well, not completely trapped.

To her luck, she looks behind to see another tunnel. The Mousers screeched at her as April takes the third tunnel with no other choice. She keeps running down through the tunnel when she trips forward into the water. She turns around to see the robots closing in on the poor girl as she caution moves back with fear in her eyes. Her back meets what seems to be a close-off tunnel with planks of wood; hammer in the concrete. April tries with all her might to break them off but no avail. She then looks back at the robots as they close in on her. This was it. This was it for April O'Neil who had just got a job, found out her boss was a psycho, was fired because of this and now, going to be killed by his creation. She continues to stare at them; being helpless and terrified as she prepare to meet her doom.

She then lets out a blood curling scream as she covers her eyes with her hand. Just before they chomp her down, the first was jab with a stick, the second one was stab by a Sai, the third whack by a nunchaku and the last two was slashed down by two different swords.

April had her hands covering her eyes this entire time; fearing that she does not want to witness her demise. But why haven't they attacked her yet. She decided to remove her hands to see pieces of scrap metal everywhere but standing in front of her were five figure armed with weapons. Although through her eyes, the shadows is only covering them so she couldn't see who her saviours were but all she could make out was four of them big and large but not the same high as she is and the fifth one looks like a normal person but she was at the same height as the other four. They put the weapons away and advances forward to the young women who were gasping in relief. She looked up at them with a weary smile not being able to fully see them in the shadows.

"Oh, oh thank you, thank you so much. You saved my, my—" She have time to finish when she actullay had a better look at her _saviors_ when one of them leans forward with goofy smile on his face. On his green face with an orange bandana.

"Hey! How ya doin'?" he innocently asked the young women. But that innocent question caused her to faint. He walked up to her and picked her up in a bridal style and he turned to his siblings. They were all surprised to see another human, other than they sister but the only girl of their group was the one who is more surprised plus stunned to actually see another human being other than her in her entire life. She was then brought back to reality when her little brother asked a very importance question.

"Hey… so… can I keep her?"

From that moment on, they all knew that after meeting her would change her life – forever.

* * *

**The Turtles and Sally have FINALLY met their first human friend in their life but will she be trusted and will they ever stop and his crazy Mousers? ****Well,****find out next time on:**

**The Saint's Hope: ****Attack of the Mousers**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey! So Sorry for the wait. It's just that it was the first week back for everyone. Parents have to work; Kids have to go to school; I have to stay home, do the housework for Mum, doing hobbies of my own and think of stories to write but I gotta tell ya: writing up this story is a lot hard than I thought it was going to be. But that's not gonna hold me down.**

**Nothing much to stay but this: A new chapter for this story will be NOW be uploaded every Sunday at 8:00pm so set your clocks to it. Also Mother's Day is coming up so, make your momma proud and spoilt her with all your love and kindness. And don't forget about present. I found this really cool present that is PERFECT for a women like her. So, remember to review, ****add me or the story to favourites. Love to hear more from my fans! Sayonara!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**


	4. Attack of the Mousers

**The Saint's Hope**

**Chapter 4 – ****Attack of the Mousers**

**Disclaimer:** I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!

**Announcement from our writer:** Hey! Sorry for the late update. Explanation is right below if you wanna have a look.

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

_**For ******16:_ Like I said before: _**Explanation is right below if you wanna have a look**_. And yes, Sally likes to read at times but she will be a smart hothead unlike Raph like she thinks before charging in but there going to be times where she "_act now, ask question later_" but you'll get what I mean.

_**For grapejuice101, Nehamee:**_ Thanks and I will update the next chapter ASAP!

And thanks to _**Demon Kirara, Nehamee, ******16 _and _**grapejuice101**_ for favourite/following the story. *sniff* I feel touch that you decided to follow my story and I thank you for your patient.

Let's continue onwards for the third episode…

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – Flashback moment)**

Mikey; along with his bros and sis have found themselves surround by black ninjas that attacked them on the very first night that they venture up to the surface. But good thing this here is flashback moment.

The orange turtle himself decided to take charge in keeping update of what has happen to his family for the past week.

"_A very wise frog once said, "It's not easy being green," but believe me, he didn't know the half of it."_

The family of ninjas are now battle these robots; called Mousers for the first time in their home which caused it to have a cave-in and be separated from their rat master.

_In the past week, my brothers, sister and I have been attacked by killer robots, had our home caved in on us, and had a serious butt-kicking ninja battle with some deadly ninja assassins."_

The teens find themselves attacked by another group of ninjas. They tried their best to fight them but they were quickly outnumber so the teens decided to jump into the van before they got hammered by their new opponents.

"_We made a shell raising escape in an armoured car, found a new place to live..."_

"This is beyond awesome!" Mikey exclaimed as he and his siblings walked into their new home.

"_...and were attacked by even more killer robots."_

The scene is now fast forward into the sewers where they encounter and battle another group of Mousers. But nothing can hold these ninjas down. We now see April screaming for her life as the robots was destroyed by her saviours.

"_Oh, and we also managed to perform our very first ninja rescue. This is the closest any of us have ever been to another human being,"_

The orange turtle leans forward into the light. "Hey! How ya doin'?" he innocently asked the young women. But that innocent question caused her to faint. He walked up to her and picked her up in a bridal style and he turned to his siblings.

"_And it raises one very big question:"_

"Can we keep her?"

* * *

**(In the Lair, Manhattan NY – 10:05am)**

Hours have passed since the Turtles and Sally got back to their new Lair but to bring back to home something that they would have ever experience: A human being.

The mutants were pretty much used to human being for years whom turns out to be their sister. But the young kunoichi was absolutely the most stunned out of her entire family. Despite being the only human here, this was actually the first time she has ever encounter another human being. Sally just hopes that the two of them would become friends but she doesn't think she would become friends with her mutant brothers right away. Other than that, she was the same human being that they saw on the news with that Baxter Stockman guy. They have also told their father about what happen. The rat wasn't too pleased about his children's wilful personalities and did warn his children about interacting with other human beings other than Sally. But since the young women has seen enough, he will allow this.

The young women was sleeping peaceful on the couch like nothing bad has happen to her in the past as the teenage ninjas are circled around her; waiting for her to wake up. A few minutes have gone past but they didn't have to wait any longer as the human starts to wake up. She opens her eyes as she rise from her sleepy state.

"Oh man, what a dream. Turtles fighting robots...did I fall asleep watching TV again? That was the weirdest. Thing. I've. Ever. SEEN!" She looks up to see that she is not dreaming at all. She pans over to see four, giant turtles all standing looking at her. Leo and Don are looking at her, Raph was in the background with his arms crossed over and ends with Mikey who was winking at her while doing a clicking noise as well. The young lady starts to panic as she looks around. Other than that, she doesn't have a clue of where she is. One minute she in the sewers and next thing she know, she is in what seem to be a cavern with modern day furniture. Since she was the only human around here until now, Sally decided to approach the young women first; hopefully to calm her down and explain everything to her in detail. She kneels down to her head level.

"Hi." She said as she waves to the very first human that she has meet in her entire life.

One good look of the kid and the young women lets out a sign; relieved to see another human in her presence so looks like she has a good reason not to panic.

"Oh! Hello there. Um…could you tell me where am—" But she didn't have time to asked a question when the jolly turtle came forward; thought he can give it go.

"Hi!" said Mikey. Ok, now she can panic.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey squeal out a girlish scream as Sally cover her ears since she wasn't very lucky to standing next to her and glares at her youngest brother as she was about to strangle him for butting in. But to be honest, Sally was trying to hold in her giggles and thinks that was the funniest thing she has ever seen. Man, she wish had video camera with her. Mikey jumps back a bit and take a second to get his breath back.

"Please don't do that, I almost jumped outa my shell!" he begged as he hold out his hands in defence. The young women couldn't help but looks at his hand with terror.

"It. Has. THREE. FINGERS!" She panicky pointed out in one shaky breath. She then grabs the pillow that she was sleeping on and pulled it over her head which also covers her eyes.

"I'm asleep! I'm asleep! I'm asleep! I'm asleep!" she mumbles to herself. So much for a first impression.

"This isn't going very well." Don replied to his siblings

"Aww, and I thought we got the whole "Talking to Humans" thing figured out with Sal here." Mikey complained as he pointed to the young kunoichi who was still kneeling.

She decided to approach the young women again but this time without the _help_ from her little brother. "Are you okay?" asked Sally still in her kneeling position. April removes the pillow from her eyes and puts it beside her as she sees the same human girl who was in front of her; smile innocently.

"You're not a turtle, right?" The young women asked. Sally simply shakes her head which only to be grabbed by the shoulder by the young women as Sally lets out a yelp. "Thank goodness! You have got to help me! Please, tell me this: Who are they and are we both dreaming?" April asked. "One: these guys are my family." She points to the mutants behind her. "And two: this isn't a dream, sister." Sally answered.

The young women's eye went wide when she realised she isn't dreaming. She quickly grabbed her pillow and covers her eyes again. "I am SO asleep!" the young women resume her mumbling to herself again.

Disappointed, Sally could only bow her head. "Oh, brother…" She looks up to her siblings with a distress expression on her face. "So much for making friends." And just when she was going to have her very first human friend.

A second later, Mikey shakes his head and lets out a big yawn and making his a bit drowsy thanks to the young women who is still muttering to herself. "Man, she's making me sleepy."

Raph decide to take a crack at it since he is pretty curious about the human. Maybe it had something to do with the Mousers. "Hey you." he asked tapping her on the shoulder. The young women carefully removed her pillow from her eyes and looks over to her left where she sees the red bandana turtle that was in the background.

"What?" April carefully asked.

"What do you know about those Mouser robot things?" Raph question in what seems to be a calm tone. For some reason to her they must have known about the robots and since he was asking questions about the robots attacking, she guesses it wouldn't hurt to answer a few questions for the turtles. She carefully put her pillow down on her lap as she begins to explain.

"Well, first I thought they were for cleaning up the city's rat problem, but then I got suspicious when said—" April suddenly realized. "Oh no! I'm talking to it."

"What?" Leo asked.

"I'm talking to it. To you!" She then starts to talk to herself. "Okay April, you're talking to a giant three-finger turtle and also a human who says they're her family. The only logical explanation is you're dreaming. So, everything's ok." She then looks up to Leo as she to speak to him like everything was a dream.

"Hello." She waves to Leo as he raises an eyebrow in confusion. Leo and Sally looks at each other. Sally simply shrugs and gestures him to give it a go. He then turns back to their _guest_ who was on the couch. "Hello April, how are you doing?" He uncertainly asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine. Everything is absolutely GREAT!" She replied. As she continues to think this was all a dream, she quickly gets a shock when she sees a giant rat approaching her. "Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions?" he asked. Ok, first the turtles and now, a rat! Can this day get any weirder for April?

"You're…you're a..." And for the second time this week, she fainted.

Sally could only slap herself on her head. "Oh great, first Mikey and now Sensei."

"You sure have a way with the ladies, Master Splinter." Donny joked. Leo could only slap himself in the head. Just when she was getting used to four turtles in the room, their rat father just happens to show up. With their _guest_ knock out, what are going to do now? As each member comes up with a solution, Mikey decided to go and listen to music as he approaches his MP3 player that was on a nearby table.

"Now, what do we do?" Don asked.

"Let's nudge her." Leo suggested. Sally shooks her head in disagreement.

"I'll snap her out of it." Raph replied. Sally doesn't think that's a good idea either.

"Raphael, No!" Splinter advised.

"How about this: When she wakes up, let me do the talking. She was fine when she was talking to me." Sally suggested.

Mikey sits in his banana lounge and lets out a groan. "Somebody gets me when she wakes up." Mikey reminded his family. He put headphones on and begins to listen to some music which he nods his head to it.

Something tells the family that this is going to be one _long_ day…

* * *

**(Manhattan NY – 10:07am)**

…and a long day indeed because were started to get chaotic on the surface. It was a normal day at the national bank where people are just coming and going as they deposit their money in their accounts. All of their belongings are stored in a large vault where it is shut tight with a secure electronic lock. Just when one of the customers was making a deposit when they were startle by a tremor which it is followed another one and lot more.

It sounded like…huge footsteps. And it was all coming from inside the vault.

Everyone in the building was terrified by this event. "W-what is that?!" cried out one of the customers. But they didn't want to find out who was behind it so they ran for their lives. A portion of the floor inside the vault started to crumble and then exploded. Debris and dust went everywhere. As the dust begins to settle,

The manager was sitting at his desk when the calamity happened. He rise out of his seat as he views the security cameras to get a better view of the scene. He couldn't believe what he was seeing in there. "What in the world?" The manager asked to himself as he scratches in head in confusion as he ignores the screams in the background because he was too focused on the screen. He continues to look at the footage, but the first two were a no-show since it doesn't show the robbers in the thick fog but thankfully, he got a good visual on the third one. But unfortunately, the robber chomps down on it. He has already contact the police who were on their way. Inside the vault, the army of Mousers were still helping themselves as they take out all the money, jewels, rings; anything that is worth keeping in a bank…

* * *

**(Underneath Stocktronics, ****Manhattan, NY – 10:08am)**

…and the man behind the robbery was watching his Mousers through the security cameras that he hack into to view his success.

"These security measures are pitiful; an insult. Nothing can stand in the way of my outstanding genius." Stockman gloats on his accomplishment as he continues to control the Mousers whom carry on their _stealing spree_.

* * *

**(Manhattan NY – 10:08am)**

Chaotic was still befalling at the bank but thankfully, the Police have arrived. Both Officer Frank and Officer Laird both got out of their car. As they approach the front door, a number of customers were screaming their lungs out as they escape out through revolving door.

After the customers have left in terror, the two officer then enter through the revolving door as the manager quickly approaches them and points to the direction of the scene of the crime. "This way, please! Something happening in the vault!" he told them. They quickly race over to the vault where the manager presses in the code on the electronic lock.

But as soon as they opened the vault door, the robbers…were gone. All the money has been taken. All the jewellery has been swiped. Everything…was gone.

All they left are a giant hole and footprints…

* * *

**(In the Lair, Manhattan NY – 5:30pm)**

More hours have passed since April has fainted again. Not by the sight of four turtles but by the sight of their rat Sensei. At least, she is relieved to see another human in her presence but to her disappointment, she wasn't dreaming four big turtles and a giant talking rat.

When April was starting to wake up, Sally has order Leo to make some tea for their guest and Raph to go get Mikey who was tapping his shell to the music that was pumping out of his headphones. It was so loud that Sally could possibly hear from the other side of the Lair.

"Hey!" Raph said to his little brother but he was too busy listening to his music. Raph then gets closer to his eye and starts tapping him on the head to get his attention. "Hey, Earth to Mikey!"

"Ow! What?" Mikey irritated replied as he stops tapping and took his headphones off.

"She woke up. Leo made her tea and she's ready to consider that we might be real. At least, she considers Sal is real right away." Raph updated his little brother.

"AWESOMELY RADICAL, DUDE!" he exclaimed, loudly. Look like he is going to get a new friend.

"Ha, you keep talkin' like that, she's gonna pass out again." Raph retorted as he walks back to his family. Ok, Mikey is now annoyed.

"Hey!" He remarks as he puts down his headphones and music and walks over to the couch where April was sipping on some tea. Each member of the family is sitting in their designated spot. Master Splinter was kneeling in a chair, Raph and Leo are standing beside him, Don was sitting on the armrest of the couch and Sally was sitting next to the guest with her left leg under her right one with both hands in her lap. As she finishing sipping her tea, she looks over to the orange turtle that is approaching her.

"Sooo, you okay now?" Mikey calmly asked her but this time at a very distant space since he doesn't want her to faint again. But she hasn't fainted; yet.

"Yes, thanks. I've decided this is either a very long dream that I keep _not_ waking up from, or it's the weirdest thing that ever happened to me." She replied.

"Young woman, we have something important to discuss." Splinter said.

"What?" April asked.

"We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world." The rat admits to the human lady. He then points to his children. "You have placed us all in great danger."

"But Master Splinter, she was in trouble and we helped her." Leo protested.

"Yeah, aren't you always teachin' us to try to do the right thing?" Raph asked.

"As you grow older, you will learn that there are many ways to _do the right thing_." Splinter advises his children. He then signs and looks down in fear. "But there is no going back." He then looks up to April. "I am afraid we find ourselves at…your mercy." Spitter apologetically bows to April.

April then realized that if she tells anyone about them, it's _sayonara_ for the family of mutant's secret life. "Oh, I would never tell anybody. I mean, who would believe me?" April said as she tries to point out.

"She's got a point." Don replied to his master.

"Yeah, we're UNBELIEVABLE!" Mikey gloats as he flexes his muscle and stands there; show off like always. But Raph was standing next to him; resisting the urge to slap him.

"Geez, where's your off switch?" Raph sarcastic replied with his hands on his hip.

"Yeah, I don't think he was born with one." Sally jokily replies to her bot head brother.

"Seriously, I promise." April states while smiling slightly and placing her hand over heart. To make sure she was telling the truth, Splinter picks up his stick, stood up from his seat, walks up to April, kneels down at her head level and looks into the eyes. After a long stare, Splinter has reached a decision.

"…I believe you." Splinter declares. Look like the human has gained the rat's trust and he has gained her's.

Leo was over and kneeled beside Splinter. "Is this another lesson, Master Splinter? _How to sense the truth_?" Leo asked his father if this was another advance ninjutsu trick to learn.

"No. This is called trusting your gut." Splinter simply replies; disappointing his son.

"So if I'm keeping your secret… what exactly is it? Who are people… uh turtles… whatever." April wonders.

It was time for Splinter to explain their origin story. "I have memories" Splinter started "Memories of when I used to be what you call _normal_…"

* * *

**(Manhatten, NY – 15 years ago)**

In the story, it turns out the rat master used to be an ordinary rat; living in his _home_ which it was a cardboard box. The rat appeared out of his resting place; sniffing the garbage around him.

"_I remember a day that started like any other but ended changing the course of many lives."_

The young rodent was hungry. Since he couldn't find any food in the alley, he decided to check the streets. He runs to the edge of the pavement

"_I witness an accident._"

The rat finds himself near a crossing in a friendly neighbour. A few people were waiting for green man so they can safe across. One of them appears to have something in his hands that will become a part of the rat's life. Forever.

"_A young boy carried a glass jar with 4 pet infant turtles._"

Across the street from the boy was another man who walking around with a stick who appears to be blind. The old man tapped the edge of the pavement and begins to cross the street. He was wearing a hat with a bowtie, sunglasses and his usual outing clothes. He also sports a moustache and a beard.

"_An old blind man was crossing the street,…_"

When he got halfway, the lights then turned green as a truck was approaching the crossing.

"…_when he almost run down by a large truck._"

It was a large truck indeed. But this armoured truck was special because it had the words "T.C.R.I" on the side of the vehicle. At the sight of the old blind man, the driver wasted no second as he beeped down the horn but the old blind guy didn't pay any attention as he continue to cross the street. The old blind was about to be roadkill!

Luckily, a black boy who was right behind the kid with the turtles was quick to notice the danger.

"Hey!" he yelps as he ran to save the poor man but he accidently pushed the same boy who dropped the jar that contains the turtles inside. As soon the jar makes contact with the ground, it was smashed into pieces; thus releasing the turtles as they were swept up in the flowing water.

"LOOK OUT!" the black boy cried out and pushes the old man; saving both their lives but causes the truck take a sharp turn to the right as the driver tries to gain control of the vehicle. While it was still out of control, the back door fling opened and a silver container with a glowing green substances hurl out of the truck as it comes to.

"_As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back._"

The boy tried to reach out for his escaped pets but he withdrawn his hand when the canister made contact with the ground and fell into the stream; in pursuit of the reptiles. The turtles and the canister fell through the grate which leads into the sewers. As soon as the little pets fall down safely into the shallow end of the water, so the container as the glass cracked open; therefore releasing the substances inside. The same rat who had witness the entire scene, raced down into the sewers to see the baby turtles all covered in green ooze.

"_It smashed open releasing a glowing ooze that covered their bodies._"

All four helpless turtles looked at the rodent who gains a remorseful expression. He then looks over to his left and see a used coffee can

"_I took pity; gathered them up in a coffee can._"

The rat grabs the can and rolls it near the feeble reptiles. He places the can upright as he picks one of the turtles by the tail and proceeds to put them in the can. Before he could put the first one, the cute turtle shook off the ooze off him and it got all over the rat. Annoyed by this, the rat wiped the ooze off him and gives a glare to the turtle but nonetheless, places the turtles in the can and rolls them to a safe place; in case of being seeing by anyone who has already witness the event up on the surface.

"_I took them to my burrow._"

The rat's home was a long tunnel which it was big enough for the rat and the turtles that is filled with hay. He carefully placed the can in the hay where he makes a makeshift nest for the baby reptiles by using the hay as a bed. With that was done, the rat decided to retire for the night after a day he has just experiences. But he was about to experiences a lot more tomorrow.

"_The next morning,…_"

Someone has poked the rat on the nose. As the rodent opens it eyes, he could not believe what he was seeing the next.

"_I have awoke to find the four have doubled in size._ _The ooze had affected their growth."_

The four turtles were too big to be baby turtles but thanks to the effect of the ooze, they have gain human-like pupils as well and they also have three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. They became also…human. But then, the rat also began to realise something else as well. He was hit the ooze as well when the turtle shook off the substances off him. He looked at his paw to find it was big too. Not just his paw but he grew as well. He has also gain eyebrows, a small batch of beard under his chin and his rat eyes became more like human.

"_It changed me also; making me larger and more intelligent._"

Later that day while scavenging for food, the rat has also gain the ability to walk on his hind legs; like a human. With every step that he is taking, he has become more and more like a human rather than like a rat. The baby turtles were following their new '_master_' around.

"_They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew that the people of the surface would not understand. We are so…different._"

The baby turtles are still walking like normal turtles but sooner than later, they were all mimic on how to walk on their hind legs like the rat. The rodent could only be impressed with them as he continues to watch the reptile evolve more.

"_I was amazed by their dexterity, but even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day._"

"Splin-ter!" one of the turtle spoke.

The rat could only turn around when they spoke their very first word which actually stunned the rodent.

"_They actually spoke; my name! Soon they all were speaking._"

Time fast forward to where the mutants have managed to gain food: Pizza. They brought the food over to the temporary home; the tunnel. As the rat watches the young turtles with a patience observation, the turtles were gathering around their food.

"Awesome!" said the first turtle as he licks his lips, properly the oldest.

He was then pushed over by another turtle next to him. "Mine!" bark the tough one as he add a laugh.

The first turtle was then attacked by the third turtle, who seem to be younger than the first two turtles. He jumps on his brother's shoulder and holds on to his head for support. "Pizza, dude!" he playfully exclaimed as the first struggles to get him off.

The last and perhaps, the youngest turtle was keen to eat their new found favourite food as he lets out his very own battle cry. "Cowabunga!" he pumped his fist in the air and he along his brothers jumped into the pizza, playfully wrestle around, gobbling up as much pizza as they can eat.

Covered in pizza sauce and grease from wrestling around in their food, they manage to get a portion of the last slice of the pizza and bite of piece of it. They all looked over to the rat who could only look at them in strange, disgusted expression but awestruck with their growing mind. Well, sort of.

"_Intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjustu: the secret art of stealth and power and all that I knew of this world._"

Fast forward to sometime the present where the rat is now sporting a brown robe and the turtles have already grown up. One of them was a Katana wielding ninja who is kneeling beside his father and the other was a human as they watch the other two are sparring with their own weapons: the Bo Staff and the Nunchakus. The fourth turtle with his Sais placed his belt was duking it out with a punching bag.

"_From a battered book on Renaissance art that I fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for each of __them._"

The first turtle who wields the Katana Blades jumps in the air, lands one foot; twirling his swords and finishes in a Bo stance.

"_Leonardo…"_

The second turtle appears in front of the first one while spinning his Bo Staff and holds his weapon in a blocking position and stands in a Bo stance as well.

"_Donatello…"_

The third turtle comes out in front of the second as he pulls his Sais out and whirls them around. He then holds the handle of his weapons so that the tip of the Sais is pointing down and crouches down.

"_Raphael…"_

And the last turtle jumps right in front of him as he swings his Nunchakus but got hit by the one in his right hand which lets out a painful yelp. He recovers quickly and holds his weapons in hand and stands in a Bo stance like two of his brothers.

"_Michelangelo."_

The three other turtles then jumped forward and joined their little brother as they posed in another position.

"_Together they are…"_

* * *

**(In the Lair, Manhattan NY – Present Time)**

The flashback story ends as the four turtles give themselves their own "high-three" with Splinter, Sally and April watching them.

"TURTLES FOREVER" the four mutants shouted.

"Or something like that, that we all yell at once." Mikey told April as he sits on the armrest.

Raph comes over and sits down next to Sally. "First rule: Ignore Mikey. Your life will be much easier." He advises April. Mikey simply ignores his brother's remark, walks around the couch and goes to the television.

"So, we have lived in secret and that is our story." Splinter finished the story as he rose up with the help of his staff and walks over to, finishing their origin story.

"But how did you know martial arts?" She then looks at Sally. "And when did you fit in all of this?" April asked the young kunoichi who was right beside her.

"That is a story for another time." Splinter assures her.

"And for me, well, long story short: They found me in the sewers when I was baby. Don't know how I ended up down there exactly." Sally explains her side of the story.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" They looked over to see Mikey watching the news about the recent robbery that happens this morning. They all approach the orange turtle excerpt for Raph who stayed sa=eated on the couch as they continue to watch the news.

"_And the police are completely baffled by this daring bank robbery, boldly executed in broad daylight."_

The TV now shows an open bank vault that had a big gaping hole in the middle with empty containers all scattered across the room. They all continue to watch as Mikey could only shake his head in displeasure.

"_If anyone as any information, the police urge you to call the crime stoppers hotline."_

"So, anybody wanna take a wild guess what did this?" the orange turtle asked the gang. But he doesn't need an answer straight away as a very _familiar_ footprint appears on the screen.

"Stockman's robbed the bank during broad daylight?" Sally spoke in a surprised tone. Then again, she was rather impressed of the scientist's efforts as they all continue to watch the news. "Ok, I have to admit. This guy's got guts." April walks over to the television. She then remembers her old boss's true motive about the reason of building the Mousers other than decreasing the city's rat population before he sic his robot on her.

"This must be what I heard Doctor Stockman talking about." The young woman replies as she turns around to face the ninjas. "He's got the mousers robbing banks."

"What do you know about this Stockman guy?" Raph asked.

"He's a genius, he's also nuts." April explained to the gang as she places her right hand and grabs hold of left arm.

"Figures." Sally whisper next to Leo.

April then continued onwards. "I used to work for him but when I got suspicion, he turn the Mousers on me. Luckily, I ran into you guys."

Leo then turned to his family and comes to a conclusion. "_He_ destroyed our old Lair."

"Must've been one of his Mouser test runs." April replied as she now placed her hands on her hips.

"But that was our home…" Mikey whined.

"And now he's graduated to banks." Don then added.

As angry as always, Raph couldn't feel but to go over to Stockman and pay for what he has done. "Then what are we waiting for?" He asked as he stood up from the couch, pulls out his Sais and twirls them around. "I say we shut down Mouser central." Then hold his weapons in a cross in front of his face. "Permanently!"

Mikey chuckled lightly. "I just love those action movie lines. You write those yourself?" the orange turtle asked as he walks over to his brothers. Sally looks over to the young women who was stunned to see Raph all fired up and prepares to take down the crazy scientist

"Don't worry, April. Raphie here is _not_ going to hurt anyone." The young kunoichi assures her. She then turned to her brothers with a glee look on her face. "Anyway, now we got reason to go, let's head over to Stocktronics!" She exclaims as she punches her right fist into her left hand. April then thinks for a minute. Look like they are going to need more than brute force on the mission.

"It won't be easy. Stocktronics is rigged with the latest up-to-the-minute security tech." April explained how it works at her old workplace.

"Pfft, bring it on!" Mikey brags as he walks over to the purple turtle and placed his hands on his shoulder. "Allow me to introduce our very own secret weapon, the techno-turtle himself: Donatello! Take a bow Don." He happily announces.

"Aw, cut it out." Don sheepishly replied. Look like April is not the only one who experience with technology.

Raph is now getting a little bit edgy. "Can… we… go… PLEASE?!" Raph begged. Look like in just about a second, he was getting ready to snap something.

With a plan in motion, the gang leaves the lair heads over to Stocktronics

* * *

**(Underneath Stocktronics, ****Manhattan, NY – 5:36pm)**

As the emergency door opened up that leads to the sewers, the Mousers themselves entered through. After a hard day of robbing the bank, the Mousers then returned to their location. But they didn't come back empty handed. As the first Mouser comes to a halt, it opens up his behind and dumps the loot from its container. The other Mousers followed in pursuit as they do the same thing. Right above them is their creator who was watching down; pleased with his progress.

"Excellent! EXCELLENT! The world as they say is my oyster, and aren't the pearls lovely?" Baxter said evilly. But he was then interrupted by an incoming transmission. Well, that'swas pretty rude for someone who was too busy gloating his success. But he couldn't let the call go unanswered.

He lets out a growl before he takes the call. "What?" He harshly answered it. But this call was from someone he knows.

"Dr. Stockman." announced the caller. It was Oroku Saki. The same guy whom Stockman had spoken to last night.

Stockman sits down in his seat and crosses his arms over. "Make it quick, I'm very busy." The scientist rudely retorted.

"I am contacting you to verify that you are fulfilling the end of our bargain. And that you are on schedule." Saki replies.

But scientist himself could not take another comment from his boss. Mr. "Big Man" thinks he can mock _the_ Dr. Baxter Stockman's work and agreement. Well, the scientist will prove him wrong.

"I will NOT stand for anymore of this IDIOTIC interrogation!" Stockman angrily replied. "I've advanced the Mousers to the next stage and they are securing the funds from the bank as you requested." He then stands up from his seat with his hands turned into fist. "Can't you grasp that SIMPLE concept?"

"Do not presume too much, Dr. Stockman. The price for failure will be quite…extreme." Saki warned. During the conversation, Stockman slammed his fist onto the desk; still having an annoyed expression on his face. Stockman hangs up and sits back into his seat.

"Imbecile!" Stockman growled to himself as he shakes his fist. Then he crosses his arms over and closes his eyes. With confident, he is certain that everything will go according to plan and he will not miss it up by anything or _anyone_ or else he will pay the price…

* * *

**(Near ****Stocktronics, ****Manhattan, NY – 6:01****pm)**

...and by _anyone_, that means four large turtles and two humans. Smoke was seaming through the manhole cover that was near the building where underneath it are April who was leading the five ninjas to Stocktronic through the sewer. This was also the same sewer tunnel that April took to get away from the Mousers

They came around the corner when they all overhear a beeping noise. April holds out her hand; halting the teens. Even Don knew what she meant as he tells his sibling to be quiet. April then looks behind to the ninjas and points to the source of the beeping. It was a small circular monitor detector that will go off if it detects something or someone. Cautiously, April crouches down, slowly walks under, rises up from the other side and opens up the detector as Don joins her from the other side and carefully pulls the wire from the sensor. Once they find a way to shut it off, they will be able to slip in without getting caught.

"Alarms in the sewer? Is this guy paranoid or what?" Mikey whisper as he cracks a joke as well. Unfortunately, nobody giggled or snicker.

"Will you it shut it?" Raph angrily whispered to his little brother.

"I'm just saying…" Mikey quietly replies as he shrugs. Annoyed by the noise that his brothers were making, the purple turtle looks back to them.

"Could April and I have some quiet, this is delicate work." Don politely asked as he carefully takes the alarm out; part by part. Mikey decided to take opportunity to tease his brother.

"_OOOO. April and I. This is delicate work._ Give me a break." He scoffs as he folds his arms over.

Annoyed as always because of her little brother, Sally could only roll her eyes in exasperate. "Mikey, don't make me come over there." Sally harshly whispers to her little brother but he didn't listen to her. With the security alarm shut off, the heroes make their way through the vents. Sally decided to take the lead since she has the ability to sense anything within a mile or anything that from the next room and April was right behind her because she pretty much know the place well. They make their way to a closest air vent where Sally puts her hand up to halt the team and tells them to be quiet. Thanks to her, she has only sense two guards who were coming around the corner. They were wearing a jumpsuit with light brown and black on the back, a light brown hat, a black belt that holds the club and black shoes. They also wear glasses with built-in communication gear. The company logo was on their uniform and hat. Sally continues to observe them as they walk pass the certain vent and around the other corner.

"All clear." Sally announced as she slowly opens the vent door.

"Is this the place?" Raph asked the young women who was beside her

She points to the room across from them. "There's a computer terminal in that lab. Get me in and I can create blank spots into the security system to get you through to Dr. Stockman's main lab." April told him.

"Don't look now, we already got a blank spot right here." Raph jokes as he points to the orange turtle that was right behind him who just glares at him.

"Hey." Said one very annoyed turtle.

"Don't worry about them, April. Raph and Mikey have a love-hate thing with each other. You'll get used to it." Sally assures the young women as she was the first one to jump out of the vent. She does one check around the area to make sure that no-one is heading this way. Lucky for them, they were in the clear. Sally puts her hand up and signals the rest to come out. Raph was the second to jump out and then he went back to the air vent and help April out and then the others followed. They all approached the lab door where Raph jiggle the door knob. Turns out it was lock. But that wasn't going to stop the team full of ninjas and a young scientist from completing the mission. Raph pulls out one of his Sai. He looks back at April to show her a little nifty trick. He carefully pushes his Sai into the keyhole and starts to pit lock it. After a few twist and turns with his weapon, the red turtle manages to unlock the door. He opens it and does a handstand, flips over and does one more front flip in the air and lands on the ground with both his weapon in hand as Leo and Sally were the next ones in and Mikey and Don were standing at the door. Fortunately, the lights were out and they was no-one in sight as April rushes over to the computer and gets to work. On her screen were schematics of the building along with the security system.

"Okay I'm in." April looks back to the teens. "I'm blanking the cameras along that corridor at ten second intervals." She told them as both Raph and Leo looked at the door. The young women goes back to her computer and continues to hack in. "So you've got to keep moving."

"We'll be right back." Leo assures her.

"Good luck." April looks behind her but to her surprised, the teens have already left. Guess they pulled the old ninja vanish on her which actually leaves the young women speechless.

"Hey these guys are good." she said to herself as she gets back to work.

Right now, the ninjas were racing down the corridor as they make their way to Dr. Stockman's main lab like April told them. They arrived at the large door; indicating it's leads to the main lab.

As the doors open, the ninjas pulled out their weapons and caution walked into the lab. The lights were out so they have to be extra careful. Good thing that Sally can sense where the approaching danger

"This is too quiet." Leo informed the gang; implying them the oblivious. Sally halts a minute, followed by her siblings.

"Just let me get my bearings on this room." Sally told her brothers as she closes her eyes and begins to sense the room. While she was doing that, Mikey can't help feeling…uneasy about this. Something doesn't feel right for the ninja turtle himself and so does his siblings.

"Uh guys, my turtle sense is tingling." Mikey said. And talk about bad timing because just then, the doors then closed behind them and the lights then turned on

Sally didn't have a chance to look behind like her siblings did because her eyes were set on the control booth right above them. She sense someone is in there and it is not April. "Up there!" Sally exclaims as she pointed to the room. Her brother turned around and followed the direction of her finger to the booth.

"Intruders? Here to steal MY secrets?" spoke a booming voice over the loud speaker. It was Dr. Stockman. He wasn't expecting companion tonight. Up in the main control room, the scientist was looking at the screen in front of him as he gets a close up view on the ninjas. "You will leave here with nothing. Not even your lives." Stockman was looking at his heat sensor to view his intruders but what he was looking at which actually stunned him; except for human who was with them.

"What on earth are you?" he wonders as he rubs his hands together. "Hmm, I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out."

He then pressed on a button on his control panel to activate a little surprised for his _guests_. He has triggers a group of large lasers that appeared out of the ceiling and aimed right at the ninjas! The Turtles and Sally couldn't help but feel worried. They have never faced off against lasers before in their life as the laser takes its first shot at them.

The teens used their ninja training to dodge the lasers which caused them to be separate for now. Leo does a forward flip, lands in forward roll and does one handstand flip where his shell ends up meeting one of the pillars. One of the lasers turned and pointed at the blue turtle and fire at him. Leo manages to dodge it by the skin of his shell as the laser only hits the pillar.

Mikey was doing his fair share when the laser nearly hit his foot which caused the orange turtle to jumps and does a side roll. But unfortunately, another laser came around the corner and starts shooting at the ninja who was on his four and fires like crazy as Mikey did his best to dodge every single one of them.

Raph, on the other hand, was running away from two laser of his own. While he was on the run, Leo, who manage to get away from his laser, was hiding behind a pillar as he watches his brother trying to outrun the lasers. The blue turtle has already pulled out his Katanas and runs to his brother's aid.

"Raph, heads up!" Leo exclaims as he runs in front of the red turtle. He holds his Katanas in a cross and holds them in front of him. The laser fires at him but instead of hitting him, it hits his swords which he then deflected back to the machine; thus destroying it.

With a way to destroy the weapon that you can reach, the others were now thinking the same thing. Sally does a back flip as she escapes a hit from the laser. She was in her kneeling position when another laser joins the fight as the two lasers fires at the young kunoichi. Quick to think, Sally pulls out her Kodachi and does exactly what the blue turtle but different by deflecting two lasers attacks and send it back to the cannon. Sally stands up from his kneeling position and looks behind to see her two ninja brothers.

"Ha! Two for the price of one!" Sally gloats at her effort.

Don decided to up close and personal as he pole vault with the help of his Bo Staff and sends him flying onto the laser. He manages to aim the laser at two more and fires them; completely destroying them. This earns a cheer from his three older siblings who are down below as they pump their fist in the air with their weapons in hand. As the laser moves around, Don was smart enough to open the hatch and pulls out wires from its circuit. He then flips backward and gently lands on his feet as he looks up to see the laser machine gun itself goes crazy and then it blew up.

"C'mon guys, let's get him!" Sally exclaims as she, Leo, Raph and Mikey all head for their next target: Stockman. Don picks up his weapon that he dropped before and joins his siblings as they run towards to the control booth where the scientist is. He couldn't believe that these _freaks_ plus a girl would be skilled enough to actually dodge his attacks

"Impossible." He baffled as he holds his control stick and aims his laser at them and fires the shot at them but he miss. He fires again but this time at Raph but the red turtle flips through the barrage as he finds himself under the booth but away from the danger. He was close to the target but instead of climbing, he knows another way to get to the top quick. He then looks across from to see his younger brother peeping from his hiding.

"Mikey! Slingshot!" Raph called out to him as Mikey rushed towards while narrowly escapes the attacks. Just as he was approaching Raph, the red turtle puts his hands together and wait for brother to come. As soon the orange turtle's foot was in his hands, Raph flings his little brother up in the air as he lands on the window still; surprising the scientist out of his pants! Mikey grabs his Nunchakus and used it to slams a big through the window. Bits of glass were flying in the room and Stockman tumbles backward from the impact as the other ninjas arrived. Leo holds his Katana at the scientist.

"Your reign of terror is over Stockman" Leo said.

"You've been practicing that?" Mikey admirably asked as he placed his hand on the leader's shoulder.

"You like it?" he approvingly replied to his little brother with a smile.

"I'll admit: it worked for you." The young kunoichi states it as she slams her fist into her hands; ready for some payback time. Stockman couldn't believe what he was seeing. Other than the human with them, he sees four giant turtles; right in front of him!

"What are you?" Stockman shakily requested but to his unaware, the elevator doors open up from behind him.

"They're with me!"

Stockman turns around and was stunned to see April O'Neil, his old assistant – alive and well. She stands in the elevator with her hands on her hands as she looks down on her old boss.

"April? You're alive?" he baffled.

"And kicking!" She then walks out of the elevator and up to the scientist as he carefully crawls backwards to where his seat and main computer is. The Turtles, Sally and April have the doctor surround and there was nowhere he could run. "I've got enough evidence to put you away for years, Dr. Stockman." She said as she points her finger at him. But the doctor has one trick up his sleeve. Stockman quickly turns around and presses a button on his computer before he was grabbed by the collar from a very angry turtle and pushes the scientist up against his computer.

"That's ENOUGH!" Raph snarled at the scientist; hoping to scared him but he can only pull an evil grin on him.

"Ha! Too late! I've recalled the Mousers horde from their latest mission. They'll be here any second. They'll tear you to pieces!" The scientist haunts his words into the ninjas as April approaches the computer.

"April…" Leo prayed to the young woman; hoping she knows how to shut down the Mousers. April seats down on the seat and begins to hack into the system.

"I'll have to shut the whole system down"

The purple turtle approaches her. "I'll help."

Stockman looks over to the two geniuses. He believes that there is no-way that they can shut the robots down. "You're doomed. Listen." The scientist looks to his right. They could all hear the sound of their robotic feet getting louder as the emergency doors opened. An army of Mousers have arrived and they are on their way.

"Aw, shell" Sally muttered as they approached the control booth. April and Don are still working at the computer while Sally and Leo were looking down from the ladder.

"April?" Leo wonders as Mikey joins in to see. The Mousers were advances enough to climb the ladder! "Now's the time!"

April signs in frustration. "The system isn't responding!" she admits as she looks to her new brainy friend who was working as hard as he can. Unaware of them knowing, Stockman decided to make his exit as he slips away and heads for the elevator. As the Mousers continue to climb the ladder and now, scaling the wall and pillar, the young kunoichi was lucky to notice the doctor's escape.

"Stockman!" she bellows as the others, excluding Don and April, see the doctor who was already in the elevator.

"You should never have matched wits with me!" He malevolent smirked at them as he presses the button on the elevator and the doors were beginning to close on him.

"He's getting away!" Mikey called out as he and Sally quickly chased after him, but they didn't get to him in time.

"Let him go. We've got bigger problems." He advises his siblings as he and the others turned around to see the Mousers coming from both directions. The ninjas are now in battle mode as the robots were coming from all directions by coming from either side, smashing through the windows and entering for the same elevator. Leo, Raph, Mikey and Sally still kept their guard as they carefully take a step back. They find themselves back in the main computer room where Don and April were still at it. Not only they have to fight the robots but they also have to guard they only hope of stopping them.

"At least we go out fighting." Raph declares as he and his siblings are ready for the fight of their lives.

"Actually, I don't wanna go out at all!" Mikey admits.

Back at the computer, April was definitely in panic mode now. "It's not working" April states as she continues to type. Don looks over to her. He was also frantic as she was as he continues to hack the system. "Keep trying!" the purple turtle advises her as she looks at him with concern look on her face.

"This is it…It's been fun, guys…" Raph remarks; ready to fight to the end.

"Even me, Raph?" Mikey asked his toughest brother he has ever known.

"Even you, Mikey. Especially you." Raph replied to his joyful brother. The Mousers were still closing in on the ninjas as they prepare to meet their doom.

But after a few typing and hacking, April looks behind to see the Mousers and quickly presses a button which actually astonished the teen ninjas when they experience what happened next. The Mousers came to a complete halt. All of them stopped attacking the ninjas. Only their eye was blinking. To make sure that they were shut down, Leo pulls out his Katana and tapped it on the head of the closest Mouser. To their relief, they didn't attack!

The teens lets out a cheer as Leo and Mikey "high-three", Raph was pumping his fist in the air and Sally punch her right fist in the air and her left fist close to her heart. Even Don was impressed with April's achievement of shutting down and advance piece of technology under so much pressure.

"Good job, April. I've never seen anything like that" Don congratulated the young scientist. But April didn't even tell them what she really did.

"HA! Losers!" Mikey mocked as he picks up an inactive Mouser.

"Guys? GUYS!" April exclaims as she turns to her friends who all looked at her. "I wasn't able to shut them down."

Ok, now the teens were confused. If she didn't shut them down, then what did she do? As everyone looked at each other, Mikey ignores her concern and plays with the Mouser in his hand.

"They look pretty shut down to me." Mikey assures her as he tapes the head with his knuckles. To be certain, Sally takes a closer look at the Mouser's eye and sees it is flashing red. This is NOT a good sign but the young kunoichi has to make sure.

She turns to April. "W-what do ya mean, April?" she asked her.

"The only way I could stop them was by initiating an overload sequence…" April admits as smoke was coming out from the Mouser's jaws, especially the one in Mikey's hand. Mikey quickly dropped it like it was a hot potato and look to his family and friend.

"In other words…LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" He bellows as he, Leo, Raph and Sally all jumped out through the recent broken window and raced to the emergency door. Don and April were the last ones but since April was not skilled enough to jump out of a tall booth, Don carries her in a bridal style and jumps down and lands safety on the ground. Don puts April down, grabs her hand and runs to the others who were waiting for them to join as they escape through the emergency and good timing too because the Mousers have just exploded; destroying the main computer lab and the entire room. The gang then all returned back to the lair.

Meanwhile on ground floor that was still shaking from the impact, Stockman didn't seem to care as long as his opponents were all burnt up in the explosion. He was still running through the hallway as he heads for the exit. He then looks back to see that no-one is following him as he pasted an evil smirk on his face.

"I've got them. I've got them ALL!" he beamed to himself but he didn't look where he was going when he bumped into something and was flanged back. He rubs his head as he comes back to his senses and looks up to find the last person he ever wanted to be with.

"You." The man he was staring was very tall man with huge muscles. His long blond hair was tied back into a ponytail that hangs in front of him. He was wearing short-sleeve black top, along with black pants, a purple belt and black shoes. He also sports three scars on his left cheek, a large purple dragon tattoo that wraps around his left arm and a symbol of the Foot tattoo on his right arm. His bloodshot eyes look down at the scientist.

"What do you want, Hun?" Baxter harshly asked the muscle man. But Hun did not move an inch. He just stood there, like a statue but his voice was booming and deep for any weak person to coward in fear.

"Trouble, Dr. Stockman?" Hun bitterly asked. Look like the scientist is now in trouble.

"Trouble? No, no! Everything's proceeding exactly as I planned." Baxter simply replied as he brushed off some of the dust from his cloths. But proved wrong when the building shook some more as debris fall from the ceiling. Hun grabbed Stockman by the collar and brings him right up to his face. The look on Hun's remains unchanged.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain this _plan_ to the master." Hun sates to his face. Fear has taken over his face as Stockman struggles out of his grip but no avail.

"Let me go, you brainless muscle-bound Idiot! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Stockman orders him to but ignores him as Hun still carries him to the exit.

Look like the scientist has some explaining to do…

* * *

**(In the Lair, Manhattan NY – 6:20pm)**

The gang have safety returned to the Lair as they are watching the latest new update on the Stocktronics. Luckily for them, no-one suspect that it was invaded by four mutant turtles and two human. They were having tea and biscuits as a celebration of not only taking down Dr. Stockman and his Mousers but also April for joining the team.

"_And the authorities are COMPLETELY perplexed by the destruction of Stocktronics building and the sudden disappearance of Doctor Baxter Stockman._"

The rat who was sitting in his armchair looks up to the young women. "What will you do now, Miss O'Neil? You are most definitely out of a job." Splinter asked about the young women current occupation.

"I'm…not exactly sure." April replied.

Feeling sorry for his new friend, the purple turtle walks up to April. "We'll help you get back on your feet." Don assures her. With that, the young woman was touched by the ninjas' devotion and her frown was turned upside-down.

"You guys, you've all been…well…Great!" April acknowledges them. "And by guys, I mean 4 large talking turtles, a giant talking rat, and a human."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sally admits as Leo raised his glass in the middle.

"Here's to the new team!" Leo declared. Everyone then clinked their glasses together as they let out a big cheer. With a new member on their team, the family of ninjas are going to need all the help they can when they come face-to-face with a new face…

* * *

**(Unknown building – 6:20pm)**

…and definitely, all the help that they can get. Sitting in his office, Oroku Saki was sitting on his table as he listening to Dr. Stockman's explanation about the ruckus in his lab and the sudden explosion while Hun was on the side as he keep an eye on the scientist.

"So, as any fool could see, the whole thing was simply a minor setback." The doctor calmly explained to Saki and Hun. As he continues to clarify, Saki placed his right hand on his handheld gauntlet with two sharp blades that were placed next to him on the table as well. He picks it up and places it on his left hand. "With your continued funding, the research can continue immediately." "I'll be back at work, oh, Monday Morning." Stockman declared as he fixes his glasses up. But the doctor though wrong because both Saki and Hun were not convincing by this _fantasy _that Stockman was telling them.

Hun looks at Saki as he placed his feet on the ground and stands up from the table. He points his gauntlet at the scientist. He has warned the scientist before and now, he is going to face the consequences. "You must pay the price for failure, Dr. Stockman." Saki snarled as Stockman looks on with fear on his face. He then looks behind him to see Hun who grabs him by the shoulder and drags him away.

"No! Where you taking me?! You'll regret this! NO!" Stockman barks at them as the door closes on him. Saki watches another failure leaves as he looks to his right. Approaching him was a Foot Technician who wears a special grey headgear that covers his eyes with electronic objective lenses that moved around in a circle, a dark grey jumpsuit with the red foot symbol on the left side of his uniform, black gloves, a black belt that carries tool that need and black boots. Also, there are wires coming out of the headgear and are connected to a container that is located on the back part of their belt. He comes to a halt and respectfully bows to his master.

"We have the image that you requested, Master." He replied as he looks up while the lenses spin a bit around. He stands up and grabs the remote from his belt and presses a button which a projector screen falls down. Another Foot Technician approaches but this time, he pushes the projector on a trolley. Hanging above the machine is what seems to be a dented but working Mouser that was not destroyed in the explosion

"So, the last remaining image the Mouser's optics recorded." Saki said as his two employees turn on the projector as it showed the image of both the Turtles and Sally on the screen. By the look of this image, Saki knew that the explosion was caused by them.

It was official.

Saki appears to have new enemies lurking about in the city. He couldn't help but feel…_disturbed_ by their appearances and their actions. But one thing for sure, he knows exactly what to do.

"These are the ones responsible." He then leaps into the air and slashes the projector screen in half. He then raised his gauntlet up as he looks on with a snarling look on his face. He now has a new target:

_Them._

* * *

**Look like Saki finally knows about the Turtles and Sally and he will be expecting a lot more from them in the future and April has finally accepted into the team. There is a lot surprises heading this way and that's all going to happen next time on:**

**The Saint's Hope: Meet Casey Jones.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey! Sorry for the late update. I was actually busy for the past week. Wanna know why? Well, here are the reasons:**

**1. Relatives came down for the weekend; especially on Anzac Day. First of all, we give thanks to the serviceman and servicewomen for giving their lives to protect our country. Plus, Essendon vs. Collingwood. A WIN FOR THE BOMBERS! SEE THE BOMBERS FLY UP, UP! Gotta love the red and black team. Five straight win so far. How far can we go? I wonder if this is our year. If I remember correctly, the last time they won the Grand Final was back in 2000 but came second in the following year. Rats!**

**2. My dogs were having complaints about the chicken that we had on the farm which it is one of the reasons why I didn't finish this chapter. Well, because the chickens keep flying into my dogs' yard when they should've stay in theirs. So, in other words: Chickens flies in, Dogs do the **_**Meet and Eat**_**, End of story. I was pretty mad at the dogs but it's not their fault since their yard is next door to the chickens' yard. The chicken needs to learn where their place is.**

**3. I have been watching TMNT 2012 series lately plus the new one that was shown on Friday. That episode was actually are really good. Plus, I pretty much HATE Karai now in this episode. I mean, picking on a girl like April who was just a beginning. Harsh but man, she was NOT expecting April's surprise attack by flinging Karai down the subway stairs. Ha! It's Payback Time! Also, people have been saying that she and Leo should end up together. Well, I'll say… No way, Jose in my book! Leo should end up with anyone else but NOT HER!**

**4. I have been a bit busy lately because I did pretty much nothing for a day on Saturday because, well, I was playing FFXIII-2 and Pokemon Conquest. Both a big fan of the franchise and I haven't been playing them for a while now and I really wanted to get into it.**

**And that's why I haven't updated at the promise time. But I promise I will update every Sunday at 8:00pm. Also, when Stockman was watching his Mousers through the cameras, what did he said in the sentence before the word "Genius"? Just curious though because I can't find the quote or I never heard about that word before in my life. If you know, that would VERY helpful and I'll put that in the fanfic next week. ****So, remember to review and add me or the story to favorites. Love to hear more from my fans! Sayonara!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**


	5. Meet Casey Jones

**The Saint's Hope**

**Chapter 5 – ****Meet Casey Jones**

**Disclaimer:** I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!

**Announcement from our writer:** Hey there. Sorry for the late update. Reason down below.

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

_**For 16: **_My relatives are NOT part of the army which I forgot to mention and Anzac Day is only celebrate in Australia but since it is late right now and my mum is always telling me to go to bed, look it up for yourself. They will tell you everything. And I'll try to answer your questions in the future to avoid the spoilers. I'm not saying anything until then.

Here comes the fourth episode…

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – unknown time)**

It was a nice, clear night sky and everything was calm and peaceful. Well, almost.

It was Vigilante night and this guy was ready for action. He was wearing a white hockey mask to cover up his identity, a red singlet, blue tracksuit pants, light brown bandage on his left forearm, light brown gloves with yellow protective pads on it and dark blue shoes. He also carries a golf bag where he has all different sorts of weapons that he can swing with: golf clubs, baseball bats, steel pipes and his personal favourite – the hockey stick. He has shoulder-length dark black hair with blue eyes as he puts on his tough guy act and stared down at his foe.

The red turtle was bringing up-to-date to the viewer's for the night.

"_I guess you could call it fate,"_

The hockey masked figure was now twirling two baseball bats in his hand as he faces his opponent tonight: A red humanoid turtle armed with ninja weapons.

"_but I've finally met somebody as angry as I am, and he was really making me mad._"

The turtle himself pulled out his twin Sai and twirling them in his hands as he and the hockey mask wearing sneer their eyes at each other; ready for a fight.

"_My name is Raphael, and the bozo in the hockey mask is about to find out just how angry I can be!_"

With this Mexican stand-off, someone has got to make the first move. And it was no-one other than the ninja Turtle himself as he charges forward; letting out his own battle cry.

* * *

**(In the Lair, Manhattan NY – 6:30pm)**

It has one busy and exciting month for the teens when they did their first mission against Stockman and his crazy robots and adding Miss April O'Neil to the team. With a new human in the group, the family of ninjas can rely on April as she promise them that she would never tell anyone about them, not even her family. Well, excerpt about the girl who is clearly a human, of course.

The Turtles were thrilled to have a human friend especially for the young kunoichi who has finally met a human for the first time in her life and she couldn't be any happier.

Knowing them, they are going to need more than just one human friend in tow which tonight is going to be special for a certain turtle.

That certain turtle was in the middle of a sparring match with his younger brother who, unfortunately to the red turtle, was winning as the older sibling was thrown back into boxes.

Mikey dusted his hands as he walks up to his hothead brother. "Nice fall, Raphael. Just come on back if you want some more of that." He mocks the fallen turtle as he regains his senses, gets up and takes a box off his head. Angry as ever, he bitterly throws the box to side and points at the cocky turtle.

"You've had it, Mikey." The red turtle warned his younger brother. But the orange turtle spits on his fist and wipes it on his chest. "Bro or no, you got to go!"

Raph jumps up and throws a punch to the head but Mikey easily dodges it. "Good reverse punch." Raph tries throws in a few kicks but the orange turtle easily dodges it as well. "Nice roundhouse kick too, Raph." He added before Raph throws in a couple more punches which Mikey easily dodges them he does flip over the red turtle who so close of tackling his little brother to the ground. They both stand up and face each other. During the entire brawl, Master Splinter, Leo, Don and Sally were viewing the match under a watchful eye; hoping one of them doesn't get hurt.

"Not a bad dragon punch either," Raph charges in with a punch and again, Mikey dodges it. "But you're just a little too SLOW!" Mikey whacks the turtle in the shell hard which caused him to stumble forward and crashes into the platform in front of him. "Actually, MUCH too slow."

Ok, now he's pushing it too hard. Raph couldn't take much of this as he charges forward and deliver a nasty punch to the chest which ACTUALLY causes Mikey to fall on his shell and slide into the lower part and hit his head. Mikey sits up a little and rubs a part of his noggin where it hurts.

With his entire family watching, they couldn't help feeling that maybe Mikey was taking a bit too far of teasing Raph. Especially in a sparring because they know only one person is going to left standing and something tells them that it isn't going to be Mikey.

"This is not going to end well." Sally said to her family; hoping that one of them will be ok. They look over to see Raph charged at his brother again. As Mikey sees his brother coming, Raph throws in another punch to the head. Mikey dodges it. The red turtle delivers a kick as well. Mikey dodges it - again.

Raph does another punch but Mikey was too smart to read his moves as he dodges it for the third time. He then does a couple backflips to extend his distance between him and his brother. Raph couldn't help feeling that he was getting tired and is losing this fight.

No. He can't lose this fight; especially against his younger brother. He was supposed to be the strongest ninja out of all his family.

"You think you're better than me?! DO YOU?!" Raph bellows as he charges at his brother again once more and has now locked arms in a test of strength. Usually, a smart person would have just shut up by now but unfortunately, Mikey does not fall under that category.

"No. You're just too cocky, Raph." Mikey gloats as he turns and throws his older brother into a table and chair; destroying them into pieces. The red turtle regain himself as he watches his brother who was last one left standing.

He can't believe it. He lost! To his little brother. It was so humiliating for him. But that wasn't going to let him walk away with a win so easily. He looks over to see a steel pipe on his right. He picks it up and gets up as he looks on to his cocky brother.

The orange turtle walks over to the rest of the family; triumph about his latest victory. "Winner and still champion: Michelangelo!" Unaware of what his older brother was going to do with him but his siblings doing in which they became very anxious as they are prepare to witness the next moment.

"No. No. You YOU!" Raph growls as he leaps up in the air; heading straight for Mikey!

"MIKEY! WATCH OUT!" Sally cried out but Mikey didn't need her warning when he turned around and was kicked to ground by Raph who lands on the orange turtle as he prepares to strike him with the pipe!

Fear has now taken over his face as Mikey was prepared to meet his doom. "Raph! Raph!" He begs at his brother for mercy as he takes cover of his face with his hands. "Wait! WAIT!" But the red turtle ignores the orange turtle as he was ready to strike him.

But in a split second, Leo manages to grabs Raph's arm; halting his attack from going any further. "RAPHAEL, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" the blue turtle barked at his brother for his vicious act.

"You okay, Mikey?" Don asked the orange turtle who slightly removed his hands away from his face to see that Raph hasn't attack him yet.

Sally grabs the steel pipe away from Raph's grasp with a mad expression. "What were you thinking, Raph? You could've killed him!" Sally yelled at the red turtle.

The red turtle starts to breathe; heavily as Leo release his arm and crosses his in disappointment. Realising what he was about to do, the angry look on his face was simply washed away and was replaced with shame. "I... Leo...Sal…Mikey, I..." He couldn't say anything else as he placed his hand on his forehead. Don carefully pulls Mikey away from Raph as the young turtle regains himself from the attack. Master Splinter walks up to the red turtle and places his paw on his shoulder.

"Ah my son, so angry." The rat speaks as the turtle looks up to his father. "Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in all things." Splinter advises him as he stands up. Regretful of what he did, he couldn't face his brother and sister like this.

"Master Splinter, I... Uh, I... I-I got-I gotta get some air." And with that, he ran out of the Lair; feeling ashamed and confused. Feeling responsible that he is the one who pushed his brother, Mikey decided to after him but the rat master has halted him; assuring him and the others that Raph needs so time alone.

* * *

**(On an unknown building, Manhattan, NY – 6:32pm)**

The sun has completely set in the horizon as a certain red turtle has busted out through the entrance to the roof and walks to the ledge and looks down at the streets below him.

He couldn't believe what he has almost done. He nearly _killed_ his little brother.

With a pipe.

He didn't realise how dangerous his rage can be until now. Like his father said, a true ninja should be able to balance in all things. Unfortunately for him, if he still carries the biggest rage that he burden, he never will be. He has shamed himself. Not just him but his family as well.

There was only one question on his mind that he needs to be let out. He takes a deep breath and growls to himself as he slams his fist into his chest and overlooks the city

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?" he bellows at the top of his lungs the unanswered question.

Look like the red turtle has angry problems that he just cannot get rid of…

* * *

**(In a different building not far from here, Manhattan, NY – 6:32pm)**

…but he is not the only one who has anger problems. Not far from where the turtle is standing, there lived another guy whom Raph is going to butt heads with. With a baby crying from the room below, drapes were flying out of the open window on a cool night breeze. Inside the apartment, there was a large skylight that brings out most of the night sky which makes the room bright enough without the use for electricity. With the different kinds of weights lying about, everyone can pretty much tell that this works out for a living or possibly for a reason. His motorcycle was nicely seated against the pillar that holds up the ceiling and also where his Speed Bag is bolted down. Near his weights is his golf bag that is filled with anything that this fighter can swing - golf clubs, baseball bats, steel pipes and his personal favourite – the hockey stick. He has his Punching Bag hanged up near his entertainment section.

The fighter himself was busy watching the news while lifting a Dumbell with his left arm. He has shoulder-length dark black hair with blue eyes and was wearing a red singlet, blue tracksuit pants, light brown bandage on his left forearm, light brown gloves with yellow protective pads on it and dark blue shoes. He continues curling the weight while watching the news.

"_And in other news, more sightings of a vigilante wearing a hockey mask are being reported in connection with several brutal attacks on the notorious Purple Dragons gang, alleged to have underworld connections."_

When the reporter mentions the name of the gang, which was enough to make the man's blood boil as he narrows his eyes in disgust.

"Purple Dragon scum." He sneers; full of hatred. The man right here had dealings with the Purple Dragon before in his life; back when he was just a kid…

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – Years ago)**

…as a kid, he has witness in front of him the building on fire. He then witness several gangsters walking out of the building and have approached him. The gang looks like normal teenagers – teenagers who grew up in the wrong crowd; especially, their leader, the one who he despises more than anyone. He was a tall muscle-bound man wearing a black singlet, black pants, a purple headband, purple belt and black shoes. But his loud voice and features of a purple dragon tattoo on his left arm, a gold earring on his left ear and long blond hair that was tucked in his bandana was enough for kid to know who he is.

_Hun_.

The same Hun whom the kid has placed a personal vendetta on him since that faithful accident which caused him to turn his life into a mask-wearing street Vigilante.

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – Present Time)**

As he has comes back to the present from memorising his past, he knows what he has got to do. He has been doing this for months now and he isn't afraid on anything. With fire in his eyes, he gets out of his chair.

"Somebody's gotta stop those Purple Dragons." He said as he walks over to a nearby coffee table where a hockey mask was placed. He place the mask on his face, pulls the band that was attached to the mask over his head and rest it behind his head. He then turns around and walks up to where his golf bag and holds his fists out. "Somebody's gotta make them pay." He then grabs his golf bag that contains his 'weapons' and flings the strap over his shoulder. He goes up to a mirror as he pulls out his very own trusted hockey stick. He looks to the mirror as he twirls it around. "And they will!" He stops turning his stick and turns around holding his weapon in his fighting position. "They'll all pay! 'Cause Casey Jones is on the job!"

The _Casey Jones_ is everyone's friendly neighbour Vigilante…

* * *

**(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 6:39pm)**

…and his first job of the night is not too far from where he or the red turtle are standing. At a nearby street, a young woman was walking on the streets. She was on her way home from work when she decided to take a shortcut through the alley. Before she turns around the corner, she looks over with a worried look to see a street thug with spiky orange hair and orange goatee; leaning up against a wall next to it while chewing on a toothpick. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a black vest that has the picture of a Purple Dragon on each side, his goggles are seated on his forehead, black finger-less gloves with green cuffs, grey pants, a black belt and black shoes. The woman walks into the dark alley as the Purple Dragon continues to watch her. He looks to his left and right to make sure that there are no witnesses. The thug tosses the used toothpick and walks in behind. Look like the woman has made a terrible mistake.

She continues to walk down through with a fearful look on her face as she clutches onto her bag. She looks around to see if the thug has follow her into the alley but didn't have time when she notices two more thugs who were hiding in the shadows, in front of her. One of them appears to have his head painted entirely blue, his purple hair is like a Mohawk style, a black singlet with a grey t-shirt underneath it, red suspenders that is attached to his green pants with the Purple Dragon picture, a brown belt, black boots with purple laces and brown bandage on his wrist. The other thug is shorter than the other thug who wears a brown cap that goes sideways with a purple bandana underneath it, a white shirt with purple sleeve and a yellow sash that goes around his mid waist with the picture of a Purple Dragon, grey pants and white sneakers with blue stripe on the sides.

The thugs snicker as they approach her. The young women was now terrified as she was trapped. She slowly backs away from the scary people. Unfortunately, she couldn't go any further when walks right into the thug from before. She looks up to see him and then turns back to see the other two.

"Oh no…" she whimpered as they surround her.

"Hand over the purse, sweet thing, and we promise not to hurt you…too much." The thug advises their captive as the two thugs snicker once more. But they shouldn't laugh right now because a certain turtle was watching the entire scene as he sits on a nearby fire-escape. He was already mad once, he doesn't need to be mad again.

"Man, these guys picked the wrong night to tick me off." Raph said to himself. With two thugs holds the women by the arm as the third one grabs the purse out of her hands. They were about to bring more harm to her when they were interrupted by a special guest.

"_Purple Dragons!_" The thug looks behind him to see the guy in the hockey mask that was at the other end of the alley. He was banging his hockey stick against a trash can lid as he got his attention. "_Come out and play!_" he announce in a creepy sing-along voice as he walks towards them.

The thugs knew who this guy was. He's the guy who caused the gang a tough time with for months now. The thug pointed at him. "It's that wacko with the hockey mask! Let's get him!" he order his gang as they forget about the lady charged towards the Vigilante; ready for a beat down.

The red turtle was still on the fire escape. "Looks like this is gonna be good." Look like Raph going to have to sit this one out as he begins to enjoy the show.

The spikey punk throws the first punch but the Vigilante was smart enough the dodge the attack and strikes him down with the trash can lid. The blue-faced thug comes at him, but the fighter knocks him down with his hockey stick. He then drops the lid and holds his stick in both of his hand as he turns around to sees the sideways hat thug. He didn't have time to dodge him as the Vigilante knocks him down with his hockey stick as well. The fight was over but not for him. The Vigilante walks up to the third thug.

"No mercy, scum. I'm putting you punks outta business! Permanently!" he snarled at the thug as he lifted his hockey stick up in the air; preparing to hit the thug. Raph couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was just like what happen to him when he preparing to knock the lights out of his little brother, Mikey. For good. He couldn't let somebody else do the same mistake that he almost did before.

"That guy's outta control." He said as he jumps off the fire escape and lands behind the guy. "Whoa!" he cried out and just like what his other brother, Leo, did to stop him before, he did the same thing: he locks his arm around the arm that holds the weapon.

"Hey!" the fighter yelps. He looks around to see that he was surprised to see a green costume freak that has got hold of his arm. But he decided to ignore it as he struggles out of his grip.

"Easy there, cowboy. They're down! You stopped them! You did good! Now, take it easy." Raph calmly advise him as he breaks free from the turtle grip. He backs up from the ninja with his hockey stick at ready. He now has his focus on the mutant freak but was directed when the thugs took the opportunity to get up and decided to make a run for it.

"I'm outta here!" cried out one of the thugs.

"Come on! Let's get outta here!" yelled out the other one as the three thugs escape with their own lives while the two fighters and the lady watch them go.

The Vigilante couldn't believe it. The freak has directed him long enough for the creeps to get away. Now, he was fluming mad. "Aw man, they're getting away!" he ranted. He turns to the turtle with pretty much the angriest look on his face. If you don't count the mask cover it. "Stay outta my business, freak!" he delivers a heavy punch to the face of the turtle as it flings him back. With the mutant down, the Vigilante went after the thugs. "You can run, Purple Dragons, but you can't hide from Casey Jones!"

As he regains from the punch, Raph tries to go after the man but he was too quick plus he was a bit dizzy from the impact. He looks down to see the purse in front, picks it up and sees the lady nearby. Figure it must belong to her. As he approaches her, she could believe what a night she just had; first she was nearly robbed by thugs, then she was saved by mask-wearing street fighter and then this green costume man shows up.

"Sorry about all this. Here's your purse, ma'am." He apologise to her as he offers back her purse. The young women's eyes went so big, she couldn't believe that green creature spoke. But instead of a simple thank you, Raph gets this. She quickly grabs her purse and quickly backs away from him.

"Keep away from me, you-you lizard-thing! Keep away!" She shrieked and then, she runs away. Well, so much for appreciation. Maybe, they weren't ready to meet more humans yet. The red turtle signs and goes off in the same in the same direction where the street fighter who calls himself _Casey Jones _and the Purple Dragons thugs. He runs through a couple of different alleys to find them but he must have lost when he gave back the lady's purse. Great, so much for finding the guy who has anger issues. He was about to do a big search around the neighbour when he heard the sound of a trash can knocked over, followed by grunts. Well, that was easy. The turtle follows to the source and finds the same guy is viciously beating up the thugs with his hockey stick. Raph couldn't believe this. This guy; this _Casey_ _Jones_ shows no mercy. Like him. He continues to watch the fight as the thugs begged for pity from him.

"You've stolen your last purse, dog breath!" he bitterly barked at the thugs.

"Unbelievable. This guy just won't quit." He said to himself. He knows that beating up bad guys was the new way to cool off for him but the way that Casey Jones does, it was just too inhuman. He has no self-control. The hockey-masked man grabs the spiky haired thug by the collar and raised his hockey stick at him. Just as he was about to knock the light out of the punk for good, Raph quickly comes around the corner and does an aerial kick which cause Jones to drop the thug and falls to the ground. With the street fighter occupied, the thugs began to make a run for it.

"I told you to cool it, pal." Raph warned the hockey-masked man who steadily gets up while holding his hockey stick in front of him. Look like the turtle just won't listen and has already pushed him to edge as he gets ready for round two.

"Yeah? And I told you to stay outta my way, but since your ears don't seem to be working," he swings his hockey stick at the turtle but he misses it as Raph lean back a little to avoid getting hit. "I'm gonna have to get my point across a whole 'nother way." He finishes talking as he points his stick at Raph before he makes his move.

* * *

**(In the Lair, Manhattan NY – 6:41pm)**

It's been more than 10 minutes since the hothead turtle left the Lair after the action he nearly pulled off.

With the turtles and Splinter occupied with their own time, Sally was sitting on her bed in her room where she was in deep thought. Not only because of Raph's behaviour. But also the symbol on the garb that she found on the night of her birthday when she and her brother were fighting against those _ninjas_. As she looks at the icon, for the past month now, she has been wondering where she has seen this and when. And does it have some kind of connection to her past and what ever happen to her family before then. With all these questions rattle up in her brain, she decided to do some training. That always clears her head. She carefully placed the garb in her diary, closes it up and puts it back in her drawer as she closes it up.

She walks out of her room and looks over the ledge. She sees her brother, Mikey drawing up something that she can't quite see in the living section. Properly something that has to do with Superheroes from those comic books he has been reading. Sally didn't mind reading book like that. She just prefers reading Manga than comic books.

Across from him is Donnie who was at his workplace making modification to the Lair to make it more…adjustable. When it comes to technology, Don was pretty much the man…or turtle to know and how. She then looks over to the centre of the Lair to see her big brother and best friend, Leo with their father, Master Splinter, holding two pieces of plank wood; preparing for training.

With one turtle missing from the Lair, she couldn't help but feel worried about him. She swings her left foot in front of her right as she leans her left shoulder onto the side of the pillar next to her while crossing her arms together. She looks as she is deep in thought for the second time. She had never seen Raph this angry before. Sure, he's angry all the time but not like this. She just hope that he doesn't get into too much trouble while he is up there

"Hey, Sal!"

"Hmm?" She comes back to reality as she looks up to find the blue turtle waving her hand to get her attention.

"You up for some training?"

Sally puts on a pleased smile and she jumps from the ledge, does a front flip and lands gracefully with her knees bent. She strengthens her knees and dusted off her hands from touching the floor.

"You just read my mind!" She walks up to them as she stretches her arms in the air. The two of them proceed to do some stretching. While Sally was sitting on the ground as she stretches her right leg with her left leg curled into her, she looks over to see Don, now joined by her younger brother who was showing his picture.

From the orange turtle point of view, he has drawn up something that will help them cruised around the streets of the Big Apple. In his picture what appears to be a green truck; very similar to the one that they "found" when they went up to the surface for the first time with two grey satellites coming out from the roof, grey wheels and grey headlights. With this idea in mind, Mikey couldn't help but show this to Don who was busy wielding with his custom-made goggles on.

"See Don, we can have our very own Battle Shell." Mikey explained to his idea to him. "I've even got a name for it. I call it _The Battle Shell_!"

Don was still wielding; trying to concentration on his work while Mikey continues to explain his ideas to add to the truck. "I've got it all figured out. Turbo-boosters, double-action traction, cool secret…thingies shooting out the back. We should be tricking out the armoured car!"

"By "_we_", you mean me." Don halts his wielding and faces his younger brother. "And I don't have the time. There's too much to do around here." He places down his hand-held wielding touch, grabs the picture out of the orange turtle's hand, crumples it up and tosses it onto the ground. "Besides, where would we keep the thing?" he asked as he goes back to work.

Mikey goes onto his knee and picks up the crumble-up paper. "We could find a place. Just think of overhauling the wheels. Please? _Please please please please_?" Then, Mikey came up with something that will hopefully change his mind. "Did I mention you're my favourite turtle?"

Don was about to tell his brother to back off of him but the rat already bet him to it. "Ssshhh." They turned to see Master Splinter who was holding up two pieces of plank wood whom is with Leo and Sally in the middle of the Lair. The rat has got their attention as he faces them.

"Leonardo and Salvadora are working on perfecting their Ninjutsu skills. Perhaps something you two should consider?" he said as he turns his attention to his other children who were patience waiting for their Sensei.

"Leonardo, leaping split-kick!" Leo jumps up and attempts the move, but as soon his feet touches the planks, the rat flings him back and lands gently on the ground. The blue turtle lets out a frustrated sign; failing to perfect the move. The rat drops the planks, walks up to his son and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Try again, my son. It will come with practice." He advises Leo. "But first…" He goes back to his position and holds up the planks. This time, it was Sally's turn.

"Salvadora, leaping spilt-kick!"

The young kunoichi nods to Splinter and did what she was told to do. She jumps up and slams both her feet into planks which caused the planks to split in half and sends the top half flying across the lair. After perfecting the move, Sally lands softly on the ground.

"Well done, Salvadora." Splinter acknowledges his daughter's success. Sally stands up straight and bows to her master. Leo crosses his arms in disappointment. He couldn't believe that his little sister perfected the move in one go and he didn't. Even though when someone else is better than him in training, the blue turtle gets all upset about it. He couldn't help it. He is usually the one who is always better than everyone else when it comes to Martial Arts – excerpts for superpowers. That's Sally department.

The young kunoichi looks over to the moody turtle that has his arms crossed. At times, when he freaks out, it usually gets under her skin. Other than that, she did felt bad for him. She crosses her arms over and playfully nudged him in the arm with a reassure look. "Don't worry, Leo. You'll get it right." She assures him as he acknowledges smiles at her. They resume their training again.

Back to the other two turtles, Mikey goes at it again but this time, he puts on an impression of their father while holding the picture in his brother's face. "Donatello. Donatello. If you build it, we will ride." Then he goes back to his normal voice as he pas his picture to his brother. "In turtle-style!"

Don looks at the picture, put it down on his table and looks at his brother; hoping for an answer. But he came up with something else. He goes to the other side and grabs something.

"Here, motor-mouth. Make yourself useful." The brainy turtle said as he passes him a hammer and the "_Sewer _Sweet Sewer" sign to Mikey; hopefully to get him occupied so he can get back to work. The orange turtle just sadly moans.

"Hang this up someplace nice." Don orders as he gets back to work. Mikey couldn't help but be disappointed that his brother was not on the ball with him but his takes the sign and hammer. But it will be not for long for him when he comes back to bug his older brother again.

* * *

**(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 6:43pm)**

The two hotheads are still in the alley as they started to circle each other.

"Listen, I'm trying to tell you something here, but you're really working on my last nerve." Raph said as he continues to watch the young man like a hawk.

"Is that right?" Casey than does three swings at the turtle's head; trying to make him angrier but Raph ducks each one of them as he tries to keep his own angry under control.

"Look. I think you're trying to do the right thing, but you're going about it all wrong. You gotta get control of yourself." Raph advises Casey but the hockey-masked dude would not still listen. It was like the red turtle was talking to another version of himself.

Casey aims his hockey stick at the mutant. "Look, freak boy, if you're protecting these Purple Dragon scum, then you're in my way, and you're going down too!" He cautions the ninjas as he brings down his weapon onto him but Raph easily dodges it.

"Hockey season's over." Raph spins in the air and kicks the hockey stick right out of Casey's hands. But he was prepared for this.

"Yeah? Well baseball's in season!" Casey said as he pulls out two baseball bats from his golf bag and holds them in a cross. "And so are you, you freaky, freakin' weirdo!" The hockey masked dude was now twirling two baseball bats in his hand. "Batter up!" He then holds them in a fighting position.

Look like hockey boy is taking no for answer. "Fine! Play ball!" The red turtle declared as he pulls out his twin Sai and twirling them in his hands. They circle each other before the ninja Turtle himself charges forward; letting out his own battle cry.

* * *

**(In the Lair, Manhattan NY – 6:43pm)**

After search for a perfect place to hang the picture, Mikey holds the sign by the string. With the sign at the position, Mikey grabs the nail from his mouth since his hands were full and holds the nail in the wall with the picture hanging about. He takes the first hit but the nail didn't budge. Ok, that was weird. It should have gone through. He tried again. He hammers the nail in again but it was not going in. Ok, now he was getting annoyed. He lets out an irritated groan as he starts hammering it in; hopefully for the nail to go through this time.

As she finishes perfecting her split kick, she looks over to see her little brother having trouble hammering the wall. She went over to him to see if he needs any help.

"Not going through?" she joked but Mikey kept on hammering.

"Not really. What's this wall made of?" he wonders as he keeps hammering in until he breaks the nail. "Huh?" he gasped at he looks at the bunted nail. They couldn't believe it. The nail wasn't going through the wall. This has got to be one tough wall. Trying to find another solution, Sally placed her finger to her chin and thinks for a second. She clicks her fingers.

"Hang on a second, Mike. I got an idea." She replied as she walks away from the turtle and the wall and comes back with a bigger nail and a sledgehammer.

"Ok, now try." She advises as she hands it over to the turtle who was overjoyed to get something that will get the job done.

He then faces the wall as he spins the sledgehammer around. "Alright, tough guy. Hehehe." He said; putting on a weird voice on. Sally just rolls her eyes. "Let's dance!" He puts the nail in the recent made hole and with one hit; he successfully nails the sign to the wall. He fixes up the sign to make it straight.

"Perfect!" Sally exclaimed with a smile but that smile went away when the wall starts shaking.

"Uh oh." Mikey muttered as the wall starts to crumble. To avoid getting into trouble, he quickly passes the sledgehammer back to Sally. "Nice going, Sal." Mikey blamed his older sister who just glares at him but their cover their eyes to avoid the dust coming into their eyes. Luckily, a portion of the wall comes apart, revealing something that the two teens would not believe. It was a blue door that it is grafted with two big light blue swirls going diagonal.

"Uh guys. Looky what we found." Mikey called out to his family as Don, Leo, and Splinter joins them. They were stunned to see something in their new home.

Sally couldn't help but stare at the door with amazement. "Whoa..." she gasped at the craftsmanship. To be honest, when they first came here, she felt some kind of power all around the Lair. Maybe this door had some kind of connection to what she has sense.

"It's a door of some kind." Don whisper as he comes closer to the door with his entire family right behind him.

"Be careful." Leo also whisper in caution to his brother.

"Why are we whispering?" Mikey quietly asked. Sally just face palmed herself as Don and Leo just looked at him. The orange turtle just simply shrugs as they turned back to the door.

The purple turtle himself carefully placed his hand on the door which opens it by touch. But to their horror, it released a foul smelling gas. Everyone has to block their noses to avoid the vulgar smoke. "Whew! That's some stank." Don said waves his hand in front of his face.

"Don't look at me, my brother. Remember, he who smelled it, dealt it." Mikey quote the classic gas jokes.

"And he who denied it, supplied it." Sally added which earns a glare from the turtle as a little payback. On full alert, they all walked into the room.

As they enter, the markings on the wall began to glow which again, stunned the ninjas as they look around. The room began to light up revealing the same kind of wall, similar to ones in their lair. They all looked up to see a big crystal hanging up from the ceiling. Mikey then realized he had seen them before. So did Sally.

"Hey! I found a bunch of these crystals while I was cleaning up the Lair. They were all broken though." Mikey revealed to the gang.

"Same here. I founded a couple of them in my room too." Sally admits.

Don was looking near the door to see if there is a switch but so far, nothing. The brainy turtle was speechless about this new… area. "Where's the power source for this room? I don't see any wires or—" he was then interrupted when the door closes in behind him! The ninjas were trapped inside as the room starts to shake.

The blue turtle was the first one to look up. "Hey, are we...moving?"

* * *

**(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 6:44pm)**

The brawl has already started as Casey comes charging in with two of his bats. He swings the bat on his left for the first strike but Raph manages to block it with his Sai. Casey tries to push him bat

"Hey, you gotta listen to me. You're angry. I can understand that; believe me, but what if you grab the wrong guy? What if you go too far and get yourself in real trouble?" Raph tries to reason with Casey but it would not go through to him. He yanks his bat back, swings it and knocks the turtle flying into a wall. The hocket mask rebel now towers over the ninja; holding his bats up high above his head.

"I got my reasons for doing what I do, and they got nothing to do with you!" Casey replied to the mutant as he swings both his bats down onto Raph's head but the red ninja manages to block the attack; saving his head. Since all this talking wasn't working, he was really getting ticked off now.

"Fine, all you wanna do is fight?" he pushed the bats to the side, jumps up and kicks the rebel back which causes him to lose his grip on the bats. The hothead turtle himself then walks over to him with his weapon at ready. "Let's fight!"

But Raph didn't have time to react when Casey manages to grab on of his bats and knocks the ninja back into the trashcans. Now, the red ninja was really angry…and smelly. Just as Casey pulled out his golf club, Raph quickly jumps up and kicks him into a wall; causing him to drop his weapon. Preparing to finish off his opponent, he walks up to him and ripped the mask off of him. Casey becomes shocked that his identity is revealed but quickly reverts back to his threatening expression. But the turtle is the one who becomes shocked. He realised that he was about to do the same thing that he did earlier that night. First, his brother and now…this guy whom he just met. Raph takes a second to regain himself again and comes back to reality.

"Wha... What am I doing? We're on the same side. We shouldn't be fighting." He helps Casey up but Raph was too busy talking to notice that Casey picks up his golf club. "We both just need to get ahold of ourselves, take it easy, chill." He gives Casey back his mask.

"You know, you're right." He agreed with the turtle and then bows his head and closed his eyes. "You've shown me the error of my ways." Just when things were started to go the ninja's way, Mr. Jones here has something to say.

"Not! Fore!" He whacks Raph with the golf club and sends him flying into the garage…again. He laughs at his amusement and at how gullible the reptile can be. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

With that, he runs away. Raph couldn't believe it. He thought he has changed the dude's mind but instead, he played into a trick. He picks himself up and begins to chase him.

* * *

**(On the surface, Manhattan, NY – 6:45pm)**

What seems to be an abandoned-looking building; perhaps a warehouse that is filled with all the out-dated furniture, machines and other things lying around. But if anyone was in here, they would not expect what was going to happen here.

A portion of the floor opens up which smoke emitters out of it and the floor begins to split up. Rising out of the floor was a large blue stone chamber with light blue lines all around it; simlair to the door in the lair.

The door flips open, revealing four mutants and a human whom just exit the "_room_". They were stunned to find out that they were not in the Lair anymore but somewhere else.

"Where the shell are we?" Mikey quietly wonders as he and the other look around.

Don goes over to a large steel door and opens it. It turns out that they are on the surface. Everyone else goes over to where the brainy turtle is and looks out to the street.

"So, the weird glowing chamber brings us up to street level?" Don asked.

"Looks like it." Sally replies.

To make sure it was safe, Splinter walks around whilst sniffing the area. "Hmm. This warehouse has been abandoned for many, many years." He said.

"Great space. But it needs something." He simply placed his hand on his chin as he begins to thinks. "Hm. Bathtub? No. Kitchenette? Nuh uh." Then, he came up with something. An idea that he had earlier. "I know! A suited up Battle Shell would be perfect right here!" he points to the space on his right but he points to another space instead as Don and Leo looked at each other. "No, no, right here is the perfect spot to keep the suited up Battle Shell!" He walks away to another space in the room. "No, no here!"

Leo and Sally looked at each other and nodded. "I think he's trying to tell you something, Donnie." Leo said to his brainy brother who closed the door; killing out the light.

* * *

**(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 6:46pm)**

The red turtle was running through the different kind of alleyways; looking for the runaway rebel. He comes to a halt when he gets to a blocked off alley; hoping he was trapped down here.

"I know that big dope is around here somewhere." The ninja muttered as his journey into the alleys.

He just wishes Sally was with him. She has the ability to sense any living thing within a mile away. He could really use her help right now. Fortunately for the turtle, Casey was not far from him but he has a trick up his sleeve like the last time.

When the turtle continues to look around, a light what appears to be coming from a headlight of a motorcycle which it is making the noise appears at the other end of an alley. The rider was Casey himself as he holds out his hockey stick on the floor. Unfortunately, the turtle was blinded by the light and didn't have time to react when Casey floored on the pedal of the motorcycle and trips Raph up with his hockey stick by the foot. The poor turtle then fall onto his shell as the human comes to a halt on his bike and face the mutant; holding his stick in the air.

"Come back here you..!" But it was too late, Casey Jones was already. Besides, the red turtle was already too tired to chase him anyway. "Ah nuts…"

"I got more where that came from, freak boy! You want a rematch!? Check me out Friday night, Central Park! Adios, LOSER!" he requested a fight as he begins to rev up his motorcycle. Oh, there is no-way that Raph is going to lose him. He quickly gets up and proceeds to chase him.

As Casey rides away from the alley and into the night, the spiky haired thug from before; appears behind another alley and makes a phone call. He stayed behind and watches the entire scene and manages to get enough details that he needs to alert his boss.

"Yo, Dragon Face. It's that guy. The one with the hockey mask. He was fighting with some weirdo in a bug costume, and I know where he'll be on Friday night."

Right now at an unknown warehouse, a man was standing up with his foot sitting on a box was on the phone with thug. He was standing next to a pool table on one side and a big pile of boxes on the other. The door of the warehouse is wide open and there is only one light one in the ceiling. He is wearing a black t-shirt with a grey vest with two purple "T" on the front, black finger-less gloves with knuckles braces and grey cuffs with metal spikes attached to it, a belt leather belt with a grey belt buckle, black pants with purple flames on it and black boots with grey laces. Most of his head is bald but he does have light green hair that is tied up in a tight ponytail and light green goatee. His face is mostly covered up a big dragon tattoo that goes around his neck as well.

The one on the phone with the thug is known as Dragon Face and he is that current leader of the Purple Dragons. Unfortunately, the last leader was seen with a certain someone and actually cost him his life.

"I want that hockey mask wearing vigilante's head on a plate. Put everybody on alert. Everybody. This guy's been messing with our business for months. It's time we started messing with him." He order his men.

Look like Raph has to hurry and try to reason with the hockey-masked man or else Casey here is going to have some major beaten.

* * *

**(In the Lair, Manhattan NY – 6:46pm)**

Realizing the area above them was abandoned and the "new room" was an elevator, they decided to use it easy access to the surface level. It has also come to a conclusion that Don will use the armoured truck as transportation; thus making a certain turtle happy and decided to leave the vehicle in the warehouse.

They used their new elevator to arrive back to the Lair. The door then opened up; showing the three Turtles, a human and a rat.

"I don't know who could have built this thing, but if we're going to use it, we're going to need safety precautions and extra security up in the warehouse." Leo concluded as they exit the elevator which closed up behind them.

Sally looks over to her techy brother on her right. "Think you can do, Don?" she asked the brainy turtle.

Don had no trouble answering this. "Piece of pie." He confidently answers.

"Mmmm. Piece of **pizza** pie." Mikey admirably said as he begins to daydream about two of his favourite combination of food.

They then hear the doors closed and look over to see a worn-out turtle who has just returned from blowing off steam approaching. Gee, what has he run into? "Welcome home, Raph. Man, you look like you got the shell kicked out of you."

Sally takes a good look at the red turtle that got something on his mind and she pretty much knows what. "You got something to say, Raph?" she asked; crossing her arms over and with a raised eyebrow.

The red turtle halts in front of family as he begins to speak. "Yeah, it's a long story. But first I... I-I wanted to apologize." He then looks at his younger brother. "Mikey, I'm sorry I got so outta control earlier." He then looks back to the rest of the family. "Guys, I'm really sorry." Raph then hangs his head; ashamed of what he did and admits his mistakes.

But the orange turtle wasn't angry with his brother as he puts one hand on Raph's shoulder and punches him in the arm with the other. "Hey, don't sweat it, bro." Mikey acknowledges his brother. Good thing Mikey can forgive his family member straight away.

Leo was the next one to speak up. "Alright." He then points to Raph. "Who are you, and what have you done with our brother Raphael?" he comically asked. Sally just rolled her eyes at her brother's remark.

"Let's just say I had a chance to think about the way I've been acting." He clarified to his family. He looks at Mikey. "I'll fill you in over dinner."

"Dinner? Now you're talking my language." Mikey agreed.

Leo, Don, Sally and Splinter all walked to the kitchen as Raph playfully whacks him over the head. "What language is that, Mikey? Nit-wit?" he asked.

"_Ha ha._ Listen to the funny mutants." The orange turtle sarcastically replied and whacks him back as they walked off to the kitchen to join their family.

"I…don't know, Raph. We should probably tell Master Splinter." Leo advises his brother.

With the hothead turtle all cooled down for now, the family can all enjoy a nice night but the night wasn't completely over when the turtle himself wakes up his brothers and sister in attempt to sneak out to find this Casey Jones and set him straight. With three of his siblings all in favour, Leo was not so sure as they walked across the lair and head straight for the main door.

"And have him stop us from going topside? We have to find that vigilante whack bag and stop him. For his own good. He's not a bad guy. Just a little misguided." Raph explained to his siblings; hopefully to understand.

"He's right, Leo. And plus, you worry too much. What Sensei doesn't know won't hurt, right?" Sally reassures him. "Besides, I have been aching for a little topside action in a while now."

The Turtles doesn't realize that Splinter is watching them the whole time but Sally does. Without the guys looking, she halts and looks over to her right; almost seeing the rat that was standing near a pillar. The young kunoichi holds her hand out for her brother.

"Uh, guys…" Sally didn't have time to finish when Splinter turns on the lights from the switch.

Sally closes her eyes and brings her hand back. "Oh, boy." She muttered to herself.

The Turtles and Sally turned to see the frustrated rat that had his paw on the light switch. Ok, he was not looking happy to find his children sneak out **without** his permission.

"Ahem." He questioned to his children.

"Busted." Mikey muttered. _Busted_ indeed.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface?" he sternly asked.

The orange turtle turned to his smart brother. "This month?"

"512, actually." Don answered. That didn't help at all.

"Uh…make that 513. I…wanted to go to hang out with April. Plus, there was this bookstore that had the big sale on." Sally admits. Still didn't help.

Splinter walks towards them. "It is dangerous for you to go about openly in the world above. You cannot simply walk amongst the humans." But Sally, getting frustrated by the second, can. "They will not accept who and what you are." Well, for the guys but not for Sally. "It is as the great sage and warrior Kenji Hashimura once said:" He then holds out his finger in the air. "_Why walk when you can ride?_"

Ok, now the teens were confused. Sally and Raph looked at each other in confusion "Come again?" Raph asked; titling his head to the side. The rat calmly smiles at them. Wait a minute. Sally knows that smile. She could not believe it. He has finally trusts his children to go up to the surface; as long as they don't get spotted which Sally is absolutely ok with it.

The elevator opens up for the teens as they entered it. "Take the truck." The rat advises them. Thrilled teenager looks at her father and bows to him.

"Arigato, Sensei." She acknowledges him for his permission as the door closed in front of them.

The teens arrived inside the warehouse via the elevator as the door opened up for them and turned their attention to the armoured car that was parked nearby. Before they find the Vigilante, they have a mission to do.

"Alright, we got until Friday night to make this bad boy turtle-ready." Raph announced to his siblings.

The brainy turtle walks in front of him. "Let's get to work!" Don declared.

The teens are now on a mission. They all worked nonstop customising the armoured truck into their very own Battle Shell. With the engineers at work, they will surely have the greatest and awesome vehicle ready in no time.

With Leo and Raph got a sledgehammer each, they started banging the sides away. Don got his wielding on as he turns on his hand-held wielding torch. Sally used her strength to use a special tool to cut the steel that is needed for the truck and sanded them out. The new set of wheels was put on. Mikey brought a spray can as he aimed the can at the side, cover his nose and sprayed the vehicle. Don was back to wielding as he had his goggles on and was wielding down the side for the finishing touch.

After a couple of days of hard work, they have finally finished the Battle Shell!

They all stepped back to admire their work. "Now this is a ride." Raph said. The new Battle Shell was a lot different from the outside than the armoured truck did. With the entire green coat all over the truck, there were special orange compartments that contain rocket missises, the window rim and the front part of the truck are silver steel, extra headlights were placed on top of the truck and instead for four wheels, this puppy was driving on six!

Inside the truck has the two seats but also a couple extras in the back that are placed near the built-in satellite with a communication station, navigation system and weaponry system that are online and ready to roll. The teens were absoulty pleased with their success.

Don pulled off his goggles. "You ain't seen nothing yet. Let's roll!" They all hoped into the Battle Shell and buckle up. Don flicks on a few switches and starts up the truck as the Turbo boosters kicks in. The steel door opens up and then the Battle Shell takes off from the warehouse and makes a sharp left turn into the streets.

Not far from here, Casey Jones was riding on his motorcycle as he arrived at Central Park and takes the turn into the park. As soon as he turned, he was then spotted by a Purple Dragon thug with blue hair who was hiding in the alley just across from the park and makes a call to Dragon Face.

"I got him, Dragon Face. He's in the park." He answered.

"_We're on our way. He ain't getting outta that park. Not on two feet anyway._" The boss confirms.

A few seconds later after the call, the Battle Shell also arrives at the park with the brainy turtle not only as a driver but also as a tour guide. Mikey was sitting in the front seat with him on the passage seat. Leo and Sally were right behind them who were sitting in their seats which leaves Raph standing up with his arms crossed over as he was aching to find Casey and reason with him.

"...and on your left is Central Park, 843 acres of landscaped beauty in the center of the city."

Sally then sense something that was coming up beside them looks over to her left and sees a dude on a bike.

"Who's that?" she wonders to herself. Raph then looked out the window as well and see what she sees. It was him! It was Casey Jones and right on time. He goes up to the window to get a better look but accidently pushes his little sister's head who earns a little yelp when her face connected with her knees. Ouch!

"Wait! There he is!" he cried out. They excerpt for Sally all looked out the window and see the dude that Raph was telling his family about. Casey was now overtaking and was going faster. The red turtle moves up to the front; thus removing his hand from Sally's head. The poor girl rubs her face her right hand. She was definitely not happy. Leo wanted to make sure she was ok but with the gloomy look on her face, it was better to ask later rather than now because he does not want to get on her bad side.

"You could have yelled out instead of sending my face into my KNEES!" she exclaimed. Judging by that reaction, Leo knows she is ok.

"Floor it, Don! Keep up with him!" he barked at the driver but the purple turtle had another surprise.

"You go get him, Raph." He replied as he points behind him. "I've whipped up something special for you. It's in the back."

Raph looks behind and did what his brother told him. As he walks past the back seat, he earns a whack in the back of the head from his sister who was peeved off because of what he did to her. Raph was about to slap the living daylights out of her but decided to ignore it and goes to the back sees a red motorcycle and a red helmet.

"Like it? I call it "_The Shell Cycle_"!" Don announced as Raph picks up the helmet with a pleased look on his face. Look like Don had made this while they were building the Battle Shell.

Raph puts on his helmet and starts up his new wheels. "Donatello, you are the turtle!" he acknowledges his brother's achievements as Don and Mikey looked at each other. Raph rides the Shell Cycle out of the Battle Shell as the door fling open and lands on the streets. He revs the throttle and raced down the streets right pass the Battle Shell and makes a sharp right turn into the park as his family finds another way into the park.

Casey was still cruising in the park; waiting for the mutant to show off and he did as the hockey-masked dude looks behind and sees the ninja has arrived. He decided to make this a challenge as he hits the throttle and speeds up trying to outrun the turtle. But Raph proved him wrong as he accelerates and manages to catches up to him.

"Hey Hotshot! Slow it down!" Raph yelled out to him but Casey ignores him as he speeds up and the turtle does the same thing. They make a sharp left into one street and then sharp right turn into another. No matter how fast Casey was going, he just can't seem to lose the turtle that was easily keeping up with him and riding up to his right. "Pull over!" he cried out again. Casey continues to speed up but Raph decided to stop as he catches up to him on his left. "I said _pull over_!" What he did was absolutely crazy. He forcefully grabs holds of the clutch which slams the front brakes on and sends Casey flying forward. He then lands on the ground, uninjured, with his weapons from his golf bags scattered everywhere and his bike skidded on the ground barely missed the rider.

Raph comes to stop as he skids his bike just a couple yards from Casey. He looks up to see the dude was regaining himself from the crash.

"Time for a little shell-shock." He said as he speeds towards Casey. As he comes closer to him, he jumps off his bike and tackles Casey to the ground. The turtle rolls off Casey and watches the Shell Cycle as it comes to a complete stop and fall down on its side. He then looks back at Casey who still trying to recover from the two crashes that he just had.

He opens his eyes and rubs his head. "Ugh, I can't believe I just got my butt kicked by some giant frog." He whined as he looks up to see the mutant who just took off his helmet.

"Turtle." Raph corrected.

Casey quickly sits up. "Whatever." He grumpily said.

"Look, I'm no fan of the Purple Dragons either. I'll help you take them down, but we gotta exercise just a little restraint." He replies as he holds out his hand to help the hockey-masked dude.

Although they just met, Casey was starting to trust him as he accepts his hand and the turtle helps him up. "Save it. You don't know what you're talking about." Casey countered.

"Try me." Raph calmly replies. Ok, Casey has got to admit. He like the turtle's guts. Since he came all this way to reason with him, maybe he should tell him why. He removes his hockey mask away from his face and placed it on his head as he begins to explain.

"Well, a long time ago when I was a kid,…"

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – Flashback)**

The young Casey Jones was watching a burning building as the goons who were responsible for the cause.

"_Some young punks were shaking my dad down for protection money. They were Purple Dragons."_

The Purple Dragons thugs than came up to the kid.

"_When he didn't pay, they torched our store._"

The biggest thug of them all was their leader – Hun. As Casey takes up a fighting stance; ready to make him pay. But the giant grabs the kid by the shirt and shoves him up to his face and pokes him in the chest.

"You tell your old man, punk, next time pay up or else." He warned as he easily picks up the young Casey and drops him on the ground before he walks off with his goons; leaving the poor kid to watch his father's store burn to the ground. The young Casey Jones watches the burning building as tears were escaping through his eyes and fire in his eyes.

* * *

**(Central Park, Manhattan, NY – 10:39pm)**

The story finish with Casey's back was turned away from the turtle who listening in on his story. Casey had the same fire in his eyes. He then closes his eyes as he sheds a tear. Ever since then, he has now placed a personal vendetta on the Purple Dragon; especially Hun. Now, Raph knows the reason of why he has business with the Purple Dragons. He wipes his tears away before turning to face the turtle.

"So don't tell me how to deal with Purple Dragons!" Casey sneered at him. The turtle walks up to him.

"Just be careful." He then he placed his finger on his chest; over his heart. "Your anger could take you down. Make you act just like them." He advises him. Casey was starting to get what he actually meant. Never let your anger takes over your life. "My…father once told me a true warrior finds balance in all things."

Casey simply crosses his arms over as he starts to take interest of the advice that the turtle was giving him. "Balance, huh?"

"Well, you know, as much balance as a couple of hot-headed whack-bags like us can manage." He replies as he crosses his arms over.

"Me?" Casey question as he perks a smile and points at the turtle. "You're the only whack-bag around here, Doc."

"Hey, I'm not half as crazy as you." He quipped as he punches Casey in the arm.

"Sorry, but for a little green dude, you are totally nuts." Casey remarked as he punches back to Raph.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one running around in a hockey mask." Raph points out.

"I gotta protect my good looks. I'm saving this face for Hollywood." Casey explained as he gesture to his face.

"Well, isn't this romantic."

The two hotheads quickly turn heads to find themselves surrounded. By Purple Dragons and look like they're have unfinished business with them since the last time they met as they brought out their weapons. The leader of the gang, Dragon Face, approaches them with a steel pipe in hand as he does a light tap against his right hand.

"So, when you said I'd go too far, get myself into trouble, you meant something like this?" Casey posed the theory of the consequences of messing with the wrong crowd. They looked back to the surrounded thugs who are closing in on them.

Raph dropped his helmet and puts his dukes up. "Something like it."

The Purple Dragon was still closing in on the rebel; ready to make them pay but they were interrupted by oncoming headlights. It was the Battle Shell and just in a nick of time as it rolled in at the last second. The sudden appearance of the rocking out truck has caused the thugs to scatter excerpt for the two rebels. As the Battle Shell comes to a complete stop, out comes backup. Leo, Mikey, Don and Sally enter through the back door and joined their brother and Casey in the fight.

Casey was a bit surprised to see three more of the red mutant and a human here which it was not a big surprised. "Friends of yours?" Casey asked Raph.

"Siblings actually." Raph answered as his brothers and sister pulled out their weapons.

Casey looked at the human girl with them and raised an eyebrow at Raph.

"Long story." Raph added.

"Well other than that, I can see the family resemblance." Casey said as it took a second to believe that he was not dreaming.

"I'm the pretty one." Replied the goofy turtle whom looks up to the tall human.

Sally rolled her eyes as she "Yeah whatever, Mikey." She joked as she does on slash in the air as she is ready to brawl. The Purple Dragons were stunned to see more fighters have joined the battle but they don't care, they still want to take them down. They continue to walk towards the rebels and their new _backup_. Raph pulls out his twin Sais, twirls them around and holds them in two directions; one going up and the other pointing down. Casey steps out in front, pull his mask down and draws out his hockey stick and sets it on the ground as he and the ninjas have team up together to take on the Purple Dragons.

The thugs have charged forward at the trained ninjas which it is absolute the rookies mistake ever when Mikey and Don dodges the first attack from two thugs and whacks them back. Raph and Casey took care of two more that jumped at them but the ninja and the Vigilante knocks them back. Sally was dealing with two more thugs as the one behind her tries to hit her with his chain but the young kunoichi use her Kodachi and slashes the weapons into pieces and does sweep-kick at the legs; bring the thug down and does a backward kick into the other thug.

For Leo, he is surrounded by a number of thugs. Before he takes them down, he gets an idea. He decided to try out the leaping split kick that he has being practising to perfected. He sheathes his swords back into his gauntlets and waited for two guys to approach him. Once they are close, he jumps up and kicks them away. He has perfected his leaping split-kick!

"Guys, check it out! I got my split kick right!" he called out to Raph, Sally and Casey who were nearby fighting the thugs.

"You did?" Sally cried out; missing the opportunity to see if he wasn't joking.

"I missed it!" Before Raph can ask him, a thug tries to punch him but missed his luck and the turtle kicks him away. He then back to his brother. "Let me see it again!"

Leo was gladly to do it again as two more thugs charge in and the blue turtle did another split-kick. Sally was now smiling and was thrilled for the turtle. She knew he can do it. It just takes time. But Raph didn't have a chance to look at it the second time when another thug distracted him who swings a pipe on his head but the red turtle blocks the attack with his twin Sais and kicks him away.

"One more time!" Raph asked as he promises to see it this time. Leo didn't complain as he does one final split-kick two more thugs.

"You see, Leo. I told you, you would get it." Sally assures her best friend as she puts her Kodachi away.

"Haha! Saw that one!" he believed as he puts away his twin Sais and holds up all six fingers.

"I give you a ten!" Casey said as he and Sally holds up ten fingers.

"Hey, Raph, only a six?" he asked as he elbows a thug who was behind him in the stomach.

"Bro, it's all I got!" He replies as he blocks an oncoming punch and kicks him away.

"Plus the four toes on your feet's and that make a ten to me." Sally added as she blocks a thug's kick and manages to kick him in his support leg which sends him down and does a side kick into his chest which sends him flying.

Mikey whacks his Nunchakus at one and Casey uses his hockey stick to hit another. All that was left was Dragon Face as Leo confronts him. It was leader against leader as the swords and pipe went everywhere. Leo does a couple of quick slashes against the pipe which falls apart.

"Uh oh." He gulped. Dragon Face was definitely in trouble as he saw the incoming blue turtle whom jumps up and delivers an aerial kick which knocks him into the rest of his gang who were all knocked out and lay defeated on the pavement of the park.

"Nice work, Leo." Sally congrats the blue turtle.

With the battle settle, the red turtle looks up to his new human friend who removed his mask and placed it on his head. "I know I'm gonna regret saying this, but I'm glad I met you, crazy man." He admits.

Casey looks at him with a smile. "Me too, Green Dome, and you know something? I'm starting to see what you're all about." He then puts a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Oh you mean about balance? Self-control?" Raph said; hoping that Casey has learnt a thing today. But unfortunately, that was not the case.

"Nah, I mean that you're a green mutant freak." He laughs and punches Raph in the arm. "But I like you."

Casey and Raph start laughing and punching each other. Casey tackles Raph down and they continue to fight while Leo, Mikey, Don and Sally look on. Someone has got to break up the fight but no-one had the guts to do it. They just stand there and watch the fight.

Sally looks to the blue turtle. "Well, he's your brother. Do something." Sally replied.

But look like the leader does not want to do it. "No way." Leo then looks at Mikey. "He's your brother."

"No no, he's YOUR brother." Mikey argues; stating he does not want to end the fight that has his hothead brother involved.

"Absolutely, YOUR brother." Leo gestures to Don. No matter who going to break up the fight, they all know with a new member to the team, their adventures have just started.

* * *

**With new allies in the TMNT group, the ninjas' adventures have already just getting started. More surprises are heading your way as the story continues. So, find out next time in:**

**The Saint's Hope: Nano**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey! Sorry for the late update. Again. Reason? Well, it was my cousin's 13****th**** birthday and didn't get back until 10 and I was just nearly finishes with the story but now, with that's done, I can get started with the next chapter.**

**Also, my relatives came down again this week again and they will be back.**

**Nothing much to say…Oh! Almost forgot. I'm also doing drama at the moment and I manage to get one of the lead roles for our end of the year play! YIPPEEE! And I'm also working on two days which could cause a friction in the time of writing my stories but I see what I can do. So I hope you'll understand that if I'm late, I blame work but I need the hours and the money. I'm saving up for my trip to china for my 21****st**** and either an iPad or iPad Mini. Which one do you think is best? You tell me.**

**So, remember to review and add me or the story to favourites. Love to hear more from my fans! Sayonara!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**


	6. Nano

**The Saint's Hope**

**Chapter 6 – ****Nano**

**Disclaimer:** I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!

**Announcement from our writer:** Hey. Sorry for the wait. Just busy. Grandparent's birthday, hobbies, work and other things. All that jazz. But I PROMISE I will have them update at the right time from now on.

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

_**From grapejuice101, Masomalik:**_ I will update at the usual time. I promise.

_**From 16:**_ Thanks! I will try to make like the show. And thanks for saying something lovely about my relatives and No! It's doesn't bother at all. It just shows how much my fans really like this story.

And thanks for _**WolfAssassin369, puccarocks99**_ for adding me and te srory to their favourites. Love to have come around all the time.

The fifth episode is underway…

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – unknown time)**

Usually, the teens' adventures don't start at the dump but in this adventure, they had no choice because they were being chased by a giant junk monster that was chasing their tails as they floor it in the Battle Shell. The vehicle smash opens the gate that leads to the junkyard with the junk monster in pursuit.

The purple turtle decided to narrate for the second time.

_"My name is Donatello, and I'm usually into building things."_

The giant monster catches up to the truck and grabs it with its makeshift hand; holding the vehicle down.

"_This particular thing, I'd like to take apart,__ real fast..._"

The ninjas in the truck were trying so hard to get away from it but with the monster holding them down, there was just no way. Now the teens are in trouble. They were been chased by this…thing and now, they were going to get smashed by it! The purple turtle that is inside the truck looks behind as his young brother in the driver's seat tries his best to floor it. The robot then whacks the side of the Battle Shell which shook the teens off their feet. The robot continues to smash the side; hoping to break opens the truck to get its victims.

"…_before it takes us apart."_

Don looks back to the front to find his brother has hit the gas which the robot has lost his grip on the truck. But their freedom didn't last for very long as the robot resume the chase.

* * *

**(****The Lair****, Manhattan, NY - ****7:01am)**

The orange sky lit up as the sun was about to rise for another day like yesterday. It was a bright morning for a certain young girl who was in the mood to experience something out of the ordinary. She was going to learn a new technique thanks to her telekinetic powers. Ever since she got her powers at a young age, she has always been very curious of how these came to be. Or why she has them. At the moment, she knows how to levitate objects; both heavy and small, the ability to sense any living thing that comes within a mile and has possess enough strength to lift three times her own body weight.

Right in the middle of her room was a can and a few meters away from it was the young kunoichi who busy looking at it.

Why? Because she was going to see if she can project a Force Field and try a Telekinetic Push. Ever since she heard in stories that people who have telekinetic has these abilities, she thought they would be really useful in battles.

With the can in place, everything was set for training. She holds her right hand out in front of her as her mind was focus on the can.

She closes her eyes and a second later, her hand began to glow. Just like what happened with the cereal box just a few months ago, the can itself begins to float in the air with no problem. She decided to see if has either the ability to project a Force Field or a Telekinetic Push.

She decided to do the offensive first as she thrust her arm back and pushes forward. Hoping the can will move…but the can just continue to float there. Sally just raised her eyebrow in misperception. Ok, so the Telekinetic Push didn't work, let's see if she can do the Force Field.

Putting her self-assured look back on her face, she faces the can that was still hovering in the air. She then flips her hand so that her palm is facing up to the ceiling. Next thing, she curled her fingers in a bit and at the same time, the can comes flying towards her.

As it comes towards her, Sally quickly puts both her hands out and continue to stay focus; hoping to make a Force Field to deflect the oncoming object.

But for some reason, the Force Field wasn't appearing like Sally hoped it would. The young kunoichi tried again but didn't have time when the can comes in contact with her forehead!

"Ow!" she cried out and rubs her forehead with her right hand. Well, so much for trying to find out new abilities. The teen herself just looks at the object on the ground as her forehead grew red. With the failed results, how will the young kunoichi be able to get the moves right?

"Trying a new technique or two?"

While rubbing her forehead, Sally turns around to see her best friend leaning up against the doorway. Usually, she was happy to see the blue turtle every morning but this time, she wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah and I failed at them. Both." She mumbles as she rubs her sore which it was started to heal up. She felt…frustrated; of not getting the moves right. She removed her hand and turns back to the turtle.

"Don't worry. It's what like Master Splinter said: _Any new technique_ _comes with practice_. You will get the hang of it." Leo reassures her.

"In other words: _Practise makes perfect_." She grumpily said. Well, back to square one for training.

With the distraught look on her face, the blue turtle thinks of something as he pushed himself off the wall. "Come on. Let's go."

"To where?" Sally asked as she puts on her jacket and grabs her special belt with her Kodachi from the hook and swings it over her shoulders.

"2nd Time Around. We promise April that we help straighten some things at her shop." Leo reminded her. This actually mad her brain clicked. She remembers the promise that they made to help out their friend, April O'Neil. She owns an antique shop called "2nd Time Around" which it is located under her apartment which it is not far from where the Lair is. Come to think of it, it has been a long time since Sally and April last hangout together but they did manage to stay contact through phone and email.

"Besides, it looks like you could use a break from your training." The turtle has got a good point there. The young kunoichi has been training since 5 o'clock in the morning and since there was no progress of her powers just yet, Sally decided drop it for now and walks towards the blue turtle.

"I guess you're right. I could use a break. Plus, it would be good to hang out with April since I haven't seen her for a while." Sally said.

As Leo has made his way out of her bedroom and into the elevator to join his brothers; Sally was the last one to join in. She has always wondered if she will find the answers that relate to her powers or find a way to adapt them. But she decided to worry about that later as the elevator door closes behind her.

* * *

**(Manhatten, NY – 7:05am)**

Through a couple of buildings, streets and alleys, out of plain sight was a story warehouse that was closed off from the outside but what's on the inside was very important. Inside the warehouse was some sort-of ultra tech lab. That's because it is. The scientist herself was Dr. Marion Richards is conducting this project was issue by the government as she approaches the project itself that is contained in a large glass cylinder case. She was wearing a white lab jumpsuit that also covers her hair, white boots, glasses and a portable earpiece that she used to record her progress. She was also carrying her clip board as well to also write down the improvement.

"Journey entry 567 US Government commission project codename: Nanotech." She speaks through the microphone as she continues to watch the container vessel that was just swirling around. "Experiment processing as planned."

She placed down her clipboard and places her hands behind her back as she continues to explain the progress of the experiment. "The Nanobots continues to work together as a colony; coordinated by the hive mind contained within the robotic cell."

As the substances continues to swive around in the container, Richards then steps forwards and presses a button which lifts the built-in microscope. She looks into the lens to get a magnifier view of these powerful substances. "The safety restriction is still in places." She continues to report as she sees the Nanobots up close. They were thousands of tiny Nanobots running around. "It cannot disassemble molecules or organic cells as if it will in the future when it performs microscopic operation." She steps back a step and presses another button which activates a contraption that sends a toaster and an alarm clock on an electronic tray and sends it in the container.

"7:05am. First test of its ability to take part and reassemble mechanical devices." She states the first test for the new experiment. As the machines come into the chamber, Nanobots take one good look at the toaster and alarm clock and gets to work; dissemble the devices. As the scientist watches on, the Nanobots have now reassembled the pieces into something entirely different from what the scientist had in mind. The Nanobots have constructed a tiny, bizarrely human-like contraption. It walks towards the glass as Richards looks on with displeasure.

"Ugh, oh please, I thought this was fixed." She moans; shaking her head in disapproval and rubs her temples. "The mental structure of the hive mind is equivalent to that of a…three year old child; unable of absorbing new information."

The robot child finally arrives at the window and placed it make-shift hands on the glass; trying to get its attention. But the scientist could only moan in disgusted.

"It's at it again. Ugn, ridiculous." She grabs out her portable remote and pressed a button. In the container to zap the poor robot and this caused the Nanobots to escape the devices and resume floating around.

"This…personality glitch will have to be eradicated as soon as possible." She replied to her recorded as she rubbed her temples again. This experiment is really taking a lot out of her and it is irritating her. "Ugh, wish I do the same for this headache. Oh, I need a cup of coffee." She added as she walks out of the room for a little break. But what she doesn't know that this substance is a lot smarter than she thinks. The Nanobots looked up see that she has already left the room. The substance decided to use this opportunity to escape the place while she is not looking. It goes back to the broken pieces of the devices that he used and converts back into the robot but this time, with an additional bonus.

It's turned its hand into a drill which it was big enough to drill a reasonable hole for it to come out. Once it drills through the hole, so did the robot. As soon as it was out, the Nanobots ditch the pieces, escape through the vents, ends up in an alleyway and into the streets. The experiment was free at last. Free from that terrible lady.

As it got into the streets, a number of people were walking on the same street as it is. So, it decided to decrease itself in size and continue to scroll on the street gutter to stay out of sight. It continues its path when it hears a man selling robot toys nearby.

"Hey, the new Cy-bots are here! Get them while they hot!" But nobody wanted to buy toys of the street especially from a guy who wears a brown trench coat with a light brown hat, dark brown pants with a red long shirt. He has black hair and light green eyes. He goes be the name Harry the Pickpocket. The robots that he was selling are just walking around in a circle. Not really much of robots if they just walk around in a circle all the time. He also had a boom box right next to him. The reason that he was selling these robots was to make a living.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon you bunch of ignorant. Somebody's gotta want one of these things." But people just keep walking on by. "You think ya too good enough for me, is that it? Why I ought'a…" he pushed his hat forward as he raised his fist in anger but he was about to make his first sale when a father and son are coming his way as the Nanobots watch them.

"Daddy? Daddy! Daddy, I want one!" The little kid begged for his father.

"Ok, ok." The father agreed; hoping to get something for his son. He goes to the salesman. "How much, pal?" he asked as he pulled out his wallet. The thrilled kid goes down to pick up an active robot.

Harry was pleased to make his first sale. "Five bucks. A bargain."

The father pulled out a couple of notes. "I'll give you three." The father said but Harry wasn't too happy about the price.

"THREE? I gotta make a living here!" Harry angrily barks.

The father simply wags his money a little bit. "Take it or leave it." He replies.

Although he did say the actual price, he decided to take it since he needs the money.

"Alright, fine!" he swipes the money out of the father's hand and puts it in his jacket. But he had another idea to enough cash or more. As soon the father puts his wallet away and walks away with his son, Harry pinches the wallet out of his pocket with no problem. No wonders he is called Harry the Pickpocket.

He snickers at his success. "I'll make it on the back end." He devious mutters.

Just as soon they walk a few meters away from Harry; the robot in the boy's hand has fallen apart. The toy robot was a rip off! The boy begins to cry of his busted toy.

"It's broken!" he wailed as his furious father turned around.

"Hey, you!" he bellowed at Harry but the street vendor was already gone.

Harry has run into a nearby alleyway with his boom box and briefcase filled of toy robots. Unaware, that he was being followed by something else.

"Ah Harry, you still got it!" he gloats at his triumph as he takes the money out of the wallet and counts it. This was all part of his "Get rich quick" schemes. First, he sells the robots and then he pinches wallet out of people's pockets. When the robots fall apart, he makes a break for it. He puts down his briefcase and boom box. But to his misfortunate, he realised the amount of money that the wallet contains does not have what he had in mind.

"Thirteen bucks? Thirteen bucks!" He ranted as he scrunches up the money and wallet in his hand. So much for making a living. "Man oh man, can I ever get a break?" He then threw the wallet out of rage. Be unknown to him, he has been watching the entire time by the Nanobots who have come into the alleyway. Just as Harry was about to leave for the next heist, the Nanobots moved in front of him. As soon as he steps on it, he does a big which caused him to lose his grip on his briefcase and his boom box; spilling the contents of his toy display case. The toy robot and the boom box were then engulfed by the Nanobots which its start to work its magic.

As Harry sits up from his fall, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Nanobots were reassemble the parts as the Pickpocket watch in terror; not knowing what is happening.

"What in the…" he wonders as the Nanobots has finished assembling itself and turned into a robot like before but with more additions to it. It turned to Harry and walks towards it with its hands out.

"Da...dy..." It spoke. The robot has just spoken!

Harry was now petrified. "No...no!" he whimpered as he crawls backward away from the robot as he could but when back meets the wall, he was trapped. He had never seen anything like this before. He doesn't know if he should be scared in the next minute because what he was about to find out could be his _lucky break_…

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – 7:08am)**

The teens have all hopped in the Battle Shell on their way to April with the purple turtle as the driver and Mikey at the passage seat, Raph and Sally are in the back seat with Leo the only one standing up. Since they are going to need some help, they decided to call in on Casey since he has got much to do ever since he met the teens.

During the drive, the blue turtle looks over to his best friend with a trouble but depressed look on her face. No matter how hard so tries to perfect her powers, it just won't work for some reason.

"Hey, it'll be fine, Sal. You'll get your powers under control." Leo assures her but Sally continues to sulk.

"But how, Leo? How am I supposes know how to control many other abilities that my powers might have in stock when I don't even have the slightest idea of how to control them?" Feeling all frustrated inside, she wraps her arms around her legs and begins to mope. "I'm just glad we have Splinter as our Ninjutsu Master but not when it comes to having powers."

Leo and Raph looked at each other and feel bad for their sister. They can't understand what she is going through because they don't have powers but they do understand of how to perfect a technique during their training since they have a master in Ninjutsu but not in Telekinetic.

Leo placed his hand on Sally's shoulder. The young kunoichi looks up to see the blue turtle with guarantee smile on his face. "Remember what you said about my split-kick?"

Sally nods as the leader continues on. "You said I'll get a chance to perfect it later and I did. I know you'll get a chance to get your powers right. It just takes time." Sally looks away; hiding her blushing face from him.

Leo was right. She was pretty much in the same situation that he was two nights ago when they were fighting off the thugs. She signs. "You're right." She breathed and looks up to the blue turtle. "Thanks." She smiles sweetly. Leo could only smile back.

"Hey, guys. We're here!" Mikey announced as they all looked out through window to see the store.

They were approaching the store that has a clock out on the front and the store's sign as well. The teens and Casey parked the Battle Shell and the motorcycle in the alley way next to her shop and her apartment which it was located behind her shop. As they got out of the Battle Shell, Don hoisted a bag over his shoulder and carried some pipes up to April's door. With everyone a countered for, Mikey rang the doorbell.

Inside the place, April was dusting a large clock that was placed on the other side of the shop when she heard the doorbell ranged. Her helpers have finally arrived. She halts her job and walks over to the door. She opens it to find the five teenagers ready to work.

"Hi April! Green brothers and human sister's movers and shlepers reporting for duty." The cheerful turtle announce.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming. I need all the help I can get." She welcomed the teens as she begins giving orders to them. "Mike, you can start by moving those big heavy boxes." She points to one of the corner of her shop.

"Just let me put on my hernia trust." He replied as he adjusts his belt as part of his joke and walks off.

"Right over there, Wise Guy. Plus, I have a heater that won't heat." April calls out. And that's when the purple turtle comes in who was the second one to come in as he had his hands full with a bag full pipes and wrenches whilst carrying a couple of pipes in one hand.

"Hence these." Don gestures to the pipes that he was holding and walks into the shop.

Leo and Raph walked in next. "You two, that whole wall of antiques needs moving… _carefully__.__"_she emphasized to the two eldest with her duster.

The red turtle decided to speak up. "Hey. I'm a ninja, not a—"

But the blue turtle decided to cut in. "Your wish is our command." he pushed the red turtle away as they get to work. The young kunoichi was next to line.

"Sal, you can join me and finish dusting." April order her as she handed her a spare feather duster.

Sally simply looks at the duster with disappointment. "Why you can't you let left me something heavy? I can pretty much handle any heavy stuff that you throw at me." She complained. Sally proved she was not a feeble young girl by living with four muscle boys and a rat man.

April was then taken back a little bit. "Really? Because I thought while we're working, I could take you to do some girl's shopping or have a girl's talk later on."

Sally looks away and thinks for a second. She was right. In all her life, this was the first time that she and her brothers have a human friend and not just a human; a human girl and for once, she has never know what it was like to hang out with a girl before. "Now that you mention it, for last fifteen years that I spent living with five guys, I have been dying to hang out with a girl for once." She admits. She takes the spare duster out of her hand and walks into the shop; commence the job that she was given.

Sally gestures someone who was still outside. "C'mon in, Case!" As soon as he steps in the shop, April turns around and becomes completely stunned as she comes face-to-face with Casey Jones.

"You're... not a turtle..." She gasped. Always, she was expecting someone just like her mutant friends but she was not expecting someone who is…different from her friends. Someone who was not green-skinned, three-finger mutant turtle. She continues to look at his blue eyes.

She was not the only one who's stunned as well. Casey was also speechless to see a young lady that his new friends did not mention. Not to mention of how cute she looks. "Uh…definitely not". Casey said.

Wondering what is keeping her friend occupied, Sally turns around to see her two new human friends staring each other in the eyes. The young kunoichi couldn't help but feel…pleased for them. Look like it's the start of something new if you ask her.

Since those two adult weren't going to move at all, the blue turtle decided to say something. "Hope you don't mind, we brought along a friend." Leo said; deciding to break up the silence.

"And the way that those two have met; she thinks she doesn't mind at all." Sally added; resting her duster on her shoulder.

Still staring into his eyes, April does have the strength to hold out her hand. Since they just met, she would at least know his name and all. Instead, she only earns a wave from him which brings her hand down. "Yo…uh…Casey. Casey Jones." he introduces himself as he walked away from the door and looks around the shop. "Hey, nice junk."

With that complaint, April doesn't know if she should be offended or acknowledge as she walks over to him. "It was my Dad's. The shop, I mean. I'm reopening it… for now," She throws away the duster as she turns to Casey. "Until I figure out what to do with myself." she explained "My last job ended kind of…_weirdly_."

"_Oh_, I get it. While you're waiting for a _real_ job to come along; you're just hiding out in your Pop's junk shop. It's cool." Casey replied to her; hoping to be on the same page.

Sally simply face palmed when Casey actually said that. Ok, seriously, does that guy know how to talk women like her? Why would he say that? Was he trying to make her mad or something? If he was, he was actually off to a great start. Plus, that was definitely strike one.

April was getting a little bit angry at him who just being judgementally. "It's an antique shop and I'm not hiding from anything."

"Hey whatever, babe." he said to her as he walks away.

"Babe?" April baffled as she shooks her head. Strike two.

Casey then spotted the red turtle; trying to move a large cabinet that is twice his size that was full of breakable plates. "Hey Raph, that's a two man job." he walked over to Raph who was moving a cabinet full of plates and stuff. As soon as he went over to help him, he ended up making everything worse

Anxiety has taken over the young women's face. "Guys, guys careful that's very rare…" but it was too late as all the dishes fell out of the cabinet. "…antique China." Now, irritated, she simply placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes; hoping for this problem to go away.

Casey lets go of the cabinet. "Hey, relax. We'll clean it up." Casey said as if it wasn't a big deal.

April actually reach her breaking point and walked away. Strike three and hockey-boy is out! Raph approaches Casey who scratches his head in misunderstanding. Look like Jones has a lot to learn of handling women like her.

"Jeez! Is your friend always so…sensitive?" he asked the red turtle.

The four other teens could only watch the moment. "Wow. He hasn't been here for two minutes and he's already struck out with April." Sally whispered to her three other brothers who were right beside and carrying some boxes. And something tells the teens that was pretty much the start of a new friendship for Casey Jones and April O'Neil.

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – 7:10am)**

Realising that the robot was completely harmless and not so scary, Harry has manage to calm himself down and was relieved that this innocent android wasn't going to hurt him. He was also amazed of what it can do.

"Alright, you…weird…little whatever you are. C'mon, give me back my stuff." He calmly begged the robot. But something caught his eyes as he looks over the little robot's head. He tilts his hat up when he saw a nearby jewellery shop that has the big diamond sign out of the front. Look like Harry has another dirty trick up his sleeve and he was going to use this robot to his advantage. "Whoa! Hold on a sec. I'm getting one of my _million dollar ideas_." He deviously said and then looks down on the robot. "Listen, kid, that trick you do? Taking things apart? Do you think you can do to a little thing called a _Bulger Alarm_?"

Definitely a dirty trick. Harry was going to use the innocent little fella as part of his robberies but the robot decided to go with it. "Da...dy..." it replied happily.

"_You wanna Daddy_?" He then stands up. "You do what I tell ya, I'll be your daddy. Deal?" he holds out his hand. "Here, smile and shake hands." Harry instructs it to do the same thing but the robot looks at him with no expression on its face. "Of course with your face, I can't tell if you're smiling or what."

The robot then takes it hand as an agreement and they walked down the street. "Kid, I got a feeling you're the lucky break I have been waiting for." He replied.

It finally has one. The robot finally has a _daddy_. Even if this daddy is a crook.

They decided to check out the shop at night since there won't be any commotion like in the day so Harry decided to bring a bag to carry his loot. They return to the same alley where they first met and where the same shop that Harry has been eyeing as well. As they got to the alley way, Harry halts for a sec and looks back to see if anyone was watching. But continue onwards since they are no witnesses. They manage to arrive behind the jewellery shop where the two robbers see an active burglar alarm with the flashing red light on. Before they can enter the place and help themselves to all the lot, they have to take out the alarm and that is why the robot is here.

Harry gets the robot attention as he points to the box. The robot itself tilts it head to side as the Nanobots inside it observer the hardware. With its mission in hand, the robot brought out a few wires with the help of the Nanobots as it goes up to the box and disarms the sides and gets to work. After a few modifications, the alarm was switch off. Harry rubs his hands as he smugly watches the bits of wires and Nanos that were coming from the robot; now working its magic on the door knob. It unlocks with ease and takes the door knob off the door itself so it would be easier for its _Daddy_ to go in. The wires and the Nanobots return along with the door knob inside the robot and watches Harry who goes over to the door.

He opens the door to find the place pitch black. He digs into the bag and brings out a flashlight and shines it in the room. The crook walks around the room to find out that he has hit the jackpot. There were bracelets and rings and gems that are stored away in a lock glass cabinet. All of them are worth to buy or in Harry's case; steal.

As the robot approaches him, Harry breaks the glass with his flashlight and helps himself as he pours the loot into his duffle bag. Look like Harry the Pickpocket is definitely making a living for himself. They hit a few more shops before the hit the hay for the night.

By the next day, with all the money that he also stole from the shops, Harry decides to use it to get himself a new makeover. Instead of wearing his usual outfit, he is now sporting a light brown stripe jacket with a marron button V-neck shirt, a white top, a new pair of brown pants and grey shoes. He kept his hat, though. He lets out a satisfied sign as he puts down his duffle bag. With all the robberies that he has made with a clean getaway, he was feeling very pleased with himself.

"Yes siree, looking good." He admires himself as he digs his new get-up. The robot appears right behind him as Harry pats him on the head. "You are my lucky break, kid. My _lucky_ _break_." He acknowledges him as he carefully places the robot in his duffle bag. He whistles down through the alley and into the streets as he prepares for his next raid. But in this next robbery, he is going to meet some new faces that will put an end to his crimes once and for all…

* * *

**(2****nd**** Time Around, Manhattan, NY – 7:30pm)**

With all the break-in that has been made, it has also alerted a certain someone who is growing concern for her shop. With that, she has called back-up and who better for back-up than her mutant friends and her human friend who are all trained to fight combat. April and the teens are all gathered in the living room with Leo and Don sitting on the couch, Sally on the arm of the couch, Raph taking the armchair and Mikey on the floor as April was the only one standing up.

"I'm a little nervous about these robberies. The jewellery store that was robbed is right on my block," April explained to them. "So that's why I asked you here for a sleepover tonight."

The Turtles and Sally would probably do anything for their friends in need. Plus, they were dying to have a sleepover at their friend's place.

The red turtle stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry April. We gotcha covered." Raph assures his friend.

"Yeah, April. Those robbers will think twice when he messed with us." Sally points out. Raph then walks over to the window.

Now, the young women can actually rested since she got the World's Best Hidden Security Team at her place, ready for any intruders. "I feel so much better having you guys here." She looks over to see Raph opening up a window and gives a thumb up to another addition to their friendly neighbourhood watch. Casey Jones was standing on a chimney on the roof of the building across the street from the apartment. With his mask and hockey stick all set; the masked street fighter was ready to take down any crooks that come his way.

Sally doesn't understand why they need the bone-head's help for. She can pretty much anyone that comes within a mile away but Raph mention to her early that they are going to need all the help that they can.

And for this raid, he is definitely going to need all the help he can get. A few hours have past as Harry and the robot turn into the street and prepare for their first raid of the night. They past the store when something twinkles in the window display case. This cause Harry to take a few steps back to the window and gazed a pond the mechanises.

"Well, hello. A Pikey Ring. Heh, where I grew up, all the neighbourhood big shots had Pikey Rings." He said as he turns to the robot that was right beside him. "Hey kid, fetch that for me, will ya?" Harry asked the fella points to the ring. The robot did what he was told to do as he entered the shop.

They were both unaware of the security team that was located upside but lucky for them; the five ninja teenagers were all sound asleep after watching a Monster Movie with pizza and soda drinks lying around. So much for the World's Best Hidden Security Team who are not doing their job. They were unaware of the commotion that was all happening downstairs.

In the shop, the robot has managed to get the ring that his _Daddy_ has order him to. But before he can leave, he came across a variety of masks with different emotion on them; mostly used in plays back in the good old days. Then, the robot remember something that it's _Daddy_ said before about his face that he couldn't tell if it was showing any emotion at all. A part of it was from the boom box that allows it to speak through the speakers

It was lucky enough to record the message that his boss that he said yesterday. It taps on a button and the message plays itself through its speaker.

"_Of course with your face, I can't tell if you're smiling or what._"

The robot placed its hand on its chin as it came up with an idea. If it creates a body with no face, then it'll just have to make one.

Waiting outside the shop, Harry was getting _really_ impatient with the Nano robot. If they don't leave soon, they are going to get spotted. Wondering what's keeping the robot, he looks at his watch and walks into the shop.

"C'mon kid, what's taking you so long?" he whispers loudly for the robot. He finds him holding up both a happy and a sad mask near his face. Realising that his new little buddy is just playing around, Harry is getting a bit frustrated.

"What are you doing with those? Let's get out of here." He quietly barked at the Nano bot and walks to the back door. The little robot looks at the mask in its hand as it decided to take the mask. It quickly jumped over the glass bench and followed Harry as they escape through the back door.

Once he opened the back door, he looks around to see if anyone was out here. With no-one in sight, he and his robot companion make their exit. The robot has already put the two masks on its face. "Remember our deal…" Harry explained as he and the robot have by now rushed down to the corner of the alley and halts for a second to do another check and rushed into another alleyway that leads into the streets. They stop for a moment as Harry looks down onto to Nano.

"You do what I say, right? I'm the…Daddy…" he looks at it to find the masks that his little kid was playing are on his face. The one it was wearing was a sad mask but quickly changed it to the happy mask. Harry decided to ignore it and focus on the task at hand.

"Ah, c'mon!" he orders but before they can make a getaway they were halted by someone who is not friendlier and was ready to teach him a lesson. This man has already seen the crook himself when he entered the store as Casey holds up his hockey stick at Harry with his mask at ready.

"So, what's your story going to be?" Casey eerie asked Harry. Now terrified and with his hands up in the air, he slowly backs away only to be stopped by someone else's hand in his back. Harry looks behind to see that the hockey-masked man has brought company.

The young kunoichi; dressed in her usually blue attire with her swords and fist ready when needed. She has already sense the thief was in the house and has sneaked away from her brothers to catch him early. She puts on a glare look as she pushed Harry forward; toward her hockey-masked Vigilante as he hooks the end of his stick by the duffle bag strap which brings Harry off balance and then grabs him by the shirt and brings him up to his face and holds his hockey stick.

Harry's robot kid was now getting scared as its happy mask quickly changed back to sad. These two big people were about to mess with his _Daddy_. He couldn't by let them hurt his _Daddy_. He has to do something. It looked over to see a car just parked right next to them and this gives it an idea.

"Doing some after hour shopping, pal? C'mon, fess up, fess up!" Casey shakes Harry down as Sally's eye caught the little robot approaching a nearby car and she wouldn't believe what was going to happen next.

The Nanobot jumped at the car and starts to dissemble the vehicle and reassemble the pieces; something that will help its _Daddy_ and stop the mean people. Sally eyes went wide at the sight of transformation. "Uhh…C-c-casey?" she notified her friend and points to the problem; trying to get his attention but that wasn't a problem when he turned around to see what was happening. He lets go of Harry since he was too distracted.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as the robot has finish reassembling itself and has turned itself into a giant, destructive version of him with the additional emotion mask that spins around on a tire. It was so big that if anyone who has a weak stomach, would actually run for the hill. It advances the two fighters as Casey pulls out a baseball bat and Sally holds up her fist.

"What the…" Casey gasped as he and Sally take a step back away from the robot and harry runs for cover; hoping to let his _kid_ to deal with these trouble maker. Danger has already began as the robot then puts on its angry look on and takes another step closer. Look like Casey and Sally are now in trouble.

"Uh oh." Sally and Casey both gulped. The hockey-masked fighter didn't have time to react excerpt for Sally as the robot swings it arm and slam Casey away in the trash but Sally ducks down; avoiding the swing. Casey's bat was destroyed from the swing and the golf bag was thrown off of him from the impact. Guess this robot pack quite a punch. Sally hopes the Turtles have woken up due to the noise and she could sure use their help right about now.

* * *

**(April's apartment, Manhattan, NY – 9:47pm)**

Back upstairs, the Turtles were still sleeping; not aware of the brawl happening downstairs in the streets but after another crash in the trash, the startled sound has awoken the Fearless Leader from his slumber. He looks around the room to find not only his three brother a counted for but his little sister was nowhere to be seen. Must have gone ahead and didn't bother to alert them. Typical. Sally was just like Raph but she knows her limits and for some reason, she didn't want to let her brothers in on it.

Leo goes over to the closest turtle near him and shakes his shoulder. "Guys…" But the youngest turtle was still in sleep mode.

"Can I have another s'more?" Mikey mumbled in his sleep. Leo then tap him on his shell which actually woken him up. The orange turtle looks up to see his blue brother. "What?"

"Shh. Noise downstairs." Leo points his thumb down as Don and Raph wake as well. Look like the Mutant Ninjas are ready to rock n' Roll and prepare to join Sally and Casey.

The door that leads to April's room was open as the young women in her purple t-shirt and blue shorts steps out. The noise must have woken her up too. She rubs her eyes as she steps out.

"Hey, did you hear any…" but no-one answer her because there were no-one in the room. "I'm guessing _yes_." April then decided she should wait until they have return safety.

* * *

**(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 9:47pm)**

The robot continues to brawl as it slams its arm at the young kunoichi but she performs a back flip at the second and ends up landing in a crouching position. She was trying her best to hold the monster while waiting for her mutant brothers to show up and help her out.

She could hear groaning coming from the end of the alley. Sally looks behind to see the poor yet clumsy street fighter; all battered and bruised from just one hit. All it takes is one whack to knock this guy out and Sally here can take more than one beating which just proves that she can be a lot tougher than him. But on the other hand, she feels bad for him.

As Casey Jones has come to, he looks up with terror. Sally understands his reaction and turns to the front and sees what he actually meant.

The machine monster advances forward and throws a punch at Sally but instead of dodging, she stays put. Hoping to see if she can try and perfect her Force Field, she focus on the robot as it comes by the second. Robot was getting closer but the young kunoichi is still kept her ground.

All beaten up, Casey couldn't believe what he was see. He wishes that he could do something but all he could do is sit there and watch the brawl. Was Sally going to do something but just standing there but what he was going to witness.

At the last second, she whips out her hand and all of a sudden, a light blue energy sphere wraps around the girl and when the hand makes contact with the sphere, the robot was then fling back from the impact and lands hard on the ground.

Sally couldn't believe it. She has done it. She has finally managed to project a Force Field!

The energy sphere than disappears as Sally looks down on her hand; completely stunned and thrilled. "I did it…" she gasped.

Sally turns around to see a one surprised man with his hockey mask on. Look like the young kunoichi has some explaining to do. "Whoa! How did ya do that?" Casey baffled asked.

Sally scratches her cheek in awkwardness but "Well, uh, you're not the first human to know about my…_special skills_."

Both of Casey's eyebrows raised in stunned. "Wait a minute, so the _babe_ already knows about your magic mumbo-jumbo?" He wonders; rubbing his sore head.

Always frustrated about this particularly topic, Sally once again explains. "First off: it's Telekinetic." Ok, Casey wasn't expecting that kind of answer as Sally continues. "Second: April was pretty surprised as much as you are. And three: We're expecting some more assistance." She looks up to the window above them.

Casey was now raising his eyebrow. But he decided to look up anyway. And she was right.

The young kunoichi has already sense something was coming this way but from above. Right above them, Mikey has jumped out of the window and glides down on the clothes line with the help of his nunchaku and his brothers followed in pursuit with their weapons in hand.

Harry has run back to his _kid_ as the Turtles have jumped down from the two-story apartment and joined their sister in the brawl. Leo looks over to his human sister who was right behind him.

"You just couldn't just wait, couldn't you?" Leo questioned.

"Hey! I knew these _robbers_ were here and I have to do something while you guys were snoring away!" Sally defended herself as she draws out her Kodachi.

"And ya didn't bother to wake us up and let you have all the fun?" Raph argued. Sally just rolled her eyes and ignored as she stared at the Nano Monster that was right in front of them. The Turtles, just like Sally from before, were absolutely gobsmacked by the appearance of what seems to be a robot monster to them.

"Okay… what is that?" Leo exclaimed. He turned to his smart brother. "Donnie?"

"Uh… insufficient data boss." Don replied. Ok, so the smart one doesn't have the answer for this one.

Harry looked at the Turtles in shock like he was experience birth for the very first time.

"Ahh! This can't be happening! Martians!" he squeals as he shakily wakes back and goes behind the robot. Mikey looked at Raph who was just shaking his head as Harry continues to panic. "Just when things are finally going my way. W-we get invaded." He raised his fist at them and looks up to the robot. "Don't let him get me, kid."

Thinking that they are here for its _Daddy_,the robot was what he was told to and slammed his fists on the ground; causing a shockwave for the teens. But they dodge the move.

Raph decided to deliver the first strike as he slashes most of the metal off. The robot tries to stomp the reptile but Raph simply jumps away.

Harry moved away from the danger and hide behind a dumpster. Sally was the second one to go as she runs up and tries to slash it arm off but the robot was quick enough to grab her by wrist and whacks her on the concrete ground. Ouch! She is going to feel that in the morning.

Mikey tries to help his sister so he jumps in the air and kick the monster in the back. Unfortunately, the robot had felt it saw him coming and swings the poor girl into the orange turtle which cause it to lose its grip on the girl's swords and sends them to fly in the air. They both landed near the purple turtle that was busy digging into his duffle bag that he brought along.

"Shouldn't you be having an idea right about now?" Mikey asked Don as he helps Sally up who was rubbing her back from the multiple meeting with the pavement.

"Hold that thought." he requested. He pulled out his handheld welding torch. "Just keep him busy."

Mikey then stands up with an exasperated look on his face. "I knew you were gonna say that." Mikey whined as he and Sally, who has regained herself, resume the fight with the Nano Monster. Don activates his wielding torch as he waits for the perfect moment to jump in and help his family out. With the four teens corner the robot, it finds itself trapped but it noticed one more turtle that hasn't made a move.

As the robot brings in the first punch, Leo slides under the robot; avoiding the punch. Harry could only slap himself in the face. With the robot distracted, this gives Don a perfect chance to sneak up behind it. He aims his welding torch and starts melting it away. The robot monster was screaming for mercy as it grabs it burnt side but recollected itself, got mad and smacked Don up against a wall, thus dropping his torch in the progress.

Harry was getting worried for his _kid_. They were hurting it. "Don't let them aliens and the toots get ya, kid! Knock 'em flat!" Harry encouraged his _kid_ from the safety of the sidelines.

_Toots_! Did that sleaze ball just called Sally _toots_! Oh, he is asking for it. Sally runs up to the guy, grabs him by the shirt and slams him into the alley wall. Harry finds himself dangling a feet off the air due to her strength. Man, this girl is pretty strong for a teenager.

"OH, YOU DID JUST NOT CALLED ME _**TOOTS**_, DIDN'T YOU?" Sally bellowed who now absolutely was steaming. Harry was even petrified because of her and the Turtles who are approaching him. Ok, look like he was about to soil himself.

Leo puts one of his Katana back in his gauntlet. "What do you know about this?" Leo yelled at the man. Ok, Harry was definitely soiling himself. The robot was his only help.

"Ah! Help! Kid!" he yelped for mercy as the Turtles aimed their weapons at him and the young kunoichi has got a good hold on him.

The robot's angry mask was quickly changed back to sad as it was worried about Harry. They were going to hurt its _Daddy_! It can't let them hurt him; not while the robot is around."Da…dy!" the robot bellowed as it grabbed Sally and threw her against a wall and pushed the Turtles away. Then it picked up his _Daddy_ and ran off into the streets. The robot and the thief were gone.

Sally has nearly gain a concussion from getting thrown around by the Robot Monster and was trying to steady herself as she sits up; with her hand to her head.

"Did I ever mention I hate it when I get thrown around?" Sally complained as the blue turtle helps her up.

As the dust settle, the back door of the shop open and out comes April. Relived that the fight was over, she was stunned about her friends' opponent. "What was that thing?" she asked but was then interrupted by a groan that was coming from the end of the alley. It was Casey. Everyone has almost forgotten about the Vigilante who was leaning up against a wall with the help of his hand after dealing with a huge blow from the robot. They looked over to him and April goes into completely shock when she saw him.

"Casey! Oh no!" April cried out to him. She quickly rushes over to him and pulls off his hockey mask an dplaced her hand on his forehead and was relieved to see that he was fine. Painfully hurt but fine.

"So uh, did I win?" Casey painfully asked like he not feeling any pain at all.

"Uh, no, Casey. You didn't win." Sally responded as she grabs her swords from the other side of the alleyway and puts them away as the two adults joined the group.

The Turtles, Sally and Casey have regained themselves from the fight when Don noticed something that was lying on the ground near him. He picked up a piece of material and observer it. It was the same material that was from the robot that fell off during the fight. "Guys, this stuff is…moving." He alerts his family and friends as he holds up the metal in his hand.

He was right. The metal itself was wriggling like a worm and it was cover with glowing, white substances which could be responsible for the piece of metal to move around. Look like the heroes have found something _interesting _about the tough foe.

* * *

**(April's apartment, Manhattan, NY – 10:03pm)**

After a quick few fixes up for the bonehead hockey player with a number of bandages and an ice pack resting on his head thanks to the help of Nurse Sally and Nurse April, the three Turtles gathered around the Brainy Reptile who was on his microscope; analysing the substances that was left on the metal. Leo looks over to see Sally approaching him who has placed a hand on her shoulder and attempts to rotate it to loosen the sore muscles on her shoulder.

"How's your back?" Leo asked.

"It's ok; as long as I don't push." Sally responds as she finishes her stretching.

"Whoa! Definitely something you don't see every day." Don baffled at his discovery.

"What did you find?" Mikey eagerly asked.

Don backed away "Take a look." The orange turtle takes a look through the lens and see lots of white electronic bugs just squirming around. Mikey could only look at disgust.

"Eww!" Mikey moaned at the sight of what could be thousands of them crawling around

Sally looks on alert. "What is it, Mikey? What does it look like?" Sally inquired.

"They look like Maggots." Mikey replied as he continues to look through the lens. Sally was going from stunned to a bit pale.

"Eww." Sally whined. She hates maggots. Really hates them.

"Correction: Nanobots." The orange turtle has turned the knob to get a closer look at the Nanobots. "Microscopic robots all working together." Don explained to his family.

"Are they dangerous?" Raph wonder; to make sure if they are harmless.

"They're moving randomly. Probably when they were cut off from the main group they became mindless. Unmotivated." Don theorising.

"Oh, like when Raph goes solo." Mikey then proceeds to poke his brother in the head. "He becomes mindless. Unmotivated." Raph was beginning to get ticked off.

He simply slaps Mikey's hand away and resisted the urge to slap him. Sally also rolled her eyes but she has to admit; Raph doesn't think straight when he is on his own. "Speakin of mindless, did that thing seem kinda…lost to you?" Raph ponders.

"Yeah like… like a little kid." Mikey agreeing with his big brother.

Don goes back to his microscope to observe more of the Nanobots but he wasn't expecting this. "Uh-oh." Each Nanobot is splitting up into two and repeating itself again. "It's reproducing itself and if each nanobot makes a copy of itself and the copies make copies, this thing could really become unstoppable." Don said.

"Then we stop it, now." Leo concluded; punching his fist into hid left hand.

"Right, but just one thing." Sally said. "How do we track a 10 foot tall hunk-a-junk monster that is controlled by a high-tech matter that is running through the city?"

The purple turtle placed his hand on his chin. "Hmm, the Nanobots have a unique power signature." Don explained. He clicked his fingers as an idea pops into his head. "Hey! I bet the tracker in the Battle Shell can get a lock on it."

"And once we find Robo Boy… then what?" Mikey asked; hoping for a weakness that he and his brothers and sister can use in the battle.

Thankfully, they do. During the fight, Don has found a weakness that involves using his wielding torch. He picks it from the glass bench.

"Well, as much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology," he turned on his welding torch again and put the flame near the substances that was placed on the Stage. "It does seem to be susceptible to extreme heat." He then switch off his torch and placed it on the glass bench.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Raph demanded. Obvious, they all read his mind. With his brothers and sister ready to go, they all head for the Battle Shell to stop their new foe. Just as they left the shop, Casey begins to sit up; despite being injure. Look like he doesn't want to miss out on the action. He lifts himself up with the support of the back of the couch

"Let me just grab my golfb-AHH! Ow!" he yelped in pain as he falls back on the couch. Something tells him that he needs to heal a little bit longer before he is out and about. April takes pity of him as she approaches him.

"You aren't going anywhere, mister." April order as she kneels down near his face. "You wait right here till I get some more bandages." She then leaves the shop to upstairs to get the First-Aid. The red turtle was watching the entire commotion and goes over to his crazy hockey friend. He kneels down and rests his arm on the arm of the couch.

"You wouldn't be milking this boo-boo thing, wouldja Case?" Raph wonders; thinking that Casey was getting her attention by getting hurt.

"Hey, show a little concern, shell-for-brains." Casey replies as he looks over his shoulder to get a good look of his mutant friend.

Raph winks and nudges the bonehead in the shoulder. "You owe us one, pal." Raph then stands up and walks out of the shop.

"Definitely." Casey assured but earns a suffering in the chest and winces in pain. "Ow!"

Once Don has got a lock on the Nanobot, the five teens all head out in the Battle Shell to stop the giant monster with its weakness at hand.

* * *

**(The Dump, Manhattan, NY – 10:04pm)**

After narrowly escaping the green mutants and the young kunoichi, the two thieves have made their way to the Dump to hide out…for now. Right now, Harry and the kid were taking a breather before making their next move. After all those robberies that they did in the few short days, Harry was glad that he and the robot met. Otherwise, he would have a lucky break. He was sitting in a broken lounge chair while holding the jewellery and money that was stolen from the shops as the Nano robot was standing in front of him. Frankly, Harry was rather impressed what his _kid_ can do other than burglary.

"He he he. Man that was somethin'." He puts his loot back into his bag and turns his attention to the robot. "That girl and those space aliens or whatever, but you save me, kid. You _save_ me. You're stand-up guy, you know that?" He then placed his hand over his hear. "I'm proud of ya."

Those words. Those exact words which touch the robot deep down and put a smile on its fact as it spins from a sad look to a happy look. His _Daddy_ was proud of it and the robot itself couldn't be happier. But something else came across Harry's mind. Something about those…spaces invaders that's they face earlier. Maybe, just maybe, they are connected to the robot somehow. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Hey. Ya think maybe those _green freaks_ came from the same place you're from…or whatever that is." He then leans forward. "Uh, ya think maybe they're here to take you back?" Harry asked; hoping for a simple _no_. The robot's face then spins around as it lands on a sad look. Maybe confused like it has never seen the Turtles before in its life or has no idea of who the Turtles are. But Harry takes it as a _No_.

"No, I wouldn't like that either. Maybe it's time for us to _blow out of town_." Harry summarises his plan; hoping to start a new life somewhere. Unfortunately, his plans to bail out of the city are going to be halted very soon.

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – 10:04pm)**

The Turtles and Sally are driving through the streets; hoping to find their target. With the tracker in the Battle Shell fully operating, the tracker has got a lock on the signal of the Nanobots and it is not too far from where the teens are.

The purple turtle was in the driver's seat as he keeps a lookout on the tracker that was beeping. It was getting close to the source.

"We're almost on top of it." Don announced and looks back to the tracker. The beeping was going a bit faster; indictating that the ninjas are getting closer to the Nano Monster. Don looks ahead to see where the tracker has leaded them. "Should be right…through…there!"

And he was right. The tracker has leaded them straight to the city's dump. The vehicle smash opens the gate; letting out a huge noise. That noise alerted Harry and Nano who were on the other side of the dump. The two thieves were on full alert.

"Wait, ya hear that?" Harry asked. It could be the aliens that they face before. And they have been following them and come back to take Nano away from Harry.

Well, he's not going to let that happen. Not on his watch. After seeing how tough the robot can be, Harry decided to use him to his own advantage. He orders his _kid_ to hide for the moment and wait for them; for the element of surprise…

The Battle Shell was still driving through the dump as the teens keep a lookout for the Nano Monster. They were coming _very_ close to the signal as Don stops the truck and the teens all climbed out; with the weapons at hand. They ran to where the source should be but the Nano Monster is nowhere to be seen. Especially, the creeps that is with.

Leo and Raph jumped onto what same to be a rather large pile of valuable items. "Look at all the stolen stuff." Leo said.

"Hang on. Let me see if I can sense it." Sally agreed who was on the ground near her two younger brothers. One of them appears to have a portable tracker with him. She puts her Kodachi away and holds her hands out in front and closes her eyes. This would probably take a second or a minute since she never been able to sense electronic signals before.

"Where is that thing? The locator says it should be right here." Don wonders; looking at his small portable tracker in his hand. The beeping was getting faster by the second. The Nano Monster was close by where? The teens could only stand there in suspense.

"I know this has been used before guys, but I'm gettin' a _baaaaad_ feeling about this." Mikey replied.

All of a sudden, Sally's eyes then shot open and quickly look back to her mutant brothers. "BEHIND US!"

At that exact moment, the Nano Monster jumps out from a pile of garbage. The teens manage to jump out of the way before they were stomped. The teens all landed on different piles of garbage with Leo and Raph on one pile and Don, Mikey and Sally on the other. They all hold their weapons out as the robot itself starts stomping towards them.

The robot itself puts on its angry mask and tosses its arms out as it lets out a scream. This look like trouble. With the help of the Nanobots, it collects as much metal materials as it could find. The Nano robot was getting bigger and stronger by the second. The body was sturdier than ever and the head was now a big television that will project all of its emotions on it. With their new foe more powerful than ever, the teens all gathered around as they prepared to fight the huge behemoth.

"And now, I'm getting an even _badder_ feeling about this." Mikey added. Yep, definitely a _badder_ feeling about this. The monster, that they have ever seen, lets out a screeching roar and prepares to fight the Turtles and Sally.

The Nano Monster stood big and tall as it lets out another screeching roar. The Turtles and Sally were still holding their ground; waiting either for the robot to strike first or them to attack first.

"Uh guys, anybody wanna tell me how we're gonna do this?" Mikey asked his family; eager that they have come up with a game plan. And as usual, the leader has a plan in mind. He holds up his Katanas in a cross shape.

"Like we always do… together. Hit it so fast it can't rebuild itself. NOW" Leo order his family.

The five teens wasted no time trying to take down the robot. Raph used his Twin Sai and does a number of stabbing in the robot's shoulder. Mikey was on the ground; whacking his Nunchakus at the legs. Don slams his Bo Staff into one of the robot's part and separated from the body. Sally takes her Kodachi and slashes one of the robot fingers and separated from the hand. Leo decided to do the same thing like his sister did. He jumps up and cuts off one of his hand…completely. After a slight pause, the robot began to scream in pain as a number of Nanobots began pouring out the cut wrist like blood. It grabbed on to its arm as it continues to scream in anguish. The ninjas have just landed after landing an assult at the robot and observe of what the robot next move.

After the pain has subsided, the robot looks over to see its hand; lying on the garbage as smoke was emitting from the recent slice end. But the robot was not going to let that hold it back. It reaches down for its hand and lets the power of the Nanobot at work. Its hand was put intact as it wriggles its finger about to make sure. The hand was restored once again. The robot is a lot more angrier than ever. And the first thing it grabs…was a simple orange turtle.

"Whoa!" Mikey yelps as the robot clutches of his prisoner.

"Mikey!" Leo shouted for his little brother. HE tried to slice the same hand off but he was too late when the robot brings its captive high up in the air. It released its grip but grabs him again by the leg

Mikey could only be petrified of this event as he is dangerous dangling from a reasonable height. "Not good!" Mikey exclaimed. _Not good_ indeed because the jokester of the group is not going to like the next part. The robot's hand then starts to spin around causing to spin the poor turtle as well.

Luckily, help was on the way. Don has raced back into the Battle Shell and puts on his custom goggles and his wielding torch in hand. "I'm coming, Mikey!" Don cries out; racing back to the battlefield.

And just in time too. "Make it quick! I'm gonna hurl! Literally!" The orange turtle was going to be sick

Don was jumping on the nearest pile of garbage; close to the robot. The purple turtle does a huge jump towards it hoping tried getting closer. But, he was then swatted down by the robot's other hand like a fly and was sent soaring back and lands hard on the ground near his siblings; causing him to lose his grip on his torch.

"It's fast!" Don gasped. And that was coming from an experience ninja

"That's not a good thing, Don." Mikey replied. The robot then resumes the spinning. Here we go again. While coming up with another plan, Leo looks around to find that they are one ninja down. Don't count the one in the air. "Hey. Where's Sal?"

For the young kunoichi, she has managed to sneak away from the group and finds herself on top of a huge pile of garbage; right behind the robot. Hoping to save her little brother but instead of jumping in the air like her brother just did, she was going to try if she has already develop her Telekinetic Push. First, she has to get the robot's attention.

"HEY! IRON BUTT!" she cried out. The robot has stopped it spinning; causing the turtle to take a breather from the ride and it looks like he was getting a different shade of green and not the good kind.

It was now or never. If she can do it with her Force Field, she bet she can do it with the Telekinetic Push. "THAT'S MY BROTHER YOU'RE MESSING WITH!" she orders the robot. She focus on the target as it turn to face her. At the next second, she quickly thrust her right arm forward; hoping to free the turtle and be able to do the technique.

All of a sudden, the robot's hand was then fling back; thus releasing the orange turtle who falls onto the garbage pile and slides down the side and lands near his brother. Mikey was finally free form the Nano Monster. Sally has finally achieved the Telekinetic Push!

Mikey then takes a breather before he speaks. "So, I'm gonna say that plan didn't go so well." Mikey said. He then stands up and joined his brothers. The robot then looks back at Sally and was pretty much ticked off for making it lose its grip on the turtle.

"Uh oh." Sally gulped at the sight of trouble. The robot lunges forward with a punch but Sally narrowly jumps over the robot's fist and slides down the garbage hill and joins her brothers.

"Well, what do you know? My powers _did_ kick in!" Sally cheered for herself but looks up to see the robot has raised it fist at the teens. Something tells them that there is no way to defeat this beast.

"Plan B?" Don suggested. The purple turtle has just read his big brother's mind.

"Plan B." Leo agreed as they head back to the Battle Shell since they can't defeat it if it keeps growing back.

_Plan B _was to head to the Battle Shell for safety. They realised that they can't defeat it by hand. Mikey decided to take the wheel with Leo in the passenger's seat and Sally in the back seat. Raph and Don were the only ones standing up in the vehicle. The orange turtle starts up the truck and floors it; just narrowly escape the robot's punch. It begins to chase the teens throughout the junkyard. Come out from his hiding spot, Harry was cheering on for his _kid_.

"Go get them, kid! You got them on the run!" He bellowed as he continues to watch the game. The Nano Monster continued to chased after the ninjas when it catches up to the truck and grabs it with its makeshift hand; holding the vehicle down.

The ninjas in the truck were trying so hard to get away from it but with the monster holding them down, there was just no way. Now the teens are in trouble. They were been chased by this…thing and now, they were going to get smashed by it! The orange turtle in the driver's seat was trying to do his best to floor it. The robot then whacks the side of the Battle Shell which shook the teens off their feet. The robot continues to smash the side; hoping to break opens the truck to get its victims.

The Nano Monster then started to take the truck apart; bit by bit as it sucks the parts off the truck thanks to its ability. Inside the Battle Shell, Don and Raph look up to the inside was coming separately as well.

"Faster, Mikey! It's taking us apart!" Don exclaimed to the driver.

"I'm giving it all she's got Cap'n." And then he puts on a Scottish accent in the middle of the crisis. "She cannot take no _morrre_!" Mikey responded; rolling of his tongue.

"Mikey! This is no time to be joking!" Sally snaps at her brother whilst holding on to her seat.

Raph's helmet rolled on the ground as the red turtle picks it up. "Raph, you're on. Shell Cycle time." Leo calls to the back.

"Sure, I always gotta do the crazy stuff." Raph grumpily mutters. He hops on his bike, revved it up as he waits for the signal

Leo looks back to see his brother ready to roll. "Keep it busy until we're in position!" Leo calls out to the back.

At the exact moment, Raph busted through the back door on his Shell Cycle which cause the robot to lose his grip on the truck and the Battle Shell escapes. Raph rides around the robot to get its attention on him. He keeps riding around him in circles as the Anno Monster was staring to get really annoyed with the red turtle that made it lose the Battle Shell and the teens inside it. The robot lets out a screeching scream as Raph rides all the way to the Crusher where the robot tries to smash the speeding turtle. Once the robot was infront of the in-ground Crusher, the plan was in set as the Battle Shell comes up from behind it.

"Now Mikey, ramming speed!" Leo orders his little brother. Mikey did what he was told and slams the accelerator. The Battle Shell was going at it at full speed; preparing to ram the robot into the Crusher.

Harry was the first one to notice the truck heading straight for the robot. Terrified, he has to warn his _kid_. "NO! LOOK OUT, KID!" He screamed. But the robot didn't have time to look behind when the Battle Shell rammed into its legs which caused the robot to be pushed in the Crusher. The Crusher was then activated and then did its job as it smashed up the robot. Sparks were flying out of the robot as the TV face then shuts down. And that was the end of that. Raph rides up beside the Battle Shell and watches the scene. "Yeouch, looks like that did it." Raph announce as Mikey pokes his head out of the window.

"Yeah, he's flat broke." Mikey joked at their recent destroyed enemy. But he was going to take it back when the little TV was turned back on and the robot with its angry look on begins to rebuilding itself…again. The Nano Monster is alive again once more!

"You know I'm gonna stop with the puns. Seriously! They always come back to bite you!" Mikey said as he and Raph drove away from the Crusher. The robot then climbs out of it and begins chase the truck and bike in pursuit.

Harry was relieved and happy to see his _kid_ up and running. "Yes! That's my boy!" He gleefully cried out.

So, both Plan A and B didn't work, what's Plan C going to be? The teens were still running away from the robot as they tried to come up with another plan.

Leo looks behind to see the purple turtle in placed. "How fast can you get into position?"

"Consider me there." With that, Don hops out of the back and hids away in the garbage before he was spotted and possibly become _Turtle Pancake_ by the Nano Monster

"I'm guessing you got a plan C, Leo?" Sally asked the blue turtle

Leo simply smiles at her. "Of course." The young kunoichi knows her best friend too well. With the smart turtle on a mission, Mikey turns right away from the robot so it ends up chasing the red turtle. Look like Raph doesn't know about Plan C.

"Leo, tell me got a plan C. I'm _really_ hoping you got a plan C?" Raph pleaded over Leo's Shell Cell.

And as usual, the leader is always prepared. "Plan C…at twelve o'clock!"

The blue turtle was indicating at a Magnetic Scrap Metal Crane just ahead of the teens. Don has already climbed into the box as he starts up the controls.

"Uh guys? Plan C? Now?" Raph nervously asked. The robot was about to smash the turtle into pieces if it weren't for the Magnetic Crane that Don was lucky enough to operate the crane and aims the manget at the robot. Before Nano makes a crushing move on the red turtle, its hand – and the rest of the body – was lifted in the air and gets caught in the magnet! The Nano Monster is trapped and can't escape. Thanks to its metal body.

Witnessing the entire scene, Harry rushed over to watch them hurt his kid. He couldn't believe it. The mutants are hurting his _kid_!

"NO! Kid, are you alright?" he franticly asked. The poor robot lets out a screeching cry as Don works the switch and controls the magnet. He moves it over what could be the answer to stop the monster: a Blast-Furnace. The pool was so hot that would end the Nanobot once and for all. The robot wasn't aware of the pool below it as it tries to push himself off the magnet.

Harry couldn't sit by and let this happen. He has got to do something. "Hang on, kid! Daddy's coming!" he cried out as he races over to the crane. Lucky for him, he finds the power box near the ground. He opens the hatch and flip the switch down; turning the machine off.

"What?" Don gasped at the sight of no powers to the controls.

Harry thinks that this will free his _kid_ but he wasn't aware of what will happen next. Without power to the magnet, it drops Nano. The robot screams for mercy as it falls into the burning furnace; ending its life.

Sweat was coming down on his face as Harry rushed over there in horror. "No! NO!" He makes it to the Furnace; hoping his _kid_ is alright but the robot raised its hand in the air before sinking into the fire.

"Da…ddy." It cries out for one last time before it meets its end. Nano was gone. Harry falls to his knees in despired as the doors closed up on the Furnace; perverting the robot if it survives.

The theif stands up and looks around to find a cracked happy mask. He gets down on his knees again and cautiously picks up the mask with care. His _kid_ was gone. The one thing he actually care for – was gone. He realized the big mistake in the way that he _raised_ the robot and now, he has to face the consequences. Tears were escaping his eyes as police sirens were heard in the distances; indicating that the cops were on their way.

"I can't believe you're gone. My one _real_ lucky break and I broke ya. I... I... I'm sorry..." Harry continues to wipe over his loss as the police arrives onto the scene.

With the battle over, the teens decided to go back to "2nd Time Around" to check on their friends. As the teens drove off, Mikey looks down with sympathy. "You know, I feel kinda bad for the little bot."

"Little?" Raph asked

He crossed his arms over. "You know, he was kinda like a little kid." Mikey explained.

"Too bad he had such a rotten parent." Don added

Sally nods her head in agreement. "Ditto."

During the drive, Leo looks back to see his best friend with a pleased look on her face. "Told ya, you can do it."

Sally smiles at the blue turtle. "Yeah, you right. I'm just glad I was able to do it for once. I guess I got a lot learn."

"So, what did make your power tick, anyway?" The red turtle wonders. Sally becomes speechless when doesn't quite have the answer.

"Don't know. Perhaps something big but I will find out more when I have the chance." Sally responded as they drive into a familiar alleyway and parked right next to the shop and got out of the Battle Shell.

"I'm just glad the fighting is over." Leo said

"Uh, I wouldn't be too sure, Leo." Sally response

The Turtles were now a bit confused with their sister's response. "What do you mean, Sal?" Leo asked.

But Sally doesn't need to answer right away. She opens the door and reveals their two human friends…arguing. The Turtles watch the scene in stunned while Sally watches for her amusement. The young kunoichi must have sense it when they got out of the vehicle.

"Take care of me? I only got hurt because I was saving you!" Casey argued.

"_Ohhh_! So, you think I need _saving_, is that it?" April angrily question the hockey player.

"You twist around everything I say! Ha, women!" Casey criticizes the shop owner.

"Why of all the myopic, misogynistic..." April complains.

"Jeez! How do we even talk if you won't speak English?" But while he was speaking, he knocks over a priceless vase on the counter and it smashes into a million pieces. This makes the young women very furious.

"I told you to watch the antique, you big ape!" April warned him.

The two adult continues to argue as the teens continues to watch on the scene. "I think they wanna be alone." Mikey states the obvious.

"Nobody said you even have to come over here in the first place." April snaps.

"Wasn't my idea!" The Vigilante defends himself.

"Oh, Yeah?" April wonders.

"Yeah!" Casey barked back as the young women lets out a frustrated growl.

Yep, this _is_ definitively the start of a new friendship for April O'Neil and Casey Jones.

* * *

**With that's over, the answers to Sally's past is getting closer than she thinks. The Turtles and Sally are going to deal with the mysterious ninjas that they face in the past. Who are they and what does Sally have in common with them? Well, you are just going to find out ****next time in:**

**The Saint's Hope: ****Darkness on the Edge of Town**

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****Hey! SO Sorry for the late update. Again. Reason? Well, I was very sick last week and I didn't have the strength to write until last weekend. I was going to finish it then but wasn't feeling 100% but other than that, I am feeling refreshed and the first thing I did was finishing up the chapter. At the same time, it was MOTHER'S DAY! A great day to celebrate all the mums around the world. Hmm, I could have sworn I wrote a chapter from last year around the same date. I think.**

**Also, it was my grandmother's birthday also last weekend and we didn't get back until 1 in the morning and my mum always telling me to go to bed early from now on so that's why I didn't update the chapter but I promise the next one WILL be at the usual time.**

**Also, when it comes to learning a new technique or something, you just frustrated when it doesn't work. Well, welcome to my world. Same thing happen during my last years in high school. I was trying to stay focus but something I get really frustrated and sometimes I don't really get most of it. But in the end, I manage to get it. It just takes time. Sally was like that during this chapter. And her personality kind of relates to Korra form **_**Avatar: The Legend of Korra**_**, don't you think so?**

**Also, I need everyone's opinion: which is better – iPad or iPad Mini. You tell me. Cause I'm saving up for either one of them.**

**Anyway, that's enough about me and I will get started on the next chapter.**

**So, remember to review and add me or the story to favourites. Love to hear more from my fans! Sayonara!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**


	7. Darkness on the Edge of Town

**The Saint's Hope**

**Chapter 7 - ****Darkness on the Edge of Town**

**Disclaimer:** I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!

**Announcement from our writer:** HEY! It's that time again! A new week and a new CHAPTER! _**YAY!**_ Anyway, nothing much happen to me this week except I got two more shifts at work so this **might** effected my story writing but we will see how we do.

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

For _** 16**_: Yes, it's one of her powers now and there are a lot more to go.

And thanks for _**Lumet**_, _**loose88888**_, _** 16**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

Episode No: 6. Let's rock n' ROLL!

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – unknown time)**

It was late at night when a certain creature was swimming in the harbour. The creature himself was none other than Donatello, the smartest turtle on the block. He was just swimming around with his very own goggles with three green eyes and an attach microphone and his Bo Staff.

He decided once again to review of tonight's events.

"_My name is Donatello, and right now I'm learning just how long I can hold my breath."_

With one more mighty push, he rise up to the surface; gasping for air. He finds himself at the docks. Right behind him is what seems to be a damaged piece of material. Probably belongs to the purple turtle. That wasn't his main concern. He placed on hand on the boardwalk and lifted himself up. He does a forward roll; followed by another until he is under a tinted roof that is holding up by wooden poles. He decides to go for a close look as he turns the knob on his goggles which activates the zoom mechanism on the goggles. Through his eyes – and his high-tech goggles – are what seems to be cannon that is emitting at the harbour near the docks. That was his and his siblings' mission: To find the cause of what's been happening tonight.

"_That vibro-cannon is seriously messing up the East River."_

Don then takes another closer look to see the nearby pier crumbling up like a mini earthquake. This puts a worry look on the turtle's face.

"_If this keeps up, the whole South Street Seaport could go crumbling into the water."_

The purple turtle decided to take a step forward; getting a closer look on the danger.

"_I'd be fascinated by the technology,"_

But the cannon was not the only _danger_ right now. Two shadows appeared in front of the purple ninja. He quickly turns around to see what seem to be two ninjas in black clothing; wielding two Katanas blades in hand who are high above the turtle himself on the roof of a warehouse. It was the same ninjas that he and his brothers and sister fought on the very first night that they journey to surface.

"_If I wasn't otherwise occupied."_

The two black ninjas jumps off the roof and charged at the turtle.

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 8:47pm)**

What seems to be a peaceful evening for the family of mutants and a superpower human as the sewers seems to be quiet at this time of the night. With no intruders, no monsters running about, no thugs harming civilians. Everything was peaceful.

And what better way to make this night extra special?

EXTREME SPORTS.

Thanks to the brainy turtle himself, he has the time to customise extreme gears for him and his energetic siblings. The orange turtle was more thrilled than his brothers and sister as he rides down the sewer tunnel on his orange customise skateboard.

"He is the Alpha Dog, the Thrash-Meister, the Undisputed God of the Half-Pipe." While skating, he grabs hold of his board and then manages to perform a double flip with the help of the tunnel wall and his ninja skills. "Wahoo!" he cheers. Not far behind him is his big brother in red who was skating in his own rollerblades which big enough for his feet to slide in and slide out. Raph was right on Mikey's tail as he continues to glide.

"Who needs half-pipe, bro? We got FULL-pipe! Hahahaha." He brags. He keeps on skating as he does a loop around the huge pipe without falling off. "Woohoo, yeah! Haha!" he bellows as he gracefully lands on the ground and continues to rides through the tunnel with his brother.

"Wahoo!" he cheers as he zooms out of the tunnel and does a sharp right; heading towards his sewer home. Raph follows in pursuit.

"Alright!" Raph shouts as he also enters the Lair after his brother. Not far from them; coming through the main tunnel are three more ninjas with their own extreme gear. Don was racing on his bike, Leo is grinding with his scooter and Sally, just like Raph, is skating on her pair rollerblades.

Don goes ahead and races into the Lair, followed by Leo and then Sally herself. For Sally, she skates up to her left and does a Kindgrind on the edge of the platform. She keeps going until she senses the bars behind her. She spins around; jumps off the edge and grabs the monkey bars and flips around them like and experience gymnastics. After two flips around the bar, she lets go of it and does a backflip and lands elegantly on the ground and goes off skating. Don goes straight over to the custom-made ramp that was located near his workshop.

"Going for airplitude!" he cries out as he flips off the ramp, does a trick in the air and lands gracefully on the ground; narrowly missed his workstation. He then rides off into another part of the Lair. His big brother was not far behind. He rides off the same ramp, does a spin in the air but instead of landing on the ground, he grinds the table edge and then lands on the ground.

"Going for grinditude! Woo!" he yelps as he rides off in a different direction and jumps off the platform and into the centre of the Lair. Raph follows behind and does the same thing. The Turtles around cheered while riding around. Extreme sports are definitely one of the teens' special downtime. It keeps them occupied while a certain rat comes out of the kitchen. He was carrying his tea set and a plate of Sally's homemade muffins. For his downtime, he was going to watch his favourite program in the living room. He may be a highly-skilled martial art but he loves to watch soap opera shows. Especially for one particular girl who loves to sit down and watch it with him.

On his way to the living room, he was trying to dodge his children's excitement as they all skate past him. The blue turtle was the very first one as he rides past him on his left.

"Excuse me, Sensei." He politely asked as he rides on.

Splinter moves the tray over to his right before approaching the couch. He carefully lays the tray on the coffee table by the TV before he sits down.

"Heads up, Sensei!" Don warns as the rat was quick enough to duck the oncoming turtle on wheels. Don manages to ride over him without hitting a hair off him. "I mean, down!"

Splinter goes back to his meal as he pours his tea. After pouring his tea, he puts on an annoyed look on his face and turns to his right. He has already faces two of his sons, now he was about face another. Quick to act, he jumps up in the air; avoiding the red turtles on blades as he rides by and the rat lands on the other side of the coffee table.

"Nice recovery, Sensei!" he cries out and continues to skate along. Being a father of five teenagers was very tiring for an old rat like him. At times, all he ever wants was some peace and quiet for him. He signs in exasperate as he goes back to his table and proceeds to pick up a muffin. But the orange turtle was quicker than the eye as he grabs one of the two muffins on the tray.

"Hey, thanks, Sensei!" he acknowledges as he munches down the muffin and rides off on his skateboard. The rat just stands there; nearly at the edge of breaking point. Yep, a father of five is hard work. He looks over to the centre of the Lair where his children are riding around.

"Extreme breed!" they all bellowed; all riding around the Lair. While he was watching them, he seems to notice one more person missing. And if she wasn't here in two seconds, she is going to miss watching the show as well.

At the next second, Sally glides in front of her Sensei, skids to a stop and fall onto the couch.

"Perfect timing, Sensei." She said; ready to watch her favourite program with her father. At least he has one child is sensible than her brothers. Splinter grabs the remote from the coffee table, sits in his armchair and flicks on the TV with the remote. But as soon the TV comes on, shut down automatically. And so did the entire Lair.

"Huh?" question the rat and the young kunoichi. A second later, they all heard a crash not far from here. It sounds like the Turtles crashed into something or someone. Sally winch at the sound of the crash. She carefully stands from the couch and skates to the edge. Good thing she can sense things around her and doesn't have to worry about whom coming at which direction; especially in the dark.

"Guys. Are you ok?" Sally cried out.

"Nice wiring, Don!" Mikey sarcastically exclaimed.

"I guarantee it's not my wiring." Don defends himself. "Maybe it's a blackout."

"Maybe. Now, you wanna get your foot off my shell?" Mikey asked. How does he know it Don's foot? It could Raph's or Leo's? Or _his_?

A second later after the orange turtle complained, Splinter lights a match and ignites a candle in his hand which lights up partly the Lair. Sally and Splinter find Leo, Raph and Mikey on the ground while Don was on a nearby ramp. The place must have been so pitch black that Sally's brother couldn't see where they were going and end up crashing into each other and other places.

"Oh! Keep that flame away from Mikey." Warned the blue turtle. "He scarfed down a whole chili pizza for dinner."

"And whose idea was to buy chili pizza for dinner?" Sally question him; crossing her arms over.

"Clearly, there is a power failure. I suggest you investigate and see if it can be fixed." Splinter advises his children. Probably, he wants some peace and time alone from his children's distracting nonsense. Sally rolls down the ramp and joined her brothers. Look like it's time to hit the surface.

"We're all over it." Mikey agreed as he flips up his skateboard and heads to the door. Both Raph and Sally sheathe the wheels on their skates. Leo folds up his scooter and chips it on his belt. Don folds up his bike and hauls it over his shoulder. They all race off with their respective rides to the elevator.

"And hurry up! I do not wish to miss my favourite program." Splinter reminded them as the teens left the Lair.

"Neither would I, Sensei!" Sally called out; indicating herself as she joined her brothers in the elevator. Looks like Sensei is _definitely_ going to get some peace and quiet.

The teens arrived up to surface via the elevator. Once they got out of the abandoned warehouse, they escape up to the nearest rooftop where that sat on top of a water tower. Don has brought his duffle bag along just in case. They were looking over the city that was completely _shut off_ and when they mean _shut off_, they mean the entire city has gone completely dark.

"You know, I don't think Splinter meant we should investigate this far." Leo said to his siblings.

'You can never be too thorough. Especially when it comes to topside time." Raph told him. They were still look to the city. The sun was still going which is probably the only light that they'll see for miles while the rest of the city is just pitch black.

"This whole side of town is dark. The substation must have gone out." Don explained if the city had a back-up plan.

"This isn't right. Shouldn't there be some emergency lights or something?" Leo asked. But since there are none, this gives Raph an idea.

"Yeah. It's totally dark down there." Raph said.

"Which means there's only one thing for us to do" Mikey declared; hinting the same idea that his big brother has in mind.

Sally was also getting the same idea. "And that would be…?"

She pretty much got her answer when she, Raph and Mikey end up grinding down the railing near the entrance of the museum.

"Banzai!" the three skaters cried out. Their older brother was waiting for them at the bottom on his scooter while Don was still riding around on his bike. Leo was kind of concern about his family getting caught by civilians.

"Guys, you really think we should be doing this? What if somebody sees us?" Leo asked them as Raph, Mikey and Sally join him.

Raph placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "That's the beauty of it, Leo. No one _**can**_ see us. It's pitch black." Raph responded.

"Get with the program, bro. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to session some surface terrain." Mikey added

"Sounds awesome but don't you think that we should find the source of the blackout?" Sally wonders.

"Oh, come on, Sal. Lighten up. Have a little fun!" the orange turtles begged; wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He hopes his sister would join in the fun. But Sally had another idea

"Huh, that's funny. I thought you would be disappointed, Mikey." she said; lightly pushes his arm off of her.

Mikey raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean, Sal?" Mikey asked.

Sally then begins to explain. "Well, listen. You know about the show that Splinter and I watch, right?"

"Yeah?" Mikey adds.

"Well, a new episode is on tonight but the problem is, there is a blackout. Which means "_No power_". "_No power_" means "_No TV_" and "_No TV_" means Master and I can't watch out favourite show." Sally continues to explain.

"_And_?" Mikey adds on.

The young kunoichi then puts on a creepy grin on her face. Looks like she has something in stores for the orange turtle and he couldn't help but feel terrified.

"So, if I can't watch my favourite program, that's mean _**major**_ trouble for you because," she then pokes her finger into Mikey's chest. "_**You'll**_ have to be the entertainment for tonight. And trust me, you will not like it one bit."

The orange turtle was now soiling himself. He gulps as his two older brothers quietly laugh behind him. Sally looks over to them. Maybe Mikey's not going to be the only one.

"Oh, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, _Larry_ and _Curley_." Both Leo and Raph stopped laughing and looked at their little sister. "You two will be joining him as well."

Now, all three Turtles were petrified. They have to supply the entertainment while Sally and Splinter watch them for their amusement. They will proberly die of embarrassment.

Leo quickly turned to his two younger brothers. "All those in favour of finding the source of this blackout say _Aye_."

"Aye!" both Raph and Mikey called out and raised their hand at the same time. The young kunoichi smirk at her brothers.

"I thought so." She grinned. Sally pretty much knows that her brothers would _**never**_ entertain her because they know she will torture them.

She then senses her other brother coming this way. She turned around to see the purple turtle himself rides up to them.

"Hey, check this out." He points his thumb to the building nearby. They all see what seem to be two people in black climbing up a wall by a rope. Once they got to the top, the first one flips; which is followed by the next one and run on the ledge and jump through a window.

_Wait a minute_. Those _people_ looked familiar. Especially when dressed in black.

Sally winch her eyes a little to get a closer look. Black clothing with grey tunic and a red symbol.

_Red symbol._

**Red symbol!**

_It's them_! It's the ninjas that they faced a few months ago. Sally's eyes went from complete shock to absolutely firm. It was the same ninjas that they face when they went up to the surface for the very first time. Not only that but the emblem that they wore on their garb was awfully familiar to the young kunoichi. She could have sworn that she has seen this red symbol before. But _where_?

The Turtles and Sally all crouch down behind a bush to get a closer look on the ninjas. "Didn't we fight these clowns once before?" Mikey wonders.

"Yeah, and we nearly got waxed." Don responded with his fold-up bike over his shoulder. They all remember the fight they had with them.

Finally found something to punch all week and since their first battle with each other, Raph stands and twirls his twin Sai in his hands. "Who's up for some payback?" he asked.

Sally continues to watch the ninjas with a sharp eye. With a stern look on her face, she stands up; ready for some action – and hopefully, some answers.

"_I'm ready_."

And ready for some payback indeed. Inside the museum is a display of Japanese Weaponry and Amour from Feudal Japan. But the centre of the room is a refine sword with a white blade in its display case. Its yellow handle was very unique too with three sharp spikes that facing the same direction as the blade. The top bit of the handle was a face of some sort and was wrapped around a white part of the handle. The sword itself was special. So special that the reason that those same two ninjas from before are here for it.

They jumped down from the ceiling and approach the display case. The first ninja placed a device on his hand and firmly pressed it against the glass. The stick pops out and goes around in a circle; making a screeching noise as well. The stick slides back into the device and takes a piece out of it without raising the alarm. The second ninja behind him puts on metal glove with a red foot symbol that was printed on the backhand. He tries to reach in for the sword but was stopped when a shuriken is thrown at the case. The two ninjas looked to their left to see their familiar foes: The four mutant turtles and their female human companion.

"Gift shop's on the first floor, boys, but they don't take kindly to shoplifters, and neither do we." Leo warned to the ninjas.

The first ninja pulls out his Katana; trying to keep them busy while the second one goes for the display case, but was halted again when another shuriken was thrown in his path.

"Now before you try to make off with the goods, you might wanna consider a few things. One: You're outnumbered. Two: Don't let the pretty faces fool you. We're tougher than we look." Raph advises the ninjas. But the red turtle might want to think things twice when those two ninjas have called for some backup. More of those black ninjas are pouring in from the windows with Katanas and Bo Staff in hand and ready to fight the heroes.

"And three: We're about to get our butts seriously hammered!" Mikey yelps.

Look like the teens are in for a tough rematch as they find themselves surrounded and outmatched. The black ninjas were closing in on the heroes. One of them with his Bo Staff in his hand; twirling it, decided to make the first move as he charges forward at the blue turtle. Leo was all for ready; bringing out his Katanas and charges at his opponent. The black ninja does the first swing but Leo ducks it. Before the ninja can strike again, Leo slashes the staff in half. The turtle grins at his achievement but the black ninja has a surprise up his sleeve as he makes the hidden blades popped out from the ends of each half. Ok, the blue turtle wasn't expecting that but like what his Sensei has taught them: "_Expect the unexpected_". He puts his game face back on as the black ninja charges at him with the blades at ready but the turtle turns around and block the attack with his hard-rock shell. This actually broke the blades. He grins at this as the black ninja looks at this with awe. But he wasn't ready when the blue turtle rams into him which sends him flying into another ninja; knocking them off their feet.

"Whew! Saved by the shell." Leo spoke while catching his breath.

The red turtle was spinning around on his skates with his Sais in hand. "Check it out!" he stops spinning and faces one of the ninjas. "Blades and blades!" he announces as he charges forward. The black ninja that he is facing swings his sword around and attacks at the turtle. "Hahahaha!" Raph bellows as the ninja slashes at him but the turtle flips over him and the ninjas winds up cutting an ancient vase in half.

"You break it, pal, you brought it." He warned as he skates away with the same ninja following him in pursuit. The ninja was falling right into an obvious trap. "And speaking of buying it…" he delivers a surprise kick at the ninja and sends him flying head-first into a small gong. The small atrifact makes a loud noise when it got hit.

Next was Don as he squares off with another ninja with a Naginata. The purple turtle unfolds his bike, gets on it and rides towards the ninja. The black ninja was preparing to stab the turtle but he was too slow when Don uppercuts the ninjas with the front wheel of his bike. "Alley-oop!" Don cried out as the ninja was sent flying into the amour display.

Don looks to his left to see another ninja with Sais was coming this way but the turtle was quick to prepare. He turns around on his bike to face him, pulls out his Bo Staff and holds it at waist level with the end of the stick pointing towards the ninja and advances at him. "_Charge_!" Don screams as he jabs his weapon into the ninja's chest and knocks him into a priceless vase and breaks it.

Mikey was doing his fair share as he rides around on his skateboard and his nunchakus at hand. "Wahoo!" the orange turtle cried out as he skates up to a group of three black ninjas. "Bowling for ninjas!" he rams into the first one which caused him to knock into the other two and took them to the ground.

"Na-na-na-na-na!" Mikey teased as he continues to skate and starts twirling his nunchakus. But he wasn't paying any attention to a chain that wrapped around his left wrist which cause him to drop his weapon in hand. "Uh oh." The chain around his wrist actually belongs to another ninja with a Kusarigama in his hand. Mikey was skating towards the ninja whom was ready to slash the turtle by the blade but the orange ninja had another idea.

"Heads up." He warned as he flips his skateboard up and hits the ninja in the gut and sends him to the ground. Mikey puts his other nunchakus away. "Way to pick up that spare." He then goes over to the knocked-out ninja and tears off the insignia off his garb. "And a trophy to boot."

Sally draws out her Kodachi as she faces four more ninjas that are approaching her. Right now, she wasn't exactly fooling around like her brothers. She was acting all serious; hoping to get her answer about them and who do they work for. With her sword in her hand, she advances forward to the ninjas.

The first ninja that she faces tries to bring his Katana down; hoping to slice her in half. But the young kunoichi was quick enough to slide under him and sweeps the leg with her right foot. Two more with a Bo Staff each comes at her way but she uses the handle of her sword and jabs the ninja from the right into his chest. She then grabs him by the chest and used her strength to throw the ninja into the one on the left. For the last one who was coming up from behind her, she simply delivers a painful elbow strike into his ribcage; earning a piercing crack as well. With her opponents down and out, she grabs the first ninja that she took down the collar and pulls him up to her face. It was time for some answers.

"Ok, tell me this: Who are you and who is your boss?" she demanded.

The blue turtle was having a little trouble on his plate as three ninjas all ganged up on him. "Little help here?" he requested as he does his best to block, duck, jump and dodge the oncoming attacks. After they finish with their fight, his brothers, excluding Sally who was busy on her end, all rushed to his aid.

"We're on it!" his brothers all call out to him while riding their wheels. Leo was still blocking his opponents as they tried to slash him into little turtle pieces. But before Leo could land a strike on the ninjas, help was on the way or so he think.

"Look out!" they yelled out. The three ninjas all jumped out of the way which all the turtles ended up crashing into each other. Sally flinches again at the sound of the crash for the second time of the night which caused her to drop the ninja that she was negotiating with as she looks over to see her brothers have collided into each other again.

Sally could only face palm herself. "Oh, brother." He brothers can be clumsy at times.

"I sense a teamwork training session in our future." Mikey declares. Yep, definitely a training session.

As the Turtles are regaining themselves, the black ninjas decided to was time to leave the battlefield. Leo was quick to notice them leave.

"Double time! They're getting away!" Leo states. He was pointing to the black ninjas whom have all started to escape, especially the one who the young kunoichi negotiating with.

"Hey! Come back here! I'm not finish with you yet!" She exclaims at him but he and the others all grabbed on the ropes that leads them to the skylight and out of her reach. Sally sees one more ninja. It was the same ninja that was wearing the metal glove from before. He was heading to the same display case with the unique sword in it. She angrily growls as hardens her grip on her sword and charges forward.

The ninja with the glove puts his hand through the hole, grabs the sword and carefully pulls it out; without tripping the alarm. He sees his fellow teammates leaving the museum; indicating him that he should leaves as well. He was about to join them but was halted by a one very mad girl; holding her sword at the ninja with the Turtles all standing behind her.

"Hold it, pal!" she snarls at the black ninja.

"Just put the sword back, sparky, and we'll call it a draw." Raph hassles their foe whom finds himself surrounded by the Turtles and Sally.

Just when they were about to beat the crud out of him, the black ninja raised the sword above and all of a sudden, the blade emits a bright electrically light which partly blinds the teens. They were stunned of what this ancient sword can do. He then aims the swords at them and shoots a shockwave blast at them; knocking them back. The ninja with the sword quickly grab the nearest rope, carefully climbs up to the skylight while holding the sword with the help of another ninja and manage to escape. Not long after that, police sirens were heard in the distance.

The Turtles and Sally have regained themselves from that blast.

"How about best two out of three?" Mikey asked his siblings while he, Raph, Leo and Sally manages to stand up and puts their weapons away.

Don rubs his head. "What was that sword?" the purple turtle wonders as Raph holds out his hand to help his brother onto his feet. But there was no time to answer as the police siren draw in closer.

Hold that thought. We gotta book it." Leo orders his siblings. They all manage to escape the museum in a nick of time before the cops enter the building.

Look like Sally will get her answer another time.

The teens have all arrived back to the Lair where to their relief; the power has just come back on. Unfortunately, Sally also missed her favourite show with Splinter and normally she would torture her brother because of this but she decided to let them off the hook because she wasn't in the mood.

_Why_? Because of the fight that she had with those ninjas. The symbol on them was _so_ familiar to her that she can't quite seem to remember. If only she knew the answers.

Right now, she and her brothers were showing the insignia to their father; the one that Mikey took from one of the ninjas that he fought. As the students gather around their teacher; waiting for an answer, the rat looks down at the garb with a disturbing look.

"What does the symbol mean, Master Splinter?" the blue turtle asked his father.

Master Splinter could describe one word for this. "Trouble." Look like the rat knows something about the ninjas and not just the Turtles and Sally. _Mostly_ Sally.

"You know something about these ninjas?" Raph inquired but the rat heads for his room as the red turtle raises some more question and follows his father. "Where do they come from? Who do they work for?"

"And what do they want with a magic sword?" Mikey wonders about the weapon that they stole at the museum.

"Nope, not magic." Everyone looks at the smart turtle. "Probably more like a self-perpetuating oscillation frequency generator." Don explained in technical terms. Ok, even his brothers and sister doesn't even get that.

"Uh...in English, Einstein?" Mikey asked.

"It packs a shockwave that'll knock you flat on your shell." He simply explained again to siblings. That was better.

The red turtle pulls out his Twin Sai. "We gotta go after these creeps!" Raph declares; ready for more payback.

"I'm definitely with Raph on this!" Sally harshly agrees; slamming her fist into her palm; hoping to get her answers.

In order for his children to get suspicion, the rat turns around and faces them. "No. A wise ninja does not seek out an enemy he does not fully understand." He advises his students.

The Turtles and Sally looked astonished at their father's disapproval. Leo steps forward; hoping to reason his father. "But Sensei, Bushido demands that we fight for honour and justice and –"

"—_Bushido_ also demands that you honour your master's wishes!" the rat master snaps at his children. Well, that is one way to shut the teens up. The rat turns around and looks at the garb before he walks away. "I will meditate upon this matter further. Goodnight." He enters his room and closes the doors behind him. The Turtles and Sally could only stand there in disappointment. Their father would not let go after the ninjas. So much for getting payback – again.

"Aw, undergrounded again." Mikey complained. Well, nothing to do but wait for their father.

Don placed his on his chin. "Hmmm." He murmurs. The purple turtle begins to think for a moment. If Splinter won't tell about them, maybe they'll find out in another way. A second later, he gets an idea. "Hey!" he snaps his finger as runs off to another part of the lair. Look like the smart turtle is on to something.

"Where are you going, brainiac?" Raph wonders as he, his brothers and sister all chased after him.

Don runs all the way to his computer at his workstation and gest to work as his brothers and sister join him.

"There's more than one way to seek out your enemy." He said as he begins to research on the Internet about the ninjas and the symbol. With the Turtles looking at the screen, Sally looks away from with a troubled look on her face. Not just the icon bothers her but for some reason; Splinter knows something about this too.

And something tells her that she and her brothers will find out soon enough…

* * *

**(Unknown building, Manhattan, NY – 9:00pm)**

…and soon enough. Not far from the Lair, the leader behind the ninjas enters through the main door with the red foot insignia on it that leads to his officer or _dojo_ where four black ninjas were waiting for him. That leader was none other than Oroku Saki. After the door closed up behind him, he removes the top part of his tunic and drops it on the ground behind him. His light brown Obi was wrapped high around his chest and was wearing grey armbands that goes up to his elbows. He puts his arms to the side as four black ninjas approach him and kneel down on one knee in respect of their master.

Saki placed his palms together, closes his eyes and bows; signifying if his _men _are ready to fight. The black ninjas nod in affirmative. They were ready.

Not long after that, the ninja on the far right draws his Katana and jumps up and delivers the first strike but he misses and Saki does a roundhouse kick. The next one soon followed afterwards. He wields a Kusarigama as he twirls the chain. He throws the chain at his master but the ninja himself gracefully dodges it by performing a strong front flip away from his opponents. The third ninja comes up from behind him with a Katana and tries to do an aerial strike but Saki does another front flip and used his leg to throw the ninja into the fourth ninja

At the exact moment, his right-hand man, Hun appears from the side as he walks towards the ninja. He was carrying something long that was covered by a sheet. Probably something valuable that is worth to see.

"Ah. Hun." Saki announced. He then holds up his hand; gesturing him to halt. "One moment." The giant thug obeys his command as waits patiently for his master. The four ninjas charged the ninja for another round. Saki does an axel kick on the first one with the Katana, punches the second with the Kusarigama and kicks the third one behind him which causes him to drop the sword and lands in Saki's grasp. He throws the Katana from his left into his right as the fourth and final ninja attacks him with his own Katana. Saki easily blocks the strike and kicks the ninja away; making him victorious.

With all four of his ninjas are defeated, Saki drops the Katana, walks back to where the tunic top was, puts it back on and walks up to Hun.

"I trust you bring _good news_?" Saki asked his loyal servant. Hun kneels in respect and presents the item to his master. Saki then removes the sheet to reveal the same sword from the museum that was placed on a pillow. It was the same sword that he order his man to retrieve from the museum. And by the looks of it, his men must have retieved it with problem at all. Guess they left out the trouble they had dealing with five ninjas. Other than that, Saki becomes pleased. _Very_ pleased indeed

"The Sword of Tengu." He grabs the sword as he begins to admire the craftsmanship of the arifact. It might be very old but it is still very dangerous in his hands. "Still just as potent, after all these years."

He then takes the sword and holds it up against a glass case that contains very _peculiar_ armour inside. As the sword draws near the case, the blade begins to glow. Look like they more to the sword than meets the eye. Once he removes the sword from the case, it stops glowing. "And still able to locate other artifacts that share its unique origin. _Yes_, this sword will help me track those that I have been hunting for all these years." He turns to Hun and places the sword back on the pillow. "Bring it to Tech Division. Tell them: _Proceed with Phase Two_." He orders Hun. With the sword in his possession, Saki has a lot in stores for it. But soon enough, he was not going to be expecting to lose it again. And this time, from five teenagers whom four of them are _lean, mean and green_.

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY - 8:30pm)**

It has been more than a day since Splinter has retired into his room. With their father busy and no results of the mysterious foot symbol that they found last night, the teens decided to kick back and relax for pretty much the entire day. But they were started to get a little itchy. Itchy for some more excitement.

Mikey was on the couch; reading one of his favourite comic books from his stack that was placed next to him while munching on a bag of chips as well. He just has to make sure not to spill any on the couch or else Sally will get the fit. He took a few bites out of the bag before looking back slightly at Splinter's room. He then goes back to his comics and asked a question to his siblings. "What's up with the _big cheese_? He's been zoning in there all day." Usually, it doesn't take this long for someone for think this through. Probably, this must be something pretty big for the rat.

Leo was standing near his father's room; practising his kata. He offered Sally to join him but lately, she wasn't in the mood. He wanted to know what's bothering her since last night but decided to drop since he really doesn't want to bug her. "It's that ninja symbol." He answers as he wipes the sweat off his brow and then points to the rat's room. "It's got Sensei all _weirded_ out."

Sally was sitting on the second floor with her foot hanging over the edge and her back was up against the pillar. Without her brothers' watching her, she was holding her very own garb. The same one that she found just a few months ago.

"He's not the only one." She mumbled as she looks down on the garb. She might be aware of her father's knowledge of _those_ black ninjas. _Maybe_.

For Raph, he was beat the living snot out of a practise dummy that was hanging on a stand. He was doing another of punches and kicks as the dummy itself keeps flinging back to him. He was getting tired of waiting for his Sensei to come out.

"Enough of this waiting around! I say we head top-side, kick ninja butt, take ninja names, and find out the whole ninja story for ourselves!" he actually pushed his limit as he spins around, ends up being behind the dummy, kicks its head off which sends it flying across the lair and lands right into Mikey's bag of chips. Look like the hot head has made his point as he walks all the way to the front door.

"Whoa! Remind me never to get on your bed side, dude." Mikey comment the next time when Raph is not in the mood.

He turns back to the orange turtle. "Too late." Just before he makes a turn to the door, the blue turtle jumps in front of the red turtle; halting in his tracks. "Hang on, Raph." He crosses his arms over. "No one's going anywhere." Leo orders his hot-head brother.

"Guys! Check this out!" The three Turtles and the young kunoichi looked over to see the purple turtle on his computer. He has spent the better part of the day on his machine; doing his usual thing but right now, he has found something else. His siblings all approached him as he continues to speak. "I hacked into the power company's computer system. Looks like there's another blackout down by the South Street Seaport."

"I smell a rat, and I don't mean Splinter." He joked as he walks away. Don picks up his duffle bag before he, Mikey and Sally join their brother.

Leo, on the other hand, was more concern about going behind their master's wishes. "Hang on, guys. Splinter told us—"

"—_not_ to go after the ninjas." Raph finished. "He didn't say anything about not investigating power failures."

"Excellent. I have a few new surveillance toys I wanna test." Don confided as he lightly pats his bag. They all headed out to the front door; leaving the blur turtle by himself.

Since they won't listen to him and they did promise that they won't go after the ninjas, Leo decided to give in. Besides, he needs to look out for them since he is the leader. "Wait up!" the blue turtle calls as he goes after his brothers and sister. "It's tough being the leader." Leo grumbles as he goes after his brothers and sister.

With that settled, the teens are on a mission. As they all leave, no-one was aware of a certain rat who has been watching them the entire time. The teens travelled all the way to the South Street Seaport. They decided to get a better look as they find themselves on top of one of the towers on the Brooklyn Bridge. The teens looked over to the city on their right to see the Big Apple is completely pitch black.

"Total blackout. Just like last night." Raph stated as Don was going through his duffle bag. The purple turtle was wearing a belt that was crossed over on the front. On his shell was one of his latest creations.

"But this time, I came prepared." He told everyone as he pulls out another creation. It was a special-kind of goggles with three lenses on the front; two for his eyes and the third located on the forehead and has an attached microphone for communication. Before his put them on, Mikey swipes the goggles from his brother's hand and puts them on for his excitement. The orange turtle just loves to test out his brother's inventions.

"Awesome! Total turtle vision!" Mikey exclaims; waving his hands in front of him like an idiot.

Don takes the goggles off the turtle's head and puts them on his head. "Night vision, actually." Don corrected. He looks through his goggles which give off the area his see a much lighter view. He then sees Mikey's hand waving at him; indicating that the Night Vision goggles works and turns to his left as he gets a better view of his brothers and sister.

"How do we survey such a large area?" the blue leader wonders. And as usual, the purple turtle was one step ahead.

"I came prepared for that too." And this is when he other invention comes in. He pulls on rope which expels dark purple wings of his customise hang glider. The turtle has founded a way to soar through the sky. "I've been dying to try this puppy."

His older brother could only stand there in shock. "You mean you haven't tested it yet?"

"Dude, how's he supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers?" Mikey posed.

"He does have a good point though." Sally stated to the blue turtle.

"We'll stay in touch via shell cell." He avowed as he turns on the communication on his goggles and Leo pulls out his Shell Cell. "I've worked out all the theoretical aerodynamics." He holds on to the steel handle bar of his glider and runs towards to the edge of the bridge. "It's practically fool-PROOOF!"

The purple turtle runs off the edge and begins to glide. "WHOA-HAH-OH!" Look like the Hang-Glider was working like a charm.

"Whoa!" Sally exclaimed at the sight of her brother flying through the sky. She was amazed but jealous because she always wanted to fly as well. She hopes that he will have the time in the future to make extras.

"But is it Don-proof?" Raph amusingly wonders; crossing his arms over as he, his brothers and sister watch their smart sibling fly high above the East River.

As the purple turtle continues to fly above the metal cable connecting the towers, Leo keeps contact of him on through the Shell Cell. "Don? Don!"

"I'm okay. No problem." But the purple turtle thought twice when he was heading straight for the tower in front of him. "Uh oh." Just before his face personally meets the wall, Don quickly makes a turn to the right. "Whoa! Just forgot to compensate for the wind drag on my Bo Staff." He laughs it off as he continues to fly high above the East River when something actually caught his eye.

He looks through his Night Vision as it gets a better observation. It turns out to be a strange blue beam; emitting from a large cannon that was sitting on top of a tall and stable scaffolding. The beam itself was hitting the surface of the harbour. "Guys, I'm picking up something strange down on the river."

"_What is it?_"

"It looks like they're searching for something under the water." Don responded as he continues to fly towards it. He just has to be careful _not_ to get too close to that thing.

"_Who's searching?_"

Don activates the zoom on his goggles as it gets a visual. To his surprise, they were unfamiliar faces but they are wearing a _very_ familiar icon. "It's our ninja buddies again." He then looks over to see the same sword from last night. It was lighting up with sparks flying around the blade. Must be powering the beam. "They have that sword they stole rigged up to some kind of vibrational cannon." Don looks back to the beam that was still hitting the water. "I'm over Pier 16." He replied his whereabouts.

"We're there." The team were running across the metal cable; heading their brother's way.

Waiting for his brothers and sister to show up, Don continues to fly closer to the beam. "I'm going in for a closer…" but the smart turtle didn't make a smart move as he accidently gets caught in the beam!

"WHOA!" The power of the ray messes up his flying as he starts to spin out of control.

Meanwhile, his brothers and sister were watching for the bridge as the concern leader was still on the Shell Cell. "Don, what is it?" he responded; trying to get his brother speak but he could hear was brother screaming for danger.

"WHOA!" he screams as he continues to fall to his doom. The hang glider was damaged from the beam which it is causing the poor turtle to drive down with no control. "Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down! WHOA!" The purple turtle lands face first into the water; erupting a huge splash.

Far from his whereabouts, the three Turtles and Sally were no longer on the bridge and now on the docks. They all halted at the sound of a splash over on the Shell Cell. Concern for their brother, they don't know if he is ok or not.

"Don! Can you hear me? Say something, bud." Leo called on the Shell Cell but no response. They are beginning to worry if their brother is ok or _not_.

On the surface of the water was the damaged Hang-Glider is but no sign of the turtle. A few moments later, the purple-masked reptile has risen up to the surface; gasping for air. Donatello has survived! Relieved that he is ok, he has to let his family know. He then press his knob on his goggles before he speaks up.

Back with the others, they are waiting patiently for Don as they all cuddled around the Shell Cell.

"_Man! That water stinks! And this is from a turtle who lives in the sewers._"

He is alive! The brothers and sister of the survived reptile are now relieved when they heard their brother's voice. It's going to take more than a hit from the beam to take down the smart turtle.

"Yes!" They cheered as they curled their arm in and pumped it downwards. They all keep on moving down on the docks as they got closer to their target. Just only a few more piers and they will join their brother shortly. As they get closer, they are getting a closer view on the cannon.

"I have a visual on the cannon." Leo quietly report to Don on the Shell Cell and to his siblings whom are right behind him. "I only see two guys. But that just means the others are hiding."

And how right he is. Sally has already sense the danger and looks behind to see.

"How about right behind us." she said as the boys turned around. They see Several ninjas whom appeared from a nearby boat. They jumped down from the floating vehicle and surround the heroes. Leo puts his Shell Cell away in his belt as Raph, Mikey and Sally all took a step back and joined the blue turtle; back-to-back.

"I hate it when you two are right." Mikey complained.

Sally gives off a little smirk. It was time for a rematch. "So, what do you say, boys?" she wonders as she flexes her fingers out.

Her brothers were all thinking the same idea. "LET'S TURTLEIZE 'EM" the Turtles shouted. They all pulled out their specific weapons and charged into battle.

They are now fending off as many ninjas as they can on the boardwalk. With the blue turtle, Leo kicks one ninja to the side and jumps onto the boat as more ninjas approach on the deck. Leo performs a spilt kick before touching the ground and successfully blocks a Katana attack from another ninjas with his two swords. But the turtle pushes the ninja off and does an aerial kick in the black ninja's chest and knocks him off the ship.

He placed on hand on the boardwalk and lifted himself up. He does a forward roll; followed by another until he is under a tinted roof that is holding up by wooden poles. As soon as he was about to catch his breath, two ninjas with Katanas in their jumps down from the roof and attacked the purple turtle. Don manages to whack the first ninja; sending him flying into the water. The second ninja brings down his Katana at the turtle but Don blocks from above and whacks the ninja away; joining the other ninja in the water.

Don then pole vaults onto a nearby ship that infected with more ninjas. Once he got onto the deck, he twirls his Bo Staff high above his head as he prepares to fight.

Sally was dealing with her own set of ninjas from the ship. With her standing on the rails, she was getting a better height with two ninjas in front of her. The first one wielding tries to stab the young kunoichi but Sally moves to her right which caused the ninja to go over the rail and fall into the water.

Just as the second wipes his Bo Staff at her feet, she jumps up just before its makes contact with it and jumps on the ninja's shoulder with her hands and pushes them off him and delivers a spinning aerial kick into the back; causing him to also go over the rail and fall into the water. Sally swings her swords around in a circle.

"Ha! Ninjas overboard!" she laughs at her victory.

Meanwhile, Raph was already on the ship; climbing up a cargo net that was attached to a pole on the boat. Unaware to him, right above are more ninjas. One of the ninjas is wielding a Kama. Just before the red ninja was just a few ropes closer to them, the black ninja slashes the net; cutting off the connection. Raph screams as he falls down straight for the deck. While he is falling, he manages to use his Sai and stabs it into the pole; saving himself from the fall and was only a few feet off the ground. These ninjas are pretty crafty for pulling a trick like that which does not make this certain turtle happy.

"Why you...!" he grumbles. Not a second too soon, the two ninjas from before jumps down wielding their Dual Kamas at the turtle. He lets out a growl as he watches over the active cannon still in play. Look like the plan of stopping the cannon might just have to wait.

Back at the cannon, the two technicians use the machine to continue drilling the beam into the water. They manage to reach the bottom where pieces of the dirt began to crumble up. As the dirt disappears, something emerges from it.

With the first technician operating the machine, the other contacts more help from his communicator. "We found what we're looking for. Bring in aerial support." He orders on his com-link.

Back on the ship, Mikey puts on a pirate act while swinging his Nunchakus around as he backs up from the three ninjas who are approaching him. "Avast, ye scurvy seadogs! Argh, shiver me timbers! Blow me down!" he jokes as he continues to spin his weapons around. He lets out a laugh; feeling all cocky. But all that change when he backs into a wall. Look like the turtle is in trouble now. The three ninjas all now advances on him; trapping the poor turtle.

"Okay, about that blow me down part..." But the orange turtle will have to keep his mouth shut as the three ninjas prepare to attack him. They charge at him but all of a sudden, a sail falls on top of them. Confused, Mikey looks up to a helping hand from his older sibling who was standing on a pole. "Thanks, bro." he acknowledges him.

Just then, a helicopter flies into the pier and hovers right above the beam. The pilot then activates the crane. The door opens up from the floor of the copter and the contraption is then lifted down into the whirlpool. It then grabs hold of a strange amour; all rusted and covered in seaweed.

Back on the boat, Raph was still going head-to-head with the two ninjas. As they circle around each other, the two black ninjas were spinning their chain part of their Kusarigama around. The one on Raph's left throws the chain at the turtle first but he manages to easily block it with his Sai. "Nice try, dipstick." He stated; throwing the chain away. But he was not expecting the second chain to wrap around his legs; causing him to trip over the railing and hangs upside down. As the turtle dangle there, the first from before drops down below him and holds his Kama at the ninja. Look like the turtle is ready to be slice and dice. He sure could use a little help from his bros.

Luckily, help was just around the corner. Leo was still on the highest pole as he grabs the rope and swings to his brother's aid.

"Who says they never cut you a break?" he asked as he swings by and cuts the chain around his brother's ankle; thus releasing him. He begins to fall and lands shell-first on the ninja. Now free and unharmed, he stands up and twirls his Sais around.

"Not pretty, but I'll take it." He acknowledges him as he goes off fighting more of those black ninjas.

Not far from him, Don was dealing with the last two ninjas. The ninja with the Katana swings at the purple but he manages to block and whacks him away. The second one with another Katana tries to do the same thing but Don pole vaults over the blade; dodging the attack. The ninja tries again but Don blocks the blade with his shell facing him and jabs him in the guts. Don whacks him into a nearby lifeboat.

For the first one who just recovered, he comes charging in and picks up his Katana that he dropped. But the turtle was quick enough to use his Bo Staff to jab him on the foot. Ouch! Lucky for Don, the Tabi wasn't sturdy enough which caused the black ninja to hop around in pain while clutching his foot. With him unfocused, Don puts his Bo Staff under his foot; making him falls on his butt. Don then placed his weapon behind the black ninja and flips him into the same lifeboat. With the last two ninjas in the lifeboat, he lowers them into the water. The black ninjas have finally been defeated.

The four siblings have finally reunited with their brother. "I think this teamwork effort gets a most improved." Leo expressed.

"I think so too, Leo." Sally agrees; crossing her arms. They then looked over to the cannon and the helicopter.

"Schools not out yet." Don stated as he points to the helicopter that was still hovering above near the beam. "That's one cool shell chopper."

The crane on the chopper picks up what's seems to be from the teens' point of view was a very _extraordinary_ amour that was just dished out from the bottom of the harbour. They watch the thing being pulled out of the water.

"What's up with Barnacle Bill?" Mikey asked as they continued to watch the amour being pulled up by the crane into the copter. The door closes up from behind it and the flying vehicle flies away from the pier.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Raph responded. The five teens then race down on the pier and are heading to the cannon to put a stop to it before it was dealt with more damage. At the cannon, one of the two technicians was seating at the console of the machine as sparks was still flying out from the blade of the sword. He pressed two buttons which automatically shut the cannon down and the water has settled.

As they were just finishes packing up and getting ready to leave, Leo appears on the edge of the scaffolding that they're about head to.

"Now, boys, there's a small matter of some stolen property we need to discuss." Leo explained to them.

Stunned to see a mutant turtle, they try to make a break for it as one of them drops a metal glove. They tried to run off the scaffolding from another edge, but Don has already bet them to it.

"Dudes, you really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys." The purple turtle lectures them. The two technician went to the other edge but the red turtle and the young kunoichi were already there waiting for them. They tried to get off the last edge but Mikey already appears there; letting out a viscous growl at them. The two technician backs away from the ninjas towards the cannon; unable to defend themselves but they came prepare for intruders like them. One of the technicians pulls out a handheld device from his belt and shoots laser at the orange turtle but Mikey ducks from the attack just in time.

Leo comes up to the technician and does an aerial kick in the chest; causing him to falls onto his back and the laser slices the console in half; causing the cannon to malfunction. The sword was lighting up so bright like the Fourth of July. The machine was starting to shake which caused the scaffolding to shake as well. The teens are doing their best to hold on to the side while the technicians were at the damaged console; trying to stop the cannon. Sparks were still lighting up like crazy and smoke was coming out from the console and a beeping sound was made.

"It's overloading! I can't control it!" the first technician said.

"Who cares? We're leaving!" The second one points to the sky to see the same helicopter that has come back from dropping off the amour. The helicopter flies down just a few meters from but the technicians were skilled enough to jump up and grabbed the railing and climbed into the copter as it was leaving. Look like they left the Turtles and Sally to deal with the trouble.

"They're getting away!" Raph barked as they stand up and watch the helicopter disappear into the distance. The scaffolding was still shaking because of the cannon. To make things more complicated, the cannon begin to start up again and turn to face the shore.

"I think we've got bigger problem." Don notified his family as they began to look on at horror; witnessing the event. The power of the cannon has blasted onto the shores; causing it to crumble and it was heading straight for… the city! If that thing isn't stop, the whole city of New York will come crashing down. With time running out, the Turtle and Sally will have to come up with something to prevent this disaster.

Mikey turns to his brother. "Talk about _bad vibes_." He joked. Raph wasn't in the mood as he and Sally were still trying to hold on.

"Not funny, Mike." The red turtle snaps at him.

"Yeah, Mikey. The city is in danger and you decided to right now crack a joke!" Sally scowl at her younger brother. Meanwhile, Leo and Don were at the cannon; hopefully to find an off switch.

"Don, can you shut it down?" Leo wonders at his technical brother. Don jumps onto the cannon.

"Well, I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator," he explained; taking a crowbar from his duffle bag and yanks open the hatch to the main engine. "But crossing the power terminator could result in a feedback bloom that might—"

But time was running out as his brothers and sister were more concern about the city. "Donnie, whatever!" He turns to younger siblings. "Meantime, let's point this thing away from civilization!" he commands.

They go up to the side of the cannon as they began to use all their might to push the contraption. But one problem leads to another. Raph looks behind to see more trouble. It was a police copter and look like they are on their way here as they shine their big flashlight.

"_This is the police! You on the pier! Stop where you are!_" the cops warned on the megaphone. They were getting closer by the minute.

Raph turns to his purple brother. "Hurry up, Don, before we end up on "America's Most Wanted Human and Reptiles!" he informs him as he resume his pushing. Don has holding two wires from the machine; hopefully enough to stop the machine.

"Almost there." He puts the two wires which emitted a spark. But instead of stopping the machine, it did something else. 'Uh oh." He gulped. He caused the cannon to start spinning around. A few more spins and Don was knocked off. The others have to duck their heads every time it comes around. Well, the good news is that they manage to get it moving. The bad news is how they stop it. Don tried to get back onto the moving cannon but it manages to knock the purple turtle away.

"We gotta steady this thing!" Leo exclaimed to his brothers. When Sally looks to her left, she sees a crowbar. Maybe this will help. She picks it up and passes it to the blue turtle beside her.

"Use it!" She shouted to him as he grabs it out of her hand. He then goes up to the cannon, ducks one more time and then stabs the side. Sparks were flying at the touch of the crowbar and the cannon come to a complete stop. The beam was facing toward the harbour so the teens have no time to worry about the city getting destroyed. Sally goes up to the cannon and tries to grab the sword but thanks to the electric blade, it shocks her.

"Ow!" she yelps at the touch of the sword and rubs her hand. Leo sees the metal glove on the ground. Those black ninjas used that glove to hold the sword. He picks it up and turns to Sally.

"Here, try this!" he cried out. He throws the glove to her and she catches it.

She snugs the glove on, goes to the sword and picks it up without shocking her. All of a sudden, the cannon begins to shake but not in a good way. They then realised that without the sword, this machine is about to explode!

"Let's get outta here!" Don exclaimed. They all agreed as they all jumped off the scaffolding and took off running. After getting a far distance away from Pier 16, the scaffolding and the cannon all came crashing down into the harbour; giving off a blue explosion underwater. The danger has been destroyed and the city was saved.

On the pier and with the sword in their possession, the Turtles and Sally have just witness the explosion. "Whoa. Awesome light show." Mikey awe at the blast. Not far from them, they looked up to see the police helicopter; heading their way. Guess it's time to make a ninja vanish.

"And speaking of light shows…" Leo didn't have time finish his sentence as he, his brothers and sister take off back to the sewers before the police arrived to survey the scene. Look like the cause of the blackouts has been eliminated and there was much to tell their father once they get back home.

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 8:40pm)**

The Turtles and Sally have just returned back from the blackout adventure and have told the entire story to Splinter. Although, they promise not to go bumping heads with the ninjas but they told him that the black ninjas were the cause of the recent blackouts. They then showed him the sword that they recently took from them. Master Splinter was now kneeling in front of his children whom are standing whilst the rat is holding the sword with the metal glove with caution.

"The design is unmistakably eleventh century Japanese, but the metal is unlike any I have ever seen. Clearly there is more to this sword than meets the eye." He explains he theory to his children as he stands up and walks over to a nearby table. On the table, there was a sword stand where he carefully places the ancient weapon. "Best that it remain out of the wrong hands." The teens decided to heed their master's wishes and make sure that the sword does not leave the Lair. With the sword in place, the mutant walks away and decided to turn in for the night.

Sally stays behind as she continues to look at the sword. With an uncertain look on her face, there is definitely more to this sword _than meets the_ _eye_...

* * *

**(Oroku Saki's building, Manhattan, NY – 8:41pm)**

Although they have achieved of getting the artifact that they promised their master, he was not too pleased about losing another one. The master, Oroku Saki, was sitting at his table with the two technicians standing up in front of him.

"For a long time, longer than you can possibly imagine, my enemies have managed to elude me." He then stands up and points to the artifact that they recently found. It was sealed up in a glass case. "Here at last is proof of their presence in this city," And next to him was another glass case but smaller which it was going to be for the sword which was lost during the operation. They only had one job and they lose the sword. "And all it cost me was THE SWORD OF TENGU!" he angrily exclaims; whacks the glass case away from him.

Yep, he was not too pleased.

"Master. There were...extenuating circumstances. These four strange creatures and a young woman. They came from nowhere." The first technician explained the event.

_Creatures_? And _a young woman_ intervenes on the operation. For him, this was…very familiar. His previous operator and his machines had trouble dealing with…five combatants.

On his table was a picture. The same image that was taken when the Mousers were destroyed by…certain societies. To be certain, he picks up the image of the Turtles and Sally and shows it to them. "Were these the creatures and the human you saw?" he sternly asked.

By taking one look at the image and the two technicians could only say one thing.

"Oh yes."

He pauses for a second; letting the answer sink in before speaking up. "That will be all." He then looks at the image of the four creatures and the human companion with them.

The techs then bow to their master and turn to leave. They arrived to the door when to their surprised; the door opened it up with a surprise for them on the other side. It was Hun! Their master must have sent him to deal with them if they failed in some way on their mission. He grabs them by the shoulder and closes the door behind them.

Saki was still looking at the image. At first, he felt a bit disturbed of them excerpt for the human that was with them. She doesn't seem very important to him. He was more concern about the green creatures that she is with.

"These freakish thorns in my side must be removed." He demanded; placing the image on the table and puts on his handheld gauntlet that was placed on the table. "Permanently!" He then stabs the image in anger.

Saki thinks the human with them is not that important but he is so dead wrong about this one human who is somehow connected to him…

* * *

**Although did not find her answers tonight, Sally will not stop from finding the answers that she seek. With more adventures with her mutant brothers, this will definitely be one, long journey. Find out next on:**

**The Saint's Hope: The Way of Invisibility**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ok seriously. I don't know why I always update my stories that late. Why? Because of the clashes THAT'S WHAT! First, it's the going out for dinner with the family, next, is when family relatives came down for a couple of visit. Then, I get sick for one week. And now, it was a couple of birthday outings. Seriously, it's like Sunday is a bad time to upload the next chapter but hopefully next week will be smooth. Fingers cross!**

**Also I was busy all day yesterday. One: Kung Fu class. Two: Hip-Hop dancing. Three: my cousin's "moving-to-another-state-and-don't-know-when-she-w ill-come-back" party. And Four: Essendon vs Richmond and WE WON! But I did manage to write a bit before bed.**

**Also, I wanted to mention this now but I'll save this in the future chapters. What is it? Well, that's a surprise and I ain't spilling!**

**This chapter was actually a reunion battle with the Foot Ninjas and Sally was getting a bit closer to finding her answers. And she might actually think that Splinter might know a thing or two about them. Someone did mention to me that is Sally going to find out about the Shredder before the Turtles. Well, first off, she WILL find out about the Shredder at the SAME TIME as the Turtles when Splinter tells them in the Lair, NOT BEFORE. You would probably know about that scene in that certain episode.**

**So, remember to review and add me or the story to favourites. Love to hear more from my fans! Sayonara!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**


	8. The Way of Invisibility

**The Saint's Hope**

**Chapter 8 – ****The Way of Invisibility**

**Disclaimer:** I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!

**Announcement from our writer:** It's that time again! A new week and a new CHAPTER! _**YAY!**_ Got nothing much to say so, hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Adios!

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

From _** 16**_: Ok, before I ask yours, let me say this: You sure asked a lot of questions, do ya? Anyway, yes. Shredder won't know what she is capable of but when she will unleash her powers? Well, I have to time that out well or else everyone will get a bit confused so, in other words, it might not happen in the first season. Might happen in either second or third.

From _**Masomalik**_: Thanks and more are heading your way.

And thanks for _**tetonatsumi21**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

Episode No: 7. BEGIN!

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – unknown time)**

_One turtle_.

_All alone._

Probably far away from his home, family and friends.

Raph has opened his eyes and tries to shake the dust out of them. He has woken up to find himself in an unknown place. Not only that, he was strapped down to an operating table that is standing on a diagonal position. Ok, he is _definitely_ not at home.

The red turtle takes up narrating the event that has happened tonight.

"_Ever see one of those old movies where the private eye wakes up after being knocked out cold? He always says the same thing._"

"Ugh. Where am I?" he asked himself. He then struggles to try and loosen the leather straps around his wrist. But the straps proved to be all buckled up and the turtle is now stuck.

"_Okay, so it's not exactly original, but it's true. I have no idea where I am._"

The turtle looks around to see if there is anyone here other than him. But there is no-one. Nobody. Only a few tools, a huge buzz saw right above him, wires hanging out from the ceiling and connected to a computer and the room was slightly pitch black and the only light around here was a small, yet barley bright lamp just hanging above him.

"_Is this an operating room?"_

In a room above him was a certain someone who has something special in stored for him and only him.

"_Torture chamber? TV game show? Last thing I remember, I was battling a bunch of street thugs with Casey._"

"Hey. Where is Casey?" he also wonders while looking around. But he guesses he won't be getting his answer when he was blinded by a bright light. The turtle flinches away from the sudden lit-up but his eyes manage to adjust the brightness of the lamp.

But the light wasn't exactly the problem. The turtle then heard a buzzing noise and it was getting closer as he lets out a gasp.

"_Okay, definitely not the game show._"

Appearing right in front of him are buzz-saw and a pair of needles coming straight at him. With the buzz-saw just an inch away from his face, how will this turtle get out of this mess?

* * *

**(Oroku Saki's building, Manhattan, NY – 6:15pm)**

It has been a day since the Sword of Tengu has been missing. The only suspects responsible for this are a team of five warriors – four green creatures and a human girl. They must have taken the sword. At first, Saki doesn't know who _these _creatures are and this human companion but they proved to be a threat. First, it was the robbery that happened a few months ago. Then, it was ambushed at Dr. Stockman's lab and destroyed most of his Mousers and lastly, taken the Sword of Tengu right from under his nose. For the past few months, he is _not_ very pleased at all. This problem of his needs to be stopped for once and for all.

Saki was sitting at his table with his eyes closed; meditating. His right hand man, Hun was standing right in front of his master whilst looking at the thermal image of the five fighters and a bunch of papers behind it. Hun could tell this is troubling him and feels the same way. Many years ago, Saki found the young Hun; goes by the name Hunter Mason and took him in. For many years now, Hun has always been very faithful to the Japanese Ninja Master ad would never betray him until the very end.

"Gecko warriors. Karate frogs. Turtle costumed freaks." He grumbles; crumbling up the paper in his large muscle hand. But what is interesting to him is the young woman that is with them. Maybe she has something to do with them.

Approaching right behind him is a familiar figure. Dr. Baxter Stockman is back. Back in the flesh. And now, missing an eye. His left lens on his glasses is pitch black that's covering where his eye used to be like a pirate and you could tell there are scars behind it that the eye has been _painful _been taken out. And probably the only reason that Stockman is still alive rather than destroyed like the previous employee is because Saki thinks that there is something worth using for. He grabs the image from the giant's hand and observes it.

"Hehehe. Is this a field report or a fantasy novel?" he mocks while observing the images.

At that moment, Saki angrily slaps the image out of the doctor's hand. Look like Saki is not too happy about the _recent_ _interferences_ that has happen over the past few months and Stockman thinks this is all some kind of joke.

"Fool! Was it fantasy that destroyed your mouser robots, Doctor Stockman!?" he barked at the scientist whom felled down on his back due to Saki's outburst.

Hun was watching this little show for his own amusement. He loves to see the doctor

But Stockman was not the only one getting yelled at. He wasn't prepared to meet his master's eye as Saki uses his lightning speed to appear right in front of him.

The giant backs up from the master as he continues to snap at him. "Was it fantasy that took back the Sword of Tengu from your Foot soldiers!?"

He then takes a few steps away with his back turned from them. "These…green skinned ninjas and this kunoichi are too skilled to be mere…_street thugs_." He concluded.

"Maybe they're working for your old enemies." Hun suggested to his master who folds his arms over. Probably…

Stockman was picking up the picture that Saki made him drop after he slapped them from his hand. "More likely a top-secret government experiment."

Quickly using his lightning speed, he goes up to the doctor's face and lifts him up in the air with no problem; causing him to drop the pictures; again. Guess the master is even stronger than he thinks. Look like the Turtles and Sally will have trouble when they come face-to-face with him. Right now, Saki wasn't sure that Stockman was right but he might be pretty sure that they could be working for as what Hun mentions: His old enemies.

Stockman was still dangling in the air by his master strength. "I am not interested in theories!" He then throws the doctor right in front of Hun's feet. "I want answers." He demands as he goes back to his table and sits down. Stockman regains himself and stands up. "You two will work together. Find these creatures and this..._girl_. Learn their secrets. _Destroy_ them, if necessary." He orders his men a new mission.

Despite being rivals with each other, they will do whatever it takes to destroy the Turtles and Sally and what they have in stores for them.

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 7:17pm)**

A day has gone by since the fight that the teens had with the black ninjas and have brought back home a sword that produces a shockwave and going to need for further study.

But right now, it was training time. In the middle of the Lair, Splinter has lit a candle and blows the match out. He then turns to face his teenage kids whom are balancing on long bamboo shoots as well as the rat. More candles were lit around them. The teens were swaying side to side while trying to keep steady but the rat doesn't have to since he is already mastered it as he begins to lecture his students.

"My children, tonight our training shall focus on combining two essential disciplines: The Way of Balance." And to makes this training a bit challenging for them, he claps once and the main lights of the Lair goes out. They were going to train in the dark. "And the Way of Invisibility."

They all crouch down and keeping their balance as well. Sally decided to make this more challenging by pulling her headband from her forehead and over her eyes. With her eyes shut out, this will improve her sensory powers a lot more.

Mikey turn to his left. "Dude, you put in the clapper?" he asked his brother who was next to him before the lights went out. But the orange turtle didn't have to counter his oncoming father as the rat goes up to his son and whacks him in the hand with his stick.

"Ow!" he yelped and looks up to barley see his father and his walking stick in the air.

"Michelangelo, the Way of Invisibility also includes the Way of Silence." He advises his youngest son. He then turns his attention to his other children. "I suggest you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick."

He flips over to another shoot by his paws and help of his stick. He goes up to his eldest son first. He tries to hit him in the leg but Leo manages to flip over the attack and lands his feet on two separate poles near the first one.

He then flips over to where Sally is but lands right behind her. He was trying to see if her sensory has improved so far. He swings the stick at her back but the young kunoichi sense her father coming. Just before the stick hits her back, Sally performs a successfully backflip and lands on a shoot right behind the rat. But instead of landing on her feet, she lands in a push up position by balancing on her hands on two shoots and her legs sticking out. Splinter smiles at his daughter's success.

Don goes next as he jumps in the air and tries to kick his father off the shoot but the rat ducks the leg and the purple turtle lands on another post.

Raph does the same thing. He jumps onto a couple of shoots before performing the aerial kick. But the rat lunges back; thus dodging the attack.

Mikey was the last one as the rat waits for his approach. But the turtle has another idea. He flips over and lands on the other side where his Sensei would be. He then looks around and clap; turning the lights on. The orange turtle get a visual and sees his father who was right in front of him; holding his stick right behind him.

"_Peekaboo, I see you._" He whispers in a sing-along voice. Splinter then whips out his stick but the turtle manages to grab it. Unfortunately, that was pretty foolish for the orange turtle. Splinter swipes it from his son's hand which throws the turtle off balance and falls forward off his pole but manages grabs the next pole right in front of him. Splinter then jumps away from his son and onto another pole. "Hey, don't I at least get points for creativity?" he asked as he climb up back to the top.

"A creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body." He respond before he claps once more; turning the lights off while his children continue to keep their balance. "We must learn stillness and alertness, for they are the only defence against the unexpected."

They resume their training only to be interrupted by an unwelcome visitor. The blue elevator doors open up revealing a certain hockey-masked wearing dude with his golf bag at ready. Casey has gotten off the elevator to find the place pitch black. He tries to look around to see if any of his green mutant or human friends was around but could not see. Maybe they are hiding from him or they have fallen asleep or they all have got out for a rooftop run or something. He then began to walk backwards; all the way into the centre of the Lair. Unbeknownst to him, he was about to run into something.

"Hey, guys?" he whisper; hoping for them to hear him but he stumbles into the posts, knocking them down. Sally senses this coming and jumps down before the poles hit hers but it only knocks the Turtles and Splinter's down.

"Uh oh." Casey gulped as Sally removed her headband and place it back on her forehead.

The hockey player then realised that he walked right in the middle of their training with the bamboo shoots all scattered on the ground. But he was not expecting what was going to happen next.

As the Turtles rub their head in pain, Splinter angrily turns around and sees Casey. An intruder! Here in his home! Sally looks at this and becomes very alert. Her father was going to battered him to the ground.

"Sensei, wait!" Sally yells out but it was too late. The rat leaps up and knocks Casey down. He holds the intruder down with his stick up to Casey's neck as he looks on with a furious expression on his face. Who was this man to him and how does he know where he lives?

The Turtles manage to regain themselves from the fall and witness their father who has attacked their friend.

"Master Splinter, no! He's okay!" Leo cried out as he turns the lights back on and along with his siblings raced over to Splinter holding down the hockey-masked dude.

"Sensei, this is Casey. The nutca-uh…-the guy we told you about." Don corrected himself. Sally knew that he was going to call Casey a nutcase but decided to change it at the last second.

"You remember. The igilant-vay?" Mikey told him in Pig Latin. Since when does Mikey speak another language? Scratch that, _a_ language.

"We figured it'd be okay to give him access to the lair. You know, for emergencies and stuff." Raph concluded before the rat with an ashamed look on his face, stands up and bows in respect.

"Please forgive my rash action." He apologise to the young man. Don and Raph help their human friend as Casey removed his mask to get a better look of the rat. He looks different from the Turtles and Sally but he guess ninja must've run in the family.

"No problemo." He acknowledges.

The rat then puts on a harsh look on his face. "Although next time," he points his stick in Casey's face which it was replaced with an afraid expression. "You would be wise to heed the ancient Japanese proverb: _Phone first_." He then walks away as he prepares to pick up the bamboo shoots.

The red turtle gives him the thumbs up; indicating him that he has gain the rat's trust. But the hocky-masked dude became distracted with his new friends' place.

"Whoa! Raph, your crib's even more awesome than you said." He admires as he walks away the place. While he is walking, he accidentally kicks one of the shoots that the rat was about to pick up. The master stands up while shaking his head in exasperation.

The Turtles and Sally all approached him. "You didn't come all the way down here for the nickel tour. What's the 411 street-side?" Raph asked for tonight's update on the streets.

"Graffiti. It's everywhere." Casey explains the situation; walking away from the group. "All over town."

"And I think I speak for everyone in the room when I say, _duh_." Mikey said to his siblings.

Sally walks up to the hockey-wielding player. "Really Case? Graffiti? Is that's why you came all the way down here and nearly gave my bros concussions?" she wonders.

"We're New Yorkers, Casey. We've seen graffiti before." Don asserted to his human friend.

"Uh uh." He disagrees; shaking his head. He then turns around and holds up a picture to understand what he meant. "Not this kind."

The Turtles and Sally look at the picture. It's of a tag made by someone of what appears to be of four turtles and a human girl as well; being skewered by a sharp sword with pointing handle.

"I thinks somebody's trying to send you a message." Casey warns to his ninjas pals.

Yep, look like somebody is trying to send a message. Probably, from those black ninjas whom are looking for a little payback.

"Blech! Talk about getting the point!" Mikey jested to his siblings as Casey puts the photo down.

"Do all the tags look like this?" Leo asked while the hockey-masked man looks down on the picture.

"Some are a little more graphic." He replied as the Turtles and Sally all gathered around him; looking at the picture. Casey then looks past them to see something that is _very_ unusual. He was looking at the sword that the teens took from the black ninjas last night. The sword was last left near Don's workplace and no-one has touched it since Master Splinter left it for further research. Casey couldn't help but stare at it. "Hey, cool sword. Looks just like the one in the graffiti."

He decided to get a better look at it as he pushed Mikey and Don and goes up to it. He approaches the sword and proceeds to touch it. The teens' eyes all go wide when he was about to reach for it. Without the metal glove, he was going to get a _shocking_ surprise.

"Casey, no!" Don cried out but it was too late. He grabs the handle of the sword and gets electrocuted. The impact then sends the Vigilante flying back into the bookcase; knocking several books down. Casey moans in pain as he rubs his head.

The brainiac looks at the hothead turtle. "Remind me, who's idea was it to invite him down here?" Don wonders; blaming his older brother as Leo pushed through them while he, Mikey and Sally rushed over to help their poor friend up. Raph and Don joined them a second later. Splinter was already there helping the young man. The rat then pulls him towards the front door; hoping to resume his training with his children.

"I thank you for this information, Mr. Jones, but now we must return to our training." Splinter acknowledges Casey and prepares him to leave the Lair in the most respectful way as possible. But Jones was not done yet. He grabs the picture from the rat's paw and faces his ninja friends.

"Wait, don't you guys wanna put the smack-down on the scum who did this?" Casey asked; hoping for some payback tonight but the teens doesn't seem to be interested.

Mikey takes the pictures out of his hands and observes it. "Well, yeah. But it smells way too much like a set-up."

Don places a hand on his chin. "Someone's just trying to get under our shells." He explains. "Why should we stoop to their level?"

Casey then pulls out his bat and taps it in his palm. "But this is a matter of honour! What about all that bushidodoo stuff you guys always talk about?

"That's Bushido," Leo corrected him while shaking his finger at him. "Which has nothing to do payback for a bunch of nasty wall doodles."

"And besides, it just drawings. It's gonna take a lot more than just _that_ to get some payback." Sally said.

"Sorry, Case. I gotta go with my bros and sis on this one." Raph avowed to his best human friend.

Well, Casey was now pretty bummed. Even his best friend doesn't want to go out and "Oh man!" he whines as he puts his bat. He was preparing to leave when see something else. It was the entertainment section in the Lair which actually caught the hockey-player's eye. A grin comes onto his face as he looks on the box set. He has never seen so many TVs in one room. Then again, it is a big room. Guess he could bunk down here for a few hours.

"Say..." he uttered. As he walks over to the couch, Leo looks at his smart brother while pointing to the distracted dork. Don just gives him a baffled shrug.

Casey then sits on the couch, puts his foot up on the table and picks up a slice of pizza. "So what's on the tune?" he asked; turning on the TV by the remote and takes a bite of the pizza while the Turtles and Sally could only look on with a slight bothered but baffled look while watching their _friend_ kicking back. And _whose_ idea was to invite him down here as well?

Since no-one gave an answer, it was going to be one _long_ night.

* * *

**(Oroku Saki's building, Manhattan, NY – 9:34pm)**

A few hours has passed since the Master has ordered his right-hand man and the eye-patch scientist to work together. They were assigned to find the Turtles and Sally; learn about them and if they are dangerous; with his permission – destroy them.

To easily succeed the mission, Stockman has invent a way to track down the teenager ninjas with the combination of a couple of Foot Ninjas and a little help from a _certain_ artifact.

With his new invention completed in a few hours, the scientist could not wait any longer to reveal it. He was standing in front of Saki while Hun was standing beside Stockman with his arms crossed over.

"While your oversized lackey wastes time and effort with the pointless scribblings of street thugs, I have created something useful to intercept your amphibious pests." he explains. He then gestures behind him his latest creations. "I give you, The Foot Tech Ninjas!"

At the main door were two of the Foot Tech Ninjas that Stockman introduces. Unlike the ninjas, these ninjas are wearing a blue jumpsuit covered from head-to-toe, their blue bandana tails hangs out from the back, their black leg gauntlets covers most of their leg and goes up to their knees, black belt across the waist, black shoulder pads and their two Katanas rest on their backs. For their mask, it is a dark metal plated with orange lens. On their chest plate is a special device with the red foot symbol that Stockman created will proved useful on the mission.

They respectfully bowed to the trio and they jumped away from each other; proceed to test it out. The one on the right jumps in the air and attacks the other ninja. But he was prepare and kicks him away which sends him flying into the metal pillar; making a huge dent into it. The ninja recovers in a second and flips up onto his feet and does a fighting position. He jumps at the ninja again and tries to stop him but the ninja moves at the second. He does a roundhouse kick to the head but the first ninja jumps out of range and jumps at the ninja again.

As they fight, Stockman begins to clarify to Saki. "My brilliantly designed cyber armour enhances their physical abilities, giving them increased strength, speed, and stealth capabilities."

The first ninja tries to do another aerial kick at his opponent but the second ninja hits the symbol which activates the device. Before the ninja delivers the kick, his opponent suddenly disappears. The Foot Tech Ninja are equipped with cloaking devices! This going to be trouble for the creatures. Well, maybe not for Sally.

With his opponent gone, the visible ninja looks around; hoping to sense him out. Not a second too soon, he gets hit in the back. Managed to get the invisible ninja's bearings, he quickly turns around sucker punch him from behind and sends him into a torch; knocking it over. Hun has just reacted to the impact that the torch just made since he sense their bearings.

The doctor was _very_ pleased of his work and he hopes that his boss would be too. He turns to face Saki as he proceeds to walk over to the ancient corpse in the glass case.

"And all thanks to the technology I was able to glean from a tiny sample of this unusual artifact you dragged up from the East River. If you had any sense, you'd allow me to study the entire thing." He stated before Hun came over, painfully grabbed him by the shoulder and carries him back to Saki.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." The doctor yelps as he was being carried over. He is going to feel that one in the morning

"First thing's first, Dr. Stockman. Bring me the creatures. And maybe the young girl" Saki commands the scientist. Hun then lets him down. Stockman ease the pain from his shoulder

"Just keep this _behemoth_ out of my way, and my Foot Tech Ninjas will deliver the goods. I _guarantee_ it." Stockman assures his master; pointing at his statement.

_He guarantees it, eh_? Well, Saki better hoped he doesn't. He stands up from his seat, walks over to Stockman and goes up to his face. "You already paid the price for failing me once. Do _not_ fail me a second time." Saki warns the scientist.

Stockman places a hand on his face near where he has lost his eye a while ago. He hope tonight's mission will not cost something _big_ but he promise he will not fail his master this time.

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 10:36pm)**

Another hour has passed since the family of ninjas' _guest_ decided to kick back and make himself at home and he was starting to get on their nerves. First, he came in unannounced and interrupted their training and now, he is acting like he actually lives here.

Since they can't train right now with him in the Lair, the Turtles and Sally decided to retire and go off to do their downtime. Mikey joins Casey in the living room; watching movie flicks, Raph was doing a few rounds on the his boxing bag in the middle of the Lair, Don was busy working on a new invention at his workstation, Sally was standing near the kitchen's entrance while practising her powers with a couple of small bean bags, Leo was doing a bit of training himself and lastly, Splinter was off in his meditation session

In the living room, Mikey reaches for the last slice of pizza but Casey manages to swipe it at the last second much to the turtle's displeasure. The hockey-player has already eaten most of the ninja's pizza and Mikey hardly got any. Casey munches down the last slice as he does a big stretch standing up. He then sits back down again and puts both of his feet up. Once he gobbles up the pizza, he goes over to his right to see the orange turtle's DVD collection. As he goes through the box, Leo has just finished his training, approaches the living room and turns off the TV by the remote.

The blue turtle then lets out a big yawn. "Woo, sure is getting, uh, late."

But Casey Jones was not tired just yet. He was still looking through the box to find a particular thing to watch but by the look on his face, he wasn't happy with either the amount of the movies that the teens have or that he has seen them already. "These only DVDs you got?" Casey inquired; holding up a couple of movies in his hand.

Hoping this get him out of their home, the orange turtle stands up from his banana lounge. "Yeah. In fact, why don't you borrow some and bring them back?" Mikey proposed picking up the box from Casey's lap. But instead, the young man stands up and walks over to the computer near the TVs where a DVD player is.

"That's okay. I'll just watch them here." He replies. So much for leaving. The two turtles looked at each other while Casey continuous hit the _Stop_ button. "Come on, eject, eject." Ok, now he was getting really angry. If that won't work, he'll try the old fashion way.

"You useless piece of—"he then drop-kicks on top of the player; thus breaking it. This caused Mikey to squeal like a girl. Realising what he just did, Casey nervously looks at the broken machine. Well, so much for that idea. "Uh, think your player's broken." He announced.

Upset, Don looks over to his shoulder. Great, another machine broken and put to his list of _fixing-objects-that-have-been-recent-destroyed-by- some-nutcase_. He rested his chin on his hand. "Uh…no problem, I'll fix it. In the morning."

Casey ditches the DVD and walks up to him. "Whatcha working on?" he asked as he looks over the purple turtle's shoulder. Don did his best to cover up his work with his arms and back.

"Boring stuff. Really, _really_ boring stuff." He dully replied. He maybe a hothead like his older brother but not exactly smart like him. Casey then looks over to see Sally training her powers with beanbags. The first time he saw her powers is when they were facing against that Nano Monster for the first time. Even though he was nearly knocked out, he did manage to see Sally's Telekinetic at work.

He proceeds to go over to her. Once the three Turtles saw Casey heading towards their sister, fear has taken over their faces. They knew that he was going to bug her; especially during her training session. And this was _not_ going to end well.

"Uh…C-casey. I would stay away from Sal if I were you." Leo warned his friend but the Vigilante ignores him and keeps on walking.

"Ah, c'mon guys. What's she gonna do to me? Slap the crud out of me?" He joked. Sally's hands were glowing bright as two beanbags float around her in the air.

"Hey, Sal. Can ya show me your powers like you did the other night?" he begged. Sally on the other hand, was trying her best not to be perved off and continues to train.

"Not now, Casey. I'm busy training. Maybe later." She replied; resuming her training

"Ah, c'mon. I wanna see your powers." He looks around to see a rock on the ground. He picks it up and aims it at the young kunoichi. Yep, this was definitely _not_ going to end well. "Yo Sal." But she continues to ignore him; rolling her eyes.

"Think _FAST_!"

Without a second thought, he throws the rock towards her. Instead of activating her Force Field, Sally didn't have time to project when she turns around and the rock hit directly in the face!

The three Turtles gasped at the sight. He shouldn't have done that. He _really _shouldn't have done that. Now, he was going to face the consequences. The impact of the rock caused her to drop her beanbags and have taken a few steps back. The rock has just bounced off her face and lands on the ground near her foot.

On her face was a nasty scratch and a bit of blood was coming out of the fresh cut. Not only that her face was starting to bruise but her face was now absolutely burning red. She looks up very furious to see the hockey player who was now looking very pale. She was _really_ mad now!

"Uh oh." He gulped. Oh boy! Now, he is in trouble. Frighten by her reaction, Casey begins to walk backward as the angry kunoichi advances towards him; harshly growling at him.

"Hey, whoa,uh…take it easy, Sal. I didn't mean to hit ya with a rock." But Sally simply ignores him and she cracks her knuckles together; preparing to give him a smack down.

To avoid getting assaulted by the young kunoichi, Casey quickly looks over to the middle of the Lair to see his best bud duking it out on the boxing bag. Casey saw this as a chance to get away from Sally and rushed over to him.

"Hey Raph! Let's wrestle!" He runs up to turtle and knocks him over. They began to roll over the place.

"Let go, bonehead!" the red turtle spoke up; struggling to hold back. They knocked over a candle stand over during the tussles. This causes the rat to halt his meditation session, place a hand on his forehead and shakes his head in frustration. How can a rat get some peace and quiet around here? He is ok with his children around but not with their new friend.

"No way, dipstick!" Casey disagrees; continuing the match.

"Pukebrain!" Raph added another. After calming down by her blue friend, Sally joins the three other Turtles as they observe their brother and Casey who were still wrestling. They were acting like a bunch of immature kids. They keep passing on trash-talk names at each other while still wrestling.

"Geek!"

"Weed!"

"Dork!"

Splinter couldn't take another second. First, he interrupting their lesson and now, he has bugged almost everyone in the Lair. _That's it_. He has got to go.

Before Raph could come up with another one, they stop wrestling when they were then halted by walking stick that was in front of them. They looked up to see a _very _displeased Splinter looking down on them.

"Raphael! Normally I discourage excursions to the surface, but I think it wise to take our _guest_ for a breath of fresh air." Splinter advises his son and their friend. He also, was beginning to get aggravated by Casey's overdue stay. The three other Turtles and Sally, whom was still rubbing her head in pain, all joined around them as he speaks.

The red turtle then stands up in enthusiasm. "_Topside_? I'm all over it." Raph agreed; giving the thumbs up.

The Vigilante then shots right up like a rocket. "BOO-YAH!" he bellows; pumping his fist in the air.

Raph takes off running as he and Casey runs up the ramp and heads to the elevator. "Come on, you maniac." The red turtle barked.

"_Maniac_? Who are you calling a _maniac_?" Casey asked as he picks up his golf bag, puts his mask on and heads for the elevator with his best friend.

The ninjas then let out a breath of relief. They have finally got Casey to get out of the Lair. "And that's how they defeated: _The Thing That Wouldn't Leave_." Mikey said in some sort of dramatic tone.

With their _guest_ out of the Lair, the teens can finally get back to training. Just as soon as Sally gets an ice pack and a Band-Aid for her face.

* * *

**(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 9:38pm)**

The two hotheads have already raced up to the surface and are now flipping across from rooftop to rooftop. They were enjoying the fresh air while resuming their trash-talk brawl.

"Nimrod!" Raph decided to start off first.

"Lightweight!" Casey speaks back; performing a cartwheel.

"Gak-face!" Raph added as they landed on small building. Just before they hop onto another rbuilding, Casey halts for second. He hears something. He turns around to face his mutant friend.

"Spray paint?"

Raph just raised an eyebrow. "Spray paint? What kind of lame trash-talk is that?"

But Casey wasn't joking. He did hear something. And it is nearby. "No, listen."

He points to the source of the sound. They look over to the edge of the building. In the alley, they see three thugs. Two of them were spray painting the wall while the third was keeping watch of any intruders. On the wall, the two thugs were tagging a picture of what looks like a long purple slithering dragon devouring four turtles and a human.

As they continue to do their work, Raph and Casey jumped over to the building on the other side to get a better view. As Raph takes a good look of the thugs and to him, they look _very_ familiar.

The one on watch has blue spikey hair with a purple headband, wearing a long-sleeve grey top with a horizontal line that goes around his chest, a silver earring on his nose, green shorts, purple boots, light green finger-less gloves and a purple necklace. He goes by no name.

The first one who is spray painting the tag has red spiky hair with a goatee who also wears dog tags but wrapped in a chain necklace, a black tattled singlet, metal elbow pads, white bandage that covers his hands and goes up to his elbows, blue pants and yellow shoes with white laces. He also has a dragon tattoo that goes in a spiral shape. It was Spike.

And the second one next to Spike has orange spikey hair with also a goatee who wears a purple headband, a silver earring, an olive green short with a purple collar and a picture of a purple dragon on the front, buck teeth, a black belt with a silver buckle, white bandage that covers his hands and goes up to his elbows, grey shorts that goes over his black pants, olive green boots and white bandages on his hamstring. He also goes by no name.

By the look of the painted dragon on the wall, it's the Purple Dragons. He remembers when he and his siblings first beat-up them when they came to the surface for the first time and when he first met Casey.

The two hotheads decided to drop down and meet the taggers. Raph ninja jumps off the building while Casey slides down the water pipe. The thugs all turned around and were astonished to see the mutant and the hockey Vigilante who have come out to play.

"Hi. We're the Neighborhood Clean and Green. Doing our part to stamp out taggers." Raph introduces himself. The thugs were taken back because of the mutant's appearance but they were prepared. Spike pulls out two baseball bats while the orange spikey hair thug whips out his chain.

The orange spikey hair thug comes at the turtle; swinging his chain at him. Rookie mistake. He does the first swing but Raph ducks the attack and kicks the thug aside. One down, two to go.

Spike goes toe-to-toe with Casey; wielding his two bats at him. Casey pulls out his own bat and was ready to rock n' roll.

"Dude, you're totally stealing my act." He rants as the thug charges at him with his weapons in the air. Nobody steals Casey Jones' act. Not while he's here. He dodges the first swing and the next one.

With the two hotheads distracted, the blue spikey hair thug ducks behind a dumpster, pulls out his phone and dials the number. Look like he's calling for back-up.

The phone then picks up. "We got one." He reported. He then looks to his left and went absolutely pale. The red turtle was spying him after he took down the first thug. He grabs him by the shirt; causing him to drop his phone and throws him against the tagged wall.

Casey was still dealing with Spike as the Vigilante tries to hold down an attack from the thug. But Casey manages to kick him away and lands on top of the blue hair thug. Raph deals with the last one as he spins kicks the sucker and falls onto the other two thugs. The battle was over.

"Piece of cake." Casey states as he and Raph prepared to leave. But the fight was not over yet. Raph looks up to see more trouble.

"Don't be so sure. Phone boy called for backup." He points to the rooftop of the building just across from the road. High above on the rooftops were two ninjas in blue. It was the Foot Tech Ninjas. They have been observing the fight for a while since they got the signal from the thug. They both flipped down from a high level. One of them lands gracefully on the pavement on the other side of the road and other lands far away from him. He walks up and joins his partner. This looks like trouble. Trouble for a certain mutant and human. "And here it comes."

Casey was now awestruck. Witnessing the flip that they just did, this can't be all human-like. "Whoa! Those things aren't human."

The red turtle was spinning one Sai in his hand. "In case you haven't noticed, neither am I." he stated.

With their weapon at ready, the two fighters were ready for Round 2. They charged at the new ninjas but they have got a surprise for them up their sleeves. They hit the red foot icon on their garb and have concealed themselves form the human eye. Raph and Casey came to a stop as they were baffled at this new skill.

"Where'd they go?" Casey wonders as he and Raph look around. But they got their answer right in their faces when the invisible ninjas unexpectedly send them flying to the end of the alley. Well, this proves to be a challenge for them. They regain themselves form the impact.

"They must have some kind of, what do you call it, cloaking device." Raph realised their new skilled.

"Cloaking device? What are they, Klingons?" Casey groaned; rubbing his bruised arm.

Not long after that, one of the invisible ninja walks through a small puddle of water and leaving a trail behind it. Luckily, Raph manages to see it. He jumps at them, but the ninja catches him. The red turtle struggles to get out of his strong grip.

Casey comes to his friend's aid as he spots the spray paint cans from before. He rushed over there, picks it up and aims at the invisible ninja. He activates the nozzle and covers a partial of the ninja; making him a bit visible. With his target in sight, Casey brings out his hockey stick and swings it hard in his face. This caused him to drop the turtle and one of the orange lenses comes off.

The visible ninja decided to take down Casey before he takes down Raph. The ninja approaches him as Casey holds his weapon out. He then swings the stick to the head again but when the ninja blocks the attack, the hockey stick breaks thanks to his sturdy arm gauntlet.

"Uh-oh." He and Raph were tossed into some scaffolding which comes crashing down from the impact; knocking them both out.

As the dust settled, the ninjas pressed the button and become visible once more. They pulled out the out-cold fighters from the rubble and drag them on the ground.

"Target apprehended." He declared. Since their master ordered them to find the creature and kidnap them, which just leaves the human that was with him. Even though there was a human in the photo, he was not the _human_.

The second one who was painted and was dragging the human with him. He lets go the arm. "What about him?" he asked. The first ninja looks up to see the three thugs have already gain concussion form the fight.

"Just leave him to us." The blue thug told them. The ninjas leave Casey with them and walk away with Raph. "It's payback time." They all surround Casey, raised their weapons and gets ready to knock out his lights. Permanently.

They were about to make their move…

"Psych!" Casey wakes up with the spray cans in his hand spraying paint into the thugs' eyes, blinding them. The pain in their eyes is unbearable as Casey escapes from them.

With his friend kidnapped, Casey has to go back and tell everyone what happened. He quickly sees the orange lens that came off the ninja early. He quickly grabs it before he heads back to the sewers.

* * *

**(Unknown Laboratory, Manhattan, NY – 10:11pm) **

After been knocked out for a while, Raph finally opens his eyes. The bright light shines on him as he looks around.

"Ugh. Where am I?" he wonders. To answer his question, he finds himself in an unknown room; strapped down to a table going at a diagonal position. Right now, he was being poked at a machine with needles as it pokes him in the arms, legs and chest which was starting to tick him off.

"Hey! Watch where you're poking those things!" he barked but it kept on going. Last thing he remembers was battle those ninjas who can turn invisible and he and Casey end up getting knocked. But if he is here, then where is Casey? Was he taken too or _worse_?

Unbeknownst to him, someone from the side was approaching him. "When I get outta here, I'm gonna—"

"This is some nice steel." Spoke a rough voice who has step into the light. Raph turned to his right to see a huge thug in his black getup, three scars on his cheek and has a long blond ponytail. He goes by the name of Hun and he was holding one of Raph's Sai; admiring the durable materials. He looks to face the mutant.

"How about telling me who gave them to you?" he demanded him.

Raph pulls up a sly grin and utter one thing to the giant. "Yo momma."

Burn! Man, he wishes his siblings were here to hear that. Especially his sister who loves a good o' smack down.

Teaching him a lesson, Hun throws both the Sai on each side of the turtle head. Ok, look like this giant isn't here to play around. Hun approaches the turtle and pulls out the Sais of the table.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear you!" He replies to the turtle; throwing the weapons onto a table. On the table as well is Raph's Shell Cell. He picks it up and puts close to the mutant's face.

"You know, I get a little clumsy when people don't answer my questions." He proved his point as he easily crushes the device with just two fingers and puts it back down on the table.

Although this guy may seems really tough, Raph doesn't seem to be really scared of him. Even his sister wouldn't be scared of him if she was captured instead of him. After Hun put the phone down, Raph noticed the tricked out Dragon tattoo on his arm. This guy might be with the Purple Dragon or perhaps, _their leader_.

"Hey, nice tat." He said before he begins to mock him. "Purple Dragon or just some big ugly chicken?"

The tough Purple dragon giant suddenly grabs Raph by the head and pulls the light in a little closer. The red turtle growls at his new-founded rival.

"Let's start with: _Just exactly what kind of freak are you anyway_?" he states before he begins the process.

Look like Raph is in a bit of a pickle. He had better hope that Casey is ok and on his way back to the Lair to warn his family.

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 10:12pm)**

Nearly an hour has passed since Raph and Casey have left to go topside. The others have resumed their training from before. Sally's sore cheek was beginning to heal thanks to her healing powers that she developed years ago.

The rat was sitting on a bamboo shoot; observing his children whom are doing a number of flips from one pole to another as they train in the dark.

At that moment, the elevator doors and out comes Casey Jones but this time, all battered and bruised. He stumbles into the Lair; still in a dazed from the fight he just had. He journey into the middle of the Lair and accidently knocks the shoots all over the places before he crashes to the ground. As a result of this, his impact knocks the other three Turtles and Splinter off their pole. Excerpt for Sally who has already senses him coming, again and jumps off her pole before it makes contact from the other poles. She then claps and turns on the lights.

"You can almost set your watch by this guy." Mikey complained looking at the fallen man.

Irritated, Sally pulls up her headband from her eyes and gets ready to teach Casey a lesson but the anger swept away from her face when she gets a good look of the Vigilante. He was all bruised from head-to-toe. At first, she wants to pummel him bit now, she wants to help him.

"Casey." She baffled as she goes up to him and at the same time, Leo takes Casey's arm, puts it over his shoulder and helps him up.

"Casey, what happened?" the blue turtle asked him.

"Where is Raphael?" Splinter demands as Casey removed his mask from his face. Not only his body but his face is all bruised too.

"The invisible ninjas took him." He responded

Mikey and Don look at each other. He's joking, right? He got beaten up by invisible ninjas and they have taken their brother?

"_Invisible ninjas_, _huh_? This story wouldn't involve Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, by any chance?" Mikey jested to his friend; hoping he was just playing around but Casey wasn't kidding.

Sally was still examining his injures. "Well, by the look of those bruisers, I think he is telling the truth."

"And I got proof!"

Casey pulls out the same orange lens that he picked up during the ambush and shows it to the ninjas. Curious to know, Don takes the item out of the hockey player's hand. He goes over to his desk and studies it through his magnifying glass.

"Oh, some kind of optical device. Heavy duty hardware." He theories to the group.

Leo was on his Shell Cell; trying to contact his brother but so far, he hasn't pick up yet. "Raph's not answering his Shell Cell."

Casey was right. Raph has been kidnapped. The Vigilante couldn't help but ashamed for this. He let his best friend get taken away and feels like he was responsible for losing him. He looks over to find a wooden stool and throws it far in a fit.

"Aah! He then throws a stool away in frustration. When it makes contact with the ground, it breaks into pieces. Splinter just watches with remorse. He understands the human's sympathy when his friend is kidnapped. "This is all my fault!" Casey blames himself. He then proceeds to go over to the sofa but the purple turtle halts him.

"Don't worry. I installed tracking chips in all the Shell Cells. Just in case." Don assure him while looking at his handheld scanner. He looks at the screen to find static. Looks like the signal was either jammed or perhaps broken. "Interesting. Not picking up a signal." Well, so much for tracking their brown down.

Casey then proceeds to resume his rampaged. "Aah!" he exclaims as he use his might to kicks the sofa away. "We'll never find him!"

"We will, Case. Just calm down." The young kunoichi assure him but Casey simply ignores her and goes back to breaking more items that he can lift and throw. Don was still on his handheld scanner; hoping to trace a source to find the red turtle.

"I may be able to calibrate the scanner to trace the comms signal from your…invisible ninjas." The purple turtle explains; tapping into his device.

Casey picks up a chair and slams it against the pillar; breaking it into a as Mikey quickly goes over to his purple brother.

"Better make it fast." He advises him; pointing to the nutcase. "We're running out of furniture."

He was right. A number of furniture was starting to decrease thanks to Casey's temper but they promise that they will find Raph. But they can go until hockey-head has calmed down.

* * *

**(Unknown Laboratory, Manhattan, NY – 10:15pm)**

In the booth from above the laboratory is Dr. Baxter Stockman. He is viewing the process from a safe distance. He was hoping to get a sample of the mutant to see just what kind of creature he is. An alien from another dimension or a successful experiment that has escaped the lab. Whatever the answer is, he will get his answer.

For Hun, he was getting a bit exasperated of the red turtle who is not precisely giving him the answer.

"We've been over this again and again,_ freak_." He demanded as he brings down the light and shines it again into the mutant's face. "I'm only gonna ask you this one more time. Who do you work for? How long have you been on this planet? What is the level of your technology?"

It turns out the mutant here was just playing around. Staling for some time for his siblings and Casey to come and help him. Other than that, it seems that Hun doesn't know that Raph here is a _mutant_ that has been hiding away with his family of ninjas in secret on this planet for the past 15 years. Raph continues to mess with his mind.

"_Planet_? _Technology_? Boy, are you barking up the wrong shell." He replied. Hun was up to his limit as he smacks the table hard causing it to rock along with the turtle strap to it.

"ANSWER ME!" Hun roared at the mutant. The rocking then came to stop. For a while now, he has certainly did all he could to stall for some time. But since it has taken a while for his brothers to show up, he will just have to find a way to free himself.

"Uh, come to think of it, who do _you_ work for? I mean, you look way too dumb to be in charge of all this." He questions to the thug. While he was talking, he began to loosen the strap around his right hand. With that in motion, he just needs to keep stalling in order to free himself.

The giant then grabs hold of the active buzz-saw and puts it right front of the mutant's face. He was going to pressure the turtle to make his mind up if he wants to be alive or chop up into little pieces.

"Your choice. You can talk, or you can let your DNA do the talking for you." He sneered at ninja while drawing the saw closer to his face. "Now is there something you want to tell me?"

Good thing Raph wasn't sweating just yet because he manages to free his hand. "Just this!" he yelps; punching the giant in the gut hard which earns a harsh grunt. Raph grabs a gas mask from above him and puts it over Hun's mouth.

"Sweet dreams, lard butt!" he said. The Purple Dragon thug was struggling not to breath the gas. But he couldn't take it. He takes one breath of it and runs back away from the machine; nearly taking him down as he violently coughs and tries to get his breath back

Now was his chance. Raph grabs hold of the buzz-saw and cuts the straps; freeing himself but he wasn't going home empty-handed.

"Don'll kill me if I leave this." he mutters; grabbing his Sais and broken Shell Cell from the table. He gets to the exit, kicks the door open and runs out. Once he got outside, he finds himself on a boat. The floating vehicle was float near the Statue of Liberty as it lets out a booming horn. Good, so he is still in New York. He walks to the ledge and looks down on the water.

"Good thing turtles are amphibious." And how right he was. He jumps off the boat and swims to shore.

Back inside the boat, Stockman has left his booth and entered the room below to see a downed Hun who has just recovered. He was not pleased of him for letting the creature go. "You FOOL! I was this close to obtaining a DNA sample, and you let him escape!" he barked at the dangerous giant who removed a hand from his mouth. He didn't say anything before putting on a sly grin on his face. What has the thug has in mind?

"Precisely. I _let_ him escape. To lead us to the others." Hun replied to him as he continues to explain. "Even as we speak, a squad of Foot Tech Ninjas are trailing the creature."

At the same time, Raph has finally reached the pier, climbs up and runs off. Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed by what Hun said the Foot Tech Ninjas who are in cloaking mode. They have followed the turtle from the boat and proceed to hunt him down.

"So now it's all up to your invisible boys." Hun said as Stockman turns around and looks at the exit that was slightly opened. "Better hope they don't blow it."

Stockman touches his eye patch with his hand. They better not because Stockman's life is on the line.

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 10:22pm)**

During the passes ten minutes, Sally has finished up healing Casey's bruisers as they and the others have waited patiently for the smart turtle to see if he has a lock on the missing turtle.

Don was still looking at his scanner with a hawk's eye. After a few minutes, an answer has already come to him. A small beeping blip has appeared on the scanner. He has a got a lock on his red hothead brother!

"I'm getting a signal." He excitedly turns to his family and friend. "It's Raph!"

With the red turtle found, the guilt on Casey's shoulder has finally been lifted. His best pal was A-O-K! "WOO-HOO!" he cheered but thanks to the hockey stick in his hand, he accidently ends up smashing into a light bulb in Don's desk lamp.

The orange turtle turns to the rest of his family behind him. "This guy's bad news even when there's good news." Mikey stated to them whom they both agreed which Leo and Sally giving them a face palm to the head and the rat shaking his head.

"It's faint, but at least we got a blip we can follow." Don confirmed. But he spoke too soon when a couple more of the same blips appear on the scanner. "Make that several blips."

"The _invisible ninjas'_ signal?" Leo questions to his brother as Splinter places a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Raphael may not even be aware he is being followed." Splinter told his eldest student.

"And that's definitely bad." Sally said.

"Which means we gotta find him before he brings in some seriously unwanted house guests." He alerts everyone.

They all looks at Unwanted House Guest No: 1 who was still standing beside Don. "We already got one of those." Mikey points out.

But Casey didn't react to it because there was something else on the Viglante's mind that bugs him. He and Raph were beaten by ninjas that can turn invisible. Hopefully, his friends have a way to beat them. "So, uh, how do we stop something we can't see?" Casey wonders.

"Already got that one covered." He declared On his table are the same goggles that he used last night but there are now five more just for his family.

"Turtle Vision Heat Sensor Goggles." Don picks up one and places on his head. "After all, an invisible body is still a warm body." He explains; giving a pair to Casey and then throw three more to his siblings as they slip theirs on. Despite having the ability to sense any living objects, Sally puts the goggles on anyway; just because to stay in contact and she _really_ wants to test them out. Plus, she'll not use the sensor since she will use her powers to sense anything around.

The blue leader puts on his goggles; ready for the mission. "Let's go."

Mikey looks over to his left to see Casey wearing the goggles over his mask. "That's a good look for you." He chuckles. Casey doesn't know if he should be offended or not.

The teens and Casey decided to split up with Mikey and Casey taking the surface in the Battle Shell while Leo, Don and Sally take the sewer in the Sewer Slider. In the streets, anybody who was out on a nice evening would be scared to death if they weren't nearly hit by an oncoming truck. Mikey was still adjusting to the steering despite his driving effort back at the dump a while ago. He was driving from side-to-side when his older brother radio-in.

"_We're gonna have to split up. Mikey and Casey?_"

Inside the vehicle, Mikey was trying to keep his eyes on the road and his ears on the communicator while Casey who was seated beside him was busy drumming on the dashboard. Mikey slaps the Vigilante on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Quit it." He barked at Casey. He continues to drive while listening to Leo's strategy.

"_You cover above ground._" He ordered to his little brother.

Down below in the sewers, the three other teens were zooming around in the Sewer Slider with Leo in the driver's seat, Sally in the passage's seat and Don in the back; holding the scanner in his hand. "Me, Sal and Don will cover below."

The small beeping blip on the scanner was rapidly as they get closer. They were getting close to their brother.

Not far from them, Raph has made it to the sewers. Unbeknownst to him, he was still being followed by the Foot Tech Ninjas. The turtle himself was starting to get tired since he didn't stop running when he freed himself. He continues to run at the end of the tunnel and comes to a big halt. He finds himself in a large area that has a big swirling whirlpool in the middle of it. He remembers coming through here this one time. It was the time when he and his siblings were in pursuit of the rouge Mouser that was retreating back to its source.

He was going to take a breather before heading for home. Not far above him are three familiar ninjas whom are watching from afar. Thanks to both Don's tracker and Sally's ability, they were able to find the turtle.

With the Sensor activated in their goggles, they manage to spot the Foot Tech Ninjas with their cloaking devices switched on; sneaking up behind Raph. They sees it; just not their brother who was unaware of their presences.

"I spy with my turtle eye, some goons that needs a good bapping." Don quote

Sally raised her eyebrow at him but the purple turtle couldn't tell from her goggles. "_Bapping_? Really, Donnie?" she asked.

"What?" he questions. The young kunoichi simply rolls her eyes in exasperated and pulls out her Dual Kodachi. Leo and Don also sheathes their weapons and the three ninjas jumped from the tunnel, onto a long lamp, then a bridge and does a massive leap; heading toward to their brother's aid. The next second, Raph looks up and spread a smile across his face; recognises his family.

"Hey!" he hollered to them but realized that they have their weapons out and he doesn't know why? "Huh?"

"BANZAI!" they all bellowed. They kicked the ninjas that were just right behind Raph and send them flying away. They land near the others and start to kick and whack them away.

To the confused Raph, they were just kicking the air. "Uh, guys what are you—?"

"Ever hear the one about the invisible ninjas?" Don asked his big brother as he, Leo and Sally keep their focus on their invisible foes that are charging straight for them. Once they got them, to the teens' surprised, they picked them up, spun them around and toss them high over their red brother to the ground like they were lightweights.

A second, Casey approached them and kneels down by Leo's head. Where did he come from? "Hey, did I mention that these guys were really strong too?"

The blue turtle groans in pain. "Might've been useful info." They picked themselves up as Mikey who just came out of the nearby tunnel and joins the other ninjas and Vigilante.

They all stood and watch the toughest turtle try to battle it out with the invisible ninjas. He was delivering a punch after a punch; hoping to hit something but the only damage that anyone in this fight is the turtle.

"Come on! Show yourself, you lousy—" All of a sudden, it looked like he was hit in the chin twice which caused him to become dizzy from the hits. He was now rocking from side-to-side like he was in a boxing match. Look like he needs a help from his siblings and Casey.

"Uh…think we should give him a hand?" Mikey suggested. He looks to his siblings who all nodded in agreement. The four ninjas all charged forward to help their brother while Casey stayed behind. He has brought out his golf club and holds it against a portion of grey slop. He thought he lend a helping hand since Raph can't see the ninjas without the goggles.

He lifts his golf club high in the air before making a hit. "Fore!" he shouted. He swings his golf club and hits the slop which sends it flying in the air; heading towards Raph.

The red turtle sees the incoming attack and shield his arm before the slop missed him and was instead was spatted on the invisible ninjas. Raph look left to right as the two muddy ninja tried to wipe the dirt off them. Knowing where his opponents are, Raph can finally fight.

"Ah, much better." He spoke; delivering a split kick in their ribcage; sending them across the room. He dusted off his hands.

For the other ninjas and Casey, they were having no trouble at all. Especially a certain ninja who has the ability to sense living objects. Since she can tell where the ninjas; both visible and invisible, she decided to fight without the help from the goggles.

She takes the goggles off her head, clips it onto her Obi, pulls down her headband to shield her eyes and gets into a fighting position. She sense the first behind her as she deliver a roundhouse kick to the head; sending him to the ground. The second one was coming to her left but manages to use the handle of her Kodachi and jabs it's into chest. With her opponents down, Sally couldn't help but feel…proud and smiles about it. She can't wait to tell her father about it.

Mikey whips out his Nunchakus as he looks through his goggles to see his oncoming foes. "Now you see 'em," he swings his weapon around and whacks two more ninjas in his way. "Now you don't."

For Don and Leo, the purple turtle whacks another before he is joined by his older brother. "Their cloaking controls look to be somewhere around the chest plate." Don clarifies.

Understand the way to make them visible, Leo leaps in the air with his Katana in hand. "You mean…_here_?" he slashes his swords at the two hidden ninjas' chest plates; causing them to go short circuit. The ninjas have become visible while holding up two Katanas blades. Stunned to find to activate the devices, they turned around and didn't have time react before knocks them down with his Bo Staff and send them into a small puddle of water; electrocuting them.

The three turtles and human looked down on the defeated ninjas. "Can I call them or what?" the purple turtle brags.

"So, I guess that's that?" He asked; pulling out his Twin Sais. But before they could leave, they were then interrupted by a scream. They look up and to their horrors; Casey was floating in the air. Right above the deadly whirlpool!

"Casey!" Sally shouted out for concern of her friend. No-one knows how he was just floating up there. But it turns out that another invisible ninja was hanging him from the bridge before he turns himself back to visible. The ninja must have grab Casey during the fight.

"Drop your weapons and surrender." The ninja warns to the heroes as Casey begins to struggle out of his grip. The teens didn't know what else to do. Their friend was in danger. If they do surrender, he will be ok but if they don't, Casey would be swimming with the fishes. The other ninjas have just recovered from the fight and have now surrounded the teens with their Katanas in hand. They were now trapped and forced to make a decision. "My grip is loosening. I suggest you drop your weapons. _Now_."

"Don't do it, guys! I'm not worth it!" Casey begged to his friends

Don turns to his siblings. "You know, he's got a point." He admits.

His sibling could only just look at him. "You're starting to sound like Mikey, Don." Leo points it out before he, Don, Rap and Sally drop their weapon. They have to save their friend. Just then, Raph began to realise something.

"Hey, where is Mikey?" he wonders while looking around.

Just before he was about to get an answer, Sally nudges him in the chest and gestures him to look up. He then looks at the same direction as she is and finds his little brother; balancing himself on a water pipe right above the ninja and Casey on a pipe. The others don't seem to notice him up there.

"_The Way of Balance, and the Way of Invisibility_." He parrots his father's voice and words from the lesson, drops down from above. The FTN looks behind and just when he was preparing to draw his sword, the turtle kicks the ninja off the platform; causing him to drop Casey and they both fall straight for the whirlpool below!

In order to save his friend, Don rush over to his aid but one of the ninja brings out his Katanas and blocks his path with the blade. He tries to slash the turtle's head with the other one but Don ducks it and jumps in the air, lands on the ninja's shoulder, spring off and grabs his Bo Staff from the ground. He flips up; grab one of the poles that were sticking up from the whirlpool and lunges forward with his weapon out. Just then, Casey grabs the stick just in time before he took a dive but the other ninja did as Casey looks down for a sec and looks back up to the turtle and gives him a thumbs up.

The rescue was a complete success. The purple turtle used all his might to swings his staff and flings the Vigilante back onto the ground.

As he landed, Casey pulls out his bat and faces the now-visible ninjas. "Yeah!" he shouts as Mikey drops down from the pipe, Don jumps off from the stick, brought out their weapons and joins him in the brawl.

Leo, Raph and Sally picked up their weapons and joined in the fight. Six FTN vs. five ninjas and Casey. Who will win? The heroes all charged at them and successfully throw them into the whirlpool. No arguments there.

Casey puts his bat, walks to the edge and looks over. The ninjas were gone. One minute, he was about to fall to his watery grave but manages to escape death once again. He pulls off the goggles and his mask and clips them on his tracksuit pants and walks towards to his friends.

"Thanks, guys. I owe you." He acknowledges them as they take off their goggles and puts them away.

"We take cash, personal checks and most major credit cards." Mikey suggested a way for him to reply them. But Sally nudges him in the chest.

"Knock it off, Mikey." She turns her attention to the young man; crossing her arms over. "We're just glad you are ok."

Casey was actually _very_ grateful to have such great friends like them. He wishes there was something he can do in order to repay them. With the dangers that have taken a lot out of him, he came across one thing on his mind.

"Man, I'm beat. Maybe I should just crash at you guys' place tonight." Ok, _anything_ except for that. The teens look on with a horrified expression as Leo steps in quickly.

"NO! I mean, nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed." He nervously chuckles.

"We'll give you a ride." Don suggested. "Have you home in no time." Both Don and Leo then proceed to pull him to the exit. Mikey joined in desperation.

"Carry you upstairs, tuck you in. Heck, we'll even tell you a bedtime story." Mikey add on as both Raph and Sally followed in pursuit. It took time to convince the Vigilante to go home but the teens were relieved that they finally get some peace from the hockey-psycho.

* * *

**(Oroku Saki's Tower, Manhattan, NY – 10:40pm)**

Thanks to the teens' victory tonight, Saki has failed once again. In the dojo, Saki was pacing himself across the room while Hun and Stockman were in one line and right behind them were the same group of Foot Tech Ninja that have just came back from the failed mission; all rusted and damaged.

Once they gave him the report, Saki was not pleased. Not pleased at all. Every time he makes a plan; the Teenage Ninjas always foiled them without realizing it.

"Another operation marred by the sickening stench of defeat!" He turned to his two operators. "No doubt you are both well aware of my extremely limited tolerance of failure!"

With his back was now facing them, Stockman steps forward. "It was _his_ fault!" the scientist blames the thug as he continues onwards. "This bumbling oaf let the creature escape!"

He was hoping that Hun will be the one to suffer the consequences but he though wrong. Saki turns around and grabs the perplexed doctor by the shirt.

"The plan was sound." He then looks over the scientist's shoulder to see the Foot Tech Ninjas. "And yet _your_ creations failed to, as you put it: _Deliver the goods_."

Stockman could only shiver in his boss' grasp as the Japanese ninja master tosses the doctor at the foot of two Foot Tech Ninjas. He then gestures them to take Stockman away so his penalty will be ready. They then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the door.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" As he was dragging away, Hun slyly smiles slyly; watching his rival dealing with his consequences. "Take your hands off me! I made you! I am your creator." He argues as the doors close on them.

With the doctor taken away for his punishments, Saki walks up to Hun. "What did you learn from your interrogation?" Saki asked the giant thug.

"I've worked over a lot of tough guys in my day. I'm telling you, these turtles and the human with them never even heard of your enemies, let alone worked for them." He admits his progress to the master.

So, the _turtles _and this _human_ don't even know or work for _them_. This is very interesting. For Saki since if they have no clue about whom he is referring to, this could actually make his plan work if they are going to succeed.

He walks away from Hun. "Hmmm. Then perhaps they can be useful to me when the time comes to confront those enemies." He proposed. It was only a matter of time before Saki can make an appearance to the teen ninjas so they can help him search for those that he has been searching for after all these years…

* * *

**(Unknown place – 10:41pm)**

…but Saki was not the one only observing the teens. In a black room with white thin vertical lights that goes across the walls and goes along the floor and all meet up together by forming a black circle that was placed in the middle of the room.

Right in front of it are three purple unusual seats. In those seats are three people.

The one on the left is a thin woman with glasses and is dressed in a white shirt with a purple coat, matching knee-length skirt and high heels; the one in the middle is a thin man who is wearing a hat with a purple button-up long-sleeve top, dark purple pants and business shoes and the one on the right is another male but a bit cubby than the first two. All three have the same hair and eye colour.

Approaching them is another man but he is a lot different from them. He is adark skinned person with dark blue hair tied up in a high ponytail and has big sideburns. He was wearing a large grey trench coat, a blue jumpsuit underneath it and black sunglasses. Around his neck was a gold chain necklace with the engraved picture of a strange head. He appears from the opposite end of the black room and walks into the circle. It appears he has…some news to express to them.

"Masters. It _is_ true. Our enemy has discovered out presence in this city." He explained.

One-by-one, they all speak in the same voice.

The female spoke up. "And what of…"

The middle was next. "…the four…"

The one on the right finished. "…mutant creatures and the human?"

"Still an unknown factor. We need more information." The man in the trench coat replied

The female spoke first again. "Learn all you can about them."

The middle one again for the second time. "If they pose no threat…"

The one on the right speaks up. "…do not engage them."

The female speaks up again. "But if they are in the employ of our enemy…"

The one on the right talks again. "…take the necessary steps."

All three spoke together. "To neutralize them."

The man in the trench coat respectfully bows to them and leaves the chamber. More secrets are beginning to unfold as the time comes closer by the minute.

* * *

**With just two more chapters to go, we are getting a bit closer to the answers Sally has been waiting for her entire life. **

**And who are the four people that we just met? Could they be part of not just Saki's life but **_**Sally's too**_**?**

**Find out next time on:**

**The Saint's Hope: Fallen Angel**

* * *

**Author's Notes: YEAH! FINALLY! MANAGE TO GET A CHAPTER UP AT THE CERTAIN TIME! I never thought I can do it but I was wrong! WOO-HOO!**

***Looks around to feel the ****awkwardness in the air** **and coughs slightly.* Sorry about that. Anyway, moving on.**

**Let's review the chapter, shall we? We get to see Saki and the Foot once again, Hun meeting one of the Turtles for the very first time and Stockman has return once again with only one eye and I doubt he won't be back.**

**Also, with only two more chapters until the climax where Sally will finally get her answer about her past. Ok, the only clue we knew is the Foot Symbol and that's all know so far. But how does Sally know of this symbol? Well, we'll find out in the future chapter that will come up very soon so hold on to your seats and get ready to be blown away.**

**Also, it took a bit of time to find a way for Sally to get ticked off of Casey like he did with the other Turtles. I had to find some way. Besides, it has made very clear to Casey of **_**not**_** to mess with Sally ever again.**

**Also, Sally's abilities was shown again in this chapter. The ability to sense things around her. A nice way to test it out by in a real fight. I don't think it's enough for the Foot to report that to Saki because he is more concern about the Turtles and not Sally cause he thinks she is not important enough.**

_**But**_**…**

…**that's what he thinks.**

**Hmm, we'll never know. Might happen in the future.**

**So, remember to review and add me or the story to favourites. Love to hear more from my fans! Sayonara!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**


	9. Fallen Angel

**The Saint's Hope**

**Chapter 9 – ****Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!

**Announcement from our writer:** It's that time again! Busy week ahead plus, a new CHAPTER! _**YAY!**_ Got nothing much to say so, hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Adios!

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

From _** 16**_: I know! It took a while to come up with a scene like that so yeah. It was pretty funny to imagine Casey nearly wetting his pants when Sally was getting really angry at him. And I think they didn't stop Casey stop from throwing that is well, they just don't want to feel the wrath of Sally, of course. And what you said about _**felt it didn't work**_. Well, I'm doing the best I can and plus, I'm having bit of a writer's block but I will try my best. And Angel will be a recurring character like she was in the show. And for Sally and the Utrom? Maybe, maybe not but we will find out!

From _**Masomalik**_: I know! We are SO CLOSE TO IT! I can also imagine writing it soon! This will be the saga that will actually blow your mind. So prepare yourself.

Let us began with episode No: 8.

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – unknown time)**

Usually when he is going after creeps like the Purple Dragons, he would end up winning the fight. But instead, Casey Jones finds himself dangling right above a big fighting cage with feet and hands strapped down by metal bindings on a metal cross but he was hang upside down rather than the other way. He was swinging from side-to-side; resisting the urge to get sick.

By the looks of those marks all over his body, anyone could say that he has been in a tussle. Right now, he is just missing his hockey mask and his golf bag of terror. It has been one crazy night for the young man and believe him, there is going to be a whole lot more.

Since the Turtles and Sally are usually taking up narration, Jones here decided to go for a shot.

"_I guess you could say I'm having a bad hair day, and a bad head day, and a bad neck day, and a bad shoulder day, and a bad pretty much everything right down to my pinky toe day._"

Right in front of him are two Purple Dragon thugs who are keeping an eye on the Vigilante. Down below is pretty much Casey's worst nightmare. More like his worst rival yet.

_Hun_.

The giant Purple Dragon thug opens the only entrance to the cage and makes his way into the centre as the main light shines wherever he goes. The sight of seeing this guy's makes Jones' blood boil. For what he did to Casey in the past, the hockey-fighter still can never forgive him in any possible way.

"_That walking landmass down there, I have him to thank for my current full body makeover._"

With the entire gang cheering for their tough thug ever, Hun grabs the mic, looks up and watches his prey tonight with a cunning expression on his face. Something tells Casey that tonight is going to be fun. _Not for him anyway_.

Hun faces his crowd again, takes a few steps and pumps his right fist at the surrounding crowd of thugs. Many are the most ruthless, tough street thugs that the city has ever since are here tonight; ready for some action. To get their attention, Hun holds his flat palm in the air and the cheers decreased into silent.

"Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the _**honour**_ of ridding the Purple Dragons of our _**Most Hated Enemy**_." He declared. While he speaking, Casey was being lowered down into the ring and stops right next to Hun as the thug gestures to him.

At the sight of Casey, he getting ready for a lot boos and harsh shouts thrown at him but instead, all he gets was a lot puzzled mutters and comments.

"Huh? I don't get it. Who's that guy?" Spike asked the thug next to him.

_What_? They can't tell who Casey Jones without the mask? Then again, he has really _never_ shown his face to street thugs ever since he made his first beating.

Muddled by this, Hun grabs something out of his singlet. It was Casey's hockey mask. To make his boys recognize him, he places the mask on Casey's face. The confused murmurs were then replaced with heated cries.

"It's the vigilante!" one of them cries out.

_It's the mask_. They always have to recognize their foe by the mask. _Figures_.

The Purple Dragon thugs all cheered as they pumped their weapons and fist in the air; ready to brawl. With the new punching bag at sight, Casey Jones was probably going to be in the fight of his life

"_But somehow, I get the feeling it's about to get a whole lot worse._"

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 8:56pm)**

Tonight seems to be a quiet night for the family of five ninjas. With everyone all kick-back and doing their own thing in the Lair, one girl decided to use this time to do some training on her own.

On top of her wardrobe were three cans rather than just one on the table like last time. To make sure no accidents happen, she removed her photo frames from the wardrobe and placed them somewhere where they can't be damaged.

The young kunoichi has placed these on the wardrobe and three beanbags placed on the floor in front of her as part of her next training. She was going to practise her Telekinetic Push that she manages to get it, now she was going to keep on training until she has perfect it.

With the cans all set, she was ready for some training. She focuses on the cans and whips her hands out to the side as they began to glow up. So does the three beanbags which were emitting a blue glow to it. She then forms two fists and throws two punches. Two beanbags goes flying across the room; heading straight for the cans.

The beanbags finally make a direct hit on the cans which knocks them off by a strong force and hits the ground.

With the first two attacks a success, Sally puts on a smile. With one more beanbag to go, she decided to try a different tactic. She does a high roundhouse kick; sending the floating beanbag towards the can and makes a direct hit. The force from the TP was so strong that sends the can towards Sally. Thinking that the can was going to hit her again like last time but Sally was prepared.

Before the item can make a direct hit, Sally whips out her hand in front of her and a light blue energy sphere wraps around the girl. As the can makes contact with her Force Field, it was thrown back from the impact and lands near the other two cans on the ground.

The energy field disappears around the young kunoichi as she approaches the cans on the ground. She bends down, grabs one of the cans, throws it in the air and catches it with the other hand. She manages to do Telekinetic Push and project a Force Field. She smiles again at her achievement.

"Man, I'm getting good at this." She said to herself.

"You really have." Spoke a familiar voice. Sally turns around to sees her best friend leaning up against the doorframe of her bedroom with his arm crossed over. Sally couldn't help but be happy to see him.

"Wait, were you watching the whole time?" she asked the blue turtle.

"I was and I have to say your powers have really improved really well in the past few months. Even without a master." He replied.

"I know, right? But…I didn't do it all alone, you know?" Sally admits. She lifts the other cans with her powers and carefully places them on the wardrobe.

The blue turtle raised an eyebrow at his sister. "What do you mean?"

She let out a small snicker and turns to face him. "You, of course."

Leo just stands there; speechless. Realising what she has just meant, the blue turtle took the time to let that sink in.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Ever since I got my powers, you are always the first one to believe and support me all the way through. You even taught a few tricks about how to stay focus and other things." She responded. She then grabs her ponytail from behind and starts to fidget with the split ends. "For a guy who knows hardly of Telekinesis, you sure have a lot of great tips."

She was right. He has always been there for her and he has given her some great tips ever since she first develops her powers. In fact, Leo was the first one to believe in her abilities. He hasn't mention this to her yet but he has always admired her powers and he is certain there is going to be more.

Just when the blue turtle was about to speak up…

"HEY! ARE YOU GUYS GONNA KEEP US WAITING OR WHAT?!"

The two teens turn around to the source of the screech. They all knew their favourite tough turtle was also the most impatient guy around and he hates to wait around.

"Sounds like we shouldn't keep Raph waiting." Leo said as he prepares to walk out of her room.

Before the turtle could take the first step out of the room to join his brothers, the young kunoichi zips right past him. She flips off the ledge and does a double somersault before touching the ground where she meets the rest of her brothers. Leo couldn't help but smile at her and joins them as well. He knew Sally doesn't like to be waited around and loves to jump in in all of the excitement. And there was _definitely_ going to be some excitement tonight.

* * *

**(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 9:01pm)**

It was clear, quiet night sky in the great city of New York indeed and there is not a peep out of anyone tonight. Except for a couple of street thugs.

They walked out of an alley and approached a closed-up shop with the shutter in front of the store. The two thugs looked both their sides before they wiped out their crowbars and use it to pry open the shutter. They successfully opened it up as the leader of the gang steps forward. It was none other than Dragon Face.

The notorious Purple Dragons are at it again. And this time, they have a new recruit.

A few more appear behind the leader as he looks back to the new trainee for tonight. The small thug turns out to be a young teenage girl with dark pale skin, her purple hair all tied up in pigtails, a sleeveless green-blue hoddie, light pink bandages on her arms, purple fingerless leather gloves, black spiky leather bracelets, metal purple elbow pads with black straps, black belt with silver buckle, dark pants and black sneakers. She has brown eyes and piercing on her right eyebrow and varies on her ears. Dragon Face walks up to her. The reason that she is with them is that she is on a mission.

"Clutch time, Angel." He kneels down and picks up a brick that was lying around. "Think you got the juice to be a Purple Dragon?" he asked; handing her the brick. Angel was wearing an uncertain look on her face but replaced it with a confident look as she grabs hold of the brick.

"Oh yeah. I got the juice." She smugly replied. She makes her point by throwing the brick at the clear store window; breaking it. Dragon Face looks on with a pleased look on his face. After they climbed through the broken window, the Purple Dragons starts to loot the place while the new recruit watches on. Nearby, Dragon Face grabs the cash register from the counter and heavily slams it on the ground. The tin full of money pops and Dragon Face greedily helps himself and puts in a small bag. All the Purple Dragons grabbed what they can and race to the back door.

While Dragon Face collect the last bit of cash, Angel was witnessing the entire scene doubtful look on her face. She wasn't sure this was such a good idea. Sure, she is the kind of kid who loves to get into trouble but she was not guaranteed about this. For a while, she has heard about the Purple Dragon and has taken an interest of them and was hoping to join their ranks. Well, tonight was the night when she joins them. Just before Dragon Face comes up to her with the bag full of cash, she quickly reverts back to her tough-guy expression on.

"Nice work, kid." He acknowledges her as he approaches her. "One more test, and you're in."

He throws the bag to her and goes to the back door where he meets up with the rest of the purple Dragons. He then opens the back door that leads to the alley out back. He carefully steps out and looks around to spot any witnesses nearby. With the coast is clear, he signals the rest of his gang to come out. Angel was the last one to head out. She has brought on her doubtful look on again as she exit the shop. With his gang intact, Dragon Face was ready to hit back to the warehouse.

"Psst."

Someone has whisper into Dragon Face's ears. He turns around but wasn't prepared to see an on-coming kick in the face from a green turtle himself. The kick from the mutant which sends the thug straight into his goons. Dragon Face manages to regain himself and looks up to see the four Mutant Ninja Turtles, the young kunoichi herself and the hockey masked Vigilante as well. They were all armed with individual weapons at ready.

"See, guys? You never know what kind of fun you're gonna find on the old nightly training run." Mikey stated; swinging one of his Nunchakus right above his head.

"You said it, Mike." Sally said; slashing her Kodachi into a cross shape.

"Now class," the blue turtle points one of his Katana at Dragon Face whom was still lying on the ground. "Who can tell me what _he_ did wrong?"

The red turtle was twirling his Sai in one hand"You mean _besides_ being a badly dressed, law breaking, good-for-nothin', lowlife, street punk?" Raph points out the obvious before Dragon Face gets up from the hit. He and his gang are not going to let the ninjas and the Vigilante get away with it.

"Bust 'em up, Dragons!" he bellows his comrades. Everyone except for Angel all charged at the while Dragon Face races back into the store and closes the door behind. Some leader he is; letting his men do all the work while he sits this one out.

Casey comes flying in with his hockey stick at ready. "Wahoo!" he whacks one of the thugs near Angel.

Leo leaps in the air. "When are these Dragon goons gonna learn?" he deliver a side-kick to the stomach; sending another thug onto of the first thug.

Sally stands her ground and holds one of her Kodachi in another way. "I don't think they ever learn, Leo." She delivers a sucker punch to the face of another goon and joins the two goons on the pile.

Mikey brings out his second Nunchakus and swings it around. "Green beats purple every time." He whacks another goon and sends him into the wall; barley missing Angel.

Raph comes into the fight as he split kick two more to the ground. He stands up and twirls his Sai in his hands. "They'll all be black and blue by the time I'm finished with them."

Angel couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Six fighters that came out of nowhere; manages to beat up the Purple Dragons without breaking a sweat. She needs to get out of here or else, she's next! She runs to a nearby corner; hoping to escape the danger.

The purple turtle was the first to know by the corner of his eye. "We've got a runner!"

"Don't worry, it's covered!" Raph assured him as the red turtle kicks a goon in front of him and elbows another behind him.

With the sack of money still in her grasp, Angel has a couple of alleys to go through; eager to get away from the fighters. She turns into another alley which leads into the streets. But they was a gate just right up head. _No problem_. All she has to do was climb over it and she's home free.

By the time Angel looked behind to see if she was still being followed, she didn't have time to look ahead when she bumps right into the Vigilante and falls right backwards onto her back. Good thing the teens have decided to call for extra help or else this girl would have been long gone. With his mask on, Casey holds out his hockey stick at her.

"Going somewhere?" he wonders. The young girl looks up to see the masked fighter in front of her. She was hoping that _this_ Vigilante would let her go since she is just a kid. But _this_ is not just any Vigilante who becomes shocked to see a familiar face.

"Angel?" Casey gasped. What? How does he know this girl? Does he know her from another part of the city? The neighbourhood? If that's true, then what the heck is she doing with the Purple Dragons?

With him distracted, Angel quickly gets up, grabs the money and runs off. Casey does nothing but came back to reality when a Purple Dragon Thug comes out of nowhere. The thug delivers a punch to the head but Casey dodges it and pushes the thug into the wall; knocking him out. Casey then rushes back to Angel who was climbing the fence. She was nearly to the top when Casey grabbed her foot.

This caused her to drop the money and she then proceed to kick him in the face. "Let me of me, creep!"

"Angel, wait!" he barked. Angel doesn't listen and continues to kick but Casey grabs hold of her foot and removes his mask. "It's _me_! Casey!"

Angel was gaining her breath when she becomes absolutely surprised to see a familiar face; just like Casey was just then.

"Casey?" she gasped as she drops down from the friend. "What are you doing here?"

Casey looks on with a single-minded expression on his face. "Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." He stated.

"_What_? The Purple Dragons?" she gives out a slight chuckle as she holds up the three fingers that make up the dragon's claw. "No, they're my posse. _My family_."

Casey still looks at her with firm look on his face. "But you got _real_ family at home." He reminded her; knowing her well.

Angel looks away from him. "Yeah," She quickly points her finger at Casey. "Well who asked you, loser?! If I wanna be a Purple Dragon, it's my own business!"

"Until you start breaking the law." He pulls out his hockey stick and points it at the money bag on the ground. "Then it's _my_ business."

Angel quickly rushed over and picks up the bag. "Yeah, well I don't see no badge on you!" Angel points out.

"And I don't see no _dragon_ on you." He puts his hockey stick away. "_Not yet_. So why don't you quit while you still got a chance?"

"I ain't quitting nothing! Tonight was my first test. Tomorrow I pass my initiation. And then I'm gonna wear my _dragon_ with pride." She announces; placing her hand on her chest and then walks away. But Casey was not done yet.

"That _dragon_ comes with a price." Casey then begins to follow her. "You don't know what you're getting yourself mixed up in." He cautions her; hoping to make some common sense to her but Angel has other ideas.

"_Yeah, maybe you're right!_" At the split second, she swings the bag into Casey's face and knocks him down. She then runs towards the fence. "But I can still take care of myself!"

She climbs over the fence and runs off. Guess talking to her is not going to make her quit the PD. Now, Casey was really getting anxiety for her. He has got to do something to change her mind about joining the Purple Dragons.

By the time he recover himself from the whack, the Turtles and Sally have finally catches up to him. "Casey, what happened? Who was that girl?" Raph asked as the hockey player stands up.

Casey looks back to see that she was long gone. "Her name's Angel. I know her from the neighbourhood. I promised her grandma I'd keep an eye on her." He explained to the teens; grabbing hold of his arm. "Keep her outta trouble."

"So she's a Purple Dragon?" Leo asked.

He then looks back at the teens with a determined look on his face. "_Not if I can help it._"

With that saying, Casey promises himself that he was not going to give up getting his friend out of danger.

* * *

**(****Purple Dragon's Fight Club, Manhattan, NY – 8:25pm)**

During his conversation with Angel last night that she is going to pass her initiation and worried for her safety, Casey needs to know _where_ it is going to be held. Dress up in a trench coat and his mask off, he decided to follow two goons who turns out to be Spike and the yellow haired thug for a while until he finally arrives at the place.

It turns out to be the Purple Dragon's Underground Fighting Arena. This must where his friend's initiation is going down. As Spike and the yellow haired thug approach the blue-face bouncer, Casey halts and looks through the gate. Look like he needs a password to get in. The two thugs stop in front of the bouncer and holds up three fingers. The bouncer nods and holds up three fingers as well and the thugs proceed in. It was also the same sign that Angel did last night.

With the knowledge of the password, Casey walks up to the bouncer and does the same thing. The bouncer steps aside and points him inside. _He's in_. The wrestling bell went off as he takes the first step inside the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse, the walls were painted with purple dragon pictures and the only light shining down was at the ring. Casey approaches the crowd as they cheer during the match. In this match, it was Two Ton against what appears to be a new guy who wants to part of the viscous gang. They were circling around each other; wondering who was going to make the first move. But this new recruit was not going to get a chance to be part of the Purple Dragon when Two Ton comes charging towards him and whacks him out of the ring with the help of his bat. Two Ton pumped his fist in the air with the crowd cheering like crazy as the new recruit was carried out by a couple of thugs.

"_Is the initiate worthy of the Dragon?_" the announcer asked the audience tonight. They all answered his question by letting out booing at the failed opponent. This is how they recruit members? Casey could only shake his head in disgust. He knows a thing or two about fight clubs but this is way out of hand. He just _hopes_ Angel hasn't had her turn yet.

He continues to watch as they begin the next match but something tells him that getting Angel out of here is not going to be easy.

"_Let's bring on the next initiate! Give it up for Angel!_"

Casey looks on with a horrified look as he sees the same young girl he knows from the neighbourhood approaches the ring. He was too late. She was going through with this and there was nothing he can do to stop her.

The young girl herself jumps into the ring and pumps her fist in the air; warming up the crowd before her match. "_Does she have what it takes to call herself a Purple Dragon?_" The announcer asked once again before a number of boos took place. Angel was not going to let that hold her down. She then looks to her right to see her first opponent tonight. The crowd lets out a cheer as the thug flips into the ring and holds out his dukes at her.

Her first opponent has blue hair that is tied up in a high ponytail, another long one that goes along his back and a blue goatee. He is wearing a purple t-shirt, black plants with a metal leg band with spikes, steel-cap boots, metal elbow pads, a metal shoulder pad on his left that is strapped on by a number of leather straps and black boxing gloves with metal bracers where his knuckles would be. He goes by the name Sunny.

But he wasn't fighting alone. Angel looks behind her to see another who has just jumped into the ring. He has brown short hair with a pair of red sunnies with a strap. He is wearing a white singlet, brown camouflage pants, black boots, black belt with a silver buckle, black gloves and a white bandage on his right arm. He goes by no name.

_Two against One? _That doesn't seem fair.

"Aw jeez." Casey mutters. They were going to wipe the floor with this one. Angel looked at Sunny on the right and then the other one on her left. Which one was going to make the first move?

Sunny advances forward and swings his arm at her head but Angel manages to jumps that attack slams her feet into his chest; knocking him back.

She lands in front of the second one as he takes a few steps forward. He throws a couple of punches which both missed his target as she delivers a kick in the face and performs a back flip to increase the distance between her and him. Casey moves up a bit forward to get a close-up on the fight. The crowd was heating it up as Angel continues to fight her way to victory.

But look like her victory is going to be cut short if she is of aware of her surrounds. Casey continues to watch the fight as he sees Sunny whom appears to be right behind Angel. He has just regain himself from the kick and look down to see a pipe. He picks it up and walks towards the girl. She doesn't know that they are going to cobble her!

This has definitely gone too far. Casey pulls out his signature mask and weapon. "That's it!" he declared as he jumps into the ring.

"Angel, behind you!" he cried out. Sunny lets out a gasp before Casey whack him away with his bat.

Angel was now the one who is surprised. She wasn't expecting to see him here. Luckily, she came back to reality, kicks the second guy down and looks up to Casey who was now standing beside her.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" she barked at him.

"Your new _posse_ was just about to cave your head in!" he responded; pointing his finger to his head. Casey looks back to the crowd who were starting to get ticked off to see the familiar Vigilante that has been messing with them for a while. They just don't know he manage to get past security. A few of them starts to enter the ring. Look like they were going to get some payback as they all circled around him and Angel.

"Come on, I'm getting you outta here!" he exclaimed; swinging his bat at the Purple Dragon thugs that are closing on them. But Casey didn't have time to see a huge hand that delivers a nasty uppercut to the chest and sends him across the ring and falls onto his back. He was then picked by the face with the same hand and lifted in high in the air. The owner of the hand lets out a familiar booming laugh.

"Hello, Jones. Long-time, no-see."

_It was Hun_. This night has just got worse as the giant lets out a laugh.

Casey was now struggling under Hun's grip around his face but there was no avail. "Think I don't know that's you under that mask, Jones? I've got eyes and ears all over this town. Word is you've been disrespecting the Dragon!" Hun retorted at the Vigilante. The giant then sends him flying into ropes and was then rebound back to Hun's feet. Casey was going to lose to this guy.

Casey looks up to see his bat near him. He quickly grabs it, gets back up and faces Hun. He charges towards him and tries to swing at him. But Hun grabs the bat at the last second and swings it out of Casey's grasp which cause the young man to fall backwards. Hun grabs hold of the bat with his hands and snaps them in half with no problem.

As the crowd cheers on for the giant thug and Casey struggling to get up to his feet, Angel becomes very scared of this brawl. She takes a few steps back and runs off. As she escape, she didn't look back to see Casey being picked up by Hun and was slammed down into the ground; hard. The impact has caused him to lose concussion.

"Lock up this piece of garbage." He orders his men as he walks away. "We'll play some more with him later."

Look like Casey is in a pickle now. If only he has some way to contact his friends…

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 3:20pm)**

Last night, the teens wanted to help Casey to find his friend but the hockey player insist that he will be fine since it is someone he knows from the neighbourhood. But they are not aware of what's has happened to their friend. Right now, they were busy doing their own thing. Sally was resuming her training from last night, Leo was quietly reading in the living room with Splinter who was sitting on the couch, Raph was duking it out on his punching punch near the elevator's entrance and Don was busy making adjustments to the teen's transportation. With one more turtle missing, he was bored out of his mind and decided to intervene on one of his family member.

He has just left his room after reading a multitude of comic books and looks over the edge. He sees each of his family members busy doing their own thing.

Leo was busy reading. _Better to leave him in his own world._

Splinter was sitting in the living room; probably meditating. _Save it for training or something._

Raph was doing a number of punches and kicks to his punching bag. _Wise not to bug him or else he'll become his new training dummy._

Sally was busy doing her Telekinetic training. _Wise NOT to bug her. __**Ever**__. Or else he'll end up Turtle Soup!_ He can actually imagine it every time he sees his sister train on her own.

Guess that leaves his other brother, Don. He looks down to see him working on the Battle Shell. Since they don't share the same interests, they do get along really well. He decided to pop in and join him.

Mikey jumps down from the ledge and sees his big brother screwing on a special plate-like objective with the help of his wielding torch.

"Whatcha doing, Donnie?" Mikey asked.

The purple turtle puts his torch to the side, switch it off by the knob and place his goggles on his forehead. "Working up a remote control system for the Battle Shell." He replied as he keeps on screwing. Mikey grabs hold of the plate. He had always admired his brother's expertise when it comes to technology. He can't wait to test it out.

"Sweet." He approves as he observes the piece of work that his brother made. But the purple turtle whacks Mikey's hands away which caused his to let go of the plate.

"Ow." Mikey lets out a yelp.

"Don't touch." He advises him as he continues to screw the plate in the truck's engine. "These are highly sophisticated sensors. When they receive a remote signal, they'll safely guide the Shell to the signal's point of origin."

While the purple turtle was explaining as he grabs hold of the hood, Mikey was looking through the Battle Shell blueprints that were left on the table. He then looks to his left to see a dark green remote with six blue square buttons and a big red circle one. He picks it up and observes it. "And this is the remote do-hickey?"

Don grabs hold of his hand-held wielding torch. "That's it, but it's not finished yet," He closes the hood of the Battle Shell. "So please don't—" But it was too late. The engine starts up as Don looks on with shock look. Mikey must've pressed the button! Look like Mikey has got his wish about testing the vehicle out.

"Uh, you were gonna tell me not to press this, right?" the orange turtle wonders as Don looks over to his younger sibling who was rubbing his head with one hand and holding the remote in the other. Look like he was in trouble.

Don lets out a yell as he jumps off The Battle Shell before drives off and rides around the Lair. Sally halts her training to watch the truck roaming around in her home; hoping the others will not be road kill by the Battle Shell.

The vehicle was approaching the red turtle that was in training with the boxing bag. After he throws a left hook, he sees the on-coming truck coming straight for him.

"Whoa!" he exclaims as he jumps out of the way. The boxing bag takes the hit from the Battle Shell and was ripped into two pieces along with the plank of wood that was connected to it with a chain. The red turtle watches truck that continues to drive on as it heads towards the living room.

Leo was stilling reading his book when he looks up to the Battle Shell heading this way.

"Yikes!" he lets out a high-pitched yelp as he jumps out of his seat, drop his book and race over to his father on the couch. "Excuse me, Sensei." He exclaimed to his father whom Leo grabbed and jumps out of danger before the Battle Shell runs down the living and trashed the furniture along with it.

The rouge vehicle was now heading towards for the younger siblings who were still in the same position. If they don't move out of the way like the others did, they will become Turtle Pancakes!

Don was way ahead of his brother who was staring at the on-coming Battle Shell with a frighten look while shaking his knees in panic. The purple turtle goes back and grabs his magnified glass stand and the Battle Shell blueprints.

"Shake a leg, Shell-for-Brains!" Don exclaimed to his brother. They both jumped out before the Battle Shell slams into the workshop head-on and the engine was then turned off. The Battle Shell has finally stopped.

Don looks back to see his workstation all smashed up into pieces that were destroyed by the truck but it wouldn't be demolished if his idiotic brother hadn't pressed that button.

He was not pleased with Mikey at all. He was ready to scowl his brother but was halted when Splinter then walks up to his engineer son and his foolish assistance.

"Donatello. Your Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering. A true testament to your incredible mechanical skills." He then puts on a scowling look and folds his arms over. "And I never want to see it in our home again."

Oh! _Blame the tech guy_! It wasn't his fault to start off. It was his brother's fault. An irritated Don looks to his orange turtle to his left who had his hand on his head.

"Oops." Mikey utters before receiving a slap to the head by Don_. "_Ow!"

Look like they have a big night of cleaning up the Lair to look forward to; thanks to Mikey. They just hope something wouldn't come up.

* * *

**(****Purple Dragon's Underground Fighting Arena****, Manhattan, NY – 6:45pm)**

It has been almost a day since Casey got tangle with Hun and the Purple Dragons. When he woke up, he finds himself in a large cage with his hands bound together by a large chain that is immobilized to the wall and his legs shackled together, just in case if the Vigilante ever tries to escape. He was now all covered in bruises from his fight. For hours, he tries to pull the chains out with the help of his feet up against the wall but proves to be no avail.

It was no use. He's trapped. He wishes he had some way to contact his friends but he didn't even bother to bring a phone with him. That was pretty stupid of him. He then places his feet back on the ground as he begins to walk around but only at a small distance since he is still chained to the wall.

"LISTEN UP, HAIRBALLS! It's gonna take a lot more than chains to bring down Casey Jones. You hear me!? I won't rest until every one of you Dragon Clowns is behind bars, or PUSHING UP DAISIES!" Casey guarantees it. Other than that, this day has already gone bad.

A large shadow has now cast over him and lets a booming laugh. "Big words, Vigilante."

_Scratch that. It just got worse._

Hun is standing on the other side of the bars as he looks down on his prisoner. "I ever tell you how much fun I had burning down your father's store when you were a kid?" he said to the young man.

"At least I _had_ a father, punk." Casey sneered at the huge thug. Hun puts his large hand through the cage, grabs Casey by the singlet and pulls him up to his face. The chains on him rattled when they made contact with the metal bars.

"Laugh now, sucka, 'cause tonight the Dragons are having a little Smack Down contest." He gives the hockey player the head-up as he drops him on the ground. "And _you're_ the prize. Whoever wins gets to wax your sorry butt once and for all."

Casey looks up from his laying position and sneers at the giant who turns away from him and begins to walk up the stairs. As he gets to the top of the flight of the stairs, Hun goes out through the door and slams it behind him.

The Vigilante sits up and tries to pry the chains off his hands but proved to be really durable. _Great, just great_. How was he going to get himself out of this mess? Other than that, he was _not_ looking forward to the big battle tonight.

All of a sudden, he hears a noise. He looks over to his right to see the source. Just then, a tile was pushed down by somebody's foot, falls down from the ceiling and lands near the cage. Was it the Turtles and Sally? Have they come to rescue him?

But to his shock, it wasn't. A certain someone drops from the hole and lands in a crouching position. It was Angel! She looks around for any guards and looks at her friend in prison with a remorse look.

"Angel?"

The regretful Angel then reaches for her back pocket, pulls out a lock pick and goes up to the lock. "I-I heard whole thing, Casey. I'm so sorry I got you into this mess. I'm gonna get you out. I swear."

She then tries to pick the cage door's lock but this shows no effort. "Ugh. I can't do it." She grunts ash she throws the pick aside in frustration. She wipes the sweat off her forehead and buries her head into her hands.

"_This is all my fault._" With what has happen tonight, she couldn't bear to hold it in much longer. She begins to cry.

Angel has blamed herself for putting her friend into this mess and now, he was going to pay the price.

Casey couldn't help but feel sorry for the young girl. This wasn't her fault. She didn't mean to get mixed up with a bunch of thugs. She was just a kid, that's all. Casey stands up and calmly walks over to door.

"It's alright, Angel. Don't worry." He reassures her. This caused her to stop crying. She wipes away her tears and grabs hold of the bars in front of her.

"Casey, what are we gonna do?" she asked; hoping that he has come up with some way to get help. With her as his only hope, _he does_.

"Listen to me. I have some friends who can help. _Real good friends_. Go to the abandoned warehouse at the corner of Eastman and Laird. Ask for _Raphael_. Hurry!" he instructs her.

Angel nods and runs off to go get help from Casey's friends. Now, it was only a matter of time before help show up in time to save him.

* * *

**(The abandoned warehouse, Manhattan, NY – 7:09pm)**

After running through many streets for more than 20 minutes, the young girl has finally made it to her destination. She runs off the streets and into the yard. She halts in front of a boarded off window and places her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

After a second, Angel looks through the gap to see the warehouse from the inside. She lifts herself so her mouth is at the height of the gap and speaks through it.

"Raphael! Raphael!" she calls out the name that Casey gave to her. After waiting for a few seconds, there was no response. _Nothing_.

Ok, now what? Confused, she moves away from the window and begins to walk back into the street again. Maybe she took the wrong turn? Or maybe it was the wrong address?

She looks around as she comes to a halt. "This _is_ Eastman and Laird, right?" she wonders to herself.

Suddenly, the garage door slides open which scared the whits out of Angel and the bright lights shine on her. She shield her eyes with her eyes. _Look like she didn't take the wrong turn or the wrong address_. This has to be the good friends that Casey was taking about.

Just as her eyes became adjusted to the light, she removes her arm to witness something absolutely unbelievable.

Standing right in front of what appear to be a customise truck are four, green, armed with ninja weapons, walking on two legs reptile.

At the first sight of them, Angel becomes very stunned at their appearnces.

"Whoa." She utters as the red turtle steps forward and crosses his arms over.

"Alright, kid. This had better be good." He said.

After explaining the whole story to them and meeting Sally who was in the Battle Shell the whole time, the teens all hoped in the truck and driving down through the streets all the way to the Purple Dragon's hideout to save Casey. She introduces herself as Angel and was also a friend of Casey and she came to them to get help. Despite her reaction a pond seeing the Turtles for the first time, she starts to warm up to them since she is used to weird things.

The new friend was sitting in the back seat with the young kunoichi while the purple turtle takes up driving and the blue turtle in the passage seat; slurping down a soda.

"Okay, I know Casey hung out with some weird dudes, but you guys are off the charts." Angel stated.

"No way am I going out like this!" Sally and Angel looked behind to see Mikey and Raph sitting right in the back. Raph is now wearing for the first time in his life: human clothes. He is now seeing wearing shades, a white beanie, a light brown hoodie, a black jacket with red trim and a pair of white pants. His weapon are hidden away which Sally and Angel do NOT want to know.

Raph right now was actually a bit fussy with his new _gear_ as he tugs on his pants. "Tell me people don't really dress this way."

"It's a good look for you, Raph." Mikey teased his older brother. He rested his left foot on his right knee and put his hands together. "Kind of a hip hop, cat burglar, Stormtrooper thing." He finished his sentence with a laugh. Well, he shouldn't be laughing because Raph ain't going to be the one dressing up.

"Don't laugh, green-boy. You're next." Angel clarified; setting the clothes on the orange turtle's lap and crosses her arm over. This makes Mikey lifted his hands up a bit in annoyance. Sally, on the other hand, can't wait to try on her disguise since she has been waiting for more than 15 years to wear something different. With the teens' new gear and a plan in set, they were ready.

After a few minutes of getting changed, they finally arrived at the club. They decide to hide the Battle Shell so it would not blow their cover. Angel leads them to gate where instead of blur faced thug; it was black skin red afro thug.

Raph was wearing his disguise while the others are a lot different from his. Mikey is wearing shades, a blue beanie with orange trim, a white hoody, an orange jacket, and a pair of blue pants. Don is wearing shades and an all-white beanie, a shirt, a hoody, and a pair of pants. Leo is wearing shades, a dark blue hat, a red shirt, a dark blue trench coat, and a pair of blue jeans. For Sally, hers is much different. Her shades is much larger than the guys, a black cap that it is on back ways, a large sleeveless dark grey hoodie with a tight light blue singlet, light blue bandage on her arms that goes up to her elbow, a pair of black fingerless biker gloves and a pair of dark blue baggy jeans. Her hair was all undone rather than tied up but she keeps her Tabi sneakers and leaves her Kodachi behind since it might blow her cover.

Before they approach the guard, Angel looks behind her to face her new friends. "Just be cool and follow my lead." She advises them. They all walked up to the guard where Angel walks through and gives the signal. Right behind her, Sally does the same thing while lucky for the Turtles; they only have to hold up their hand to gain entry.

"Good thing it's only a three fingered salute." Mikey quietly mentioned to Raph.

They walked into the club without any suspicion from any of the thugs since they were too busy watching the brawl. Inside the warehouse was absolutely packed with every single Dragon that are all in every shape and sizes.

"Yeesh, it's we walked into an ugly convention." Mikey whisper to his older brother beside him.

"Hey, then you must feel right at home, Mikey." Raph countered it. Sally overhears it and tries so hard not to snigger.

Don approaches his two siblings. "Knock it off, you guys. I'm trying to blend here." Don looks around and at a split second later, he stands up straight with his arms crossed over. Mikey looks at him and does the same thing, followed by Raph while Leo was the only one who doesn't do it. Sally simply shrugs and put her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"You really wanna look like a Purple Dragon? Try getting your butt kicked by a Ninja Turtle." Raph jokes; holding out his fist.

"I'm down with that." Mikey agrees; gives off a laugh and he and Raph fist bump each other.

Again, Sally did her best not to laugh. She was standing beside as she leans towards his left. "So, what's the game plan, chief?" she asked him.

With the match still going on, the blue turtle moves up forward and turns to face his siblings and friend and starts to explain the strategy. "Okay, guys, take note. We got exits there and there." He points to both sides where the gang sees the exits and not to mention being covered by thugs. "Guards posted around the perimeter. Everyone's pretty heavily armed. So can we try to avoid a fight?"

Raph, Mikey, Don and Sally all just look at each other and then back to their leader.

"You're kidding, right?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. Right. What was I thinking?" the blue leader replied; realizing who he was just taking to.

"Hey, Raph. Is that the guy you've been telling us about? The one who capture you a while ago?" Sally asked whom she points to the giant thug who was standing in the middle of the ring with a microphone in his hand as a cage was brought down and the spotlight was shin on him. Raph nods to her as the thug raised his hand to silence the crowd.

"Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the _**honour**_ of ridding the Purple Dragons of our _**Most Hated Enemy**_." He declared. While he speaking, Casey was being lowered down into the ring and stops right next to Hun as the thug gestures to him.

Feeling mad and already burning up of them messing with his best friend, Raph pulls out his Twin Sai right out of his hoody pocket. Look like he doesn't like anybody messing with his family and friends. "Lousy thugs. I've got your most hated enemy right here."

Leo steps in and lowers his brother's weapons. "Easy, Raph. Let's not blow our cover just yet."

Sally turns to her two younger siblings and Angel. "Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on Ponytail's face when he finds out that we crashed his party." Sally sniggered; referring to Hun.

Back in the cage, Hun takes out Casey's hockey mask and places it on the trapped Vigilante's face. The crowd roared with cheers at the sight of him. Guess it's payback time and that will happen soon as Hun walks out of the cage, climbs out of the rings and sits down so he can witness the competition.

"_So, who's ready to battle it out for a shot at the Vigilante!?_" More cheering was happen as a few thugs have jumped off from their seats and made their way to the cage. "_Come on, come on, come on! There's gotta be more takers than that! The honour of the Dragon is at stake here!_" while the announcer was talking, Casey was now being lifted back up to the ceiling.

The six teens were watching their friend from the ground; hoping to come up with some way to reach him with being seen. "How are we gonna get him down from there?" Don wonders.

Angel looks over to her new ninja friends. "I know how to get to the catwalk." She replies.

Leo turns to his two younger siblings. "Go with her. Nothing fancy. Just stick to the shadows, and cut 'em loose."

"And what are you three gonna do?" Mikey asked; referring to the three of them.

Leo looks over to see the spotlight that is circling around the entire club. "We'll make sure that spotlight stays on the cage. Now go." He orders them. With a new plan set, Angel leads Don and Mikey to find the way up to the catwalk while Leo, Raph and Sally proceed to go to the cage.

The crowd is letting big cheer as they about to witness what is going to be the brawl of the evening with a few surprises. "_Last chance to rage in the cage! Any takers? Any takers at all?_" the announcer declares as Raph, Leo and Sally all approached the outside of the ring.

"Is this gonna work?" Raph asked; climbing through the ropes and into the ring while Leo and Sally grab the rope and jumps over it.

"You know a better way to buy some time? Besides, you need the practice." Leo replied as he walks to the gate. For the third time, Sally laughs again and follows the blue turtle into the cage.

"_Moi_?" Raph say who was slightly offended by the comment and follows his two siblings.

The three teens have now entered through that gate and into the cage where they come face-to-face with a group of thugs. "_Three new initiates have entered the competition!_" The announcer speaks through the mic as another Dragon drops from out of nowhere. All the Dragons are now looking at the teens and are ready to prove their point as they flex their knuckles. "_Let's show 'em how Purple Dragons treat newbies!_"

The crowd cheers for their fighters while the three ninjas hoped that this would not take long. They just hoped the others are on their way to save their friend.

With the three teens down below, the others have already made it on the cakewalk. Don and Mikey have already brought out their weapons as they and Angel were carefully sneaking their way to help release their friend from his prison. They only saw two guards near the latch that controls the contraption which should be enough to take them down and free their friend.

"We just gotta take out those two goons without drawing too much attention." He said to his little group as they all kneeled down.

"Any bright ideas?" Mikey wonders.

_Bright, huh_? Don rubs his chin when a similar idea came in mind. "Yeah." He points to a nearby spotlight. "A _real_ bright idea." He said.

They hope the others are not having too much trouble down below in the caged ring.

During the fight, Sally was doing a series of manoeuvre and flipping over the Purple Dragons' head as part of _buying time_. As she was blocking one punch after another, she looks over to see her red brother who has manages to knock down one thug after another to the ground. Seriously, doesn't he know the concept of _buying time_?

Then, he jumps up to the cage wall and grabs on to it. He then sees another thug comes charging towards him. Just before the thug attacks him, Raph flips himself up causing the thug to run in face-first into the wall and knocks himself out. Raph jumps down from the wall and moves on to another thug.

Leo manages to duck from an attack from a guy with a crowbar and kicks him away. Raph then approaches his next target and kick him down. He then sees another thug right behind him and dodges two of his punches before he unleashes a barrage of punches in the chest; knocking him out.

Leo and Sally all joined him and are now back-to-back while trying to dodge and block their opponent's attacks.

"Okay, Raph! Maybe you're a little unclear on the whole concept of _buying time_. We still gotta leave a few of them _standing_!" he stated; ducking a punch and finishing it off with a kick a thug to the chest.

"Yeah, Raph! Get with the program!" Sally said.

Raph looks down at all the knock-out Purple Dragons on the ground. Ok, _maybe_ he was a little overboard with it. "Oh, sorry." He uttered.

Back up on the catwalk, the two thugs that were guarding the trapped Vigilante were watching the match below. Angel appears to be next to them; resting her arm on the spotlight.

"Psst. Hey guys." She said as they looked at her and she turns the spotlight towards them.

"Lights on." Angel turns on the spotlight and shine the bright light in the faces; blinding them. With the thugs distracted, it was Go Time! Don leaps up and knocks the red afro thug down with his Bo Staff and Mikey swings his Nunchakus and whacks the second thug away and cause him to almost dangling on the rail. To avoid conflict from below, Angel manages to grab him and lets him drop to the ground and passes out. "Lights out."

With the two guards down and out, Don, Mikey and Angel walks over to where their friend Casey is still hanging.

"Angel, thanks for dropping by." He then looks over to his two of his mutant friends. "And you brought company."

Don grabs hold on the lever. "Hey, what are friends for?" The purple turtle pulls on the lever. The contraption itself begins to move towards the teens along with Casey. As it got closer, Don swings his Bo Staff up high and hits the switch on the side; thus releasing Casey from his bindings. With the cuffs off, the Vigilante slides out of his custodial with the help from Mikey and Angel. They sat him down and Mikey carefully takes the mask off Casey's face. Casey then holds his head with his hand as he groans in pain.

"Here," Mikey pulls out a baseball bat from his coat. "I brung you a present." Casey smiles at the sight and sheds a tear of joy. With the Vigilante free, it was time to join the others.

Back down on the ground, the Purple Dragon was cheering on for their fellow competitors while Dragon Face and Hun were also watching from the sidelines. Dragon Face was watching the match with a smile on his face while Hun puts on a curious expression. Something about those fighters seems very…_suspicion _to him. It was only a matter of time before he finds out.

Back in the ring, Leo was been chased by a thug. Another one was charging towards him. At the last second, he slides underneath the thug in front of him which caused the two Purple Dragons to collide with each other. The blue turtle slides all the way to the spotlight and gets back up. A barrage of boos were made in the background as Leo adjust his coat and beanie. Frankly, it was making him very uncomfortable.

Leo turns to his brother who was blocking a thug's oncoming attacks. "Geez, I can barely move in this stuff. What is the deal with humans and clothes?" he whined.

Unfortunately, he should have thought his words through when he gets a surprise slap on the head.

"Ow!" the blue turtle yelp and place his hand on his head. He turns around to see his angry sister.

"I'm a human and I have been wearing clothes for 15 years and you don't hear _me_ complaining!" she snaps. Ok, that will definitely shut the turtle's mouth.

"Sorry." He apologise to her.

Raph ducks the attack on more time before he kicks him down and turns to his brother. "And beside, you ever seen a human in his skivvies? Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight."

Suddenly, Raph was then grabbed by the coat by another thug. The crowd cheers once again as the Purple Dragon thug spins the young turtle around in a circle and then back and forth until he was sent flying out of his outfit and lands in front of his brother and sister. The only thing that hasn't flung off him is the shades. With the red turtle's disguise taken off, the Purple Dragon takes a good look at the fighters. The crowd starts to mumble amongst themselves with confusion to see one of the Turtles on plain sight.

Dragon Face is one of the many few who stands after he recognises his familiar foes. "Hey! Its one of the them kung-fu lizards!" he said; pointing at the mutant.

Kung-Fu Lizards? Seriously! These guys are dumber than usually. When was the last time that lizard had shells?

The giant thug couldn't believe his eyes. It was the same Turtle that he negotiates with a while back; trying to find out who this mutant really is. "Oh no." Hun angrily said.

Raph stands up and takes his shades off. "Turtles! Tur-tles! Don't any of you lamebrains know a turtle when you see one?" Raph barks as the crowd starts uproar. Look like the Purple Dragon isn't too pleased with the teens crashing their party. And neither does their leader

Raph kicks an on-coming thug charging straight but that wasn't the problem for as it comes towards them and the other two teens looks on with terror on their faces. "Uh, Raph? I think the biology lesson's the least of our problems right now." The blue turtle caution his brother.

The two mutants and human see Hun who has approach the door and grabs onto the bars. He violently shakes the door; hoping to break it off. The teens watch on with fear as Hun easily breaks the door off its hinges and throws it to the side. With his fist at his side, he advances towards the teens that are now looking pretty scared right now at the giant whom is ready for payback.

The crowd was cheering up a storm as Hun approaches his acquainted adversary whom approaches as well. The last time those two have met was when the red turtle was captured and Hun here was trying to find out answers from this mutant.

"You!" he hissed; throwing a punch at the mutant but Raph manages to block the attack.

"What's the matter, Lard-Butt? Still mad I walked outta your little _Q & A_?" Raph teasingly asked. Hun used his large hands to grab the mutant by the shoulders and slams him against the cage wall; making a huge dent in it. Yep, he's mad alright.

"In case you haven't figured it out, reptile, that time I let _you_ escape!" Hun corrected him about the earlier events. During that time, Leo takes off his disguise and cracks his knuckles before he rushes in and helps his brother in a pickle, as always.

"Hate to break up the tearful reunion..." he bellows as he leaps up, lands on Hun's shoulder and slaps him in the ears; thus stunning him and releasing his grip on Raph and set him free. Leo quickly flips off his shoulder as Hun agony in pain.

With their toughest fighter in trouble, it was time for a little help. "Dragons, get 'em !" Dragon Face orders as he and a bunch of thugs all jumped off the stands and charged to the cage but first, they pretty forgot about two more turtles.

Mikey and Don both jumped down from the scaffolding and halt them in their path with their weapons in hand. They have already taken off the costume after they saved Casey.

"Sorry, dudes. Bad Appreciation Day is _next_ week." Mikey stated before the Dragons leaped forward and attacked the ninjas but the mutants are just too skilled. Don whacks the female thug to the ground and Mikey kicks Dragon Face into the side of the cage mat.

Meanwhile back inside the cage, Raph was doing all that he can to knock Hun off his feet but so far; all of his kicks and punches to the gut have little to no effect.

"Do me a favour, be a cooperative little mountain and just—" But Hun thrust his fist and knocks the poor turtle away. "GOOOOOO—" And shell-first into the cage wall; making another huge dent. He has regains from the attack but finds himself too tired to go on. "…down." He utters that as Hun approaches him.

Sally has removed both her shades and hat and tied up her hair and charges in to help her brother. "Hang on, Raph! I'm coming!" she cried out as she jumps up and wraps her arms around his neck and starts to strangle him.

"What are you gonna do now, Ponytail? For a tough guy, you certainly have a girly hairstyle." she teased the giant. She was hoping to bring him down to his knees. But this proved no avail as he grabs her arms and flips her over and slams her hard on the ground. Sally groans in pain as the furious thug looks down on her.

"How about I pull out yours instead!" Hun threatens her. Just before he does that, the blue turtle was standing right behind him with his Katanas out. The giant Purple Dragon was going to harm his family. Well, not while he's around. He looks up to notice a piece of the cage that is just hovering over Hun.

The blue turtle jumps up and slices the support bars; causing it to fall. It was heading for Hun and Sally but the young kunoichi bites down on Hun's hand; causing him to release his grip on her and she rolls away and joins Raph and Leo before the metal piece hits on top of Hun and knocks him down. Unfortunately, that didn't keep him down too long because Hun easily gets back up and lifted the piece with no problem and throws it at the three teens; knocking them down. Ok, this guy's brutal. Also, Sally wanted to project her Force Field to stop but she doesn't want to expose her powers like the guys don't want to expose the world as mutants.

Hun approaches the downed three teens as they regain themselves from that attack. Don and Mikey have just finish dealing with a few Purple Dragons when they witness their siblings in trouble.

"Looks like our bros and sis could use a hand." Don stated. They both jumped in and kick Hun away which sends him into a cage wall. Unfortunately, Hun gets up.

"Don't look now, but Tiny still wants to dance." Mikey said.

Hun looks behind him and kneels down. He then grabs hold of the bar that connects with the floor and starts to rip it out. With all his might, he breaks off the cage wall; causing the entire cage to come down on the Turtles and Sally. They shake off the pain and tried to push the debris off of them. Hun throws debris out of his way and walks towards the teens. Just as the blue turtle's legs were just out, Hun appears right behind him and grabs Leo's swords from their gauntlet and lifts them high in the air as he's prepares to strike him down.

Just before he does, but Casey, with Angel next to him, taps Hun on the shoulder and knocks him into the stands. Raph gives Casey a thumbs-up. All four turtles up and look as more thugs approach them.

Just before he does, someone taps him on the back. Hun looks behind to see the free Vigilante with a bat in his hand and Angel right beside him. Casey swings the bat into Hun which sends the giant into the nearby stands. The two humans approach the ninjas as Raph gives Casey a thumbs-up. All four Turtles and the kunoichi look up to see more thugs approach them with their weapons at ready. Look like it's time to leave the party.

"Take us outta here, Donnie." Leo orders his little brother but Don was already on it.

"I have just what the doctor ordered." The purple turtle replied as he takes out the remote for the Battle Shell and presses one of the blue buttons. Mikey was standing at the edge of the ring; ready for the que.

"Oh, Taxi!" he jokily cries out; waving his hand in the air. Screeching was heard outside as the Dragons look behind. Next thing, the Battle Shell smashed right through the large steel door which scared the wits out of the thugs as they scattered. The truck then rides through the hideout and approaches the point of origin of the remote.

"About time that thing busted up somebody else's place for a change." Raph stated as the Battle Shell comes to a stop.

As the teens all hoped into the vehicle, Casey walking up to a downed Hun on the stands. For years, the young man had to suffer thanks to what Hun did to his father and now, he was about to avenge his father. "This one's for my dad."

He lifts his baseball high in the air; ready to knock his light out; for real. But Angel rushed over and pushes the Vigilante away. Casey was again surprised of her actions. "Angel, what are you doing?" Casey better hoped that she had a very good reason why she did that.

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." The young teen quote the same words that he said to her from other night. Casey's vengeful expression went away and replace with a smile. Look like his words has got her through; plus other things that happened as well.

He rests his baseball bat on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?" she said. The Battle Shell comes up to them with the open back door waiting for them and they hoped into the truck. With everyone a countered for, they drive out of the warehouse and into the streets.

With another night of madness put behind them, they decided to take Angel back to her grandmother. Angel promised that she will promise to stay away from the Dragons and get back on the straight and narrow path.

They finally arrived at the place as Angel and Casey hopped out and walks up to the building. The Turtles and Sally all stayed behind where they parked the Battle Shell as they watch from an alley. Sally still keeps on her disguise; stating that she like to keep the clothes as part of her downtime clothes. As they got to the building, Casey knocks on the front door.

A second later, an old woman opens the door. She has the same skin tone as Angel brown short hair and glasses. When she witnesses the company, she becomes absolutely shocked.

"Angel?"

"Grandma!" he said as they gave each other a warm hug. Casey smiles at this family reunion.

"Told you I'd keep an eye on her." Casey assures the old lady. Angel's grandmother was now very grateful at the young man for keeping his promise. She move towards Casey and gives him a big hug.

"Thank you, Casey. Thank you for bringing back my Angel." She acknowledges the young man's efforts. In the alley, the teens looked at each other smiled. They were glad to help out their friends and they couldn't help but feel heartened by this scene.

"Now, I've got a pie fresh out of the oven and I insist you come in and join us." She said as she starts pulling Casey into her home. Before he closes the door behind him, he looks back and gives a quick thumbs-up to friends; owning them big time. And just then, Mikey thought of one way for him to repay the ninjas.

"Pie? Yo, Case. Hows about introducing Grandma to your friends?" Mikey said. Raph approaches him from behind and starts pushing him to the Battle Shell as the others followed in pursuit.

"Forget it, Mikey. We're Ninjas. We stick to the shadows." Raph stated as he and Mikey hops in the truck.

"The Unsung Heroes of the Urban Jungle." Leo added as Raph helps him up into the truck and Sally jumps in afterwards.

"The Silent Protectors of the Way of Bushido." Don adds another one as he gets to the driver's seat.

"The Warriors of the Night." Sally suggested as she takes the front seat and Don starts up the Battle Shell, closes the back door and drives off into the alleyway and journey back home.

"So, what kind of pie you think it was?" Mikey wonders. With that comment earns a slap to the head from the red turtle.

"Ow!" he yelped. "What?"

* * *

**With another adventure done, no doubt there will be more in stock. Stay tuned for adventures as Sally and the Turtles continue to Shell-It-Out. Find out next time on:**

**The Saint's Hope: Garbageman**

* * *

**Author's Notes: HEY! Sorry for the late. We were in the city for the night. Catching up my grandparents, other family relatives and stuff like that and we didn't get back until midnight. And also, I didn't get to finish my chapter til now. Anyway, with that's done, time to move on.**

**First off, I added a nice scene at the beginning of Sally and Leo. Why? Because growing up, Leo turns out to be my favourite Turtles. One: I like blue and its my favourite colour. Two: I love to fight with swords and three: I always have a soft spot for him. I mean, I personally like the other three Turtles as well but as brothers rather than friends but for Leo, I like him a lot more. I just don't know how to explain it but I'm sure you'll know.**

**Second, I have been getting back into the video gamer side of me in Pokemon Emerald, Heart Gold, Soul Silver, Platinum, Black & White 1&2 as a lead up to the release of X & Y! Yep, that's right. I'm a Pokemon Nut. I have been in love with the game series for many years since it came out. I played with my brother's Red and Silver version before a got my hands on the Gameboy SP (I think I gave it to my cousin to borrow. Hope he didn't sell it online cause I want it back!) I am pretty excited for the release of it and I'm pretty sure that you guys are going to pre-order it a month before it comes out. Well, lets see what happens in the closing week.**

**Also, I have just found out that they bumped the release date of **_**Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII**_** to February 2014! WHAT? Now, I have to suffer for less than a year to wait for the release while in Japan they get it this year? (Lucky Japanese ****) But it might be worth the wait. We'll see.**

**And finally, with one more chapter to go to until the climax and the surprise that I have in stock which you guys are not going to believe. But we will find out.**

**So, remember to review and add me or the story to favourites. Love to hear more from my fans! Sayonara!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**


	10. Garbageman

**The Saint's Hope**

**Chapter 10 – ****Garbageman**

**Disclaimer:** I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!

**Announcement from our writer:** Hey! After this chapter, it is the climax and the biggest surprise you have all been waiting for. That is all I have got to say so, hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Adios!

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

From _** 16**_: Yeah, I should mention it. Sorry about that. Oh! And about Raph's comment, he wasn't referring to Sally; he was referring it to someone else like he said on the show. Because even if he or the others did see Sally naked, they better run for the hills! And I don't think they did saw Sally naked. I don't think they want to perverts. I think they are just trying to give Sally personal space like my brother does all the time when we were growing up. I don't think he has actually done it on purpose or by accident.

No problem about taking the time to read and reply your message. And things are actually great down here. We are in the middle of winter and I am looking forward to the upcoming Holiday. My brother also got tickets to see this Michael Jackson tribute show and I have been psych to go and see it!

From _**grapejuice101**_: I know! I am now a big fan of this couple but Sally won't just hang around with blue turtle all the time. She has gotta hang with the others.

From _**Masomalik**_: Thanks! P.S. do you have a FanFiction profile?

And thanks for _**Hamato Sakura**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

Episode No: 9. Here we come!

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – Unknown time)**

A full moon has risen in the clear night sky where the five teens are now running on the shore of a peculiar island that is far off the coast in the Hudson River of the Big Apple. And a very peculiar island indeed as it was an island made of garbage. The teens were running through the trash on a daring mission.

The purple turtle is once again narrating for the night.

"_Here's another fine mess we've gotten ourselves into…_"

A squishing sound was made under the foot of the orange turtle. He looks down in disgust to find an unknown watery substance that is the same colour as his bandana. Not to mention sticky too which it was enough to make just about anybody _very_ sick.

"Ew!" Mikey whined but his brothers and sister didn't have time to keep it down. They were looking up before retreating to the side and getting caught by an on-coming spotlight.

"_...literally._"

The spotlight was running on a moving yellow Jeep by two men whose main mission was looking out for intruders or escape convict. They are wearing bright yellow overalls, a grey shirt, brown gloves, grey boots and a grey cap. They are wearing a yellow mask with red lens and three grey coloured breathers.

They were guiding the light all over the right side of the island. After the truck has left the area, the teens were given the all clear starts to climb the side of the mountain of junk to get to the heart of the island where smoke was emitting is.

"_This has been one strange night, believe me,_"

The teens have made it all the way to the top and peers over the edge to witness something…_unspeakable_.

"_But no matter how weird it's been up 'til now,_"

Right below them was an unbelievable operation plant. Many spotlights were going all over the place and have covered every nook and cranny of the place. In the middle of the site was a pool of what could have be the same stuff that the orange turtle has recent stepped in. As the ninjas continue to observe, something big was emerging from the pool of orange goo.

"_We never expected this..._"

The teens continue to look on in awe as they witness the next phenomenon.

* * *

**(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 9:01pm)**

It was a simply cool breeze on a summer night like tonight. Discarded newspaper was soaring in the wind as it lands near two homeless guys in drags. They were digging in the trash; searching for valuable items to turn in for spare change which would be enough get them going for another day.

They were throwing bits of trash around as one of them digs his hand to the bottom to find something worth more than they thought.

"Bingo!" he delightedly said; throwing the clear, spotless bottle in the air. Finally, something valuable to throw but it his brown hair friend with the goatee is the one more worried about it.

"Don't break it, Fumble Fingers, every nickel count!" he cautions his friend with the bottle but the blue bearded man wouldn't worry about it too much.

"I never break 'em!" he clarified his point. His friend then lets out a laugh.

"Oh, you _break_ 'em all the time." He points out as his friend also gave out a laugh.

"Well, uh, yeah I guess I do." He admits; placing the bottle in his tattle coat and looking into the can to see any more valuable items. "That's it for this _gold mine_. Let's move on." He throws the can aside as he and his friend starts to walk away from the alley. The blue bearded hobo starts to hum as they approach the alley just across the road from them. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

Creeping up slowly behind them was a large garbage truck with a black coat, red headlights and windows. The vehicle itself continues to follow the two hobos who have just advance into another dumpster.

The goatee boy opens up the lid as he and his friend starts to excavation for more treasured items to collect. The black truck from before has now approach the two men as it continues to observes. The two hobos halt their scavenger hunt and looks up to see the truck; looking at them.

"What the—" the goatee boy utter whom he and his friend becomes sightly confused. All of a sudden, the blazing headlights went and the garbage truck advances on them. The hobos becomes in absolute terror as they run off; screaming. The truck continues to pursuit which leads them down straight into dead-end alley.

The hobos were trapped! They turned around to see the terror truck coming closer every second. They cover their eyes with their arms as the headlights continue to blind them. Just when their eyes become adjust to the lights, two hydraulic tentacles from the sides of the truck and aims it at them.

"Get away!" the bearded man cried out; waving his arms at it.

"No, no! Stop!" the goatee boy begs; doing the same thing.

But the truck wouldn't listen. It claws then grabbed them by the head and lift them up in the air. This causes the bottle from the man's coat pocket to fall out and broke into thousands of broken pieces. They both continued to scream until door-like sound went clunk and everything went silence.

_They were gone_.

The truck itself begins to back out from the alleyway and drives off into the night.

* * *

**(The Shanty Town, Manhattan, NY – 7:48pm)**

Not far from the streets where the kidnapping took place is what seems to be a little shanty town where the place is pack with people that have no home and nowhere to go which it is located in the dump. With their houses all made plywood, corrugated metal, sheets of plastic and cardboard boxes, it is probably the only thing that makes them feel like home. Fit pits were everywhere as it keeps the homeless all warmed and the only way to keep the cold out.

It was also the only place where the heroes can come and visit their new friends without the use of their disguise. They were using the garbage to find something that will be useful in their home. With the four eldest ninjas searching through the trash, the youngest of the group decided to use his time for something more…_fun_.

"ALLLLLLRRIIIIIIGHT!" The orange turtle was screaming at the top of his lung as he skates around on his board. He was coming up to a makeshift ramp on the side of the pile near where his siblings are.

"GREEN, MEAN AND TOTALLY EXTREME! BOO-YAH" he bellowed as he makes the jump and skate right past his brothers and sister he skated over piles of garbage and right passed us. This cause the purple turtle to drop an item from his hand and he and the others just looked at their immature relative. He maybe their younger brother but he can be childish at times when he bugs his brothers and sister.

Rather than wearing her ninja garb, the young kunoichi was wearing the jeans, the singlet and the sleeveless hoddie that she worn the other night since she finally has something else to wear. She also kept her bandana on, her Tabi , her Kodachi and her hair was all braided. Plus it was cold tonight so she wore a trench coat over the top as well.

They simply ignored him and go back to the scavenger hunt. Raph goes through the trash and ends up getting his hand in what seems to be red running goo. The red turtle just sticks out his tongue in disgust. "Ugh…hey Don, you don't want something that's so gross you don't wanna touch it right?" he asked; shaking the slime off his hand. Ok, he was officially _grossed out_.

"If it's gonna improve the lair, we can use it." Don explained as he stands up from one small pile and moves on to the next.

"WAHOOO!" Mikey lets out another bellow while skating along a different pile; enjoying his entertainment. Raph looks over to see him. He couldn't help but sulk. His brother is having fun while he is stuck looking through the trash and getting his hand into…he doesn't know whatever!

"Why isn't Mikey helping?" he crosses his arms over and pouted. "It's not fair, I…"

"Raph, would you rather have Mikey happy or Mikey bored?" the purple turtle theorise to his red brother. He got a point. If Mikey wasn't fun in any way, his life would probably be pretty dull.

Mikey sped past them as Raph looks on with overcome expression. "Right."

Leo and Sally were coming down from the same pile as Mikey rides past them again and halt in front of their new friends who are sitting in front of an open fire. Mikey flips up his board and catches the front bit with his hand as Don and the others all approach them with a shopping cart in tow.

"Hey thanks for the shopping cart, guys." Don acknowledges them. One of them in a large brown trench coat stands up. He has dark skin with grey hair. He was wearing a colour striped hat, a red scarf with green fingerless gloves, light brown pants, black shoes and a dark yellow vest over his brown shirt. He goes by the name Professor and due to his moniker, he have may have been either a collage or a university teacher before ending up here. He was also the first one of his group to accept the Turtles' appearance unlike the others who thinks they are all dressed up in costume.

"Hope you found some useful items; amid the refuse my green, amphibious friends." He said.

"Sure did, Professor." Don replied. Near the Professor were two guys sitting close by the fire; who were not aware of the Turtles' presence unlike the Professor here.

"Them guys in big turtle suits and the girl are back." The first one with the blond hair said. The one next to him with the backwards cap was poking in the fire pit with a stick.

"Yep." He answered. The blond hobo looks up to his friend.

"Ever wonder why they dress like that?" he asked.

The cap boy simply shakes his head. "Nope."

Good thing they don't know that the Turtles are _really_ mutants or else they would be wetting their pants. The Professor now approaches his new friends with a brown sack.

"Here are some things we picked up for you." He digs into the bag and pulls out a couple of things for the two youngest members of the ninja family.

"An undamaged circuit board for you sir." the professor handed the item to Don. He goes back to the bag and pulls out a special book for the orange turtle. "A near mint condition comic book for you my green lad."

He gives the comic to him and Mikey clutches it with a pleased look. "Last time you said you were collecting them."

Mikey looks on with a grateful expression. "Thanks, Professor."

Sally was coming around from the back of the Battle Shell with her arms full of what seems to be a pile of jackets and blankets.

"Here, my brothers and I brought some blankets and warm clothes for you and your friends." She said; handing the pile into the Professor's arms. A number of homeless people all gathered around and grabbed a piece. "They maybe a little worn but it was definitely helped get you through the nights."

"_One man's refuse is another man's treasure_." The Professor quotes. He then looks up to the sky. "You know, there is a theory that we are all recycled."

"Another theory." The blond homeless at the fire pit turned to the cap hobo. "That's the fifth one today." He said.

"Yep." The cap boy dully responded. Guess they are pretty much annoyed by the Professor's theory talk for who know how long. Everyone else; including the teens, all gathered around to hear the elder's philosophy.

"The Big Bang Theory says that all matter has been exploding then imploding then exploding again since the beginning of time." He explains; throwing his hands in the air. "Our very molecules are being recycled."

Confused, Mikey looks over to his red brother and shrugs. Raph was also confused as he is. But only Leo, Don and Sally get what he was saying.

"Did you get any of that?" the blond guy asked his friend again.

"Nope." He replied in the same dull tone. Sally overheard them and can only crack a smile.

"You know, I just finished a book on the Big Bang. I'll bring it by later." The smart turtle offered as he holds out his hand. The grateful elder grabs his hand and shake it.

"Much obliged, Donatello. Much obliged." He acknowledges his green friend. Right beside him, Sally looks around to something amiss. When they first came here, it was packed. But now, she could have sworn that the crowd is getting smaller every time that the teens come to visit. She was getting a bit concern.

Luckily, her best friend was standing right beside her and notices her expression. "Is something the matter, Sal?"

The young kunoichi looks up to his face. "I just realised that they should be more people here than the last time but there is not."

Raph also looks around and sees what she meant. "Hey yeah, you're right." He looks back to the homeless at the fire pit. "Are there fewer of here than usual?" he asked them.

"A lot of guys have gone missing lately. Plus, it's weird they don't take their stuff." The blond one explained.

"Yep." The cap one agreed. So, the homeless have been gone missing. Something is not right. Who would kidnap homeless people?

"I have a theory about that." The Professor said.

The blond hobo looks over to his friend and placed his hand near his mouth. "Another one?" he whispers to him.

The Professor turns to his new friends and begins to tell the tale. "There has been talk of a _terrifying figure_ who takes us away in the dead of the night." He moves closer to flames as he presses on. "His name is whisper in fear." He then turns to face the ninjas who were hanging onto his every word. "They call him _The Garbageman_."

The teens all just looked at with a dumbfounded look before they all laugh out.

"You almost had me going there." He turned slightly as Leo, Mikey and Sally all turned and head to the Battle Shell. "_The Garbageman_. Jeez." He said. "Gotta roll, guys!" With that, he grabs the shopping cart and takes it to the vehicle as Don stays behind a bit. He goes over to his friend and placed his hand on the Professor's shoulder.

"Be sure to let me know if your friends show up or if anyone else disappears." The purple turtle advise his friend; shaking his friend's hand in farewell. He hopes into the Battle Shell with his siblings and they drive off into the night.

As they drive off into the streets, the gang were thinking about what the Professor said about _this_ Garbageman that he was talking about. The one who has been kidnapping the homeless peoples. They don't whether or not they should believe it.

"That was majorly creepy." Mikey said while reading his new comic book. "You think any of it's true?" he asked his family.

The purple turtle was in the driver's seat with Raph next to him. "Hey, whatever it is if the Professor is worried, we should take it seriously." Don responded.

"_Seriously huh_? Guess that leaves Mikey out." Raph teased his little brother who is busy digging his nose into the book but he was paying attention.

"What?" Mikey said in annoyance.

As they drive back into the sewers, Sally placed her hand to her chin and was deep in thought. She couldn't help but feel concern for her new friends and the recent kidnapping that were made by this _Garbageman_. Maybe, she should go back and check on her new friends later on.

* * *

**(The Shanty Town, Manhattan, NY – 8:01pm)**

A few minutes after the teens left their new friends, the entire population of the Shanty Town has gathered around the fire to hear another theory from the Elder himself. Although some are annoyed by his theories, they do find it pretty interesting.

"And so we see in conclusion that the space-time continuum is—" He then interrupted by a starling noise that was right behind him. "By word…" He though it was his friends that came back; thinking that they might have forgotten something. But it wasn't.

The red headlight has taken up the area as the people shield their eyes by this blinding light. The residents were just mumbling in confusion but the Professor gasped in terror when the worst has arrived.

He gets a closer look to see what appears to be a black garbage truck. It smashed through the fence; knocking the garbage in its way and advances on the community. They all screamed and race for their lives expect for the Professor who still stood in his spot as he watches the occurrence.

The truck was rampaging through the area; smashing up the homes to the ground. People were screaming and tried to run away from the danger. The Professor couldn't help but know the identity of the truck. He has heard rumours that a black garbage truck has been located at the same places that most homeless have been kidnapped.

It _was_ the same black truck that has kidnapped that has been kidnapping people. In conclusion, the vehicle belongs to the same person that they all fear.

_The Garbageman_.

With the knowledge of whose truck belongs to, the Professor looks on with a petrified expression and lets out a scream.

The truck continues to chase it prey as they came across the fence and starts to climb it. A couple have made it over the fence and ran for cover. A third one was preceding to the fence when the truck halted and extended it claws out and grabs it victim when he was halfway up. He screams as he and another captive were high above the truck. They then released from the claws dropped through the opening hatch and into the truck.

It continues to chase the blond one and his cap friend whom were trying to outrun the truck as it smashed a box along the way. The wot homeless tried to outrun it but the blond hobo trips over and falls to the ground. His friend tried to help him on to his feet but they then captured and put into the truck

This leaves only the Professor left standing. He looks in terror as he turn heel and runs for his life. All of his fellow inmates were captured and it was only a matter of time before he was next. He was hoping to escape and alert his new friends.

He manages to get to the fence and proceed to start climbing but before he does, he was shone on by a bright light. He turns around to see the vehicle has already cornered him in the area with his back up against the fence. He was trapped. At first, he was terrified at this event but now, he was standing his ground against this…raging beast.

"You shall _not_ have me, you…behemoth! Leviathan!MONSTROSITY!"

But it simply ignored him. Its claw advances on the man but instead of grabbing like it did with the others; it grabbed hold of a portion of the fence, slits it off and used it to wrap it the elder around like a rope. It lift it trapped prisoner and drops him in the truck.

With the final person in captivate, the truck smashes right through the fence and speeds off into the night.

* * *

**(The Shanty House, Manhattan, NY – 9:00pm)**

An hour has passed since the Professor and the group of homeless have been capture by the black truck.

Both Don and Sally who were on the Shell Cycle have just arrived on the scene to find the place wrecked and deserted. They were coming back with the book that Don has promised his friend to give and Sally wanted to come to check on her friends because she had an urge that something bad was going to happen. Probably a new technique. They both pulled off their helmets as they look on the scene

"What the shell?" Sally gasped. She was right. She knew something bad was going to happen.

They saw the fence that looks like it has been smashed in from the other side. The homes that were made are now scrap metal. Everything was ruined and everyone was gone.

Guess the Professor was right. They must have been kidnapped by this _Garbageman_.

"Professor? Are you ok? Professor?" Don called out. But there was no sign of the Elder or anyone. Sally climbs off the Shell Cycle as Don turns the bike off and brings out two flashlights. He gives on to Sally as they both switch them on and they start to look around; hoping to find their friend.

"Professor?" Don called out again as they continue to walk further into the area.

During the search, Sally used her powers to sense any living objects but can't seem to detect them. "Don, I don't think anyone is here. I can't sense them." She said to him.

But something has caught the turtle's eye. Brown liquid substances that was near one of the destroyed homes. He approaches it, kneels down on one knee, dips his hand into it and takes a whiff.

"High-Grade Hydraulic Fuel." He theorise to himself. Chemicals like this would probably be used for a large vehicle like the Battle Shell or something bigger.

"Hey, Don." The purple turtle looks up to see Sally who was at the destroyed fence. "You might wanna have a look at this."

Don approaches his sister who was standing near the busted-down fence. She was observing the large tire track marks that were made in the dirt. Yep, it was _definitely_ something big.

"That's one big tire." Don said. Something or someone has taken their friends it look like the others need to know about this. Sally called them on her Shell Cell and they were over here in a flash with the Battle Shell.

The blue turtle was observing the tire track for him to theorise what has taken the Professor and the others. Raph was leaning up against the Battle Shell and Sally was standing beside her best friend. The purple turtle approaches his brother.

"All we know is that something attacked them." Don explained as Leo nods; still looking at the tracks. "It was _really_ big and _really_ dangerous."

Mikey hoped back into the Battle Shell after checking the place out. "Hope they're okay."

"Don, can you run an internet search for police reports?" Leo requested.

"We've already tried that." Sally replied; kneeling down to his height.

"Nothing on missing homeless. Nobody's noticed." Don explained.

"…or cares." Sally added as she stands up and looks down with remorse. She feels terrible. She was thrilled to have more human friends but now, they were taken away by an unknown figure. Leo also stands up.

"Meanwhile, someone's snatching our buds." Raph said; feeling all angry about losing their new pals.

Leo turned to his family and comes up with a plan. "We need to hit the streets." He said. At that moment, Mikey comes out from the back now wearing a long grey trench coat and a brown hat.

"It's trench coat wearing time!" he announced. Everyone else just oddly looked at their brother. Mikey just sheepishly laugh and shrugs.

With a plan in sight, the five teens suit up in trench coats and split up into different parts of the town. Leo went down into the alleyways and met up with two homeless people, Raph was going through a foggy street and meet another two, Mikey takes the park and talks with another group, Don meet a homeless guy; warming up to a fire pit and Sally goes into the subway and ask questions to another group. They just hope this search will help them find their missing friends.

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 10:56pm)**

Nearly two hours of investing and shown up with some results, the teens decided to head back to the lair. Raph and Mikey have taken the couch as the orange turtle who was still wearing his hat plopped down on the couch, Sally was back in her ninja gear and was on the floor with her back up against the couch and the blue turtle who has just finishes off his nightly sword training and puts away his Katanas back into their gauntlets as he approaches his purple brother who was on his computer.

"Have you got anything, Don?" he asked; placing his hands on the desk.

"Virtually everyone we talked to knew someone who had disappeared." Don explained as he and Leo looked at the computer screen which has a map of Manhattan. "I've programmed a marker for each one." The purple turtle typed a few keys into his computer and next thing you know, a number of red dotes popped up on the map. Most of them is marked in a specific area.

Mikey, Raph and Sally all joined in and crowded around their two brothers. "Whoa, looks like all the action's down by the docks." Mikey said.

"Sure looks like it." Sally agreed.

Leo turns to his siblings. "Then that's our next stop."

* * *

**(The Docks, Manhattan, NY – 11:50pm)**

It was getting close to midnight and not a single person was out at the docks tonight. The teens have finally made it to their destination and came up with a plan to lure the kidnapper.

_Live bait_.

After losing to _paper-scissor-rock_ to his sister, Mikey ends up becoming _bait_ – as always.

The orange turtle was dressed up again in his trench coat and hat with an earpiece with him to stay in contact with his team. He was roasting his hands at a fire pit; pretending to be an homeless people while his family are all hidden away in the Battle Shell; keeping a sharp eye on any sign of their friends' kidnapper.

"Can somebody explain why it's always me who's the bait? Especially when we're hunting sharks." He asked on his mic.

Inside the Battle Shell, his brothers and sister all heard the turtle complained over on speaker for them to hear. Raph was sitting in the front seat with Sally in the passage and Leo and Don are in the back; keeping a monitor on their security system.

The red turtle shakes his head. "Jeez, what a whiner." he said as he turned back to see his other siblings. "I almost wish he'd get grabbed."

The young kunoichi looked at her hot-tempted brother. _Please tell me he was joking about that_.She then lets out a big yawn after sitting in her seat for nearly an hour. Sally was trying to stay awake and keep her energy up so she can take on the kidnapper to taken her friends. She rubs her eyes as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Other than that, it looks like there is no action tonight.

Leo lets out a sign as he swings his seat around to face the others. "Nothing happening. Let's call it a night." Don nods in agreement and switch on the communicator.

"_Come back, Mikey. We're outta here._" Mikey was still at the fire pit when his brother radio in. Sally's eyes went wide the second Don contact his brother.

_She senses something. Something was heading this way. Something big_.

"Sure…" the orange turtle said but was then interrupted when the _shark_ finally showed its face; shining its headlight at the _bait_. "…thing."

_It's the Garbageman_!

The truck itself floors it and advances towards the turtle who shield his eyes with his arm. Look like the plan worked and it was heading straight for Mikey!

"Uh…guys, the shark is here and he's humming the theme from _Jaws_." Mikey panicked. _Jeez, even he jokes when he panics_.

The teens in the truck all see it as it comes closer to their brother on the streets. But they were ready to put the next plan in motion.

"Hit it." Leo orders the driver.

The red turtle slammed on the gas pedal and races to his brother's aid. Mikey takes a few steps back as the black truck comes closer and closer to the disguise turtle. He just hopes that his family would swoop in and save him.

Just before the truck was about to grab him, The Battle Shell manages to arrive just in time and Mikey jumps on to it and climbs back into the vehicle. With the orange turtle safe, the teens' truck then quickly drives off with the black truck following in pursuit.

"It's a garbage truck!" Raph yelps as he does his best to stay on the road while the truck slams into the Battle Shell a number of times. It also used its claws to stab into the roof couldn't do it due to its durable materials. "A stinking garbage truck!"

Mikey was the only one standing up as he tries to pull off his coat while keeping balance from all over the place. "Garbageman drives a garbage truck." Mikey sums it up as he stumbles onto the side. "What's the problem, Raph?" He then falls to the ground by a big hit. Leo, Don and Sally were still holding onto the seat with all their might as Raph maneuverer out of the way; making a big left turn and slams hard on the brakes. The black truck did not stop and sped right past the green armoured truck.

Leo, Don and Sally buckled in for safety. "He's making a run for it." Don said.

"Hit it, Raph." Leo ordered again. The red turtle floors it and is now in pursuit of the black garbage truck along the docks. The two ninjas in the front now joined by Mikey, have noticed a little compartment that has opened up from the back of the truck. A little nozzle has stick out from the back and out comes fire. It was a flamethrower and it was heading straight for the Battle Shell!

"AHH! AHHHH!" Mikey screams like a little girl…_again_ as he, Raph and Sally shield their eyes from the heat that engulfed the truck. But luckily, thanks to the work of the smart turtle, the Battle Shell is completely unburnt and drives out of the fire and the chase was back on.

Sally looks behind to see her younger brother. Something tells her that this girly scream of his was going to be a habit later on. She looks at him weirdly as Mikey removed his hands from his eyes.

"Uh…sorry about the girly scream." Mikey apologise as Raph shakes his head and continues to drive. He manages to pick up speed; letting out a frustrated growl. He then finds himself right next to the truck so they wouldn't be in the flamethrower's way. But the flamethrower wasn't the only trick that this truck has in stores.

Right beside the vehicle, a long device was extending from the side and constructs a buzz saw. It saws right into the Battle Shell and nearly saw the purple turtle in half whom jumps out of the way. With the saw wedged in the vehicle, Raph does a heavy right turn; causing Mikey to fall down again. It also yanks the saw out and retracted back into the black armoured garbage truck and it takes the lead again.

Irritated that they are not winning, Raph decided to level the playing field. "I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough of this." Raph said; slamming his fist down on a button. The head grille on the front pops out and moves to the side to make it like a battering ram and two cylinders on the sides pops on the side and ignition the booster. The Battle Shell was going at full speeds as it catches up to the black truck and rams into it. This cause the garbage truck to swerve out of control.

The teens cheered on as they gain an upper hand when their opponent lost control. Raph was pleased with this outcome but he wasn't done yet.

He turn back to his siblings. "You like that you gonna love this." Raph said; proceeding to push another but was halted by his little sister.

"Can I?" she asked.

"Be my guest."

Sally did the honours and pressed a different button which she and her brothers are going to love. On the top of the vehicle which pop out a compartment. Out comes three missiles and makes a direct hit on the truck. Smoke and fire were everywhere. Look like it was a direct hit.

"Yeah, got 'em." Mikey cheered as he and the others smiled with success. But they all gasped when the truck escaped the blast; unscathed. The teens could only look at their opponent with a stunned look. _How tough can this truck be_?

"We need bigger missiles." Mikey mentioned.

"Ya think?" Sally sarcastically asked.

They coninuted to chase the truck as it has another surprised up its sleeve. Out through another compartment near the back wheel is spitting out another substances. This time it was oil. Probably the same oil that Don found in the junkyard earlier that night. It spread all over on the path that the ninjas were on. As soon the tyre hits the slippery substances, the Battle Shell starts to go out of control.

The red turtle tightly holds on to the wheel. "Hang on, we got major oil slickage." Raph calls out as he hits the brake to gain some ground and not to spin out of control. Unfortunately, the Battle Shell began to spin around and around thanks to the oil which caused a certain turtle to go a different kind of green.

He clutches to his stomach as he tries to resist barfing. "If you guys forgot what we had for dinner, I think I'm about to remind you." Mikey said; racing over to another part of the truck to throw up. _Gross_.

The black truck in front of them passes Pier 55 and smashes through a fence while spitting the oil out. The Battle Shell was still coming up behind; swirling around in circle on the oil slick and slides through the broken hole in the fence. Raph was still trying to gain control of the truck as they arrived on the pier. Just when the red turtle has gain control of the truck and makes a sharp left turn, it was heading straight for the water!

"Everybody hold on!" Don cried out. Everyone did what he told them to as he pressed a button on is control. Just then, a grappling hook shot out of the truck and grabs onto one of the pier's pillars. The Battle Shell zooms out of the pier but it was cut short when it starts to hang off over the edge and only the front bit was touching the water. Save by the hook!

The back door was flung open and the teens jumped out in a rush. Mikey was the last one to jump and lands on his feet as he looks up.

"Look!" Mikey points out to see the black truck driving off on the pier. Instead of stopping, the truck flies off the pier and fully submerged underwater. The teens race up to the edge to find their runaway vehicle has hit the water and was starting to sink to the bottom. They all cheered as the fight was over.

"_T-M-N-T! What you get is you see_!" Mikey sing while doing a humiliating dance as well. Awkward has filled the air as his brothers and sister looked at him strangely. _First, the girly scream and now this? Put on a wacky costume and you got yourself the complete package_.

Raph had his arms crossed over. "You know seriously, you're only embarrassing yourself." The orange turtle looks down; shamefully.

The ninjas watched the truck as it sank to the bottom. As it continues to sink, hopefully, the culprit would reveal itself as the kidnapper who has been kidnapping their friends. It was only a matter of time.

"Now, let's see who crawls out of this thing?" Leo wonders.

Raph was ready for anything as he pulls out his Sais and twirls them around. "I've gotta few things to discuss with 'em." Raph said as he looks down on the water.

But this is not what the teens were expecting. The water then began to light up with the same colour as the truck's headlight. The ninjas are now awe of what they are witnessing.

"What the shell?" Leo utters who was shock as his brothers and sister is. Instead of sinking down to the bottom, the truck itself was…_swimming underwater_?

The truck itself has managed to stay alive instead of swimming with the fishes. It continues to swim towards what seems to be an island right in the middle of the harbour that is emitting smoke and another mysterious red glow; just like the truck. Perhaps this island has all the missing homeless people and the kidnapper must have sent them there but _why_?

With the location of where the missing people and to solve this mystery, the teens now know where they have to go.

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 12:07am)**

It was really early in the morning as the teens have made it back to the Lair after they pulled out the Battle Shell of the water and returned home. They decided to find out more about this island. They all huddle around the computer where Don showed a video of the mystery island. Then a logo appeared in front of it with another picture of the island and what seems to be a can tipping garbage in the middle. Something about that island is pretty suspicion if you count their kidnap friends a part of it.

"Ok so, what is the deal with this island just floating about that no-one seems to notice it until now?" Sally asked.

"Well, turns out this is the best run landfill operation not just in the city, but in the entire country." Don explained to his siblings.

"_Best run_ doesn't mean _best_. It just means _most profitable_." Leo said.

"Come on, Leo what could they be up to out there?" Raph argued with his older brother. "They're right in the middle of the city harbour."

"And what does our homeless friends have to do with any of this?" Sally added.

"If business is as good as Don says, anything they want to. A few pay offs in the right hands can go a long way." The blue turtle theorise before making the next move. "We need to check this place out."

He head out to the front door with Don and Sally in pursuit. "_Something stinks on that island and it ain't the garbage._" Mikey said in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice which earns a giggle from the young kunoichi. Not long after earning a slap on the head from his older brother.

"Yeah! Keep trying Mikey, someday you'll get a winner." Raph joked

Mikey rubbed the sore on his head. "Hey c'mon, that was pretty good!"

_Pretty good indeed_. He joined his brothers and sister as they journey through many sewer pipeline until they came to an opening where it leads to the harbour. Yards ahead of them is the island. Hopefully the answers of their missing friends and the truck are all right there.

"Looks harmless." Don said.

"Don't let the cover fool you, Donnie." Sally countered it.

"It's quiet…maybe too quiet." Leo quotes. _Ok, that was a pretty impressive line_.

Mikey looks over to his sister whom was right beside him. "Now see, how does Leo make that line work?" he whispered.

The blue leader holds up his hand to silence his yappy brother. "Enough. Let's go."

Leo and Don were the first ones to take a deep breath, jump off the pipe and dive in the water. Raph and Mikey were next and Sally was the last one. Right now, they are at least few yards less away from the island. While swimming, Sally looks over to see her younger brother goofing off as usual by swimming backward with his hands behind his head. The young kunoichi shooks her head and resume her swimming.

Leo was right ahead of the group as he signals the team to head to the shore nearby. As they got closer to the shore, they poke their head out of the water to get air. They see the billboard with the logo that they saw on the computer. They walked out of the water and start to run when they hit shore.

The five teens are now running on the shore of a peculiar island. They were going high and low searching for their friends. As they run through the island of garbage, a squishing sound was made under the foot of the orange turtle. He looks down in disgust to find an unknown watery substance that is the same colour as his bandana. Not to mention sticky too which it was enough to make just about anybody _very_ sick.

"Ugh… I don't wanna know what I just stepped in" Mikey whined.

The red turtle looks back to his brother. "Mikey, focus." Raph quietly snaps at his brother. The orange turtle was about to join his family when they looked up before retreating to the side and getting caught by an on-coming spotlight.

The spotlight was running on a moving yellow Jeep by two men whose main mission was looking out for intruders or escape convict. They are wearing bright yellow overalls, a grey shirt, brown gloves, grey boots and a grey cap. They are wearing a yellow mask with red lens and three grey coloured breathers.

The teens hid themselves from the danger as the guards of the island were guiding the light all over the right side of the island. After the truck has left the area, the teens were given the all clear and starts to climb the side of the mountain of junk to get to the heart of the island where smoke was emitting is.

The teens have made it all the way to the top and peers over the edge to witness something…_unspeakable_.

Right below them was an unbelievable operation plant. Many spotlights were going all over the place and have covered every nook and cranny of the place. In the middle of the site was a pool of what could have be the same stuff that the orange turtle has recent stepped in.

"Unbelievable." Leo muttered.

"You said it." Sally agreed; not keeping her eyes off of this place. Right now in her stomach that was unbearable and she was disgust of the sight. She looks closer to see all the missing homeless all chained up; worked to bone, sorting through garbage as they continue to construct the place.

_Their friends! Their dear friends; working as slaves. What kind of heartless soul would kidnap these kind people and used them to build this…place_.

One of them, a blue beared hobo trips over and falls over; dropping the garbage in his hand, probably exhausted from carrying so much trash. He looks up in fright to see one of the masked guards holding an electric Taser rod in their hands; ready to use for slacker like the hobo lying on the ground. He aims the weapons at his face and powers it up.

"Get up!" he order; not giving the fellow a second to do so as he shocks him and the blue beared hobo lets out a aching yelp.

By the sight of harsh treatment, both Raph and Sally were getting all fired up. Nobody hurts their friends and gets away with it.

"This is making me sick." Raph mutters before standing up with one of his Sai at ready. Sally punches a fist into her hand. They both stand up and were ready to go down there to go and give a piece of their mind. But Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulder and pulls him down. Sally sees this and ducks down.

Some of the homeless have stop walking which cause them to get shock by the guards. The teens couldn't believe what was really happening. As the ninjas continue to observe, something big was emerging from the pool of orange goo. It has to be the truck since everyone is gasping at sight.

"Ew gross." Mikey groans. The goo then falls off the truck as it drives up on a ramp. Everyone has stop working as they watch the garbage truck drove up higher, comes to a stop near a slide and backs up to it. The back door opens; emptying more homeless people that have recently been captured by the truck.

Looks like the red turtle can't take much more of this. "That's it." Holding his weapon up high, he decided to try again but the blue turtle stops him once again.

"Hold on, Raph. Look." Leo pointed at the truck that has just off the ramp, drives onto a cliff that was high above and comes to a complete stopped. The headlights were then switch off as the teens continue to look on in awe as they witness the next commotion.

The sides and the top of the truck pops open; releasing the smoke. The front part flips out; creating a little ramp for the driver walk out. What the teens are going to witness is something scary and overweight. Riding on what seems like a mecha-like wheelchair is a morbidly obese man wearing just a dirty white singlet and a black cap. He controls his little machine with the controller stick right in front of him and his wheelchair is also loaded with missiles. Wires were lodge into his skin which are connected to his wheelchair with two mechanic claws on the side. He was all bald; two large moles on his left cheek and has red wicked eyes. Saliva was seeping out of his mouth and flies were buzzing around him.

The teens have finally come terms that, that man there is the Garbageman.

The large man throws his hands up in the air as the claws do the same thing; probably controlling it with his mind.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Mikey pointed out.

Raph looks over to his orange brother. "Just this once; I totally agree with ya."

In Sally's case, that is the most disgusting man that she has ever since. And that is the reason why she is going pale. She places her hand over her mouth. "Oh, man I think I'm going to be sick." She groans.

The Garbageman looks down on his subjects. "Greetings, filth." He addressed.

_Wow, he's the one to talk. Have you looked yourself in the mirror lately?_

The teens continue to observe the freak leader as pressed a button on his controls; turning on the microphone and making his annoying voice more loudly. "Garage is power." He spoke.

"If that's true, then this guy's _Superman_." Mikey said.

The Garbageman continues to speak. "Before I brought you to this island, you were nothing but human garbage."

_Human Garbage? How dare does he call our friends that! He's human garbage by the looks of it._

"No home. No purpose."

Many of the guards then zap the poor homeless in the back; bringing them to their knees and absorbing the pain from the Tasers. Sally snarled at disgrace.

"No Values. But now, I have recycled you; giving you work sifting through refuse that the city stupidly squanders…"

With all the homeless feeling hurt and scared of this new landlord, the teens had enough. They draw out their weapons; ready to take down the leader of Trash Isle.

"…to build my fortune." He throws his hands and claws in the air. "Behold the birth of my empire; invisible to the outside world until it is too late!"

Before the ninjas could go down there and give the Garbageman a Shell-shocked lesson, someone with a colourful hat on from the homeless group stands up.

_It's the Professor!_

He looks at the Garbageman with a strong-minded look on his face. "I'd rather be a free man living on the street, than a slave in your stinking empire!"

_Way to go, Professor! Show them whose boss?_

But the Garbageman wasn't pleased with one of his slaves speaking out at him and was getting angry at this second.

"GUARDS! Silence him!" he demanded. "Get these ungrateful beasts back to work. NOW!"

Fear has taken over the Professor who was now terrified at the Garbgaeman's outburst. This also earns him a zap in the back; painfully by the guards. He then falls to his knees in agony.

_Ok, that does it. That was the last straw. I am absolutely angry right now. And so are my brothers._

Sally doesn't need to look at her brothers because they all have the same look on their faces altogether.

"Professor!" she cried out.

"That's it. Time to take out the trash!" Raph bellowed. With that, he, Leo, Don and Sally all jumped down from the cliff and all went running down. Mikey was still standing on th cliff when he noticed something nearby. Instead of running down, he is going to do it – Turtle Style. He grabs a discarded snow board and starts to ride down.

"New concept, guys: Garbage Boarding. YA-HOO!" The orange turtle was doing another of twists and turns before catching up to his siblings. The family of ninjas have made it to ground level where the yellow overalls guards noticed them and charged straight for them.

Raph, Leo, Don and Sally jumped up and did an aerial kick at the first four guards. Mikey comes in riding on his board. He approaches the ramp and rides off a makeshift ramp and was now soaring through the air.

"COWABUNGA!" he cried out as he kicks the two guards with the help of his board. He joins his family as they all approach the chained prisoners. They all used their weapons to cut, break and slash the chains around their ankles. With all of them free, they decided to help in on the action.

They grab any blunt weapon that they can find and chased all the guards away. Terrified of the uprise, the guards decided to turn tail and run for their lives. While the homeless were chasing them, the blond hobo and his friend watch their rebel friends from the sidelines.

"This is just like a big action movie, ain't it?" the blond one asked.

"Yup." His friends agreed.

With the guards running for their lives, Don and Sally find the Professor still on his knees. "Professor, are you alright?" the purple turtle asked. He and Sally helped their friend up to his feet who rub his head and lets out a groan. Luckily that shock did not black him out. Sally then slashes the chain off around his feet.

"Never felt better, Donatello." He replied; happily. Guess he is pleased with his outburst and the uproar of his friends rebelling like he did.

"Well, it looks like your buddies have the guards pretty much under control." Don points out. The professor looks behind to his friends still chasing the guards who are crawling up a large garbage pile; trying to escape the escape homeless. They were just about to escape but were pulled back in.

The Professor was very pleased of this event. He then turns back to his friends. "And may I take this opportunity to encourage you to kick that so called _Garbgaeman_'s stinking derrière." The Professor suggested as the three Turtles arrived right beside him.

"With pleasure, Professor." Sally agreed. She and her brothers all leaped towards the disgusting maniac.

The Garbageman couldn't believe what was happening. His slaves are on the loose; his guards are running away like cowards and his entire empire id falling apart. And it was all thanks to…_those mutants and a girl!_

"_What's this_? They're sending freaks and a kid against me?" he spoke while having a nasty lisp. _Yep, he's gross._ He backs up to gain distances away from them. "I'll dispose of this genetic refuse and human garbage."

The Turtles and Sally all landed right in front of him. Due to the Garbageman's stench, Sally has to cover her nose. Mikey decided to start things off with a punch line. "It's _Garbage Day_, fat man. Time to take your can out to the curb!"

"What?" he angrily asked. He then snarled as Mikey pulls off another one.

"Uh, how about...time to dump you in the dumpster, smelly boy!" he added. The others could tell that there are steams coming out of his ears. Look like Mikey

"You. Shut up!" he spoke directly at the mutant; pointing his finger at him.

_Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work. It's Mikey. You can't make him shut up._

With Mikey's comment making him all riled up, he lifted his claws and tries to slam it on the turtle but Mikey proved to be a skilled ninja and jumps backwards. The claw itself hits the ramp; making a dent in it.

Mikey did his shot and now, it was his siblings turn. Leo decided to attack next as he jumped ahead and fought against the Garbageman. He was winging his swords around at him while the large fella did his best block the moves with the help of his claws. After seeing an opening, Leo manages to jump on the hood and prepares the slash the giant; defenceless.

Quick to think, the Garbageman quickly grabbed his controls and backed up; causing the turtle to fall off the machine. The Garbageman backs all the way up to another steep ramp and halts. He then activates the missiles and fires at the ninjas but they prove to their foe that they are too quick. The teens chased him all the way to the top as the Garbageman continues to back up.

He lets out a bellowing laugh as he activates another surprise. He pressed another button on his controller and out comes a hole from the back. It aims at the teens as it squirts out dark green sludge. The teens see the on-coming sludge coming straight for them. They all manage to jumped up – well, except for Raph. _Guess who needs a bath?_

After landing, Don runs up and throws his Bo Staff straight for the tube. It then plugs the sludge up.

"What?" the Garbageman utters. The tube begins to build up in a large size thanks to the sludge. When the tube can't take it, it exploded. The sludge went everywhere; mostly on the giant in the wheelchair and the Bo Staff was then fling back to the hands of its owner.

The Garbageman was now extremely mad.

"You freak!" He pulled out another surprise. Another compartment opens from the front and burst out fire. It was a flamethrower; just like the one from his truck. _Seriously. What else is in that vehicle?_

It aims at Mikey whom narrowly dodges. As he lands, he lands on the sludge and manages to slide down without slipping over. His older brother was already in his path to stops him from going any further.

Raph, now all covered in sludge, has finally joined his siblings. "Can we finish this?" he asked. They all looked at him who was all dirty.

"Hey dude, you gotta hit the showers." Mikey points out.

"I will recycle every one of you into the ground!" the Garbageman swore. He resume to back up again as Mikey begins to walk towards him.

"Hey, Garbage Brain. If you fight as bad as you smell, we are in trouble." Mikey teased the giant about his adore. Look like Mikey has crossed the line.

"I told you to shut up!" he barked; throwing his claws at the turtle. Mikey dodges the attack, flips over the Garbageman; whacking his weapon in the chubby's face, lands behind and head higher on the ramp.

The Garbageman decided to chase after him. He used his control to back up in a different direction and begins to chase after the turtle.

"Come back here!" he demanded. Mikey, now joined by Leo, Raph and Sally, has raced up to a cliff. They turned around to see that the Garbageman has already catches up to them.

The Garbageman thinks the table has turned as he corners the ninjas up on the edge of the cliff.

"There's no place to run." He said to his prisoners. Unbeknownst to him, Don was right behind him as he snuck up and goes to his vehicle circuitry. He opens the hatch to see the engine running at full blast. He gets to work to disable his controls while his brothers and sister will distract the Garbageman.

"Now I've got you." He said. Leo, Raph and Sally all jumped and charged in on the giant. Leo tries to cut down on him but the Garbageman whacks the blue turtle away and ends up crashing into his younger brother from the back. Raph tries to kick him but he too was whack away and ends up on a garbage pile. Sally was next as she tries to do the same as Leo did but the Garbageman's claw grabbed her wrists and throws her behind and lands next to her brothers.

Mikey was the last one as he grabbed by both claws; causing him to drop his weapons. The Garbageman drives his cart up to the edge of the cliff and lets him dangle over the water; threatening to drop him over the cliff. Look like he doesn't know that Mikey and his bros and sis can swim if he drops them in the water. He used his claws to move the turtle a bit closer.

"Prepare to be…recycle." With that, the Garbageman extended his mechanic arms out high in the air with the poor turtle who was screaming in his clutches. Just then, the others have regained themselves to see their poor brother in trouble.

"Mikey!" Sally yelled; picking up her Kodachi.

"Put him down, Garbage Freak!" Raph demanded. At the very second, Don throws his Bo Staff and does a direct hit on the vehicle's circuitry; short circuiting. Sparks were emitting from the machine as the Garbageman looks around in confusion. At the same time, the claws released the orange turtle and begin to fall into the water. But Mikey manages to grab the edge of the cliff, used his arms to flips up and flies over the Garbageman and lands near his siblings; safe and sound.

The machine then begins to run on its own as it turns around to face the teens and begins to back up – up to the cliff. It was just up to the edge; nearly tipping as the Garbageman waves his arms around. He hoping to keep balance and not fall over. Unfortunately, the ground underneath him gave away and begins to fall straight for the water; screaming for his life and ends it with a big splash.

The teens run to the edge to see that their foe has finally sunk in the harbour rather than swim. And speaking of _swimming _…

"For sure, he can't swim." Don said.

Leo lets out a frustrated sign. "We gotta do something."

Raph has already read his mind. "I knew you were gonna say that." He replied. At least, he can wash the crud off him. They all jumped off the cliff and dove in head first into the water; trying to see if the Garbageman has survived the fall or if he can swim. They were all swimming around the surround area; hoping to find the large blob but they could find his metal machine that he rides around in. After searching with no results, they swam back to the surface to breathe up.

"No sign of him here." Leo reports as the others have also resurfaced.

"He's gone." Don said.

"How can something that _huge _just vanish in seconds?" Sally asked his brothers but couldn't give her an answer. All they know is that the Garbageman has cheated death and will return one day.

They all swam back to dry land just the sun has risen up from the horizon. As the teens approaches the homeless people near the shores, they also see the boat leaving the island as well. Maybe there was no room to take everyone?

They all approach the Elder. "What's up, Professor?" Don asked.

The old homeless turned around to see his mutant and human friends. "We voted to stay here." He declared to his friends; as many homeless all approach their heroes. "There's food and shelter. The Garbageman was right about one thing; people do throw away a lot of valuable items."

"I'm happy for you, Professor," Sally said. "But we're really going to miss you and everyone else if you move here."

"It is alright, Miss Salvadora. We will be seeing again in the future." The Professor assures her.

"And about the Garbageman, watch out for him." Raph advises his friend. "Something that evil always comes back."

The orange turtle beside him just kicked the dust in exasperated. _Great, first Leo and now, Raph? Whose next, Don?_ "Now see, that worked." He exclaimed. "How do you come up with those?"

Raph puts his hand on Mikey's shell as they begin to walk home. "Quit recycling the old ones, Mikey. Keep looking for something new." He answered.

"Hey, that one works too." Sally mentions causing her younger brother to groan in disappointment.

With one bad guy and probably might come back, there are plenty more to go.

* * *

**With another story coming to an end, another opens. Sally and the Turtles will have to keep their eyes and ears open for next adventure in:**

**The Saint's Hope: The Shredder Strikes Part 1**

* * *

**Author's Notes: OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! The climax is almost a pond us! You guys will finally get to find out the big surprises that I have got in stock for this entire time: Sally's connection with Shredder and the Foot and my other big surprise. What could they be? Trust me. Both of them that you will not be expecting.**

**Also, in Video Games News, if any of you are into Pokemon, for Pokemon X & Y, you'll be happy to know that the final evolution for the starters will be –Water/Fighting, Grass/Dark and drum roll please…FIRE/PSYCHIC! YES! Finally, something different for a change. This should be good!**

**Also, Saturday will be a big day because it is my Martial Arts Grading so wish me luck and hopefully get a high score.**

**And one more thing, just this week, I manage to get my hands on a copy of **_**Nevermore: The Final Maximum Ride Adventure**_**! The final book of the **_**Maximum Ride**_** series! YES! Mine to keep FOREVER! Actually, it's a really good series. You should check it out!**

**So, remember to review and add me or the story to favourites. Love to hear more from my fans! Sayonara!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**


	11. The Shredder Strikes, Part 1

**The Saint's Hope**

**Chapter 11 – ****The Shredder Strikes Part 1**

**Disclaimer:** I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!

**Announcement from our writer:** Hey! Two chapters in one week! YAY! Pretty good job, right? Anyway, sorry about the wait this is one of the biggest arc and I wanted to make sure that this is a good one. So enjoy!

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

From _**famousflawless**_: *sniff* Thankyou. *wipe the tear away from my eye* I feel so honour. And don't you worry, I will update very soon.

Frome _**Masomalik**_: I know. It's here at last. And for your FanFiction Profile, on the website at the top right corner it says "Sign Up" and you become a member of FanFiction where you can upload stories; write reviews, save favourites, make your own profile and much more. Hope this answer your question.

From _** 16**_: I know. It's here at last. And it is my story and I can what I want to do with it. But…there might be a time where Sally _will_ use her powers against Shredder when the time is right or for some _reason_…

I guess you will never know when but I do.

And thanks for _**NightWindAlchemist**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

Episode No: 10. Brace yourself for the chapter of your life.

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – unknown time)**

Usually on a night like this with the grey clouds, lighting colliding with another and it was about pour down, it means bad. _Really bad_.

Why? Because the heroes of the story have run into something that will change their lives forever. The four mutant warriors have found themselves on the rooftop of what appears to be an abandoned warehouse. Normally, they have their sister with them but tonight, she is nowhere to be seen. Where would she be or what could she be doing at a time like this? _Really wish they could her help right about now_.

The blue leader has taken into narrating for tonight.

"_In our ninja training, Master Splinter is constantly telling us that when given two choices,_"

But tonight, wasn't their usual training. Tonight was something different. A whole lot different than any other night that they experience. _And they are not alone_…

"_Always choose the harder path._"

The teens themselves pull out their weapons. Their opponents…the black ninjas that they have fought more than once has brought along something special. And when they mean _special_, they mean _terrifying_, _deadly_ and _more skilled _in the Turtles'case. The black ninjas moved to the sides as the Turtles get a good look of what the black ninjas have brought that was special.

_Their leader._

"_But somehow, when you're a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle,_"

Standing before them is what appears wearing a sliver amour with black clothing that covers his arms and legs with grey gloves and shoes. He also has three spikes each on his shoulder arms, his leg gauntlets with metal kneecaps.

His arm gauntlets have three spikes with the exceptions of two sharp blades on his left gauntlet. He also wore a long grey sash with the symbol of red foot on the side; the same symbol that the black ninja wore on their garb.

He is also wearing a silver helmet with the shape of a foot on top of his helmet. The helmet is hiding his face but his red eyes glowed through the shadow.

"_The harder path always seems to choose you._"

The armoured man himself throws his fists in the air as the thunder strikes at the same time.

By the look of their new opponent, this could be the fight of their lives.

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 8:28pm)**

The sun has just gone down an hour ago and it was time for the teens' training session once again. But instead of sparring with their Sensei – their father – or learning a new technique, they decided to spar against themselves. It's all part of their ninja training. Nothing special. It has happen a lot of times.

It was five siblings against each other. Who will bring home the gold? Well, in a few minutes, the answer will come clear.

The blue turtle has manage to use his Katana blades block his hot-head brother's Twin Sais from behind. Leo pushes down his sword just an inch away from Raph head who was struggling keep the blade away from his head. With a little strength in him, he manages to kick his big brother in the chest; pushing him away which caused Leo to nearly collide with his purple brother. Don swings his Bo-Staff down on his brother but Leo quickly blocks another attack from a different turtle with the help of his trusted weapon. Sally and Mikey were the only ones who haven't made a move yet since they are both waiting for the right moment.

Raph continues to watch with a grin that is spread across his face. "You know what I like best about weapons practise: The weapons." He stated.

At that exact moment, the orang turtle rushed up behind, leaps up, used his weapon to wrap it around Raph's Sai, lands in front of him; sticking his tongue out and flips the weapon – and him – over his shoulder and sends them flying across the room. _Score one for the Mikester!_

He twirls his Nunchaku to the side. "Too bad you're stuck with those lame toothpicks and not a real weapons like the Nunchuks." He disagreed with his older brother who was rubbing his aching head.

_Real weapons, huh?_ It was the purple turtle's turn. He sweep his Bo-Staff right under Mikey's feet as he falls back and lands right on his shell.

"Sorry, Mikey." Don said; using his long stick to pole vault near him and lands right behind. "But the Bo-Staff is where it's _at_." He twirls his staff around and holds it in his hands as the orange turtle quickly flips up onto his feet and walks away to face him again.

But the purple turtle wasn't victorious for long. He wasn't expecting one short blade to go on top of his Bo-Staff and another right underneath it. With the weapon locked on and using her own strength, she lifted her younger brother in the air and throws him about five meters away from the swordwomen.

"I don't think so, Don." Sally twirls her swords in her hands and ends up holding one sword high above her head and the other one to her side with the tips touching each other. She ends up with her left knee with her right foot balancing. "My Dual Kodachi goes all the way."

Not far from her is the final opponent of the night. It was time to prove to his siblings that his weapons outrank theirs. He pulls one more Katana out of his gauntlet before announcing his presences.

"Girl and boys, put away the toys." He holds his weapons in front of him before leaping up in the air and proceeds to beat the snot out of his family who are preparing themselves to defend the attack. "Double Katana is the only way to play." He stated; first slashing his brother, Don and his weapon away. _Leo: 1. Family: 0._

Next was Mikey and his two Nunchakus as he hit head-first on the stone pillar of their home. He rubbed his head in pain. _Leo: 2. Family: 0._

Third, Sally; sliding on her back and releasing her grip on her two Kodachi. _Leo: 3. Family: 0._

With one more turtle to go, Raph better not lose this one or else he will let his whole family down. He leaps in the air and proceed to attack to win the match. But Leo was quick on his heels as he slashes the Sais out of Raph's hands which sends them flying and lodge into the another stone pillar right across the other side of the room.

The exhausted turtle falls on his shell as he lost tonight's round. _Final scores: Leo: 4. Family: 0. The blue leader wins!_

The winner of the match approaches his siblings; feeling proud as ever with his invisible weapons in his grasp. "What'd I tell ya? _Double Katana_." He said as he looks around to see his sibling lying on the ground. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

But the others didn't think so. They were still recovering from the attacks that they received from their older brother. The blue turtle was once again victorious which actually irritates most of them.

The purple turtle looks up to his brother; totally defeated. "Nice one, Leo." Don said.

Raph didn't turn away to face the show-off of the group. "Lucky." He muttered.

"Not so lucky for my tail." Mikey said; shaking his head and placing his hand on it. "It just got kicked."

Leo then realised that not everyone that he fought is complaining. He looks to his right to see his little sister who was just rubbing her head after she took the fall. She looks up to see her best friend. Without the others looking, she secretly smiles back to him. The blue turtle knows Sally would never complain to him and even if she did, she would do it in a fun and maybe in a sarcastic way; not in a way like what her brothers usually act when in defeat.

"Well fought, Leonardo." The blue turtle turned around to see his father approaches him while on the platform. He halts and stands in front of the elevator door; holding his stick in place as he looks down on his eldest son. At the sight of their master, the four others teens all stand up and stood in a line with Leo as the rat holds his stick behind him.

"Thank you, Sensei." Leo acknowledges; respectfully bowing to his father but the others didn't.

"You have won, but do you know why?" Splinter asked his son.

"Well, I have the superior weapons." The blue turtle hold his swords up as he continues to theorise his answer. "I read where sword master Musashi said: _The Katana blade holds the Soul of Steel and is the truest guide to the warrior's way_; which is kid of how I feel." He replies as he looks up to his teacher; hoping his answer was correct. But for some reason, the Ninja Master was not impressed.

"Many things are said, but few are true." The rat corrected him.

The blue turtle absolutely shocked. _A few are true_? What does that mean? He was sure his answer was right. Sally was also surprised by this as well. The other turtles were stunned also but in a good way. They were also relieved that for the first time in their lives, they are not the only ones who are wrong. And it looks like it's Mr Perfect's turn since he has never got into trouble before.

Raph turned to his younger siblings. "Master Splinter's got that look." He whispered.

"I think somebody's gonna get it." Don agreed. All four siblings have been in trouble before and they know how it feels to get schooled by their teacher. Mikey lets out chuckle as well but a certain rat was able to hear it.

"Michelangelo…" Splinter speaks up.

_Busted…_

The poor turtle looks up to see his father who was scowl at him. Even his brothers are looking scared as well. Sally was not surprised since her brothers; mostly Mikey, always get into trouble.

He holds his stick at him. "Do you think I am funny?" he sternly asked.

_Oh, boy. This should be good._

Sally looks over to her youngest brother who tries to answer the trick question.

"Um…yeah. I mean, sometimes." He nods. Don face palms himself.

_Oh jeez._

The young kunoichi shook her head as her brother continues to dig himself deeper into trouble. "There was the time you told that joke about the ox and the sparrow. It wasn't really a joke, but it was funny and–" the purple turtle right beside him elbowed him in the gut; to shut him up. "I mean…no, Master Splinter."

The rat signs and looks over to his eldest son. He was off the platform and at the same ground level as his children. He walks over to where Leo is and stands a meter away from him. He places his stick up against the side of the platform and places his hands behind his back.

"Leonardo, attack me with your Katana." The rat ordered.

_Wait! Attack Splinter? He's kidding, right?_

Something tells the other that this is not going to end well as they all stepped back. They pretty much know who was going to win this match.

Leo looks at his Sensei with a speechless look. "Master Splinter, I—"

"Do it, NOW!" the rat barked.

Although the turtle was tentative to follow this kind of order, he has no choice but to attack his teacher. Holding both his blades in his hands, he slashes his right sword down on the rat's head but at a split second, the rat blocks it.

_With his bare hands_.

The blue turtle gasped at the sight of his Master catching his weapon rather than blocking it with his stick. The other siblings were shocked as much as he was.

"Whoa." Sally utters.

"_Is this the great and glorious weapon of what you speak_? _Helpless before an old rat such as myself_?" he mocks as Leo pull his sword away from the rat's grasp. Splinter again puts his hands behind his back. "Again; with both."

Again for the second time, Leo bring down both of his Katanas at his Sensei's head but the rat effortlessly dodge it and grabs his stick and used to block the on-coming attack. Leo was giving all that he has got; trying to cut down on his father at his request. But after a few more blocks by the rat, he twirls his stick and easily whacks the swords out of the turtle's hands.

With the turtle distracted, the rat points his stick under his son's chin. "In the hands of a true ninjitsu master, anything can be a deadly weapon." Splinter clarifies; now pointing his stick in his son's face.

For the first time in his life, he has shamefully been beaten by his master. _His father_.

The three other turtle have enjoyed their older sibling getting his shell kicked. They sniggered at the results while Sally looks on with a remorseful expression on her face. She feels bad for her brother to be defeated but understands that every ninja loses a battle so they can learn from their mistakes.

"Remember, a weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it, Leonardo." Splinter continues to lecture his son. He then throws his stick away which sends it flying and stabs into the punching punch. It went half way but it was powerful enough to go through. "Until you have learned this lesson, you have learned…_nothing_."

Leo's face changed from astonished to discontent as he lets those words sink in.

* * *

**(Rooftops, Manhattan, NY – 8:32pm)**

It was a full moon tonight as the blue turtle; now feeling very frustrated, has retreated to the rooftops after been humiliating defeated by his father. His last words keep repeating inside the turtle's mind before he left the Lair.

"_Until you have learned this lesson, you have learned…nothing._"

He thought he was right but was wrong? In all his life, he was always so sure that he was always right. He has always been the top of his class, but now…one little mistaken lesson and becomes

Feeling very frustrated, he pulled out his Katanas and holds them in front of him.

"I don't get it!" Leo said himself. He leaps forward, does a 360 spin in the air and lands a far distance from his preliminary line.

"What haven't I learn?" he asked himself again as he turns around and runs up.

"My skills the best that's ever been!" he leaps in the air again and chop his Katanas on the ground. On his right is a stack of newspaper. He digs his feet under it and kicks it up in the air. As quick as the eye, he raised his sword in the air, cuts the band that holds the newspaper together; separates the reading materials and begins to float down back to the ground. Before it makes contact with it, the upset reptile used his weapons to slices each paper at a time.

"I…JUST…DON'T…GET IT!" he screamed in dissatisfaction; slashes off the paper bit-by-bit. All the papers that have been in contact with the turtle's blades are now all turned into stars as it floats in the air and finally hits the ground.

The blue turtle huffs in angry as he looks to both his sides and then to the ground. "Master Splinter just doesn't understand how important these swords _are_ to me." He said. He was now pretty bummed about this. He just wishes his Sensei – his father – would just understands what he meant.

Unbeknownst to him, on the rooftops of a building across from Leo's was a familiar face. It was one of those black ninjas that have been spying on the turtle for a while now. In his hands are a bow and an arrow. He has aimed his arrow at the turtle. On the arrow, there is an attached note.

Getting a clear visual, the black ninja then fires the arrow; heading straight for Leo. Just before it hits the turtle, he senses the on-coming weapon and deflects it with his swords. The arrow was sliced in half and lands on the ground.

The alert reptile to see where the arrow was sent but there was no around. He put his swords away in his gauntlets, picks up the arrow piece with the attach not and

"Okay, it's not your regular mail. I guess Mikey would call it, _Airmail_." He said; mocking the word in Mikey's tone. He unfurls the paper and begins to read the note.

_Warrior. _

_If you are reading this note, then you have passed the first test._

_I call upon you as a point of honour to meet with me if you follow the Way of Bushido._

_You will come and you come…alone._

This note has really got the turtle very inquisitive.

"Hmm. 16th South Boyle." He looks up at the street that he was on. "Not far."

He looks down on the note before making a move. Although this might be a trap, Leo was _also_ curious to know who sent him the note. He puts the note away and takes off running to the nearest fire escape. He grabs onto the steel ladder and jumps down into the streets.

He looked around his surrounds if any humans are nearby. The coast was clear and runs off into the nearest alley. Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed but by someone also _familiar_.

A few minutes have passed and the blue reptile has finally reached his destination. It was a deserted warehouse. He halts in front of the door and looks around; to see he has been followed. After survey the area, he opens the door, walks in and closes it behind him.

The four figures jumped down from the building and all walked up to the same door that the ninja went through. It was Leo's siblings. After their brother walked out of the Lair, they were concern of the blue turtle's behaviour and attitude lately so they decided to go and check on him but they weren't expecting him go off like this.

As they got to the door, Mikey opened it slightly; making a creaking sound. He just hopes Leo didn't hear that. "Man, Leo's been acting funny all day and I don't mean _haha funny_, I mean _funny funny_" he stated.

"It's not like him to go off like this." Don agreed. Without his siblings seeing him, he turns around and went in a different direction. He was trying to see if they can get in another way.

The red turtle had his arms crossed over while leaning up against the wall. "Yeah, he's acting like me." Raph mentioned.

"Like we need another Raph" Sally teased her older brother. The red turtle gives her a glare

"Now, another _me_ would be a different story." Mikey said. "That would be a good thing."

That comment earns him a slap upside the head by his older sister. "Ow" he yelped. He looks up to see Sally with her arms crossed over.

"Yeah as if." She said.

While they were talking, Don was already hanging off the roof above as he calls out to his siblings. "Are you guys coming?"

The other three siblings all approach their brother started climbing up to the rooftops. Once Raph and Mikey slipped up to the roof, Sally was about to follow in pursuit but she was halted by an idea in her head. She looks back to the door. It might be risky but might consider as part of her ninja training. Other than that, she was the most concern out of her siblings for Leo.

She runs back to the door and turns the knob slowly. She looks behind to see if any of her brothers see her. She quickly yanks the door open; quietly, walk in and closes the door behind her.

Once she got inside, she looks over to see her best friend who has walked in the warehouse. Before getting spotted by him, she quickly does a forward roll and hides behind a steel pillar. Next to her was a 4 panel Japanese screens with tattle white screens. She looks through one of the cuts while still observing of why the blue turtle would end up going here.

Fortunately, the turtle did not spot her because he was too busy looking around the place to find the owner of the messenger while still keeping his guard up.

"Hello? Hello?" he called out.

_Nice way to be stealthy._

Sally continues to watch the turtle when something else catches her eyes.

_A red foot symbol._ _Painted on black panels_

She lets out a silently gasp. It was a trap by the looks of it. She was not the only one who sees it. Leo looks ahead of him and sees the insignia as well. He lets out a surprised gasp which it is followed by a heated growl.

Followed by that, a number of black ninjas appeared from both sides and above.

_Yep, it was a trap._

The ninjas from above all jumped down and joined their fellow teammates. Luckily, they didn't spot the young kunoichi who was hiding behind pillar and screens.

Looking through the skylight, the three turtle witness their older brother being surrounded by the black ninjas. Looks like their bro is at a disadvantage.

"Thirteen to one." Don counted; whips out his Bo-Staff.

Mikey pulls out his Nunchakus. "That seems pretty unfair; I mean there's only thirteen of them."

Before they charge in and help, Raph holds up his hand; halting his brothers. Plus, he was curious to know. "If Leo needs us we're here, but let's see what this all about."

Mikey looks around to see something is wrong. "Hey, where's Sal?"

Raph and Don looked up to see Mikey wasn't lying. Sally is not here with them. Last time, she was down below with them but now, she not with them.

"Yeah, where did sh—"

But the red turtle spoke too soon when he spots a teenage girl inside the warehouse behind the pillar. Raph looks on with a dull but bothered expression. "You gotta be kidding me."

They couldn't believe that their little sister would just go into the warehouse and decided to observe there instead. They all know that she loves to take risks.

Since there was no time to get their sister out of there, they just hope she won't get spotted by either Leo or the ninjas.

With the other turtles and Sally all watching form the sidelines; there was nothing they can do to help their brother.

Leo pulls out his Katanas and prepares himself as the black ninjas draw in closer with their weapons in hand. He looks on with a livid look before he makes the first move.

He jumps sideways in the air and lands on the other side. Three ninjas all leaped at him but the turtle ducks under them. He finds himself behind them and does a spinning kick in the air; taking them down.

He came across a few more with katana blades as he slashes them off with ease. A couple more kicks and down goes the entire group.

The blur turtle crossed his swords in front of him and puts them to his side as he looks down at all thirteen ninjas; all down for the count.

Leonardo has remained victorious for the second night in a row. _Minus the battle he had with Splinter._

From her hiding spot, Sally smiled at his achievement but still concern that if this part of something.

They were then halted by the sound of clapping. Leo looks behind him to the source of the clapping an dholds his swords at ready. Probably his next opponent.

"Impressive, very impressive."

From her hiding spot, Sally's eyes went wide open.

_That voice._

Sally looks over her best friend to see what appears to be a middle-aged Japanese man in a grey short-sleeve tunic with light tan long sleeve, pants, Tabi shoes and a dark tan Obi across his waist. The same red foot symbol was located on his tunic on both sides on the front.

It was not the look that stunned the young girl; it was his tone and the speech pattern. It so spinechilling…_yet familiar_.

Leo holds his swords at this strange man who was concealed by the shadows. By the look of the garb, the blue turtle guess that the older figure must be the leader of the black ninjas that he sent to attack the reptile. "My agents said you were good, but their description doesn't do you justice." He then stepped forward into the light for the turtle – and the young kunoichi – to get a better look of him.

"I am Oroku Saki. 8th-generation Master of Ninjitsu." He then gesture his hand towards the armed turtle. "And you are?"

Sceptical at first, the blue turtle decided to go along. He put his swords away in their gauntlets and bows to Ninja Master.

"Leonardo."

The Japanese man walks towards the reptile. "Your…appearance is very striking; its—"

"—it's not a costume." Leo corrected him while keeping on watch on him. "Although, I know it's hard to believe."

Saki smiles as he halts in front of the mutant. _Not human, huh? Interesting_. He thought.

"Much easier to believe than you might imagine." He resumes his walks and walks right past the turtle. "I have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary. And you _are_ extraordinary."

The blue turtle then sneers his eyes at this peculiar fellow as he halts and continues to speak. "But…I did not ask you here to flattery you. We have important matters to discuss."

Leo then pulls out the note he receive thanks to his…_deliveryman_. "Then I take it _you_ sent me this?" Leo asked.

"Yes." he replied as he turns around to face the reptile. "I felt it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know."

"There are _definitely_ things I need to know." Leo demanded to the leader. "Like why these ninjas – your ninjas – have been trying to break our heads for months now."

"That is exactly why we need to talk. We have been fighting each other when we should actually be the same side; fighting against our true enemy." Saki said.

Unconvinced of his story, Leo crossed his arms over. "I think I have the scars to prove that you guys are the true enemy!"

Sally smiled at this remark. Look like Leo is not totally convinced by this man's lies.

Seeing this ninja will not corporate with him, Saki narrow his eyes at him. He then sees something in the distance; far behind the turtle. Right behind one of the metal pillars and the screens, was the young kunoichi who was looking through the wreck screens.

_It's her!_ It must been the same human that is with the mutants. She must have been here; eavesdropping on the entire conversation. He thought he made it clear that he only sent Leo the message but instead, he either let her come or she has followed him without knowing.

Instead of rattling her out, he decided to let her listen rather than sending his ninjas to destroy her. _Maybe to get her on his side as well_.

"I see. To you, nothing is clear now. You have been caught in the middle of a battle that is such bigger than yourself. But you must know there is a force – a corrupt and evil force – that is out there right now; working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world. It is an organisation devoted to obtaining power through crime, political manipulation, corruption on a global level."

Leo could only stand there in shock; realising the danger that was happening to this world. "Whoa." He uttered. He didn't know it was that bad.

Back on the sky light, the three turtles were still witnessing the scene with no audio. Although they can't hear it, they bet their sister will give them the low-down.

"What's he saying?" Don wonders.

"Something about onions or maybe pepperoni and sausage." Mikey replies; closing his eyes and rubbing his stomach. Raph looks at his younger brother who heading into a daydream. "In a deep dish crust."

The hungry turtle licks his lips before receiving a smack upside the head by his older brother. This caused the turtle to snap out of his daydream. "What? It's hard to hear…and I'm hungry." He complained.

Back in the warehouse from her hiding spot, Sally continues to listen to the conversation. She was beginning to suspect that she might have heard this man's voice from somewhere before. Other than that, she seems to trust this man and doesn't like him messing with her best friend's head if this keeps up. She knows that he is hiding something or something that he is not telling Leo.

Saki turns away from the turtle and walks towards the insignia painted on the brick wall. "Unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my…humble army of ninjas."

_Humble? Yeah, right. _

Sally was still listening to every word he is saying while Leo with his arms crossed over; is starting to hang on his every word as Saki turns around and continues to press on."We stand alone against them, as my Master did and his Master before him. It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good."

He sees the turtle that was in deep thought as the Ninja Master approaches him. "I was hoping that you would find it in your heart to join me and fight against this evil. We could stand together."

At that moment, Sally could sense that her best friend was nearly convinced by his words. But something was definitely up. Something…_malevolent_. Concern for her brother, she wanted to help him get out but worried she might blow her cover. So, she decided to stay and watch; hoping her brother

Leo looks up to Saki and untangles his arms. "Well, I-I—"

Sally's eyes become wider in a second. She wouldn't believe that her big brother would believe his every word.

But the Ninja Master holds up his hands to silence him. "I would not ask you to decide here and now. Meditate upon of what you heard today and come again tomorrow night with your answer."

The blue turtle decided to come back tomorrow to give him his answer. He bows to him and prepares to leaves…

"Wait."

The turtle halts again. Was Saki going to send more ninjas to attack him since he can't trust a mutant or what?

"There is…one more thing." He added; clapping twice. Leo turns to face Saki again as a black ninja appears from the side; carring a sword on a pillow. The Katana gauntlet was black with three red diamonds on the side, a red handle of the blade with the shape of the red foot as a protector. Saki gently picks up the sword with much care.

"This sword has been in my family for three hundred years. It was crafted by the Master – Toji Kuwahara – in the 16th century." He brings the sword case up close to his face. "It is said: That in the forging,..."

The blue turtle has his eyes locked on the sword with awe and deference. He was looking at the sword that was crafted by one of his heroes. "…Kuwahara folded the metal over seven hundred times; to remove any impurities."

_Oh great, they gave him a sword. That will convince him to go on their side, even if it's made a great sword master!_

Saki was very impressed with Leo's knowledge. He pulls out the sword to show a clear view of the magnificent blade and shows it to the reptile.

"Yes, you _are_ impressive. It is for you to keep." Saki said.

The blue leader couldn't believe it. He was getting a sword from a total stranger that he just met. _Weird_. "No, I—"

"Take it." Saki interrupts him; putting the sword back into the gauntlet, handing the sword in the turtle's grasp and puts a hand on the turtle's shoulder. "I wish you to have it as a token of…my sincerity."

Saki bows to the mutant ninja and walks backwards as he has melted back into the shadows.

With the mysterious ninja gone, Leo looks down on the sword. He was unsure of his answer but he was definitely sure that he made the right choice. While the mutant wad still observing the sword, Sally used that time to sneak out of the warehouse before Leo makes his exit.

Back up in the skylight, the turtle brothers have just witness the entire scene and couldn't believe that their brother was a sucker for believing the Ninja's story.

"Gee and I thought Master Splinter said never to take swords from strangers." Mikey remained them. But this was no time to be joking since their brother might have walked right into the lion's den.

After she escapes the warehouse, Sally was now sitting on the small tin roof right above the door. She then sense the blue turtle has exit out of the warehouse. Sally looks at her best friend with a disappointment look for him to believe Saki's falsehood.

_Man! If you look up for the word 'gullible' in the dictionary, you can actually find Leo's picture right next to it._

Looks like Sally here and the rest of the family better have a talk with the turtle himself.

Not far from where they were standing, they being monitored by someone high above them from across the road.

Through his high-tech glasses was a built-in scanner. Something the purple turtle would be interested in to build one. The dark skinned person with dark blue hair tied up in a high ponytail and has big sideburns was wearing a large grey trench coat, a blue jumpsuit underneath it and a gold chain necklace with the engraved picture of a strange head. Another one was next to him but he was white skinned, bald and has a blue ponytail. Plus, his glasses were different from the first one.

The first one has finish observing the scene and turns to his partner. "He is leaving now. We've better report this back to the Council." He said.

His partner lifted his arm up at chest level to reveal that he was wearing a hi-tech communication bracelet. It activates the hologram screen which shows three people. It was his Masters. This time the chubby one on the right from before was on the left and the women is now on the left.

"Yes?" they all asked.

His partner steps forward as the dark skin person begins to report.

"One of the turtles – Leonardo – has spoken with Saki. But we do not know the outcome. Also the human girl was observing them without any presence." He informed to them.

Again, they all spoke one-by-one.

The left one said. "Find out…

The middle spoke up. "…what the Turtles and the human…"

The woman speaks next. "…will do. If they…"

The right one speaks again. "…are with Saki,…"

The middle one talks again. "…we may be force…"

All three spoke together. "…to destroy them."

With that motion carry, he turns off the communicator and was sent off to spy on the ninjas a whole lot more; hoping for them to not join the side with Saki.

* * *

**(Rooftops, Manhattan, NY – 8:47pm)**

After his talk with Oroku Saki about joining his army and receiving a sword from the experience Ninja Master himself, the blue turtle decided to return back to the same rooftops that he's were before this all happened before he returns home. Climbing up the fire escape, does a huge jump up and lands gently on the rooftops.

Leo looks down the present that he received from Saki. He couldn't believe what he was holding in his hands. Made by one of his idol from many years ago and it was his.

"This is beautiful." He utters with amazement.

"Yeah despite getting it from maniac like him."

Leo turns to his right to see his best friend who just popped out of nowhere. This caused him to take a step back and yelped in surprise. He's a ninja. He should have sense her coming but didn't because he was too busy drooling over the sword.

The blue leader puts on a smile to see a familiar face. "Oh! It just you." He breathed.

Instead being happy to see him, she just stands there with her arms crossed; not looking too happy to see him. Better yet, not happy at all since she had just witness the talk he had with Saki.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"You're _really_ the gullible type, aren't you?" she sarcastically wonders.

The turtle couldn't help but be surprised. "Me?"

"Yeah. Believing a word that _Mr. Saki_ guy was telling you about." Sally said. "For a minute there, I thought you were gonna walk away from all this."

"Wait a minute. Did you following me to the warehouse and spied on me?" he asked.

Not just her but his brothers too but Sally wasn't going to bring her brothers into it. "Well,…yeah, I had to. I was worried about your behaviour today and see if we can talk about this," she said; looking down with a little distress to her voice. But all of a sudden, she looks up to the blue turtle; all spiteful. "But right now, it feels like you rather wanna talk to this _Oroku Saki_ person a lot more than your family!"

Leo shakes his head in defence. "N-no, it's not that. I mean what have you got against Saki anyway?"

"I don't trust him, Leo." Sally admits. "Something is definitely off about him."

"Well, how do you know? You never even met the guy." Leo pointed out.

Ok, now this is where Sally gets all speechless. She looks away in deep thought. Was this the time to tell him? About the red foot that she and her brothers found in the museum and the other one that she found personally the first time when they fought the black ninjas? Well, it's now or never. It has been going on for long enough.

She looks back to her big brother whom was waiting for an answer. "It just that—"

"_Oh, Leonardo_."

_Wait. Was that Ricky Ricardo? An how does he knows Le—_

_No, just someone who is impersonating him. Someone too familiar._

Both of the teens look up to see their other brothers. They jumped down from another building and have arrived in their siblings' path.

"_You have some 'splainin' to do_!" Mikey was the first to arrive; followed by his brothers as he cross his arms over and puts on the accent from _I Love Lucy_ show. _Seriously, this guy watches too much TV. Well, you can't blame a guy who watches TV for a living._

By the look on their faces, Sally guess they are none too satisfied with Leo's new…associates like she was. Especially with the red turtle that was approaching his older brother.

"Nice letter opener. Is that the price for sellin' out these days?" He asked; adding a little venom to his voice.

Although Sally heard the conversation while she was in the warehouse, it looks like the others were getting the wrong idea. Leo shakes his head again in defence. "It's not like you think. I was invited to—"

But the hothead cuts him off. "—to join up with them!"

Again, Leo shakes his head while waving his hand as well. "No!" but then, he nods his head. "I mean, yes, but it's different than we thought. They're _not_ the enemy." He looks at the sword in his hand. "At least, I don't think they are." He turns back to the group. "Everything Master Saki said—"

"Wait what?" Sally asked in surprise.

"_Master Saki_, what's up with that?" Raph angrily snaps at him.

"I thought we already had a master." The purple turtle chimed in; hands on his hips. "_Master Splinter_?"

"Remember him, Leo? Real hairy guy; about this tall." The orange turtle holds out his hand at a certain height. "I don't think we can just ditch him."

Leo looks away from his family and looks over to the edge while looking at the sword as well. "I'm not talking about ditching anybody. I'm only talking about working with another group of ninjas in a fight against evil."

Sally looks at her brothers who are not convincing of their older sibling's story. Other than that, they're the _only_ group of ninjas fighting against evil, not them. Leo turns around to face his family. "Mikey, you're always going on about how we should do some good; serve a greater purpose." He explains while holding the sword in front of his family; hoping to get the same idea. "Well, here's a greater purpose."

Unfortunately, it's not going to work on his siblings.

The orange turtle scratches his head. "I don't know, Leo." He said; unconvinced of the idea. He did mention about _do some good_ but he was not sure about this. Raph moves towards him.

"What's this thing got; some sorta _mind control device_ in it?" he asked; snatching the sword right out of his brother's grasp. "Because you're losing it, Leo."

He was about to walk away but he wouldn't be halted by his older brother who grabbed him by the shell. "Hey, g-give that back, Raph!" he demanded. But the red turtle wouldn't listen. Instead, he violently pushed the blue turtle back; nearly sending him off the edge of the building.

"Oh, you can just get one of your new _pals_ to get you another one." Raph sneered at his naive brother. Since it was made by one of the greatest sword masters in history, Sally doesn't think there is another one. But that wasn't the case.

Something actually snapped inside Leo and man, he wasn't too happy at his brother; taking his sword away from him. The blue turtle charges at the red turtle and tackles him to the ground. They then began to fight over the sword in Raph's grasp.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Leo barked.

The others, well, they weren't doing anything. They were just standing there watching the fight. This has always happened between the two eldest of the family. Sally also stands there; shaking her head in disbelief.

"Gee, a fight between Leo and Raph?" Mikey wonders.

Don placed a hand on his head. "Oh, I didn't see that one coming." He sarcastically said.

As they continue to watch the brawl, what they didn't know that this match was going to send someone off the edge.

_Literally_.

While still fighting over the sword, Leo sits up quickly and grabs hold of the sword with both of his hands. The match was turning into a little _tug-of-war_ game as Leo continues to pull with all his might against the strongest turtle of all. They were up against the ledge of the building where Leo kicked Raph in the gut and catapulted the red turtle right off the building. Realizing what he did, Leo quickly hops up and fear has taken over his face.

Leo threw his brother right off a tall building and probably fall to his doom. Because both of them were just fighting over a sword. Not just his face that horror has taken over but the others too as they raced towards the edge. Leo gasped before dropping the sword and running to the edge as well; fearing for his brother.

"Raph, no! RAPH!" he cried out; looking over the edge with his siblings. They were hoping to see the red brother alright.

To their relief, the hothead turtle himself has lodged one of his Sais into the brick wall on the side of the building to keep himself from plummeting to his doom. Raphael has saved himself.

The red turtle laughed at the face of danger before looking up to see his siblings. "And you thought Katana were the _best ninja weapons_."

With their brother alive, Leo and Mikey pulled him up while Sally picked up the sword and gave it to Don. Leo was now feeling all regret and disgrace; nearly causing and witnessing his brother's near death.

"I am such an idiot." He said; helping his brother back onto the surface of the rooftops. "You could've been really hurt."

No longer mad at his brother, Raph puts his Sai away. He was just glad that his fall has actually brought their brother back from reality.

"Yeah, you really are an idiot," he agreed with him. "And I don't hurt that easily, sword boy." He lightly slaps his brother in the face in a brotherly way. Sally smiles at them; feeling all glad that her best friend has finally come to his senses.

With the dust settled from the fight, Don approaches the leader with the sword in hand. "So what are we gonna do, Leo?" he asked; handing the sword back to the blue turtle.

"What I should've done in the first place: Talk to Master Splinter." He declared.

Out of all the decisions that he made today, he was definitely sure that he made the right one.

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 8:55pm)**

The teens have returned back to the Lair. They have told their master about what happen when Leo retreated to the rooftops, his encounter with the black ninjas and his talk with Oroku Saki. The teenagers are now sitting in their lotus position during another meditation session with their father. But after hearing the story, this session was not going to be any lesson at all.

The rat was sitting up the platform with the sword that Leo received from Saki in hand and was also holding the black garb with the red foot that Mikey manages to pick up during the siblings' second brawl with the black ninjas. He was looking down at them with a difficult look. Look like he knows something about this and his students are going to find out.

He lets out a trouble sign before facing his pupils. "My children, I had hoped this day would never come." He said; closing his eyes for a second and then opening them up again. He looks down on the garb and clutching it in his grasp.

"I _know_ who these people are. I have _always_ known." He admits.

_He knows them. So, it's not just me?_

The rat paused for a second; facing the garb with the symbol in front of his students before pressing on. "This is the symbol of the Foot Ninja. Their leader is Oroku Saki, but he has another name. He is…_the Shredder_."

With the identity of this mystery ninja now known to the teens, the rat continues. "I have often told you of my beloved Master Yoshi. But now it is time that I tell you the _whole_ _truth_…"

_The whole truth? There's more?_

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – 15 years ago)**

Before the whole incident happened with the Turtles, Splinter, as a normal rat, once had a family before then. Sitting in his cage in the same room as his owner – _his master_ –; watching him during his daily training.

Splinter calls him Master Yoshi while his full name is Hamato Yoshi. With black hair, white skin and wearing his Japanese training garb, he looks to be in his thirties by the look of it. In his apartment, he was doing his usual training. The martial artist was sitting in a horse stance while delivering strong vertical punches.

The rat has begun telling the story.

"_As you already know, my master was a ninja of great power. One of the greatest practitioners of Ninjitsu in many centuries."_

In Sally's case, the greatest and honourable man she has ever known. After a few more punches, he then delivers a side kick. Not far from him was Splinter in his cage; whom also delivered a side kick as well.

"_I was his pet rat._"

Yoshi continue to practise while Splinter watches and does as well. Throwing another punch; followed by another kick.

"_And I learn Ninjitsu by mimic his moves. For many years, I was happy. We were…are family._"

But those years have come to an end.

As Yoshi finishes off a spinning kick, he was expecting his front door to be forced opened; smashed into millions of pieces. The force was made what seems to be a large hand. Yoshi becomes very alerted as the owner of the hand steps into the room. Hun; carrying his Katana on his back, faces the ninja in his home. The different with this Purple Dragon thug is that he does not spot three scars that were on his cheek. Followed by a group of what Splinter called _Foot Ninjas_.

"_But that life ended when the Shredder sent his Foot Ninja to attack my master."_

Hun commands the group to charge at the ninja as two of the Foot advances on him. But Yoshi was too quick as he jumps over their heads, does a forward roll and lands on his knees. He stands up to face another who does an aerial kick at the ninja but Yoshi was more than ready to push the attack and continue to battle it out as he blocks another ninja's punch with his elbow and kicks him away.

In his cage, Splinter continue to watch the brawl; fear as Yoshi continues to defence himself against another two Foot Ninjas with on-coming punches but one of them manages to get behind the ninja and locks his arm in while the other ninja will deal of taking Yoshi down from the front.

Terror has washed away and was replace with rage on the rat's face; watching his master at a disadvantage as he snarls. But Yoshi was not so easily beaten. The ninja in front throws a punch but Yoshi jumps to dodge it and kicks him away which sends him flying into the rat's cage; destroying it. The black ninja picks himself up as the smashed cage with a terrified rat that continues to watch the match.

"_My master battle honourably._"

After sending the first ninja away, Yoshi manages to free himself from the second Foot and kicks him away into one of his cabinet which knocks the vase over and smashed into pieces as well. Yoshi spins around and faces Hun; while keeping his hand up. With willpower expression on his face, he was prepared to fight the toughest opponent ever. But Hun had other ideas.

In his hand, the PD thug pulls out a handheld weapon. He pushes a button which pops out two ropes which at a blink of an eye, wraps around the ninja's wrist. Which it is followed by another one; around his other wrist and two more around his ankles.

Hamato Yoshi was trapped.

"_But through their dishonourable ways._"

Yoshi has tried to struggles his way out of the trap but no avail. He could only suffer at the hands of his adversaries.

"_The Foot Ninja overpower him._"

Hun then pressed the same button which delivers electricity through the ropes and into Yoshi. The honourable ninja screamed for his life as he endured the pain of the devices

The rat could only look away in horror as his owner; _his master_ was suffering in pain. Hun looks on with a pleased look as he switches off the device and steps forward to see a worn-out ninja on the floor. Too weak to get up from the shock, Yoshi was not prepared to protect himself from the next thing.

Hun steps aside as the PD thug's master steps into the room.

"_Then, the Shredder entered._"

The rat walks out of his cage, looks up and sees in horror to see a large man in amour; approaches his master. The steel armoured wearing solider halts in front of the downed ninja as two Foot Ninjas lift Yoshi up by the arms. Splinter runs off to get a closer look.

"_They accuse my master of working for their __**enemies**_."

The Shredder holds up his hands and gestures to his right-hand man to "_ask_" Yoshi again. Hun smiles in agreement. The thug holds up the devices in his hand as Yoshi crawls backwards in terror.

"_They wanted information._"

Yoshi's eyes quake with horror as Hun pressed the same button again. For the second time today, Yoshi screams again from the shock that Hun was giving him.

"_They were relentless_."

Splinter moves out of his hiding spot and moves closer. He was now full of rage at them for hurting his owner. Yoshi was then throw on the floor again and lands on his stomach. Although weak from the shock, he still had the strength to lift himself a bit up off the ground. Sweats were dipping down from his forehead as he looks up to the Shredder and his army with a fearless look on him.

"_But my master only said one thing:_"

"He...who lives without honor...will end...without honor..." Yoshi sneers at him. The ninja then clasps onto the floor from exhaustion.

Not getting anywhere with answers, the Shredder was getting impatient by the second. "This is a waste of time. FINISH HIM!" he commands to Hun.

The thug did what he was told and thrust out his Katana from his scabbard. Hun was about to kill the rat's master. Splinter was not going to let it happened. There's got to be something that he can do to save him.

"_I tried to save my master._"

From his hiding place, Splinter jumped out of his hole, scurried up Hun's body and digs his claws into the giant's face before he could strike his sword down on the ninja. This caused Hun to drop his sword and scream in pain. He falls to his knees as he clutches his face, grabs the rat and violently tossed him out on open window.

"_But my efforts were in vain,_"

The rat goes soaring through the window and into the streets. Still in pain, Hun again clutches his face that is now bearing three fresh scars on his left cheek and tries to rub the pain out.

"_Though I did leave my mark._"

"Bah, I will finish you myself!" the Shredder declared as he steps forward. At the window, Splinter manages to grab on the window still before he took the nosedive and witnesses the Shredder who has lifted up his left gauntlet at the worthy ninja.

The rat looks on the scene with his eyes full of horror as the Shredder prepares to finish Yoshi off. Splinter closed his eyes to not witness the horrifying event.

With one single slash, Yoshi was _gone_…

"_The Shredder had taken my Master Yoshi from me…_"

The forlorn rat was now dangling from the window still with one claw and he mourns for his late master. His claw then loses his grip as he begins to fall to the ground.

"…_from the world._"

The heartbroken rat lands on the trash bag from below which he rebounds from and lands gently in a puddle. Now, he was homeless and ownerless. From that day on, it was a day that would not go away.

"_Not long after that I found you my children and you all know the rest…_"

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 8:59pm)**

By the time Splinter's story has come to an end, the children have finally know the truth about their father's past; about his life before them and how happy he was before the worst has come.

Sally was horrified of this. Splinter has never told her or her brothers that the great Master Yoshi was killed by the hands of the demon. She knew that there was something _malicious_ about Oroku Saki and she was right. She was now slightly choked up and shed a tear. She quickly wipes it away just before anyone spots her. It made her sick to think of somebody who can be that heartless.

"I never told you all this because I didn't want your training to be tainted by the poison of hatred. I did not want you to feel the sorrow…that is still in my heart." Splinter explains to his children.

"But now you need to know who Saki – The Shredder really is. He serves no great purpose. He fights no great evil. He _is_ great evil. Any endeavour he undertakes, he does for his own selfish gain." The rat points out; slamming the sword in his lap

Leo was…speechless and ashamed. After hearing what his father had told him, he feels like a fool for trusting Saki. For a minute there, he was almost going to work for the guy but thanks to his family, he now truly sees who Saki _really_ is.

"Man, I am such an idiot!" Leo blames himself.

"Yep, a gullible one." Sally agreed while nodding.

Mikey lightly nudges him on his left. "I could've told you that." Mikey teased his older sibling.

"You've been played, bro." Don stated. "He saw you coming a mile away."

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Raph wonders. _Does the leader have a plan?_

Leo still remembers that he needs to give Saki an answer and what a perfect way than to bring his family along.

"Shredder wants an answer? I think we should give him one." Leo declared; punching his fist into his hands – twice. "_Turtle Style._"

All the siblings looked at each other and have come to an agreement. They all looked back to their Sensei and respectfully bowed to him. The rat bows back to them.

With all the information that Sally has learn tonight about who the black ninjas and Oroku Saki really is and for her hidden past, she needs to know _how this is all linked_...

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 8:29pm)**

It has already been a day and the teens have already headed out to give Saki an answer.

_Well, almost everyone_.

One teenager stayed behind. She was in her room for most of the day; thinking about what has happened last night. The young kunoichi was on her bed; looking at her own black garb that she took a few months ago.

The Foot Ninja, seeing Oroku Saki for the first time, learning more about Splinter's origin. Other than that, how does she fit into all this? She has seen the Foot symbol somewhere but where?

If Splinter knows them, then how does she know them as well?

_Maybe, just maybe…it was time to tell_.

Sally was normally going to tell everything to her best friend but right now isn't the best time. He was already gone with her brothers and they promise that they won't be long. But she wasn't going to wait for him to come back.

There was someone else here still and he is still meditating in his room. He has been in deep meditation since last night. Possibly still thinking about the Shredder. After what he has been through, it has probably taken a big toll on him. Losing a family member right before your eyes. Its must have been hard.

_But enough was enough._

_No more waiting around._

_It was time._

She grips onto the garb one last time before she places it in her tunic. She climbs off her bed, walk out of her room and jumps off the second floor and does a safety roll on the ground. Once she stands up, she looks over to see her father's door; all closed up.

She takes a deep breath before making a step towards to the door. With every step that she takes, it was a step closer to tell her father the questions that she has been dying for. After taking one more step, she halts. The young kunoichi has found her at the door.

_This was it. She was going to tell him_.

A minute has past as she takes another deep breath. She lifts her hand, makes it into a fist and knocks the wooden part of the screens about three times.

She then waited for about five seconds before she enters. She slides the doors apart to see her Sensei – her father – meditating in his kneeling position with his back to her and eyes closed.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked; without turning his head around or opening his eyes.

Without saying a word, Sally takes a step forward into his room and shuts the screens behind her. She then approaches the rat and kneels right in front of him. The rat turns around to face his daughter.

"I need your help."

"Is something troubling you, Salvadora?" he asked his daughter.

Taking another deep breath, she was ready to tell him. "Well, there is something…"

The rat raised an eyebrow as she reaches her hand into her tunic and pulls out the black garb with the red Foot Ninja symbol.

"I found this…after our old home was caved-in and…we were on the surface." She told him; showing him the garb.

Splinter looks at the garb and then, picks up the second garb that his son, Michelangelo picked as well. It seems that the young kunoichi might have some acquaintance with Shredder before in her life.

He looked up to her. "So,…you seen this before, haven't you?"

Sally nods. "I know I seen the Foot symbol from before…but I just don't know how?" she admits.

"I wish I knew where you come from but I'm afraid I did not. I am terribly sorry, my dear." He said.

"Oh." Sally sadly mutters.

He doesn't know much about where she came from. But…maybe there was something that might help her in searching for her answers.

He looks up to see the trouble teenager who is full of questions that have not been answered.

_Yet_.

Then, he remembers something. _Something that might actually help her_.

The rat stands up and walks over to his cabinet. He opens the draw and pulls out something that has caught the young kunoichi's eyes.

In the rat's hands was a necklace. But this necklace was nothing like she has ever seen before. The necklace has a red pedant that wrapped around by what it appeared to be dragon that is attaching to a long brown, some-what unbreakable string.

"That's beautiful." she said. She was amazed at the beauty of it. Never in her life that she finds a necklace that is worth its unique and exquisiteness.

The rat walks up to his daughter with the old artefact in hand. He then looks back up to his daughter with wonders in her eyes. He holds the necklace out to her.

"Yea and it was yours, my dear."

Sally's eyes couldn't help but be bug as dinner plates. This necklace that he pulled out of nowhere is _her_? She takes the necklace out of his grasp with gentleness.

"It's mine? W-when did I get that?" she asked.

"Your brothers and I have found it on the day that you were found." He responded. "I was normally going to give it to you sooner but with everything that has happened to us over the first few months have been…difficult."

_No kidding there._

She still kept her eyes on the necklace. She flips the amulet over to find words that were engraved into it. It says:

_**To my daughter, Salvadora. Never give up on hope**_**.**

Splinter continues onwards. "And I also remember, when you and your brothers were little, she used to sing a little lullaby to them."

_The lullaby_. Now she remembers. She remember used to sing to her brothers; mostly Mikey when they had nightmares. According to Splinter, she had the most beautiful voice that he has ever heard.

"Yeah." She looks up to her father. "Speaking of which, when did I learn that song, anyway?" she wonders.

"Well, you did not learn that from me." He replied; shaking his head. "You came up with the song yourself."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "I did?"

"Yes, my dear. Perhaps, you taught it to yourself when you were just a mere child or it has something to do with this…conceal past of yours before you joined the family." Splinter suggested.

Looking all forlorn, Sally looks down on the medallion. "Yeah, maybe…"

_Her past. It had to be her past. The one that she can't seem to remember_. She lay out the necklace and garb in front of her. She may have one piece to the puzzle but it was still not enough.

_She needs more answers_.

Sensing that his daughter is getting nowhere with she has got, the rat decided to help her agin. Splinter then close his eyes. "Very well then. If you really want to find the answers that you seek, then I urge you to meditate. Those three items might help you find the answers that you have been searching for." The rat advises her.

_Meditate? _

Maybe…it could help. Meditating wasn't really one of her favourite things to do but it might help find her answers.

She decided to heed her teacher's advice. She sits in her lotus position and begins closes her eyes. She breathes in and out as she begins to relax.

"Now, I urge you to sing the lullaby in order to enter into your subconscious and reveal the answers that you seek."

The young kunoichi was still breathing in and out; trying to get her rhythm. Once she has got her breathing under control, she begins to sing the words.

"_Smile, smile, smile my little child._

_Sleep, sleep, sleep as you smiled._

_With that smile that I adore,_

_The morning will come again once more."_

* * *

**(Sally's vision – unknown time)**

"_With that smile that I adore,_

_The morning will come again once more."_

Instead of Sally's voice, it was taken over by a different voice. But one who is older, kind and warmer. It belongs to a young lady; older than the teenager's friend, April. She has her brown hair but slightly lighter than Sally. She has the same skin tone as the young kunoichi. Not to mention the hazel eyes.

_Very strange. Well, you know what they say: Strangers can look alike._

Sally goes in deeper with her vision to see a young women in her apartment; what appears to be a bedroom for…_a baby?_

In the young women's grasp was, of course, a baby with what appears to have fair skin, dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

_Wait a minute._

_Same skin tone?_

_Dark brown hair?_

_Hazel eyes?_

_This baby looks awfully familiar…_

The young women decided to sing again as the baby's eyes began to droop.

"_Smile, smile, smile my little child._

_Sleep, sleep, sleep as you smiled._

_With that smile that I adore,_

_The morning will come again once more."_

As the same lullaby comes to an end, the baby has closed her eyes and has fallen to sleep. The young women smiled as she carefully place her daughter into her crib and pull the cover on her. She bends down and placed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead.

She stands up straight to see her daughter; snoozing off into the night.

"_Goodnight, Salvadora. Hold onto your wonderful dreams with all your might and don't let go._"

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 8:38pm)**

Part of the vision ended in a flash which Sally opens her eyes to see she is back in Splinter's that the young kunoichi that part of her vision ended but from seeing what was in her very first vision, she only utters a conclusion.

"_It's me?_"

Splinter looks up in surprised when she said it. "Why did you say that, Salvadora? What did you see?" he asked.

The young kunoichi was on the brink of tears; something she hardly ever does in her life but she now knows got one of her answers checked.

"Master Splinter, I think I saw her." She told him. "_My mother_."

* * *

**(The rooftops, Manhattan, NY – 8:38pm)**

A day has gone past and now, it was night. Other than the usual night, tonight it's cloudy with lighting in the air and a chance of rain later in the night. Since Leo promises that he'll give his answer to Saki back at the warehouse if he's in or not. Since he has heard the truth from his master, the blue turtle pretty much knows what his answer is going to be.

They wanted their sister to come along but she insisted that she keep on a lookout for their master he gets suspicions.

The Turtles have arrived on the rooftops of the warehouse where Saki insisted to the blur turtle last night. There have arrived with the sword in the leader's hand but they are not alone.

The back ninjas – the Foot Ninja – have arrived in weapons; not expecting for more company but they were still prepared. And so were the Turtles. The three ninjas pulling out their own weapons as the leader holds the sword that the Foot's leader gave him to as they all sneered at their black ninjas. The blue turtle steps forward to give his answer as the rain begins to pour down.

"Tell your boss the answer is _no_." he throws the sword in hand and throws the sword at them in disgust. "And he can have his sword back."

The sword goes flying across the rooftop and was lodge into an active Roof turbine which stops it from spinning. As soon as he said his answer and did that, he and his brothers all knew that they were in for a fight of their lives.

Leo pulls out his Katanas and places them in a cross in front of him as thunder clashes with another one.

"Let's dance." He sneers at their opponents tonight.

The Foot did the same as they draw their weapons out and all charged at the Turtles

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 8:39pm)**

"_Your mother_?"

Sally nods. The rat was more stunned as she was. She finally gets to see what her _real_ mother looks like after all these years.

"I think it _is_ her." Sally said. "She looks like me but more older and the baby; the one she was holding in her arms,…looks like me and…she called me _Salvadora_, so, it had be her!"

Finally, she was getting somewhere. Master Splinter couldn't help but feel delighted for her. Not only her powers growing stronger every day but she finally seeking the answers that she had wanted to find for so long now.

The rat strokes his beard. "I see. Very well then, continue with your meditation. I believe you are getting closer to your answers." Splinter advises her again.

The confident kunoichi nods at her Sensei as she takes a deep breath and closed her eyes again; returning to the vision

* * *

**(Sally's vision – unknown time)**

Just before the young women was about to turn the knob to leave the room, the hair on the back of her head began to stick up. She senses something. _Something that was coming from the outside_.

Not a second too soon, three black figures came crashing through the windows which startled the sleeping child and started to cry.

The young woman clutches her child in a tight yet careful hold as three black figures moving closer towards her. There were black ninjas with the red foot symbol. It's the Foot.

The young women didn't feel frighten or scared. She wasn't afraid of these _ninjas_. All she cares was getting her child and herself to safety. She carefully walks to the door while keeping an eye on the ninjas. She then senses something heading this way. _Two more figures. Coming from inside of her home_.

Just then, the door was opened by great force. The young women flinched at the sight of the door as it breaks into pieces. As the remains of the door collides with the floor, in step in two more figures.

One was very tall man with huge muscles. His long blond hair was tied back into a ponytail. He was wearing short-sleeve black top, along with black pants, a purple belt and black shoes.

He also sports three fresh scars on his left cheek, a large purple dragon tattoo that wraps around his left arm and a symbol of the Foot tattoo on his right arm.

His bloodshot eyes look down at the young women's face with a grin as she stares at him. That must be Hun._ Looks like Sally met him as well but how come she recognise the Foot symbol but not him? Oh wait; there is a Foot symbol on his arm._

The second figure was the one that Serenity has feared for her life. The second figure was wearing a sliver amour with black clothing that covers his arms and legs with grey gloves and shoes. He also has three spikes each on his shoulder arms, his leg gauntlets with metal kneecaps.

His arm gauntlets have three spikes with the exceptions of two sharp blades on his left gauntlet. He also wore a long grey sash with the symbol of red foot on the side; the same symbol that the black ninja wore on their garb.

He is also wearing a silver helmet with the shape of a foot on top of his helmet. The helmet is hiding his face but his red eyes glowed through the shadow. The man standing before her was Oroku Saki.

No, make that his alibi: The Shredder. The one Splinter was talking about.

The Shredder then approaches the young women as he spoke in a deep, rough, and sinful voice.

"_Greetings, Serenity Hope_."

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 8:40pm)**

Back in reality, Sally has eyes still closed with a pained expression on her face and she breathes rapidly. Looks like the Shredder and her mother know each other in some way. She was starting to drop from exhaustion for meditating for a while with so much pressure but she continued to not lose focus as she was getting closer to her answers.

* * *

**(The Rooftops, Manhattan, NY – 8:40pm)**

The fight was already under way with the Turtles and the Foot; head-to-head. The Turtles advance on their opponent as Leo slash his way through his group while Raph block on-coming attack from two Katanas. He kicks the one on his right and then kicks the other one on his left. They guess the more they fight against them, the easier it gets.

A number of Foot were charging at the orange turtle with his Nunchakus swings around in the air. "Check it out. Nunchucks are not only good for playing the drums," he said; whack many Foot Ninjas in his way and sends them to the ground. He noticed his brother coming up behind him. So, Mikey turns around and holds his weapons in two hands on each side. "But they're also good for giving a leg up to a fellow turtle."

Don runs up, puts his feet step on it and with the help of his brother and his weapon, the orange turtle flings the purple turtle up and does a flip in the air; flying over the black ninjas and lands on another part of the rooftops with his Bo-Staff out at ready. He finds himself surrounded by another number Foot Ninjas who are circling the smart turtle of all.

"You said it brother, but a Bo-Staff certainly comes in handy when a teenage turtle finds himself in the middle of angry, ugly enemy ninjas." He said; twirling his weapon around which knocks all of the Foot away from the brainy reptile and knocks another away.

"You guys still going on about weapons? Weren't you listening to Master Splinter." he wonders as he slashes two Katanas out of the Foot's hands and kicks them away. "It's not the weapon that matters; it's the ninja who wields it."

Looks like Leo has learnt his lesson about the importance of weapons as he puts his swords away. All of his brothers joined as they all see the entire Foot Ninja group all down and out and groaning in pain.

The Turtles have won once again. They just wish their sister can join them but they wonder why she couldn't join. Oh well, guess she miss out on all the fun.

"Well, all in a day's work." Don clarified.

"Turtles RULE!" they all cheered as Leo and Raph knock their shell together while Don and Mikey does a separate high-fives.

But the battle was not over.

A certain someone made their appearance by smashing through the door that leads to the warehouse below. A certain someone whom the Turtles were not pleased to see.

_Hun._

_Ok, has that guy ever heard of opening the door? There was a doorknob. All he has to do was turn it and the door will open. There's no need for a whole 'HULK SMASH' thing._

Hearing the news about the Turtles on the rooftops by either one of the Foot or he just saw them through the skylight while they were fighting. Looks like he is ready for some payback.

"Not him again." Don whined; shaking his head.

"We beat him before, we can do it again." Leo reassure his brothers; slamming his fist into his hand.

"Yeah." Raph agreed; holding his fists in front of him and ready for a another battle.

The thug couldn't agree more. He cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "I've been looking forward to this rematch." He said.

The Turtles took out their weapons again; ready for Round No: 2.

"Bring it," Leo said; holding his swords in front of him. "If you got the guts."

Hun does a battle cry before he charges into battle. And the Turtles do the same thing. Hun leaps up in the air and throws a punch in the purple turtle's ribcage which sends Don away.

Raph was next as he tries to slash his opponent in the chest but the huge thug jumps to avoid the attack. The red turtle jumps in the air and tries to deliver a spinning kick but didn't hit the target whom ducks the foot. Hun does sweep to the legs; knocking the toughest turtle around.

Leo decided to take a crack at it. He decided to kick him away but the thug grabs his leg and throws him away.

Mikey was the last turtle to attack. He runs up to the giant and tries to whack his Nunchakus at him but the orange turtle leans forward too far which caused Hun to grab him by the shell, picks him up in the air and throws him away. Mikey was sent flying into his brother who was about to pick up his Bo-Staff and they were knocked to the ground.

_Man, for a guy who that tough, he sure knows how to fight like…a ninja. They really could use their sister help right about now._

Raph comes up behind the giant and lock his arm around Hun's neck. He does a few punches to the head; trying to knock the lights out of the Purple Dragon. But Hun grabs the arm around his neck, yanks him off his back and slams him hard on the ground. He then proceeds to do like that over again like he was a rag doll.

Luckily, Leo has regained himself and looks up and gasp in horror. Hun was holding his brother high up in the air and was about to knock the lights out of him, permanently.

The blue turtle got onto his two feet as he lets out a battle cry, leaps in the air and kick the moving mountain away; causing him to drop the red turtle.

Hun was starting to get ticked off about this. He looks around him and to his luck, on his left he see the same sword; lodge in the Roof turbine. If the Turtles can fight with sword, then so shall he.

He grabs the weapon out of the contraption. With the sword in hand, he whips the blade of the scabbard as the lighting strikes again. He drops the scabbard, holds the Katana in his grasp and advances on the sword-wielding reptile.

A heated battle between two swords against one has already begun. Leo manages to block the attack as he strikes his first but it was also blocked. Hun tries to swipe at the turtle's feet but the green reptile jumps the attack and ducks an incoming kick to the head and another downwards strike with the sword.

Hun again strikes the turtle with the sword but Leo block the attack; followed by another one which Leo ducks and jumps up. He does a flip in the air and delivers a kick in the back; causing the giant to tumble forward but doesn't go down.

Now full of rage, Hun faces the turtle and charges at him again and slashes at the turtle. Leo was ready but wasn't when he knocked the reptile's swords right out of his hands which slides across the wet floor.

Now armed-less, the turtle was now in trouble. He looks to see where his swords are and looks back at Hun; now all scared in his shell.

Even his brothers were scared as well. "No, Leo!" Raph screamed as Hun walks up to the blue turtle; trying to keep his distance away from him and the giant.

"Get back!" Don cried out for his brother. Hun raises the sword right above him as lighting clashed once more; ready to end the turtle's life.

"Look out!" Mikey shouted but his blue brother wasn't moving an inch. They just wish Sally would pop out of nowhere and save their brother's sorry shell. _Maybe she is coming? Waiting for the right moment?_

Guess it doesn't look like it. Since she wasn't coming here to save her best friend's shell, guess he'll have to do it himself.

Now desperate to save himself, Leo runs up to the thug, does a handstand, push off the floor and does a bicycle kick in the chest. He continues the kicking chain until the giant goes crashing through the skylight and fall a couple of stories; hitting the ground hard.

Broken glasses were lying around the giant as the sword from his hand comes flying down and stab itself on the ground – just an inch away from his neck! He lets out moan before he is completely knocked out.

The blue turtle looks through the broken skylight at the down giant before he turns away and face his brothers.

_The fight is now over_.

After taking a few steps, he begins to wobble. Luckily, Don and Mikey came over and took each of their brother's arms, put it over their shoulders and help up the exhausted turtle.

"I think we'll sleep well tonight." Mikey declared. Leo nodded in agreement.

"That was not easy." Don said. Raph was getting his big brother's swords from the other side of the roof. He walks up to the others as he returns the swords to the rightful owners.

"Here bro." the red turtle said; passing the leader's Katanas back. Gaining his breath back, Leo removed his arms from his brother's shoulders, walks over to Raph and took the swords from him.

"Thanks, Raph." He acknowledges him; putting his swords away in their scabbards. Leo was glad to have his brothers with him. They are all looking out for one and another.

Not far from them, they were being witness. The two men with trench coats from yesterday has watch the entire fight and have come to a conclusion.

The light skinned one lift his arm to chest level and activates his communicator. A holo-screen pop up; showing the same three people who talk in the same voices again.

The one on the left spoke first. "Your report?"

"Council members, it appears the Turtles are against him."

The middle decided to speak. "Good. If it remains…"

The women spoke next. "…to be seen if the enemy…"

The left talks again. "…of our enemy is our friend."

The middle one speaks again. "Monitor them further…"

The women speak for the last time. "…and keep us inform."

The two men did what they were told and decided to keep inspecting the Turtles a little bit longer.

With the danger done and dusted, the Turtles decided to head for home.

"C'mon guys." Leo said as he starts to walk away. "Let's go home." But just before the head for the fire escape, the _real_ danger shows its ugly face. Leo looks forwards to see the worst has already arrived. He lets out a gasp before he does a sneer. "Oh Shh...ell."

It seems there are more Foot Ninjas than the Turtles thought as the black ninjas leaped down onto the rooftops.

The guys once again pulled their weapons as they prepare themselves for another brawl for tonight. The Foot does the same but they leap out of the way to make room for someone…_special_. Someone who _terrifying_, _deadly_ and probably, _more skilled_ than the boys.

The danger itself lands on the rooftops as the Turtles get a good look of him. Leo cross his swords in front of his face; ready to face a familiar face. Lightning was crashing all over the place as the armoured man steps forward and raised his gauntlet in the air.

_So, this must be Oroku Saki's alibi: The Shredder._

"Those who are not with me, are against me!" he bellows. "And I crush anyone who stands against me!"

He throws his fists in the air as the thunder strikes at the same time.

Guess the fight is far from over. And not just any fight, this is _definitely_ going to be the fight of their lives…

* * *

**With Sally diving in deeper into her vision and the Turtles finally meeting with the Shredder face-to-face, they are going to witness a lot more than they think. Find out next time on:**

**The Saint's Hope: The Shredder Strikes Part 2**

* * *

**Author's notes: *GASP* It is here! It's finally HERE! The saga we have all been waiting for! Not only we get to see the Shredder but we also get to finally witness Sally's mother again! We haven't seen her since the VERY FIRST CHAPTER! I know, I keep this long enough and I wanted to introduce my origin for my OC for a while and I wanted to go as smoothly as possible. Other than that, things are really getting excited by the minute.**

**You guys get read this chapter while I finish up the next one and it will be uploaded…tomorrow.**

**Also, I have watched the latest new episode of TMNT 2012 before the epic 1-hour season finale that will air in August. It might be a long wait but I'm pretty sure it will be all worth it.**

**Also, the holidays have already started so that pretty much means…TWO WEEKS OF SEEING MY ANNOYING LITTLE SISTER AT HOME!...**

…**Sorry. I have enjoyed my peace and quiet. It's just that school is out and my little sister and hopefully, my mum will be having their break. My dad is already on his three-week break. I used to have them at high school but since I have finished school, everyday feels like a holiday. But I wouldn't mind going back again like do a short course when there is time and a place. Who knows what might come up?**

**And last thing, I have a surprise for all of you but I'm going to wait until tomorrow where most of you will be pretty disappointed but understandable.**

**So, remember to review and add me or the story to favourites. Love to hear more from my fans! Sayonara!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**


	12. The Shredder Strikes, Part 2

**The Saint's Hope**

**Chapter 12 – ****The Shredder Strikes Part 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!

**Announcement from our writer: **Hey! Two chapters in one week! YAY! Pretty good job, right? Anyway, nothing much to say but enjoy!

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

From _**grapejuice101**_: *looks at your review and then puts on a weirdly look* O…kay. No need to get crazy. True, this is one of the memorable moments and there is a reason to go crazy.

From _**dani-curtis-16**_: You are? Maybe when I have time, I'll have a read of it.

From _**Masomalik**_: I appreciate your patience. And well, you're going to have read this chapter and find out for yourself.

From _** 16**_: *reading the first bit of your review and was LOL* Sorry. You had to add the whole "HOLY SHELL" part. LOVE IT!

And Sally working for the Shredder? *shudders* You don't tell me twice. Well, I did think about that but…uh…didn't want to do it.

And it was lucky that the Shredder doesn't know Sally yet. But he might find out sooner or later….

And how does Sally's mother know Yoshi? That will happen in the future.

And for the connection between Sally and Yoshi… I think Sally juts appreciate the late master for some reason. That's all.

And thanks for _**Marcus S. Lazarus**_, _**dani-curtis-16**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

Episode No: 11. The conclusion to one of the amazing sagas ever.

* * *

**(Manhattan, NY – Flashback moment)**

The rain was pouring down hard, grey clouds, lightning clashing everywhere. For the Turtles, they had pretty much one extraordinary night. With their weapons out, they are now face-to-face with the Foot Ninja and their tyrannical leader all dressed up in his armoured suit.

"_Well, it took me awhile, but I managed to see Oroku Saki for who he really is: the Shredder."_

The steel monster throws his fists in the air as the thunder strikes at the same time. Going back a bit before the maniac arrived, the Turtles have witness the arrival of the Foot Ninjas on the rooftops.

"_Of course, to get to this point, we have to fight a bunch of Foot Ninja, which wasn't easy."_

Leo was slashing his way through a number while Mikey was whack one-by-one. But the fight wasn't over as Hun arrived to make this night even worse.

"_Then we had to go up against Hun again."_

Hun does a battle cry before he charges into battle. And the Turtles do the same thing. Hun leaps up in the air and throws a punch in the purple turtle's ribcage which sends Don away.

With the sword in hand, he whips the blade of the scabbard as the lighting strikes again. He drops the scabbard, holds the Katana in his grasp and advances on the sword-wielding reptile.

"_Definitely not easy."_

Desperate to save himself, Leo runs up to the thug, does a handstand, push off the floor and does a bicycle kick in the chest. He continues the kicking chain until the giant goes crashing through the skylight and fall a couple of stories; hitting the ground hard.

Back to reality, the Turtles are still face-to-face with the main event of the night.

"_But the real nightmare is about to begin."_

The Shredder himself crossed his arms over; preparing himself and his men for the battle.

"_Now we have to face the Shredder and something tells me, this is really not going to be easy."_

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 8:40pm)**

Sally hasn't left her position since she started to have the vision. For so long, she has been pounding on the questions that she has been dying to answers. And now, after fifteen long years, she was getting them tonight.

She is still meditating really hard and beads of sweat were rolling down on her face. Her vision is not finish yet.

* * *

**(Sally's vision – unknown time)**

The young woman, whom the Shredder called her Serenity Hope, has her back against the wall while she clutching onto her child in her grasp. Her daughter was still crying in her grasp but after a while, it started to dye down. More of the black ninjas

Not only she was keeping an eye on her child but she was keeping alert of the intruders in her home. The Foot Clan, their Foot Lieutenant, Hun – and their leader.

_Oroku Saki a.k.a The Shredder_.

The steel monster stepped forward.

"Greetings, Serenity Hope. I have heard so much about you and your… extraordinary life before you arrived here. Look like we have something in common." He looks down to see the child in her arms whose big eyes were looking at him. Serenity holds her close while still looking at the mad man with strong-minded expression on her face.

"And it appears that your daughter has chosen to follow in her mother's footstep and but instead, she will follow in mine. As for her abilities, they will prove…_useful_ for me into finding my enemies in the future. Unlike you, you proved to worthless at this moment." He clenches his left hand into a fist but then relaxed it.

"But I will also give you a chance to live if you follow my demands." He then holds out his hand out for her. "Join me, Serenity. And I promise you and your daughter's life will forever be spared."

Anger took over her face as she closes her eyes for a second and then opened them up again. "No, Oroku Saki." She calmly sneers at the monster. "After what you did to Yoshi, why I think about working for you when I know you never keeps a promise and forgot about giving my child to you. You _**are**_ not worthy to have her under your command."

_Such strong willpower. Guess Sally knows where she gets her drive from_.

The Shredder was growing impatient by the second. "Very well. If you won't give her to me,…" He then raised his gauntlet right above her. "Then I will have to take her from you BY FORCE!"

Before he brings down his gauntlet, Serenity manages to jump back to avoid the blades. She then landed between two Foot Ninja, jumps up and does a successful split kick; knocking them out. Another one was coming up behind as he draws his Katana out by Serenity was quick enough elbow him in the guts.

Her attention was then drawn to the open window that was smashed opened. Too many to fight so, it's time for an escape route. She turns around to face her adversaries and smirks at them.

"I'll be back for you, Saki…but _**not**_ with the child." She clarified before she jumps out of the window, does a successful flip and lands on the streets with bent knees.

Hun was about to follow her through the window but the Shredder holds his hand up; halting him. He then gestures to his army.

"Foot Ninjas: FIND THEM! End the life of the young lady if you have to but bring the child to me. I shall make her my apprentice!" He ordered his ninjas as he leaves the room with Hun right behind him.

Serenity was now in the sewers when she got out of her apartment and through a bunch of dirty alleys but she and her child were safe…for now.

Fearing for her baby's safety, she knew she can't bring anymore danger to her child again. They were after the baby.

_Not her_.

While coming up with a plan, again for the second time of the night, she sense presences in the sewer.

_Make that four small presence and a large one._

Fortunately, it doesn't sound like the Shredder or his ninjas.

Someone is down here! Hopefully, they are nice people who will find the child and take good care of her.

She looked around to see a basket just floating around in the sewers. Serenity grabbed the basket and then runs to a corner nearby. As she takes a minute to catch her breath, she carefully placed her baby in the basket.

Serenity then pulls out something that was around her neck. She then pulls out something that was around her neck. The amulet!

_It was the same necklace that Splinter gave to Sally before this whole vision started._

Serenity flipped it around to see the engraved words on the back.

_To my daughter, Salvadora. Never give up on hope._

The young woman was giving her the only thing to remember her by, even if she doesn't remember in such a young age. She lifts her baby in her arms and hugs her which stirs the child up. Tears escape her eyes as she looks at her baby.

"Goodbye, my child. I hope someone will find you and raise you to be a strong person that you already are; just like your parents. And perhaps one day in the future, you will know the truth about yourself and you _**will**_ be the only hope for your people."

_Bring hope to her people? Even Sally doesn't understand what she meant._

She carefully places the baby in the basket, places the amulet on her daughter's lap and pushes the basket back into the shadows. She stands up and walks away as she cautionary looks around her surrounds and takes one final look to her daughter.

"I love you so much, sweetheart. I will never, ever forget you."

And with that, she is gone out of the baby's sight.

But instead of continuing onwards, the vision then jumped forward a little while to find the Serenity now on the surface; in the alleys while kneeling down on both knees. She was now surrounded by the entire army of Foot Ninja along with Hun and the Shredder. The leader looks down on her as two of the black ninjas hold her in their grasp; preventing her from escaping.

_She was captured. Don't know how but it was too late_.

Despite fighting at a high level and has supernatural powers, Serenity did nothing. She doesn't move a muscle. She doesn't use her to free herself from her The Shredder lifts his gauntlet in the air. The young women closed eyes as she prepares for the afterlife. She knows that her daughter would one day avenge her when she knows the truth and _help bring hope for her people_.

With one slash, Serenity Hope was no more…

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 8:49pm)**

As soon as Serenity's life was silence from the killer strike, so does the vision.

Sally jolt opens her eyes with astonishment. Her head and shoulder all droop from exhaustion as she breaths in and out. Tears were now escaping her eyes again. The first one was seeing the visual of her mother for the first time and second was coming to a conclusion of her vision.

"He took her away from me."

Rising out of his meditation, Splinter looks up to the tired teenager.

"_The Shredder_?" he asked.

Sally pauses for a second; not looking at the rat. "Yes. The Shredder…somehow found my mother and cut her down right after she left me in the sewers. Just before you guys found me."

Splinter was now astonished by all this. It would seem that Sally did know the Shredder when she was a baby and he killed his mother. Not to mention the symbol as well. Sally then began to overflow with questions.

"But…how does the Shredder know her like he knows Yoshi? Not to mention she said_ his name_." She stated. "Could she be talking about _the_ Hamato Yoshi; your _Sensei_? Does she know him somewhere? Or what about my powers? Where did they come from and how do they work? Ohh! Man, I just wanted to know mor—"

The rat holds up his hand in front of her face to silence her. Right now, she was asking way too many questions. "There will be time for answers but right now, you need to rest. As surprising that you found out more of your past, it would be wise to try again another time." Sally's eyes were about to droop and her collar of her shirt was now damp from all the sweat. "By the look of yourself, the vision that you have just witness must have drained nearly all of your Chi. Rest and recover before you resume your vision again." The rat advises her.

Despite finding more answers, Sally decided to hit the hay. Master Splinter was right. She was on a brink of collapsing from exhaustion. She needed rest. At least she had enough strength to pick up her necklace and stand up. She bows to her father whom goes back to meditating; probably thinking about the Shredder. She walks to the door, slides it open, walks out of the room and closes the screens behind her.

As she walks into the centre of her home, she notices something is different. There was no noise.

No grunts from training. No TV noises form the living. No machine operating. _Nothing_.

The Turtles hasn't come back yet. Suspicion, Sally thinks about this.

It sure has been awhile since the guys left to give their answer to the Foot but something wasn't right. It usually doesn't take that long send the answer and probably fight a battle or two if there were any Foot _or_…

_Oh no._

_The guys_. They must have gone after the Shredder. _Or it might be a trap_.

With no second thought and doesn't have the time to tell Splinter, she raced out the door and into the sewer tunnel. She hopes that she isn't too late…

* * *

**(The rooftops, Manhattan, NY – 8:49pm *This is happening at the same time when Sally left the Lair to find her brothers*)**

The rain was pouring down hard, grey clouds, lightning clashing everywhere. For the Turtles, they had pretty much one extraordinary night. With their weapons out, they are now face-to-face with the Foot Ninja and their tyrannical leader all dressed up in his armoured suit.

Raising his gauntlet at them, the Turtles continue to stare at their opponents while holding their ground.

"The time for games has ended. No more charades." Before he fights his new rivalry, he removed his helmet. Rain has hit his dry face as he stares at the fighting reptiles.

After a long pause, the Shredder speaks again. "You see as I am and it will be the last thing you will ever see." He gives off a smirk before putting his helmet back on and then crossed his arms over; preparing himself and his men for the battle. "Prepare to face your destiny…and your doom."

_Oh, the Turtles are prepared. To kick some shell!_

Don looks over to his older brother. "Well, uh, he's your friend Leo." The purple turtle nervously said. _Ok, maybe not all the Turtles but still_.

"And he certainly has a strong sense of personal style, I mean, nice outfit." Mikey commented on the Shredder's get-up. _Don't think this is time for jokes; especially when facing who could probably be more of a skilled fighter than they are._

"Yeah, but something tells me he didn't get all dressed up for nothing." Raph points out; holding his Sais close to his face.

Leo, on the other hand, was more focus on the impending battle that was going to happen in no time. _There was no backing out._

"Guys,…we're in for the fight of our lives." Leo advises his brother; raising his Katanas in front of him.

Not a moment too soon, the Shredder raised his hand in the air. "Foot Ninja: ATTACK!" he commanded. One-by-one, the foot all charged at the mutants. "Destroy them."

All the Turtles charged at them as well. Leo dealt with the first two; delivering a split kick to the chest. Don was facing against one who slashes his Katana from above but the purple turtle dodges it. The black ninja tries a vertical slash but Don jumps the attack and whacks his staff in the back and sends him flying.

Raph manages to block a Katana from another ninja. After the block, it was followed by a kick in the gut.

Facing three more black ninjas, Mikey whips out his Nunchakus and twirls them around. Unfortunately, he was going to be the first to face against the Shredder. The leader was going to wait until his Foot Soldiers keep the Turtles busy and distracted while he is free to attack his foes unopposed. He leaps up into the air and kicks the poor turtle away. Mikey goes sliding across the rooftop.

With one turtle down, the Shredder looks over to his right to see another Turtle; dealing with two ninjas. Leo kicks one away and was ready to knock the other away but the Shredder kicks him away before he even he the chance.

As he was sent flying to the ground, two Foot Ninja jumped out of the way as Leo does a backwards roll, push off with his hands, slides on his feet and comes to a stop. Look like the Shredder is pretty sneaky when fighting.

Don is dealing with two more while twirling his staff at them. Just before he was going to jab them, the Shredder appears right behind him, grabs his weapon – and him – and throws to the ground. Unfortunately, Don didn't have time to get up as he was about to be slice in half by a Foot Ninja with his Katana at ready. Just as he was about to deliver the strike from the air, the purple turtle was saved by the shell thanks to his older brother who blocked his attack with his Sai. Relieved, Don rolled out from the danger zone and stands up.

"Watch your back, brainiac." Raph grunts; holding his own strength against the Katana.

"Isn't that what you're for, Raph?" Don questions his brother before he leaps away to face off against more Foot.

Eventually, Raph flung the sword out of the ninja's hand and it was sent flying. The flying sword was now heading for Mikey and Leo who were busy duking it out with a black ninja each.

"Leo, low bridge." Mikey warned. His big brother gets the message as he and Mikey duck the incoming sword. The sword keeps on flying and hits the power generator. Sparks fly out of the machine as the power generator exploded and burst into flames. As the fire grew larger, Mikey and Don had their hands full dealing with a ninja of their own.

As the flames nearly spread across the rooftop, the Shredder finds himself facing up against the two eldest of the mutant family.

To think that he was so close of trusting this guy and thanks to his family for opening his eyes, Leo finally see who he really is and now was destine along with his family to stop his plans in his track once and for all.

Both the Shredder and Leo were sneering at each other before the Ninja Master leaps at them. The Turtle brother does the same thing.

Just before the turtles can strike an aerial move on him, the Shredder kicks them away whilst in the air as the flames began to burn up.

* * *

**(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 8:51pm)**

A few minutes after Sally left, silence has taken over the place once again as the rat has risen from his meditation. He opens his screens doors and enters the Lair.

"My children, I have been in deep meditation regarding The Shredder and—" he looks around to see if his children are here but the old master realised that no-one is here. Not even Sally who was just here a few moments ago.

"Not here." He lets out an irritated sign and walks pass his son's workshop. "I cannot even take a few minutes for meditation without those kids running off."

_Must be hard being a father of five_. He always wonders how a normal parent ever has to deal with five teenagers. It must be a nightmare.

Something then has caught his eye as he spy a hand-written note that was placed on his son's work table. He puts his stick aside, picks the note up and reads it. He then begins to thinks for a second.

"Hmm, what is the one thing I did not want them to do?" he said to himself.

Then he remembers something from last night. Leo mentions that they were going to give them their answer and faces them. And by _them_, he must have meant the Foot and the…

Realized, he has come to a conclusion.

"Face the Shredder! I am sure that is what they have done." Look like he is pretty mad right now; disobedient children of his going off to face a terrifying foe. If he doesn't leave now, he will be too late. Guess it's time to get his children out of this mess. Once he grabs his stick, he is off.

But something else came to mind. He looks down on the table to see remote for the Battle Shell. Something tells him that it is going to come in handy. He picks it up and heads towards the elevator. The doors of the contraption opened as the rat approaches.

"_I must find my children._"

* * *

**(The rooftops, Manhattan, NY – 8:51pm)**

The fire is spreading too thin as the Turtles tried their best to battle it out while avoiding getting burned.

Mikey deals with a Foot Ninja and kicks him away. Another pops in front of him and does a might kick that sends him flying into two more Foot soldiers which his big brother was facing; knocking them out. The purple turtle goes over to his woozy brother.

"Nice landing." Don acknowledges; helping his brother up to his feet.

"They don't call me _Air Mikey_ for nothing." The orange turtle stated as they go off; facing more ninjas as they can find. Once that's done, they can join their brothers.

And they better hurry. Raph and Leo were having their hands full with the leader. The red turtle tries to take a stab at him as he leaps at the Shredder but the monster slides to the left and kicks him away. Leo tries to cut him down but the Shredder was kick enough to kick him forward.

The blue turtle ends up sliding across the floor and hits shell first on the ledge. A portion of the ledge broke off and falls of the building. The impact of the hit causes the turtle to lose his grip on the swords and they fall along with the debris and hit the hood of a car below in the streets.

Leo becomes alert when four Foot Ninja all advance the ninja turtle and grabbed him by the arms as. They all hold the defenceless turtle in their grasp as the reptile tries to struggle out of their grip. But the worst has already arrived.

The Shredder passes through the fire with ease and approaches the blue leader. Leo stops struggling as the Shredder halts in front of his adversary. He lets out a terrified laugh; lifting up his gauntlet in front of him.

"I will finish you FIRST!" he declares. But guess the killing spree has to be cut short when the roof of the warehouse starts to crumble. The fire has spread too far and it has already weakened the ground.

The Shredder turns around to witness the interruption. "WHAT?!"

As the rest of the Turtles and the Foot Ninja tried to escape the hazard, Leo, the four Foot Ninjas and the Shredder were still standing in their spot as the crack – and the fire – begins to grow and heads start for them. Leo lets out a scream as the fire itself emits around them.

Once she got to the surface, Sally climbed up the nearest fire escape and high tail to the rendezvous – the warehouse. Jumping from building to building, she was getting close. Though she was expecting the guys and a bunch of Foot and hopefully, not the Shredder. But she was not expecting the warehouse to be on fire.

"What th—" she muttered. The place was crumbling it up by the second she doesn't know if she can see the Turtles. At a quick second she spotted a very familiar turtle wearing a blue bandana who wields swords that were backing up from the blazing fire. Guess during the distraction, he must have released himself from the Foots' grasp and tried to keep a safe distance away from the flame.

Unaware, he was near at the ledge where the next second, he will fall a few stories high and become pavement paste!

Like a ninja, Sally has come prepared. She whips out her custom-made grappling hook, spins it and hooks it at a nearby street light. Once her rope is secured, she looks up to see her best friend was about fall over the edge. Just as soon he begins to fall, Sally jumps off the building, swing to the other side of the street.

Just as the turtle was about to meet the car from below, Sally manages to grabs his sash and swings him away from the car and lands on the pavement. Sally was now relieved to save her big brother.

"Whew. That was a close one." She said. Since Leo was here, the others should be too. She looks around to see any sign of the others but there was nothing.

Well, she couldn't see them because they became separated. Don leaps off the crumpling building and grabs onto the streetlamp. But he suddenly lost his grip and fall onto the streets as the debris from the burning building fall right near him. Landing hard on his side, he was going to feel that in the morning.

Raph was on the other side as he fall into a darker alley. But instead of landing hard on his shell, he fell into an open dumpster. After he crashed into the dumpster, the lid falls down on him.

Don manages to sits up from his fall as he groans while rubbing his head in pain. He looks up to see the building; now destroyed by the fire. He just hopes his brothers are ok. And not a moment too soon. Because as soon he heard noise coming from his left, he turns to the source to see his younger brother. He was sitting on a dozen of garbage bags while his foot is trapped under a big block of block. Mikey tried to use his strength to lift the block off his feet that was pressed down on another debris.

Don picks himself up and approaches his big brother. "I can't take you anywhere, Mikey." He said; glad to see his brother but needed of his aid.

"Hey, I was trying to move," Then he points upwards. "But the building just jumped out and attack me!" _He's always coming up with jokes, even when he's hurt_.

"Let's get you outta there." Don said. He wedged his Bo-Staff under the block, lifted it off the turtle's foot and pushed it away. Mikey carefully remove his foot away and places it on the ground. But as soon it touches the floor, he winches in pain.

"Ow! I think I hurt my ankle." He stated while standing up.

Don passes his Bo-Staff to him for support, grabbed Mikey's arm and rests it around his neck. "_Duh_. C'mon, I'll help, you."

Don helps his little brother to walk with a sore foot as they walk away from the danger and starts to look for their brothers. Fire and smoke was still going up in the warehouse and dust was emitting from below as Don and the injured Mikey were halfway to the nearest alleyway.

They didn't make it far due to Mikey's injury as they turned around to witness the horror.

"Oh…man." Mikey gasped.

"Uh oh." Don gulped.

Right behind them, the Shredder himself whom survived the fall; exits the burning building by the door. He was unaffected by the flames that surrounded him. _Ok, that did not just happen. No human or creature can ever do that. Well, maybe a mutant who has the ability to be impervious to any element._

The two turtles were now baffled by the scene. "Tell me I'm not seeing what I'm seeing." Mikey said.

"I wish I could, Mikey." Don griped in terror. "I wish I could." He and Mikey then walked away from them as fast as they could.

The Foot Ninjas who survived the incident all approached their master and kneeled down before him.

The Shredder than lifted his hands out to the side. "Find the Turtles. They cannot be far. Do not allow them to escape." The Ninja Master ordered his soldiers whom bow their heads. But they then interrupted by the sirens from approaching police and fire trucks. _Talk about bad timing for Saki and a nice save for the Turtles_.

The Shredder grunts in exasperation. "Foot Ninja: Disappear. Report to me when you find them." He holds his gauntlet so close to his face. "I want to finish them…myself."

As the siren got closer, the Shredder along with his army then vanishes from the scene and into the shadows before the cops and fire trucks arrived.

Meanwhile, Leo who was saved and joined up with Sally was hiding behind a car when the forces have arrived. Sally senses the Foot heading this way and she and Leo ducked for cover. A couple of Foot has gone straight pass them and went off in a different direction.

Once the coast is clear, they bobbed their heads up again. Sally turned to her brother beside her.

"Well,…" she wonders; hoping for a plan.

"We gotta find Raph, Don and Mikey." He replied.

Sally looks behind her to see his Dual Katanas just in front of the car and picks them up. She passes them back to the blue turtle who took them out of her hands. They then walked away from the car and approached a small stair that leads to an underground club. "We gotta regroup." Leo puts his swords away as he and Sally jumps down in their new hiding spots.

They peered over the edge to see a number of Foot whom just arrived to wear the car is. Good thing they moved before they were found.

"But we're not much good to our brothers if those guys find us first." He stated as the two ninjas both sink away into the shadows.

"Don't worry, Leo. With my senses, we'll be ok." Sally reassured him.

The red turtle was still hiding in the dumpster when a bunch of Foot Ninjas jumped down from the rooftops and runs straight past the bin. Once the coast is clear, using his head, Raph sightly opens the lid while keeping a lookout for more ninjas.

"Man if those Foot goons don't finish me off, the stink of this dumpster will. _Sheesh_." He quietly complains as he carefully jumps out, holds the lid and carefully places it back down. He walks a few steps until he noticed a banana pile on his shoulder. He flicked if off as he pressed on; hoping to find his brothers.

Not far from them, Don and Mikey have just escape the Shredder and were slowly moving down the streets and making their way into the alleyway.

Mikey was still hopping in pain. "Don, we need to go back." He said. He too wanted to find his brother but not when he has an injure foot.

"I know," Don stops in front of a lamppost. He then leans his hurt brother up against so he can take a bit of a break before moving on. "But you're in no condition to fight, Mikey." He just wishes Sally was here so she can heal his foot up.

Once the orange turtle has catch his breath, they on the move again. "Let get your ankle wrapped up and then we'll start looking for the others." He clarified.

Not far on the same streets as Leo and Sally are, a couple of Foot have arrived; looking for their master's adversaries. There were looking left to right but not up. That's where the ninjas are. High above on the lamppost, a green ninja was watching them afar while the young kunoichi was hiding in the fire escape in a nearby alley. Leo growls in frustration. With this many Foot crawling around, how will he and Sally find the others and regroup before the Foot find them? Or _worse_…

Don and Mikey have made into the nearest alleyway. They went deeper into the alleyway and hid behind the nearest dumpster. The two turtles were nearly wiped out.

"Let's rest for a second." Don said. He was getting more tired than he was on the roof battling the Foot and the Shredder. Speaking of the devil, Don looks over to his right to find that he was closer than the Turtles imagine. "Whoa."

Accompanying him with two Foot Ninja, the Shredder gestures his men to search in the same alleyway that the two youngest reptiles are right now. Guess the youngest will be the first to taste death at the hands of their enemy.

"It's the Shredder." Don alerted his brother but the orange turtle was looking at the other direction.

"And some of his little friends." He turns back to face his brother and points at the direction. "Look."

Don looks over to see his brother wasn't kidding. Three more Foot Ninja were at the other end of the alleyway. Look like Don and Mikey are trapped with the additional inure foot. They looked at each other; wondering if they will be able to find a way to avoid them. Also, it would be too late to hide in the dumpster that was right exit to them since the Shredder and the Foot were getting close and it will make too much noise.

But they suddenly looked up to see – to their luck – a fire escape. Perfect! Just before the Foot were coming closer, Don, with the help from Mikey despite his injury, jumped up and grabbed the ladder and climbed up. The three Foot then joined their master and the other two Foot as they exchange no information on the Turtles.

The Shredder could only growl in disappointment. He raised his gauntlet. "Nothing! Keep searching!" he ordered his troop. The two group of Foot went their separate ways and resume their search again. High above them were two very lucky Turtles who are right now away from harm. They find themselves in a bathroom of an unknown apartment. Don looks down from the window still to see the Shredder was leaving the alleyway as he climbs back into the room. Mikey was sitting on the bathtub; raising his foot on his supporting knee.

"My ankle's killing me. You better leave me here; I'll only slow you down." Mikey stated.

"Can the noise, Mikey." Don said; searching through the cabinet box. "It's just a sprain ankle. We need to wrap it properly."

He leaves the cabinet box to find no bandages in stock. Now, what would be a good substitute to wrap a sprain ankle? Don then looks to his right to see a pair of stocking hanging up on the handrail of the shower.

Since there were no bandages, guess this will have to settle for now as the purple turtle snap his fingers. He grabs it off the rail and begins to wrap his brother's foot. While the temporally doctor is doing his job, Mikey looks over to his left to see a tub cleaning brush. He grabs hold of it and starts to brush his head despite having no hair.

"While you're doin' that, I'll just brush my long flowing locks." He laughs. Don looks up to his brother in disbelief.

"Nice." He goes back to work when he heard a door opening. He and Mikey looked to the source to see a small kid just standing there; rubbing his eyes. When the kid gets a good look of them, he did not let out a scream. The kid himself was shocked as he drop his jaw to see two large turtles in his family's bathroom.

Mikey smiles at the kid while Don tries to shush the kid. They were hoping that he would not turn them in.

"Mom! Mom!" He runs off to find his mother. "There's two giant turtles in the bathroom and one of them's got your stockings!" _Oh boy. Their cover's been blown by some kid_. Don and Mikey sheepishly laughed as they make a quick getaway.

The kid now brought his mom to the bathroom. "See mom. See." But to his disappointment, the Turtles were already gone. The mother crossed her arms over and looks down on her son; raising her eyebrow at him.

"But…they were right here. I swear." He said. But the mother still looks at him; not believing his story of giant turtles in their apartment.

It turns out he was right about the Turtles who are climbing across on the clothes line as they move to find their brothers.

In another alley, two Foot Ninja were walking through the alley looking for any sign of the Turtles so they can bring it to their master. They keep walking into the alley and then they stopped and turned around. They were hoping to capture their prey if they stick around in the alleyway but unfortunately, that wasn't going to be the case.

One of the Foot Ninja sniff in the air and turned to his partner. "Something around here really stinks."

"Don't look at me." The second said.

Waiting for them in the shadows was a familiar face. Raph sneaks up the two Foot, grab their heads and smacked them together; instantly knocking them out. Once they are on the ground, the red turtle felt the need to sniff his armpits and place his fist on his hips.

"I don't smell _that_ bad…do I?" he asked himself. Maybe his time in the dumpster must grow on him. Unbeknownst to him, someone was right behind him as his claws approach the red turtle. Just before the turtle leaves to find his brothers, the claws grabbed hold of his shell and yanked him back into the shadows. Raph struggles out of his kidnapper's grasp and turns around. He was hoping it was the Foot but to his relief, it wasn't.

_It was his dear old father, Master Splinter_.

The red turtle was relieved and shock to see his father. "Master Splinter?"

But the rat shushed him for being too loud. He doesn't want the Foot to find them.

"The others; we got split up." He whispers Splinter.

"Come. We must find them." The rat said to his son as they exit the alleyway by this time, sticking to the shadows. They just hop that the others have not got into too much trouble.

Unfortunately, only two of them did. Both Leo and Sally have been found by a large number of Foot Ninjas and they were in a heap of bug trouble. With their swords in hand, Leo and Sally begin to back up into a dead-end of an alley-way.

The two ninjas hold their swords out in front as they prepared themselves. Just as the Foot were about to take the first towards them, a man suddenly swoops down into the fray. _Hey! Where did he come from?_

The strange man smiled at the two ninjas, pulls out his own Katana from his trench coat and arms it at the Foot. _Huh? Where did that sword come from?_ The sword was just like any Katana but it had a guard on one side of the blade and a unique handle as well.

The Foot Ninjas gasped at the sight of their new warrior. All of a sudden, the blade then started to glow bright. Leo and Sally could only stand there; speechless. _How does his sword do that? I gotta get a pair for myself._

Not far from where the two sword masters are, Don and Mikey find themselves in a very familiar alleyway. It's where they had their first fight with the Purple Dragons – and later, the Foot Ninjas. Just when they were about to take another break, two more figures drop down from the building.

Both Don and Mikey let out a gasp as they noticed the figures. Since the orange turtle was in position to battle, guess the purple turtle will have to go solo. He carefully puts the Turtle down on the ground, whips out his Bo-Staff and gets ready to defend him and his brother.

The two figures then walks towards the defensive turtle and stepped out into the moonlight. Don lets a sign of relief to find some familiar faces and low his weapon down.

"Am I glad to see you guys." He said.

Relieved as well, Raph approach his younger brother and hits him in the arm in a brotherly way. "We heard you two miles away." Raph stated; probably from hearing Mikey groaning in pain.

Speaking of the orange turtle, Raph looks behind Don to see his brother; groaning in a different kind of pain, the one that gets his big brother's full attention. And by the sound of that groaning, it doesn't appear to be good. Raph becomes very worried about this and kneels down to his brother's level.

"Mikey, you okay?" he fearfully asked; concern for his brother.

The poor turtle shakes his head. "I dunno if I can make it. Raph is that you?" He then looks to see his older sibling. "The lights – the lights are turning out!" He begins to shake his head. "It's all going dark! Tell Raph...tell Raph..."

Raph was now getting really worried about his brother but something tells the others that Mikey wasn't exactly in pain and might be just playing around.

"I'm right here, Mikey. I-I-I'm right here next to ya!" he told him; placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You tell Raph, he's always been..." All of a sudden, he cracks a big grin. "A big cheese head!" Raph was at first shocked when he realised he was tricked but the reaction has melted away for a second because he was now absolutely peeved off. _Nice one, Mikey._

"Syc! I can't believe you fell for that!" Then, the orange turtle goes back to his poor dramatic acting. "_Oh, oh the lights are turning out_!" he lets out a big laugh.

The furious then bawled up his fist; ready for some payback. "I'll turn your lights out for real, wise guy!" he sneered at Mikey. He reared his fist back; ready to punch him…

"Raphael, Michelangelo quiet down. If we could hear you, so could the Foot ninja." He pointed out; raising his stick at them. "We must move more quickly than this."

"We could always leave Mikey behind." Raph tease his brother.

"Hey!" Mikey irritate exclaimed.

Don feels around his shell to find that he didn't brought the remote that he needed. "I didn't bring the remote for the Battle Shell where I can get it—"

While the purple turtle was talking, Splinter reaches inside his robe and pulled out the remote. Good thing he picked it up.

"Here."

Don puts on a grin on his face. "Perfecto, Sensei! Looks like…" but he was halted when the brainic of the group looks up to see the worst has come. On the streets is what could be 20 of the Foot Ninjas and they have the team of mutants cornered. "…we're surrounded."

He wasn't kidding. They were everywhere and they got the whole path blocked off. Don looks behind to see that they are more of them who have every exit covered. Look like the Turtles and the rat are trapped. They only option is to fight as the ninjas advance on them.

Don pulls out his Bo-Staff and turns to his father. "Master Splinter, use the remote. Get the Battle Shell."

At that moment, the ninjas all leaped at the Turtles as Don twirls his weapon around and do the same thing. Raph was right behind while Mikey and Splinter decided to sit for this one.

Splinter pressed a button on the remote; hoping for the Battle Shell to come. Back at the warehouse, the Battle Shell was switched on with the headlights on and smoke coming out of the pipe.

But the rat thinks he pressed the wrong button so he pressed a couple more which caused the truck to reverse back into a cabinet. Look like Splinter wasn't smart enough to work a remote.

Back to the fight, Raph advances on the three ninjas; punching one away and kicking the second in the face. As the third one brought down his Katana on Raph, he blocks the sword; holds it and flips him over Raph's head.

Back to Splinter with the remote, the rat was still trying to figure out how to use the device. _Did anyone teach him how to use it?_ He pressed a couple more button which, back at the warehouse, activate the radar which pops out, slide up and down on the rod, goes back and flips the lid up and down a couple of times. Thinking that was the wrong one, the rat growls in frustration.

Don leaps in the air with his Bo-Staff at ready lands in front three Foot Ninjas, jumps over the first two, whacks the first off his feet, push the second one away, blocks the third one's Katana attack and strike him away which sends him flying into a support pillar; destroying it and sends a portion of the roof crumbling to the ground.

Don looks back to see his father; struggling with the remote with the knowledge of not knowing which button to push. _Guess he should have told him which button to press_.

Don looks forward and takes a few steps to block one of the Foot wielding a Kama before kicking him away. Raph deals with more Katanas; breaking them off and Splinter was still dealing with the difficulty of the remote. He pressed another button which activates the rocket launchers.

_But no rockets. Just smoke_.

Splinter growls in more exasperation; not finding the right button. He pressed a couple again. This activates a Missile launcher. But instead of locking on a target, it wobbles around before putting back in. The irritated Splinter continues to press more buttons while growling at the same time. The Battle Shell then shuts down after being overloading with too much commands in one night.

That's it. He gives up. If he doesn't know which button to press, my son will know. He looks over to his left to see his son.

"Donatello, here." He passed the remote to him. "I will fight, you will drive." he said before he leaps into battle. Well, at least he will be able to good something that he is good at. He lands between two Foot and whacks both of them away. Two more came over and whacks them away as well. He twirls his stick around before jabbing it into someone else chest.

"Activating remote." He said; pressing the red button. Back at the warehouse, the Battle Shell was turned on and the Turbo Booster kicked in. The warehouse door was open as the truck zooms out of the place and into the streets.

Back at the fight, Splinter whack two more Foot Ninjas away, takes a few steps forward and whack the last of the entire Foot Ninja clan that the mutant were facing tonight. The rat holds up his hand and stick as the fight came to a finish. All three Turtles all looked dumbfounded at the result. They have never seen their father fight like that before in their lives.

"Master Splinter…you kick butt!" Raph complimented his father. Now, with that's down and waiting for the Battle Shell to come, the search was resume to find rest of the family.

Back where Leo and Sally are still, they have just witness a new fighter joining the fray. Not to mention the mystical sword that he possess. Other than that, the two ninjas have no knowledge of whether this _ninja_ is here to help them or not, they both hold up their weapon and stayed alert.

As they were prepared to defend themselves but in this case, they don't need to.

The mystery man lets out a snarl look before he advances…on the Foot? He slashes and slices their Katanas and Bo-Staff in half, throws them around with all his might and delivers powerful kicks and punches to either the gut or the face until they was no-one left standing.

Except for the two stun teens and the unknown _ninja_. The new fighter was holding a knock-out Foot before he drops him to the ground and switch off the glowing of his Katana by the click of the button on the handle. _Seriously, I __**need**__ to get a pair of them_.

He puts the sword away as he walks up the teens; still holding their weapon out in front of them. Leo was cautiously taking a couple of steps back while pulling his sister away from the approaching man. But they still kept their swords at him; just to make sure that he attacks them.

"O-kay, this is new." He mutters. The mystery man halts in front of them. "You're definitely a ninja, but you're not one of them."

"I am simply… a Guardian." He answered. "Beyond that, I cannot tell you anything more."

"Helpful information." Sally sarcastically comments. The…Guardian lowers his head and begins to shake it.

"I am sorry, but I cannot reveal everything to you now." He then lifted his head to look at them and holds his fist in front of him. "Just know that you too are caught up in a battle that is _bigger_ than you can imagine." _A battle? Bigger than we've imagine? This sounds pretty serious._

Still aiming their swords at him, Leo doesn't know if they should trust him since he trusted Saki. Sally, on the other hand, feel like that they should.

"I pretty much heard that already from Oroku Saki." Leo said.

"Yes. It was the _only_ truth that the Shredder told you." He then takes a step forward. "But, know this: By rejecting the Shredder and his _evil_, you have made an alley this day." He held his hand out for them to shake his hand as Leo and Sally both lower their weapons.

The two teens could help but smile. _ Finally, someone who is against the Shredder and wants to help fight him. Guess we can trust him_.

The two swords master sheathes their weapons in their scabbards and they shook his hand.

Coming on the same street as they are, Raph, Mikey, Don and Master Splinter were all riding in the Battle Shell. Don has a lock on Leo and Sally's Shell Cell which they are both at the same location. During the entire ride and since this was the rat's first time riding in the truck, he has been constantly arguing about his son's driving skill that nearly drives the purple turtle's head right through the roof.

"Slow down! You drive too quickly!" the rat barked. But Don has a hard time ignoring him while trying to keep an eye on the Shell Cell tracker that was installed in the Battle Shell. And by the look of the tracker, they were getting closer to their siblings. Don makes a turn into the alleyway where his two siblings would be.

Leo, Sally and the Guardian look ahead to see the truck coming towards them as it comes to a stop. Once again, the rat complains. "And that turn was too sharp!"

The Battle Shell's headlights are now shinning in their eyes. Both Leo and Sally shield their eyes with their hands as Don complained back to his father.

"Master Splinter, you've been backseat-driving the whole way!" the purple turtle roll down his window and pop his head out of the driver's seat window to see his older sibling; safe and sound and his other sibling here as well.

"Hey guys. Need a ride?" he asked; glad to see his siblings altogether. Both Leo and Sally still had the hand shielding their eyes from the headlight. It would take a second for their eyes to adjust the light.

"Sure!" Leo replied. He then gestures his hand where the Guardian was standing. "Guys, we like to introduce you to…" But realized that the so-called _Guardian_ has vanished. "…the _mystery ninja_?" _He must've left before they showed up_.

Sally shrugs at this and with that, she and Leo all hoped in the Battle Shell where Leo is reunited with his family and Sally was examining Mikey's foot. It was sprain but it will eventually heal with the help of her powers.

Mikey was sitting in the chair as Sally's hand starts glowing and begins to heal his foot up. "Good to see you, Leo."

Don had his arm over his older brother's shoulder and took it off. "We were all pretty worried."

Before Raph said anything, the rat steps forward and he does not look too happy. "Yes, my children. But now…you are safe."

He then lifted up his hand and smacked all five of his children in the face. Sally was expecting Splinter to do something to his boys like that but she was _not_ expecting him to slap her as well. All five kids were now rubbing their sore cheek.

"Ow!" Mikey shouted.

"Hey!" Don exclaimed.

"What was that for?" Raph asked.

"For being so foolish!" he harshly replied to his children and lifts his stick up. "You should have never tried to face the Shredder alone." He explained. "He is too powerful."

"You're telling me. I've got bruises that have got bruises." Don complained

"And did you see the way the Shredder walked right through that fire?" Leo added.

The young kunoichi stands up when she finishing rubbing her cheek. "What?! He did? Man, I miss all the good stuff." Sally moaned; crossing her arms over.

"Yeah, he's like _The Shreddinator_ or something!" Mikey voiced with an _Arnold Schwarzenegger_ accent.

The young kunoichi looks over to her father. "And why did you slap _me_? I haven't even met the guy yet!"

"That was for leaving the Lair by disobeying my order!" He sternly said to his daughter.

Sally was actually speechless. She thought she told Sensei that she was going to rest but he must have sense her leaving the Lair.

"Well…somethin' was a miss in the air and I knew the guys would be in trouble so I had to leave…to get them…out of…trouble." She nervously explained to her father who was still glaring at her.

Splinter closing his eyes for a second before he opens them up again. "Very well. At least, you had a reason."

Sally lets out a sign of relief; avoiding punishment from his father. He then turned to his four boys.

He turned his attention back to rest of his children. They actually went and did something far worse than what Sally did. "You have stirred the hornet's nest. He will not rest until he finds us."

"What should we do Master Splinter?" Leo asked his father.

The rat closes his eyes and begins to think for a second. Usually, it would take a long time for the rat to come up with a decision but this time, this was a serious matter. He looks up to his children with an answer.

"Let him find us." he answered.

All the teens looked at each other; uneasily with their Sensei's response but their trust him all the way. "I have long wished to avenge my Master Yoshi."

_And Serenity Hope. __**My mother**__._

He winched his eyes into a sneer look. "Now is the time." the rat declared.

"But, how do we _let_ him find us?" Don wonders; hoping for some way for the Shredder to find them. But the rat calmly answers them.

"Sit still."

"I dunno, Master Splinter. Sitting still isn't one of our strong points." Mikey disagrees with his father. With that comment, Splinter gives him a stern look. Sally could actually tell that it was more of a _do you want me to slap you again?_ look. Mikey gets the message and changed his words. "Riiight. Sitting still it is. I like sitting still. Sitting still is good."

There is definitely no turning back now. _It's time_…to avenge Hamato Yoshi and Serenity Hope.

* * *

**(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 11:55pm)**

It was getting close to midnight as the streets of New York were dead silent like the streets in the Old West.

After a night of awe and extreme battling, the team of ninjas decided that they was no turning back. They have to finish what they have started. The family of ninjas have parked the Battle Shell below a fire escape of a tall building.

A sudden breeze in the air sweep up discarded newspaper and begins to flow against the streets. Standing underneath the lamppost not far behind the truck was danger.

_The Shredder and his ninjas_.

The evil lord lifts up his gauntlet near his face as light flashes across his blade. He has found what could possibly be his target's transportation. He then approaches the vehicle and scrapes his blades across the side of the truck to determine how long his enemies have been here. And more importantly, _where_.

He then looks up and points his gauntlet at the nearest rooftops. And how right was he. Because up there waiting for him are six familiar characters which two are dying to meet for the first time in so many years.

The four teen mutants were leaning up against the support beams of the water tower; looking in their unintentional, but overwhelming beholding poses as a cool breeze whipped their bandana tails around.

For the young kunoichi and the rat, they were sitting right above them on the water tower. Splinter was in his kneeling position with his stick rested on his lap and Sally's right leg was hanging off the edge while the other one was close to her chest and her bandana tails was whipping in the air as well. The two ninjas had their eyes close for a while now.

They were waiting for the Shredder to show up. To show up and finish what they have started.

After a few seconds, Sally and Splinter's eyes quickly but calmly whip open.

_They're here_.

At that moment, a mass of Foot Ninjas have jumped up from the streets and onto the rooftops where they find the Turtles, Sally and Splinter all waiting for them. Not long after they arrived, so does their leader.

The Shredder lands in front of his army to face his new adversaries and aims his gauntlet at ready.

Mikey was startled by his appearance. He was getting scarier by the minute. "Dude…" he uttered. Leo just looked at him as the orange turtle rubs the back his head but turn their attention on the Shredder.

The Shredder sneers his eyes at the Mutants who have brought more company as he and hi men are all prepared for battle and so we're the teens. Mikey tighten his bandana.

"Let the butt-kicking begin." Raph declares.

On the water tower, the young kunoichi stands up for the ledge and hops down to be beside her brothers. She looks on the Shredder with nervous but irate expression.

"So, we meet again." she muttered. Leo heard what she said and looks at her. _Again? What does she mean __**again**__? Does she know him?_

But the blue turtle decided to put it to the aside as he and his family brought their weapons as their prepared to fight the battle of their lives.

"Foot Ninja:" the Shredder lifted his fists in the air. "ATTACK!" The Foot did what their master commanded and charged at the teens. And so did the teens.

For the first strike, the Turtles and Sally easily whack away the first few which made Shredder not pleased.

During the battle, Splinter watches his student battle. "Remember, my children, even the mighty oak bends before the raging storm winds." He lectures to them.

Mikey was nearby to hear what he said as he jumps up and punches down a Foot in the back. He looks up to his father with a confusion look. "Huh?" he answered.

Not understanding what he meant, the rat face palm as he shakes his head and lets out a signs. He looks up to give a similar explanation. "Be careful and do not become overconfident!"

Sally was also nearby to hear him as well. "We won't." she said while leaping in the air and delivering a double kick in the Foot's face.

Raph charges at two Foot and tackles them to the ground. He then flips up to meet with another one with a Bo-Staff. The Foot swings the weapon at his head but the hothead ducks and kicks the black ninja away.

Leo is dealing with his own set as leaps in the air and jumps on their shoulders and heads and kicks the last two he sees.

Still with an inure foot, Mikey was doing fine by himself. He twirled his Nunchaku in the air when a Foot brings down his Bo-Staff on him but Mikey blocks it with his weapon. He then twists his Nunchaku over; locking the staff in and kick the Foot in the guts. Unfortunately, he kicked it with his injure foot. He thought Sally had healed his foot but she did mention that the foot wasn't fully healed yet.

"Ow!" he yelps; grabbing his foot and begins to hop up and down in pain. Not long, another Foot who was coming up right behind; preparing to grab him but Mikey saw him coming and sweep him under his foot. Too bad he use the wrong foot.

"Ow! Ow!" he yelped again; hopping again. This was followed by another one and again, Mikey kicked him away with the same foot. Now, his foot was in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." He uttered; grabbing his foot again while hoping as well. But his foot wasn't his main concern. With him distracted, the Shredder comes up to him and does a might kick to the chest which send the orange turtle flying towards the water tower. He hits the support beam; shell-first and falls to the ground.

Thanks to the impact, Mikey winces in pain and grabs his foot. "YEOW!" he screamed. His yell was so loud that the birds that just happened to be near him flew off the ledge and flied away. But after the pain subside, he was back on his feet and resume fighting.

Don twirled his Bo-Staff and used the end to flip a Foot over his head. Another one was coming up behind him but Don was quick to jab him in the gut without looking behind. Don then looks up in shock to see another Foot flying towards him with a Katana; ready at hand. He strikes it down on the turtle's head but the purple turtle blocks the attack with his Bo-Staff, kicks him away and twirls his weapons again.

The Shredder leaps down behind him and prepares to strike the distracted turtle with his gauntlet. But he was kicked in the back by a red turtle who was not going to lose his brother to him. The Shredder falls forward but uses his hands to push off the floor, somersaults in the air and lands near his team of ninjas. Losing more ninjas by the second because of the team of teenagers, the Shredder was not going to give so easily.

"GET THEM!" he bellows an order. The remaining of his team all leaped up and charged at the ninjas. One ninja throws a number of shurikens at Leo. With the help of his Katanas, he spins them around; deflecting the on-coming attacks without hitting him. One attack leads another.

More Foot Ninjas approach the turtle as he gets ready to defend. The Foot brought down their Katanas but Leo blocks the attack with all his might. He pushes the swords off his and delivers a spinning kick; knocking as many away as possible. One of them crashes into another power generator but instead of exploding and burst into flames, it only emitted smoke.

Don uses his staff to pole vault into the air and brings his staff down on another Foot who block the attack. He strikes above but Don blocks that and flings it away; causing him to fall down. The purple turtle spins around to protect his shell from a Foot with a Katana. But thanks to his Bo-Staff, it broke in half as the turtle does a side kick in the gut; sending him away. Don goes back to block the attack from the Foot with the Bo-Staff. Right now, his father was hasn't spoken a word until now.

"Hold your staff higher. Sweep with the left foot from that position." The rat lectures his son. _Oh great. First, in the Battle Shell and now, in battle._

Just then, another ninja charges Don so the purple turtle pushes his attack off, sweeps his weapon at the on-coming Foot's feet that jumps the attack and goes back to the first attacker with the staff and blocks the attack.

"Gee, now you're backseat-ninjaing me, Master Splinter." Don complains as he pushes the first on off and whacks the second one away before facing off against the Shredder who approaches him. Looks like Don is in trouble.

As quick as lightning, the Shredder delivers three palm hand strikes and finishing off with a deadly punch which sends the brainiac of the group flying in the air, silds across the roof and hits the wall shell-first; dropping his Bo-Staff in the process.

A Foot was backing up as he tries to defend himself from the blue turtle on-coming sword attacks. But once the Foot delivers an attack, Leo blocks and kicks him away. During that time, he was unaware of the Shredder's presence that lands right behinds him. He raised his gauntlet; ready to deal the deadly strike against the leader of the team. He brings it down; preparing for the blow…

"NO!" his attack was halted by the red turtle who saved his brother from his doom with his Sais. He tries to hold them against the Shredder's blade. But using his free hand, the Ninja Master grabs his belt and throws him with ease at the same wall; near his younger brother. 2 down, three to go.

Mikey was surrounded by a group of Foot Ninja. The orange turtle looks around before he whacks all of them away and knocks them to the ground. Despite his injure foot; he did a pretty good job. But he was not ready for the next one.

The Shredder appears right behind. But just before the turtle faces him, the Shredder knocks him away and was thrown into the same wall and right next to his brothers. With two more to go, the Shredder will so be victorious.

The next one was the blue turtle himself. He slashes one away, turns around, leaps in the air and kicks another to the ground. He then prepares to look around to see if they were more but to his horror, he looks up to see the Shredder who was standing right front of him. The Shredder then sucker punches him in the face and was soon met up with the wall and his brothers who all crowded around their eldest.

The Shredder walks towards them; preparing to deal with the final blow as most of his men crawled away. The rat that was sitting out for most of the fight stands up. His sons couldn't beat the Shredder and now, they are going to meet their end. But there was one person left. Where is Sally? He looks over to his left to see a young girl; struggling against two Foot Ninjas.

While dealing with blocking two Katanas from each side, the young kunoichi looks over to see her brothers are in trouble as the Shredder approaches them. Desperate to save them, she pushes off her attackers and does a spilt kick in the face; knocking them out.

She races towards them while putting one of her swords away. Just before she reaches the monster who was about to kill her brother, she leaps in the air and prepares to stab him in the back. But the Shredder hears her coming and delivers a devastating punch in her guts. The impact of it knocks the breath out of the fighter. Her brother gasped at the impact but good thing he didn't stab her…yet.

The Shredder flips her over his head and throws her hard on the ground where rolls over to her brothers whom caught her in their grasp. Sally grabs hold of her aching stomach. As she and her brothers look up to the behemoth approaching them.

The Shredder halts in front of them and raised his gauntlet in the air as light flashes across the blades.

"None of you will leave here ALIVE!" he roared.

_This was it_.

The Shredder has proven too hard to defeat from five teenage ninjas. He was just too strong. Too strong for four Turtles and a young girl.

Sally tried her best to avenge her mother. To face this monster as a ninja but as girl with superpowers, she doesn't know if she can do it since she has no battle knowledge when it comes to her powers. Right now…she was too scared. Too scared to go on.

Sally closed her eyes and begins to shed a tear. _I'm so sorry, Mother._

With the girl as his first target, the Shredder brings down his gauntlet…

"Shredder! NOOO!"

Splinter jumps in and rushes to his children's safety. With his speed, he manages to save his daughter from certain death and blocks the Shredder's blades with his stick.

The students of Splinter couldn't believe what they have witness. Just before they were about to take a dirt nap, they were saved at the last minute by their father. Thank goodness he was here to help. Otherwise, the teens would be goners.

"You destroyed my family once! I will not allow that to happen again!" he assures the monster.

The Shredder growls at this. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. A rat in his presences who is here to stop him. The Ninja Master will allow this. "NO MAN OR _FREAK _CAN DEFEAT ME!" he bellows.

"That remains to be seen!" the rat said. He steps aside, jabs his attacker in the back and jumps away from his children and lands in front of the support beams of the water tower. The Shredder looks over to see the rat and decided to finish him off before he deals with the Turtles and Sally.

The rat looks behind him to see the support beams. Something about this water tower could use to his advantage. He turns to face the Shredder and flicks the fingers toward himself – _bring it on_.

Falling for the trap, the Shredder charges at the rat that calmly walks inside the structure; preparing him to defend for the first strike. Once the Shredder delivers a number punches, kicks and tried to stab the rat but the ninja rodent himself was dodging and blocking every move with ease. His student could only watch there in awe. They have never seen their master move and fight like that. This proves that their father is more skilled than his children.

The Shredder advances inside the structure; trying to deal another blow to the rat but he continues to block the attack. The Shredder does a kick to the shins but the rodent jumps and quickly ducks an on-coming slash to the head. But instead of slashing the rat's head off, he slashed a bit off on one of the support beams. Although the Shredder doesn't see it, Splinter does. He turns back to smile at his opponent who tries to slashes his head again but Splinter ducks; cutting through the beam completely and moves to the next one.

Back where the Turtles are, the pain from the blow to the stomach begins to ease; Sally stands up see what her father is trying to do.

_He's leading him to his own demise. _Sally finally catches on and smiles for his father.

The Shredder follows the rat to the next support and misses slicing the rat's head off and slices the beam instead. This was then repeated a few more times before the water tower begins to wobble over the head of the fool. The Shredder looks up and then realised what he has done. Instead of trying to attack his foe, he attacked the support beams of the full water tower that going to fall down on him anytime soon.

Even if he attacks the rat, it was going to be too late. Splinter sneers at the Shredder before he delivers the final strike.

"_This_ is for my Master Yoshi!"

The rat leaps up in the air and kicks one of the weaken braces nearby by. The Shredder looks at rat gasping as the wooden structure; due to its heavy weight, tips forward and begins to fall down…straight for the Shredder himself.

The Turtles and Sally climbed to higher ground before the water decided to sweep the teens up. The Shredder begins to run from the danger as the tower comes crashing down; busting out gallons of water which sweep everything in its path. Helpless against the current, the Shredder; along with his ninjas were then wash off of the edge of the building and onto the streets below.

Seeing no sign of the Shredder, Sally jumps off the higher ground and races to the edge of the building. She looks down to see most of the Foot Ninja; dangling on the fire escape while the Shredder is lying head-down on the ground. Sense he was moving still, Sally needs to avenge her late mother; no matter what. She looks over to her left to see the wooden structure hasn't falling off the building yet. She goes behind it and stands in a horse stance and holds her right hand back.

"_This_ is for my mother." She utters. She thrust her fist forward and in that one move, the wooden structure falls off the building.

Back on the ground, the Shredder tries to stand after his long fall but turns around to notices the remains of the water tower coming straight for him. He lets out a scream before the tower smash him into the ground; crushing the Shredder underneath it.

The Turtles and Splinter then joined Sally at the edge and stood there for a while. They watch from below to see what appear to be remains of the wooden structure of the water tower but no sign of the Shredder. They don't think no human can survive this which actually proves that he has finally been defeated.

_The Shredder is finish._

The Turtles all looked shocked at both Splinter and Sally for delivering the final blow to defeat the Shredder.

"Master Splinter…Sally…" Leo said who was shock as his brothers are.

"Are you two…okay?" Mikey asked them.

Splinter lets out a sign and looks to his daughter who was right beside him. She looks at him. He gives her a nod; a sign of his saying "Well Done".

Sally smiles at her father. They both have finally avenged the ones that they love. The ones that they loved and now, their souls can finally rest in peace. She turns back to her brother. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Come, we have avenged my Master Yoshi." He turns to faces his sons and walks off. "Let us go home." His children couldn't agree more as they follow their father. Leo helped his younger brother by grabbed Mikey's arm and rests it around his neck.

"I'm all over that." Don agreed.

"Yeah." Raph also agreed.

"I gotta tell ya home never sounded so good." Leo stated.

Once they got down into the streets, Sally was at the end of the pack. She pulls out the necklace that she got from her Sensei earlier this night.

Although she has avenge her mother, there are still more questions that need to be answer. Her powers. Her mother's past. The Shredder's knowledge about her and her mother's. And maybe…_her real father_.

Perhaps, sometime in the future, they will come to her, rather than the Shredder himself. But in her case, she is glad that the evil is gone and that she can finally rest easy.

"Sal?"

She looks up to see Leo; standing right in front of her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She looks over his shoulder to see her family who were all piled in the Battle Shell; waiting for her. Splinter nods at her. Since he knows the story, her brothers should know as well.

"Listen, when we get home…there's something I need to tell you guys." She said; walking past Leo, walks to the back of the Battle Shell and hops in.

"Tell us what, Sal?" Raph wonders.

Sally sits down and looks down on the necklace as Don starts up the engine. "Let's just say…it's a story. A story before I met you guys." Look like Sally has a long night ahead of her; finally telling her origin to her brothers. The Battle Shell drives off into the streets and into the night.

…

…

Back in the alleyway where the remains of the water tower still lies on the ground; a fist has punched its way out of the rubble of a wrecked water tower. Look like the evil lives on for another day…

* * *

**With one of the biggest saga done and dusted, there plenty of more adventures in stock for our heroes and plenty of more secrets to unravel. Find out next time on:**

**The Saint's Hope: ****The Unconvincing Turtle Titan & Psychic Girl**

* * *

**Author's notes: WOW! For more than three months I did a gnarly job of writing this series. I did pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**Anyway, I have something to say to all my fans.**

…

**While writing this story, I feel like that once I have finish it, more than three years would have gone if I used my time wisely. Which also means, I don't have the time to finish my other stories that I have started a long time ago.**

**And now, here comes the hard part…**

**Get ready for this this because once this chapter is up, this story…is going on…Hiatus.**

…

**Look, I know what you are thinking? **_**WHY IS SHE STOPPING THIS STORY WHEN IT IS JUST GETTING GOOD?!**_

**Well, you can hold your horses because I have a very good reason why.**

**It's my other stories. The ones I haven't done yet. I need to finish them. I made a committed to finish these stories not matter what.**

**In other words, this is not goodbye. I'll still be here and writing other stories. Just not this one at the moment because it takes about more three years to write it in my book but once I'm done with the other stories, I will get back to this one. I promise you that. I don't know when but hopefully, this time next year or so.**

**So, I am REALLY sorry about this but you guys will understand. So, thank you for your love and support so far and I will see you again real soon.**

**So, remember to review and add me or the story to favourites. Love to hear more from my fans! Sayonara!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**


End file.
